Messed Up
by Sweeney.Sparrow.Joker.Love
Summary: He was only meant to be blowing the mental health school up but he found a better use for his time. He's going to show Gotham every one is a monster. This isn't good news for Sparrow. But she already thinks she's insane any way.NOT JOKER/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**I don't own tdk blah blah blah! I know I've been posting alot of tdk fanfics but I like to write....haha. And I like to write something over than 'Creepy Clowns Daughter' so I wrote this. I was never meant to post it but I've already done 3 chapter and Skitzo-Vamp thought I should post it so. HERE YOU GO!

* * *

Spin. Spin. Spin. Spin. Spin.

"Na, na, na ,na, na ,na, na ,na." I sing under my breath to the tune of a song I couldn't remember the words. The colours of the class room mix together. I giggled and span quicker. Who would of known a computer chair could be so much fun. I had nothing better to do. I had lunch and the game of hang man the other 3 students were playing didn't interest me at all. Plus I had to distract myself from the killer butterflies in my stomach. If I sat still I would have a panic attack and that would be embarrassing in front of the whole class. I say whole class there was only 3 other students in there. It was a school for children who weren't _all right_. Not children with life threatening illnesses. Just things like depression, panic disorder and things like that. Although no one ever talked about it. I have anxiety disorder. I had depression once and I self harm as well. Not as much as I used to.

"Sparrow. You've just had your lunch you're going to be sick." I hear Mrs May say. I slow down and then I'm dizzy. Spinning around on a chair wasn't such a good idea to take my mind off feeling sick. It just made me feel more sick.

"Woah." I mutter. Seth gave me a look that screamed _'I THINK YOU'RE SUCH A FREAK_!' I didn't care though because secretly I hate him. Although we're all meant to be friends Seth thinks he's better than us, I don't like him one bit. I like the other two students. Rose and Alfie. Seth and Alfie are younger than me and Rose is older than me.

"OK. Every one sit down." Mrs May says. Every one takes a seat on the big rectangle table apart from me. I'm not letting got of this chair. "On the proper chairs, Sparrow." I smirked and sit on one of the plastic chairs. "As you all know we have a visitor today." That isn't so special we have 'visitors' every day. Who the visitor is. That's the special part.

"Batman!" Rose said nodding as if she's being serious. I laughed a bit and so does Alfie. Seth showed no emotion what so ever as usual.

"No." Mrs May says. "Bruce Wayne is donating money to our school so we invited him for a visit first. Now there's going to be cameras and a lot of people, so if any of you want to leave feel free to do so." She treats us like that a lot. The school is all about 'being happy'. All crap I think. They don't care. No one cares about a couple of messed up kids.

"Bye then." Rose said pretending to leave.

"He should be here any time now." Mrs May said. I started to look around the room. It was very small. With 5 tables made into a circle, 4 computers and a white board. On the white board was a drawing of a man with horns standing on top of a box holding another person over the side of the box.

"What's that?" I asked Rose as I point at the drawing. Rose smirked and sat up straight.

"That is batman. On top of this school holding a certain some one over the edge." Rose said. I didn't have to ask who this 'certain some one' was. It was Seth. Rose didn't like him either. Not one bit. She said he was a robot sent out to destroy out happy little school. I just thought he was a sexist boy who wouldn't talk to girls unless he wanted to insult them.

"And who is that certain some one." Mrs May asked.

"The joker." I lied. It was believable too. The joker fascinated me. Yes I was scared of him but I was interested in the way his mind worked. I was interested that he was human even though no one thought of him that way.

"That's an unhealthy obsession." Seth muttered. I glare at him.

"It isn't a obsession. It's an interest. I don't have pictures of him on my wall and I don't have a lock of his hair do I?" I said. Seth really pissed me off sometimes. Rose is laughing by the side of me.

"Wouldn't put it past you." He muttered. I stand up and slam my fists down on the table.

"Sparrow! Sit down please." Mrs May said. "Seth don't talk like that. We aren't going talk about the joker again today." I sat down and rolled my eyes. I noticed that Rose wasn't in her seat. She was by the board again drawing on it with white board pen.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Mrs May asks. Rose spins around and reveals the board again. The person being dangled off of the building now has green hair and a smile. He has a little arrow pointing to him with the words 'JOKER' scrawled next to it. Next to batman is the word 'BATMAN'. Mrs May sighed. Rose just smiled.

"Now Bruce Wayne will know what it is." Rose said. She turned back around and wrote in the corner: 'By Rose' . I laughed. She came and sat next to me again.

"I'm sure Bruce Wayne doesn't want to see a picture of the joker." Mrs May said. She looked up at the clock. Rose sighed and stood back up. She drew a stick man on the board and wrote in big writing 'OMG BRUCE WAYNE!' with a big arrow pointing to him.

"Better?" Rose asked. Mrs May was about to answer when the head teacher walked through the door.

"Hello children." She said. I had forgot her name. We rarely saw her anyway. No one answered. "It's good to see you made an effort, Rose." She said. Rose looked down at her dress and looked back up. It was white and covered in butterflies and flowers and sequins.

"I haven't." She stated. It was true. Rose always wore dresses or something with sequins on. She dressed like a princess everyday.

"She hasn't." I agreed. "If Rose wore some thing 'normal' the world would come to an end."

The head teacher just smiled. I figured that she was thinking _'Oh why did I ever take this job. Messed up kids_.' There was a couple of seconds of silence. I looked at my hands.

"Oh. Mr Wayne!" I heard the headteacher say. I look up and saw Bruce Wayne standing in the door way with a smile.

"Children would you like to introduce yourselves?" The headteacher says with a over exaggerated smile.

"I'm Sparrow and this is Rose." Rose said.

"Rose." Mrs May says in a sort of _'I-want-to-scream-at-you-right-now-but-we-have-a-visitor-so-I-won_'t' voice.

"I'm Sparrow." I say with a smile.

"I'm Rose." Rose sighs.

"Seth." Seth said confidently.

"Alfie." Alfie says.

"I'm Bruce Wayne." Bruce Wayne said.

"We guessed that." Rose said.

"Rose, please." Mrs May warned. Rose smiles as if she's achieved something great.

"It looks as if the children have drawn you a picture." The headteacher says. I blush. She makes us seem like 5 year olds. Then it hit me.

"NO!" I cry. So does Alfie.

"Its not for-" He tries to say but Rose is already at the board with her hands on her hips.

"This is batman." She says pointing at the drawing. "This is the joker and this is you. You're watching and doing absolutely nothing but standing there and looking good." I cover my mouth and try not to laugh. Seth is unamused while Alfie as biting his lip and looking at Bruce.

Bruce Wayne let out a laugh and seemed genuinely amused by it. Not the sort of _'I'm-only-laughing-to-make-you-feel-better'_ the teachers and the psychiatrists use.

"It's good to know I have nothing to do with it all." He laughed. I smiled. I like this guy.

"The photographers are here." The headteacher smiled. Then about 3 photographers and a couple more people with tape recorders came into the room. The room itself was only big enough for about 10 people at the most.

"Bye." I whispered to Rose. I jumped up and left the room with out another word. I wasn't too freaked out by the amount of people but if I get an opportunity to leave a class room I'll take it. I loathe school and anything to do with it.

I walked down the stairs. Well not really walked more like jumped. Grabbing a banister with each hand and seeing how far you could jump down was done every day by me, Rose and Alfie. Not so much Seth.

I got to the bottom and decided to go into the waiting room. It was meant to be for the parents and children who are waiting to start there first day. I remember sitting in there with my Mum by my side. I had refused to go up. I was sure no one would like me. No one in my last school liked me so why on earth would any one like me here?

Anyway. No one was in the waiting room so I took a seat on one of the long blue sofa next to the water dispenser. It was terribly quiet and I regretted not grabbing my bag before I left the room. Then I'd have my mp3 player and it wouldn't be so silent.

I hate the quiet. It lets me think and my thoughts all ways roll back to my old school or the other kids from my old school and what they say about me. I dug my nails into my arms to try to stop thinking about it. I stared out of the window trying to distract myself.

I heard some one clear there throat and I quickly looked over. There was a man with a baseball cap on looking at his feet so I couldn't see his eyes. He was wearing jeans and a navy jacket with a big fancy looking camera around his neck.

"Can I help you?" I asked. My voice went higher and quieter than usual. He looked up and I tried so hard not to gasp. He had two big scars stretched across his cheeks. My first thought was 'JOKER!' and a wave of fear floods through my insides. Then I tell myself to calm the hell down. The joker would not come to this school and he certainly wouldn't come with no make up on.

"Do you know were Bruce Wayne is?" He asked. His voice was weirdly familiar. "I am in the right place aren't I? School for the mentally ill kids." I frowned. No one used that term straight out. It was usually 'special kids' or 'kids having a tough time'.

"Sure." I said quietly. I don't like strangers. "He's upstairs."

"Good." He said. I expected him to leave but he was just staring at me. "You know, you don't look very insane."

"Thank you." I said with a laugh. That's another thing. I have a terrible nervous laugh. School exams sucked because I had to cover my mouth and try to stop the giggles erupting.

"Why are you down here instead of up there? I thought you teenage girls_ loved _Bruce Wayne. " The man asked. He seemed nice enough. I smiled.

"Too many people. Plus Bruce Wayne isn't that great. He's only famous because he has money." I said.

"I agree." The man said. He sat on the blue sofa opposite me. His legs were spread and he leant his arms on them. I crossed my legs and sat Indian style.

"There are already three photographers up there." I said nodding at his camera. "I want to be a photographer when I'm older."

"Really?" He asked. I nodded quickly. I was telling the truth. I had my own camera but it wasn't fancy and I didn't have all that expensive software you needed to do super good editing.

"May I take a photo of you?" The man asked. "To show them that the kids aren't like the psychopaths in Arkham." I opened my mouth to tell him that in my opinion I'm only a couple steps away from Arkham but I was cut off by Rose running into the room.

"Hello Sparrow." She says happily. "Am I interrupting something. My bad."

"Not at all. I was just about to take your friends photo. Want to join in." The man asks. Sparrow was staring at his face, probably his scars. She snaps out of her daze and nods. She sits next to me as the man standing up and takes the lens cap off of his camera. I wrapped my arms around Rose and she wraps her arms around me. We both smile up at the camera and there's a bright flash.

"Done." The man said with a smile.

"I'm blind." Rose moaned as she rubbed her eyes. I laughed.

"I'll need you're names." The man said with a smile. "For the caption."

"I'm Sparrow and that's Rose." I said.

"What's your name?" Rose asked.

"Joseph Kerr." The man said. "But every one calls me Joe."

"Nice to meet you Joe." Rose said confidently. I sometimes envy her confidence but I can't blame her. She's so pretty its hard not to be confident. She has clear pale skin and big dark blue eyes which were outlined with thick eye liner. She looked oddly innocent.

Weirdly. Innocent little Rose with the pale skin and the big blue eyes who looks like she couldn't hurt any one or anything is only at this small school because she sent a couple girls to hospital in the last fight she was in. No joke. But she is very nice. To me at least.

"Well, I better get going. See you real soon." The man said. He left the room and Rose fell onto the sofa. She was laying on her back with her eyes closed.

"He was weird." She said. I smiled a bit. "Especially the last thing he said: See you real soon."

"Uh huh. Joseph Kerr is a bit weird." I said sitting down by Rose's feet.

"Joe Kerr." She said correcting me. Then she opened her eyes and sat up. "Joe Kerr. Holy shit. Joe Kerr. Joker."

"No way. The joker wouldn't come in here with no grease paint. Would he?" I asked. I had expected her to make a come back about how this was all my fault.

"I don't know. Those scars and that name though, it can't be a coincidence." Rose said. "Unless he's a very very unlucky man." She fell back against the sofa causing a dull thud to fill the room.

"You know if that was the joker....he knows our names." I said.

"That sucks." Rose sighed.

* * *

"What's up, boss, I thought you we were blowing this place up." A man in a clown mask asked the joker as he walked jumped into the van. The joker without his make- up was weird to see, to say the least.

"I have found something better to fill my time." The joker said. "Two some things to be precise. Now drive."

So while me and Rose passed that afternoon off as 'one hell of a weird day' the joker was thinking of ways to show Gotham its true colours. Show Gotham that every one, even two young girls, could be just like him given the right amount of time. That he could, and he would, that he could make these two girls break.

People panicked more when the people in trouble were female or children. And he was sure they would panic even more if the children had minor problems.

* * *

**A/N: I have 2 more chapters saved on this laptop and ready to upload! I shall upload if you want. So send me a review and I will promise to upload it asap ;D **


	2. Being brave and being a brat

I slumped down in my seat. I rubbed my eyes, trying to prevent myself from falling asleep. The night before I had a nightmare that the joker came for me and chased me around my house before finally killing me. Once I woke up I couldn't get back to sleep. I had tried to convince myself the photographer wasn't the joker. It couldn't be.

I looked up when I heard the door slam close. Rose came and pulled out a chair by me. I looked her up and down and I was shocked. She was wearing black jeans and a t shirt. Nothing sparkly. She almost blended in. She also had bags under her eyes and she didn't have any make up on. She looked at me and frowned.

"Nightmares." She whispered. "About him." We both knew who 'he' was.

"Me too." I whispered back. Mrs May wasn't in the class room yet but Alfie and Seth were.

"You two look like crap." Seth said.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"Freaks." He snapped.

"You're a freak." Rose said with a smile.

"No I'm not." Seth said.

"Yes you are. We all are. We are all in this school because we're insane and we're too young for Arkham." Rose said slamming her hand against the desk. Every one went silent. No one said stuff like that, ever. I burst out laughing. I had a terrible nervous laugh which is such a pain at times.

"Freak." Seth muttered again.

"Yes you are." Rose said with a smile. Seth leapt to his feet. He slowly made his way to Rose.

"No I'm not." He yelled. I started laughing harder. I hated myself for it but I couldn't stop. Rose stood up and grinned.

"I'm really not in the mood today!" She said. "But if you say another word to us I will knock you out."

"As if." Seth scoffed.

"That's it!" Rose yelled. She brought her fist back, ready to punch Seth in the face.

"What's going on in here?" Mrs May said from the door way. Rose let her fist fall to her side.

"Lucky." She whispered. I covered my mouth to stop the laughing.

"Would somebody like to explain?" Mrs May asked. She stood with her hand on her hip in the door way. Of course nobody did. Every one just looked at there laps. "This makes me think my idea wasn't such a bad idea after all." Every one looked up at her.

"We're going on a school trip." She said. She opened her bag and got out something and then threw them at us. We caught them and looked.

Leaflets about some cabin thing on the edge of Gotham.

"Team building weekend." Rose read aloud. "You're joking right?"

"No. I think this is what this class needs. I know, I know, we all hate each other and the thought of spending a whole weekend together makes you want to jump off of a bridge."

"I like Sparrow and Alfie." Rose muttered.

"Bitch." Seth muttered.

"None of that." Mrs May said. "We're going on this weekend away next week. All your parents have already agreed."

I groaned and let my head fall against the desk.

"I'm going to kill my mother." Rose said.

"It will be fun." Mrs May said. "Any way lets carry on with the school day."

* * *

"It will be fun." Rose said in a high pitched voice, mimicking Mrs May. "I hate that woman."

We were sitting in a taxi on the way back. The taxis were paid for by school because some people lived too far away.

"Well at least we have many opputunitys to push Seth off of high things." I said as I put the leaflet in my bag.

"When you put it that way..." Rose said. I laughed.

"I wonder why they put us in the same taxi." I said looking out of the window. "We don't live any where near each other." I saw Rose eyes glance at the back of the taxi drivers head. Her eyes widened and she snatched her phone from her pocket.

"No idea." She said with a fake happy voice. She started typing on her phone and then she handed it over to me.

_'The taxi drivers id card has a different picture to who's driving.' _The screen had typed in. I looked up at the id card that was hanging from the cars mirror. It was a bald man, about 40. Then I looked at the man driving, well the back of his head. He had messy brown hair and he only looked about 30. I looked at Rose who was biting her lip.

"What do we do?" I mouthed. She just shrugged and fell back against her seat. It was silent for a couple minutes before Rose shot up.

"You went past my road." Rose said. Her voice was uneven. I had never ever seen Rose scared. Her being scared made me terrified. "HEY!" She yelled. She leant over and hit the guy in the shoulder.

"Sit back, bitch." The man growled. He throw a punch at Rose but she dodged it. I tried to open the door but the child lock must have been on because it didn't open.

That must have been the worst car journey I have ever been on. The windows wouldn't break and the doors wouldn't open. There was no escape.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING US?" Rose screamed for the millionth time. And again the man didn't say anything. We were well out of Gotham now. I sat on my seat with my knees by my chest. I was trying so hard not to cry.

The man pulled over outside of a old abandoned house. Another man came out of the building and walked over to the car. The man who was driving also got out and opened Rose's door.

"Get out." He ordered.

"No." Rose laughed. The man sighed and dragged her out of the car by her arm. I was to busy watching this that I didn't hear the car door open behind me. A hand grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the car. I landed on my back on the floor. A man was standing over me.

"What the hell does the boss want these kids for?" The man growled. He pulled me up by my t shirt and dragged me into the house. The man who had hold of Rose was behind us. We got to the door way and as he dragged me in I tripped and scraped my arms on the floor. I yelped as I watched my arms start to bleed. I hadn't grazed my arms since I was about 10.

"Get up!" The man yelled as he grabbed one of my bloody arms and yanked me to my feet.

"Don't treat her like that!" Rose yelled from behind me.

"What you gonna do about it?" The man who held her chuckled. I heard him scream and swear. "THE BRAT BIT ME!"

Then a dark laugh rung out through the room. The joker was slowly walking down the stairs. I struggled against the man who held onto my arm.

"I like how you girls, uh, stick up for each other." The joker said. "Against the wall." He said that as a command to the men, who threw our backs agaisnt a near wall.

"What the hell do you want?" Rose asked as if the joker was an annoying little brother. He took a few steps towards her until he was right next to her face. Rose didn't flinch.

"You're brave. I like that." He said.

"And you're creepy." She whispered. The joker smiled and stood back.

"You could learn from her!" He said to me. I stopped breathing.

"Do I scare you? Me?" He laughed.

"Yeah." I managed to choke out.

"But you weren't scared the first time we met." The joker said.

"Joe Kerr. Pretty lame joke, joker." Rose muttered.

"There's a difference between being brave and being a brat." The joker growled. He leapt back. "Empty your bags a pockets. NOW!" I bit my lip as I threw my bag on the floor and took my phone and mp3 player out of my pockets. The joker snatched them and grinned. Rose threw her small bag, that I had always wanted, at the jokers stomach.

"I like you." He said to Rose.

"I don't like you." She spat as she took her phone out of her pocket. The joker took that off of her and then put it in his pocket along with mine. He started looking through my bag. He threw a couple of my books on the floor.

"How many books do you take around with you?" He mumbled. I glared at him. He took out the leaflet about the 'team building weekend.' He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Our class isn't very...team like." I said. He began to laugh which made me jump.

"So when are you going on this 'team building' week?" He asked, carelessly throwing the leaflet behind him. I didn't answer him. "Answer me." He said. I gave him a look that Seth gave me everyday.

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled. Before I could do anything he was holding my neck. His hand was crushing my windpipe. I could vaguely hear Rose yell something but all I could concentrate on was the man a couple inches away from my face.

"Monday." I said. He smiled and hit my cheek.

"Good girl." He said. He let go of me and I began to breathe again.

"If you ever touch her again-" Rose threatened.

"The files are true!" The joker said sounding happy. He clapped his hands together.

"What files?" Rose asked. Then a man in a clowns mask came behind the joker and handed two orange folders. One with the word _'Rose Harper' _written on the front and the other with _'Sparrow Murphy' _on the front.

"They're our school files, aren't they?" I heard myself say. The joker just smiled.

"I'm very impressed with yours Miss Harper." He said to Rose. "Threatening behaviour, protective of those younger than herself, dark sense of humour."

"None of that shit is true." Rose muttered.

"The things they write in here. Your weaknesses. Your fears. They should take more care of these. Don't knows who hands they might fall into." The joker said. He opened my folder.

"Quiet at first, fear of rejection from peers, interest in the criminal minds, the desire to kill old school friends." At that last one Rose burst out laughing and I smiled.

"That was meant to be a joke." I muttered. "Not that I wouldn't if I had the chance. Teachers take jokes to seriously." Then I realised who I was talking to and I shut up.

"I could use these." The joker said to himself. He put the folders under his arm. "See you on Monday. Oh and if you say anything about this to anyone or don't show up on monday, you will be in so much pain, you will be begging me to kill you." He left the room leaving me and Rose and the other men stood there.

"I'm dreading Monday even more." Rose whispered to me.

* * *

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" My mother shouted when I got through the door. It took me two trains and a bus before I could finally figure out were I was. Luckily I had money in my bag, Rose on the other hand just blushed and looked away when I asked whether she had money. So I paid for her train fare.

"A SIMPLE CALL WOULD OF BEEN NICE!" My mother screamed.

_'Yes, well, the joker has my phone sorry Mom'_ I thought.

"The taxi was late and I lost my phone, sorry." I muttered as I ran up the stairs.

"You had me worried sick!" She said.

"Sorry." I repeat. She's twisting it again. Making it be all about her. The brave woman with the mentally ill daughter. That's what she wants people to know about her.

Soon it might be 'the brave woman who's mentally ill daughter was killed by the joker.'

She'd like that.

* * *

**A/N:** Short chapter I know :)

Thank you to **Lisa **+ **Takara410 **for there lovely reviews ;D

And to all thoose who alerted, favorited and what not

I have another chapter ready to go and I'm currently working on the forth one.

Reviews mean more chapter eh eh eh

REVIEW PLEASE!

x


	3. 1am

_Monday morning._

My stomach was flipping. I looked terrible as well. I hadn't slept properly since the joker incident. I hadn't eaten properly either because everything I ate came back up. I considered suicide a couple times. That's not too extreme though because whenever something bad happens I over react and find a sharp object, hold it to my wrist and think _'just do it.'_ I never do though. This time was worse though, I got the sharp object to my hand and thought_ 'just do it.'_ then in reply I said "_OK." _That's why I have long sleeves on today, because of the cuts across my arms. I feel stupid now. I hoped no one would see them.

The worst part was sitting in the mini bus with out Rose.

"She must be late." Mrs May said to the driver. I sunk down in my seat.

_'She can't of pulled out. We're going to get killed if she pulls out.'_ I thought over and over. I imagined myself standing in front of the joker without Rose. Trying to explain but just stuttering and then there would be immense pain.

"You OK?" Alfie asked. He was crouching in front of me. He placed his hand on my knee. His wavy sandy blond hair fell in front of his face a bit. I hadn't noticed before but he was cute. His big green eyes were the colour of the grass almost.

Colour of the jokers waist coat.

I closed my eyes and tried to forget about the joker. When I opened them Alfie looked more concerned. He brushed his hair away from his face with his hand.

"I'm fine. I just feel a bit sick." I said with a small smile.

"Do you want me to tell Miss?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." I said even though I wanted to run off of that god damn mini bus at that moment.

"Look, Rose is here now. You'll be OK." Alfie said with a warm smile. I looked over to see Rose talking to Mrs May at the front of the mini bus.

"I'm here now aren't I?" I heard Rose say in almost a growl. Then she stormed her way over to the back of the bus and took a seat next to me. Alfie smiled and took his seat a couple rows in front of us.

"Hey kid." Rose said to me. Her voice sounded sad. Without warning I wrapped my arms around her neck and buried my face into her shoulder. I knew she hated hugs because she told me once but I didn't care. I felt her wrap an arm around me as well.

"I thought you weren't going to show. I was so scared." I said. I tried not to burst out crying.

"I would never let you face that monster alone." Rose whispered in my ear. I smiled into her shoulder and clutched her tighter.

* * *

"Here we are!" The headteacher said. Rose told me her name was Mrs Archer.

"This is ...." Rose muttered looking around the room. It was brown. All of it. Brown walls, brown floor, brown chairs, brown tables. A small television in the corner of the room next to a pile of board games.

"All right." Alfie muttered completing Rose's sentence. I tried not to burst out crying when I thought_ 'This will be the place I die'_.

"Well, go and get comfy in your rooms." Mrs Archer said. "The girls room is upstairs on the left and the boys room is opposite." Every one ran up the stairs. The door to the girls room had the word 'GIRLS ROOM' on a piece of paper stuck to the door. The boys had already ran into there room. Me and Rose stood outside with our suitcases in hand.

"You open it." I muttered. Rose took a deep breath and opened the door. We expected there to bee dead bodies piled high. But the room was normal. Two bunk beds, two wardrobes, a en suite bathroom and window looking out on the field.

"Thank god for that." Rose whispered as she stepped into the room. I quickly stepped in after her and shut the door behind us. "Oh my.." Rose muttered. She was staring past me at the back of the door. I spun around a saw a joker card stuck to the door.

"I wonder who that is from." I whispered even though we both knew who it was from. With a shaky hand I reached out and took it. "1 am." I read aloud.

"That's it?" Rose asked. I spun it around in my fingers to show her.

"That's it." I said.

"We'll have to wait until then. We'll get through this, I promise." Rose said with a warm smile. "Be brave kid."

* * *

I was anything but brave. We had to play board games for the rest of the day and when I looked at the clock and it read '9:00 pm.' I burst out crying. I felt like such a wimp. Rose explained to the teachers I was home sick and she took me back to our room. When we were in there she wrapped her arms around me.

"It will be OK." She whispered.

"How can you say that?" I sobbed.

"Because I don't know what else to say." She admitted. I cried harder. Rose always knew what to do. Always.

The scariest part was when every one was asleep. We waited. Sitting on our beds not bothering to change into our pyjamas. We sat in silence. We didn't have a clock in the room so we didn't know the time.

"Did you do the homework?" Rose suddenly asked. I smiled at her silly attempt to pretend every thing's OK.

"No. I don't like maths. Every time I try to do it a part of me dies." I said. Rose chuckled.

"I didn't even bother trying." Rose laughed.

"You have never done any homework ever have you?" I said with a smile.

"Never." She replied.

"I-" I started to say but was cut off. A couple of men ran into the room, all in clown masks, and grabbed us. They pulled us out of the room and down the hall.

"Get off me!" I screamed. It was no use. I knew it wouldn't be. It wasn't as if the man would stop and say: 'Oh OK sorry to put you in discomfort.'

"There they are!" The joker said. I looked around the room. Seth, Alfie, Mrs May and Mrs Archer were tied up to chairs. I gasped.

"Hello gorgeous." The joker said, as he walked up to Rose. She tried to take a step back but the goon who had hold of her pushed her forward.

"Hello freak." She hissed. The joker looked pissed off. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. She was grinning.

"I'm not a freak." He growled.

"You are!" I heard myself yell. He looked at me and I felt my heart stop.

"So the little mouse took my advice and learnt from the brave lion." He said.

"I'm not a lion." Rose said. The jokers hand moving when she talked. "I take pride in my straightened hair." I almost laughed.

"Here's the deal." The joker said stepping back. He opened his arms as if asking for a hug. "Every time you do something that needs punishing. Like make a smart ass comment or hurt me or my men. Little... er.." He pointed at me.

"Sparrow." I said.

"Little Sparrow here gets the punishment." The joker said. My eyes widened.

"WHAT?" Rose screamed. "That's not fair!"

"Oh Rose, I know how protective you are and seeing people get hurt because of what you did will make you go crazy!" The joker said with a smile. I tried not to cry. I couldn't believe all this.

"You bastard!"Rose hissed.

"Oh we're starting out game now?" He asked. Then he turned to me and backhanded me across the face. I heard people gasp and I would of fell on the floor if I hadn't been held up by one of the jokers goons.

"You can't do that!" Rose screamed. She trashed about, trying to get loose.

"Oh, I can. I plan to break you and your little friend-" The joker began to say.

"WHY!" Rose screamed trying to hit him. "What the hell are you going to gain from that?"

"Rose..." I said trying to get her to shut up, because the joker looked angry. He turned to me and grinned.

"I think she _wants _to hurt you." He said. He brought his arm back and then punched me in the stomach. I screamed and fell forwards almost head butting the jokers chest. The man behind me yanked me back. I tried to breathe again. I looked up and Rose was by my side looking sad.

"I'm sorry, Sparrow." She said. I gave her a sad smile.

"It's OK." I said quietly.

"You're OK with being beat up?" The joker asked. He was crouching down now. Her face close to mine.

"No...no...I...just...I." I stuttered trying to move away. He gripped my face.

"I could help you with your...uh... desire." He said. I tried to move away but he gripped my chin tighter.

"I don't like pain." I muttered. I made a huge mistake and looked him in the eye for only a second. Then I couldn't look away. Big, almost black eyes. The black eye make up made the white of his eye stand out more. I opened my mouth to say something but the words didn't come out. The only thing that ran through my head was:

_'He's real. This is real. This is happening now. This isn't just a crazy nightmare_.'

I suddenly snapped out of it and stood up straight. The joker was still crouching down with a smile on his face. I looked over at every one who was tied up. The teachers couldn't even look at me. Alfie looked sad, angry and...jealous. I was so confused. I closed my eyes for a second and pressed my hands against my face so I couldn't see even if I opened my eyes.

"Is this all too much for you Sparrow?" The joker asked. His voice wasn't kind. It was taunting. It reminded me of the girls at my old school. I shook my head to get the memories out. I heard the joker laugh. That evil laugh I had heard on the videos that were on the news and now it was right in front of me. Right by my face. I felt my head spin and my legs give way and I fell to the floor. This made the joker laugh even more.

"Sparrow!" I could vaguely hear Rose yell. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"I didn't do anything." The joker laughed. He clearly found this hilarious. I clutched my head. Why wouldn't they be quiet. I closed my eyes tighter.

"GET OFF ME!" I heard Rose scream. Then there was a slap. At first I thought it was the joker hitting Rose.

"Oh Rose. She's on the floor and you're making me hurt her." The joker growled.

"No!" I heard Rose scream. Then I felt the joker kick me in the ribs. I screamed and fell over.

"Sparrow! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" I heard Rose scream. Then she was next to me. She must of got out of the goons grasp because she was wrapping her arms around me. "I'm really sorry." She said. I couldn't answer. I just wanted to sleep.

"Did I ...uh... say you could move?" The joker growled.

"SHUT UP!" Rose screamed. I heard her gasp. "No. I didn't mean it please."

I knew what was coming. I groaned and pressed my hands on my face harder. I didn't expect him to kick me in the face. Luckily my hands were covering it but I fell back onto the floor. I groaned and muttered something along the lines of:

"Uhh. My gawd.... ahh...oww uhh."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Sparrow. I really am! I'm sorry." I heard Rose say. She sounded like she was on the brink of tears.

"No. No." I tried to mutter. My face hurt too much so I threw my head back and took my hands away.

"Take the children to there rooms." The joker said to some one. "The adults as well. I'll sort them out later." I tried to move but the joker put his foot on my chest.

"Not you." He said looking down at me. I sighed.

"I just want to go to sleep."I muttered. I heard a few people yell and scream as the goons took them out of the room. I groaned and tried to move again. The joker sat down on the floor next to my head. I tried to roll over so I could get away from him. He grabbed my head and dragged me so my head was resting on his lap. I squirmed. This couldn't be happening to me. These thing don't happen to me. Nothing this big happens to me.

"You know I was starting to doubt the whole-" he cleared his throat. I stared up at him in horror as he started wrapping his fingers in my hair. "-mental illness thing but that... uh... little attack thing just then, that was great."

I didn't know what to say. I was tired and having the joker play with my hair made me more tired. I had to admit I loved it when people played with my hair.

"I just want to go to sleep." I moaned.

"Do you wanna know what I'm going to do?" The joker asked. I looked up at him.

"Yes...No...Yes...No... I don't know." I said feeling stupid.

"I'll tell you." The joker laughed. "I'm going to break you, because the whole innocence thing won't work out. I'll show you and all of Gotham that even a sweet little girl like you can be a...monster. And that file that I found was very... very helpful, I know all your fears and all your weaknesses. I want to see what will happen when they all come true."

"What?" I asked. I tried to sit up but he had his hands in my hair still and he pulled me back down. "No. Why me? I'm not special or good. No one cares if I die. I'm no use. You're wasting your time." The joker just smirked down at me. He took his hands out of my hair and patted me on the face hard.

"You can go and sleep now. Big day tomorrow." He said. I sat up and slowly got to my feet. I clutched my head as it began to spin.

"Uhh. My head." I moaned.

"Sleep." The joker said as if it was obvious. I tried to walk out of the room but I was too dizzy. I heard the joker sigh. He was in front of me before I knew it and he grabbed my wrist. I winced as his fingers dug into my cuts. Luckily he didn't see and he carried on dragging me up the stairs.

"Things to do, people to kill." I heard him mutter. When we got to the girls room there were two men standing outside. The joker opened he door and threw me in. I fell to the floor. When I looked up every one was looking at me. Rose was sitting on the top of one of the bunk beds, Seth was standing at the bottom of the ladders with each hand curled around the sides and Alfie was sitting on the bottom of the other bunk bed. They looked as if they had been having an argument.

"Sparrow!" Rose said. She jumped down from the bed, crushing Seth's foot in the process. He sweared and clutched his foot. "Thank god you're OK." Rose said. I stood up and stumbled over to the nearest bed.

"I'm going to sleep now." I said.

"NO!" I heard Seth yell. I sighed and turned my head so I could face him "You two need to explain!"

"It _was_ a bit strange that the joker seemed to know who you were." Alfie said from the other bed.

"We're very well known in Gotham." Rose joked. I chuckled.

"This is no time to be joking!" Seth yelled. I had to agree.

"What else are we going to do?" Rose said. She climbed the ladder back to the bunk on top of me. "If you want to wallow in self pity instead of trying to do something you can, but I'm not going to die with out a fight."

"You-" Seth began to say.

"Look, we should sleep and if you're to much of a man to do that at least let Sparrow sleep." Rose said sternly.

"I agree, Seth." Alfie said. "We'll be no use tomorrow if we're all tired."

"I'm not going to sleep until I know why the hell the joker is here!" Seth yelled.

"Well you'll be staying up while we're all asleep. Good night." Rose said. She leaned across and switched off the light.

I had never been scared of the dark before but seeing as the joker was in the same building I was terrified.

000

**A/n: **Thank you to all who reviewed ;D

**Dressedtokillx:** Thank you so much! I mean it that review was extremely nice and meant the world to me! I can assure you this will not turn out like the other joker/OC storys. There will not be romance between Sparrow and the joker....and even if I decicide to make Sparrow all weird and fall in love with the man who basically ruined her life then it will be one sided. Because the joker doesn't fall in love with teenage girls.  
Thank you soo much for saying you like my work ;D Its all the product of daydreams. It's hard to write the joker having a daughter and keep him in charcter ;D  
All together I can't thank you enough ;D

p.s I would like to point out that I have only had 3 different reviews. I thinks they're great but if I don't get some more I will see no point in carrying on. He he.

_**Review please! xx**_


	4. This is all your fault

The sound of screaming ripped me away from my dreams. At first I thought it was just in my head but then the jokers horribly terrifying laugh filled the building. I sat up quickly, forgetting how low the cheap bunk beds were, and banged my head. I let out a quick scream and fell back clutching my head.

"Stupid bed!" I whispered. The metal must have been broken because I could feel blood dripping down my head. I bit back the urge to cry and made do with moaning in pain.

The laugh stopped. I gasped and lay back down as I heard foot steps coming toward the room. I turned so I was facing the wall and closed my eyes. I heard the door creak open and my heart began to race. I tried to make my breathing even. I didn't want to give away that I was awake. I could hear his steps walk around the room. I stayed very still as I heard him stop by the boys bunk bed. He then walked again, coming closer to mine and Roses bunk bed. He stopped. I could imagine him peeking over the rail of the top bunk and looking at the sleeping form of Rose. That was if she was asleep. I don't know how any one could of slept through all the screaming. I felt a weight on the bed, behind my shoulders. I stopped breathing and my heart began pounding faster. The joker leant over until I could feel his breath on my ear.

"I know you're awake." I heard him whisper. I kept my eyes closed. He dug his finger into my bleeding forehead. I couldn't help but gasp in pain. He now knew I was awake, I had to say something.

"I wasn't trying to run away." I whispered. "The screaming woke me up."

"Want to come see my work?" The joker asked. I shook my head quickly.

"No." I snapped. The joker grabbed my hair and pulled me out of bed.

"Nonsense." He whispered. That was odd. I never expected the joker to care whether he was waking people up.

The cold air hit my arms as the blanket fell off of me. I was still in my jeans and t shirt but I had taken off my jacket which was now crumpled up on the floor. My arms that were covered in cuts where on show. I tried to push him away but he was too strong. He pulled me out of the room and into the brightly lit hallway. It took my eyes a few seconds to get use to the light. The joker had let go of me and was now standing opposite me.

"It hasn't even been one day and you look like crap." The joker said with a grin. I didn't say anything. My stomach had butterflies. What ran through my head wasn't helpful.

_'The feeling of having butterflies is actually the blood rushing from your stomach to your arms,legs and brain so you can run away from the thin that's giving you butterflies.' Mrs May had said to the class after the lesson had gotten off topic and Rose had asked_

_'When a butterfly is nervous what does its stomach feel like? Because it can't have butterflies because that just means its pregnant.' That sent the class into a fit of giggles. Even Seth cracked a smile. _

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I...uh... didn't do them." The joker said snapping me from my thoughts. He grabbed my cut up arm and held it in front of his face. I gasped in pain as his fingers dug into the cuts making them burn.

"I done them." I said quickly. I tried to pull my arm away but he was holding on to tight. He began to laugh. I jumped and tried harder to get away from him. He was insane. Completely and utterly insane. I took back every thing I said or thought about him human. He can't be he's a monster.

"Does your pretty friend, Rose, know about your little problem?" He laughed cocking his head to the side. He was mocking me. He thought I was crazy, like Seth, like the girls in my old school

"_You're insane!" One girl laughed. I kept my head down and looked at the work I was supposed to be doing. Why the hell did the teacher have to leave the room. _

_"You love the joker don't cha__?" Another girl said. She was the leader of the little group. I ignored her. That was a mistake. She grabbed my shoulders and pulled me across the desk so her face was close to hers._

"_ANSWER ME!" She screamed sending bits of spit across my face. The room had gone quiet. Every one was looking at me. I couldn't stand it. I brought my head back and then slammed it forwards into hers. People gasped as she fell back. She fell against one of her friends. I glared at her and ran out of the room. _

"Answer me!" The joker growled. My eyes widened and I tried so hard not to bring the memories up.

"You're my problem!" I yelled. The joker twisted my arm. I screamed and moved with it so it wouldn't pop out of its socket. I had my back against the jokers chest. I whimpered as he made his grip tighter.

"Don't talk to me like that. Ever." He growled in my ear.

"Boss. One of them isn't dead." A man's voice came from behind us. The joker spun around taking me with him. I looked up at the joker who was smiling.

"Well looks like I should make them...uh... smile." He laughed. I got that. Most of the time the joker killed his victims by carving their faces. To look like him.

"Who?" I asked. The joker began to walk making me almost fall to the floor. He had long legs and I had to almost run to stop myself falling over. He didn't answer my question. We got to a room and the joker walked straight in.

I dug my heels into the floor when I saw what was in the room.

Mrs May and Mrs Archer lying on the floor. I stopped breathing for a second. They had blood all over there beaten bodies.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed. I began to trash against the jokers chest.

"A ta ta ta ta ta." The joker said. He threw me against a near goon. "Look after her." He said. He walked over to the teachers.

"You look sad. Lets put a smile on that face." The joker said. He stuck the knife in Mrs May's mouth. I would of thrown up if I was able breathe. I struggled against the man but it was no use.

"Watch and learn, Sparrooooow." The joker said turning to look at me. He looked back at the teachers and dragged the knife through Mrs May's cheeks. She screamed. I brought my knee up and with all my strength kicked the man in the groin. He screamed and let go. I ran out of the room without a second thought. I had to get away.

I ran down the hall way so fast I thought that if I stopped I would fall over. I ran into the room where we all slept and stumbled straight into the bathroom. I blindly hit the wall in search for a light. Once I found the switch and switched it on, I leant over the toilet and puked all the contents of my stomach out.

_'Sick bastard. He's not human.'_ I thought. Once there was nothing left to puke up I rested my head in my hands.

"Did he kill them?" Rose's voice said from behind me. I spun around and saw her in the doorway. I nodded and grabbed the towel off of the side of the bath and wiped my mouth. Rose took a deep breath and looked down at me.

"He made me watch." I whispered.

"I'm going to kill him." Rose said. She sat on the bathroom floor opposite me. "I'm not joking. I have a knife I found in my brothers room. It's in my bag and I swear to god I'm going to stab that mother fucker." I bit my lip and nodded.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"I don't know the clown robbed my phone remember." Rose said. I nodded quickly.

* * *

"Wakey wakey!" A voice boomed pulling me from my dreams. I opened my eyes and saw the joker looming over me. I gasped and tried to scuttle away. I looked around. I was still in the bathroom. So was Rose. We must of fell asleep in here. It smelled like puke.

"Breakfast is ready so get dressed." The joker said. I looked up at him. Why the hell is he feeding us? Not that I objected but it was a bit... weird.

"Is it blood?" Rose groaned. Her voice was that of some one who had just woke up after sleeping for 10 years. The joker raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. "Or human meat?"

The joker grabbed the back of my neck and lifted me to my feet. He looked at Rose with a smile.

"Don't you remember our little deal?" He asked. He grabbed a knife from his pocket and held it up to the light then brought it down to my cheek.

"I never made a deal with you." Rose muttered. She crossed her arms and looked away. The knife came away from my cheek and the joker stepped backward but kept a hold of my neck.

"If you're not done in ten minutes...." The joker said trailing off. I noticed Seth and Alfie staring at us. The joker laughed a bit and then threw me into the two boys. Alfie caught me with his oddly strong arms. I let out a noise that sounded like a squeak. Alfie didn't let me go. He held on to me tighter.

"Well that's interesting." The joker muttered as he left. The door shut with a loud bang.

"Are you OK?" Alfie asked. I wiggled my way out of his arms.

"I'm fine." I said with a smile. I ran over to my suitcase and got out my clothes.

* * *

Breakfast wasn't blood or human meat as Rose had thought. Toast and cereal. I sat on the bench next to Rose and Alfie. Seth sat on the end next to Alfie. The joker sat opposite us.

We stared down at our food waiting for someone to muster up the courage to take a bite. No one dared though. We must of all had the same thought _'poison.'_

"Eat!" The joker snapped. No one did. I didn't look up at him, I kept my head staring at the food in front of me. I heard the sound of a gun cocking and I looked up at the joker who was pointing a gun at Roses head. He moved it to stop at my head, then Alfie's then Seth's. "Eat." He said again. I grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it in my mouth so quick I choked a bit.

After I had eaten I finally looked up again. The joker looked pretty annoyed. But not at me or Rose or Alfie or even Seth. He was staring at a pink phone. I didn't like the colour pink but my phone was pink. I gasped. That was my phone. I leant across the table in an attempt to grab it.

"That's mine!" I snapped. The joker held it out of my grasp.

"What's a matter have some naughty pictures on here?" The joker asked with a laugh. I blushed and leant across the table some more so my whole upper body was on it.

"NO!" I screamed. "I just don't want people looking through it." I did have a reason thought. Those girls from my old school had my number and they kept texting me from anonymous number. Me being as crap with phones as I was, didn't know how to block it.

"Sit back down." I heard Seth hiss. I didn't care though. I needed my phone back.

"GIVE ME!" I screamed.

"Nope." The joker said popping his p. I was about to throw myself at him when I felt some one tug my t shirt so I fell back against the bench with a thud.

"He's not worth it." I heard Alfie whisper. I slammed my back against the wall and sighed. I looked over at Rose who had a hand in her pocket. She was glaring at the joker. Then it hit me. She had the knife in her pocket.

"I'm going to kill you." Rose spat.

_'Now?'_ I thought. _'Not now! He's ready for it.'_

"Rose." I whispered. The joker grinned and banged his hands down on the table and leant toward Rose.

"Really?" He asked tilting his head to the side. The things that happened next were a blur.

Rose leapt forwards and jabbed the knife towards the jokers chest. She certainly got him by surprise that's for sure. He stumbled backwards and tripped over the bench, falling on his butt. For a brief second I thought Rose had done it. I thought she had killed the joker. But I looked at the mortified expression on her pale face and the lack of blood on the knife and my stomach dropped.

The joker wasn't dead.

I was going to get the blame.

A quick surge of hate for Rose ran through me. It quickly left when I heard Rose let out a sob. Then I was terrified. If Rose was crying she knew what was coming. Rose never cried ever.

"You really shouldn't of done that." The joker growled. He stood back up and seemed ten times taller. I shrunk back in my seat half hoping he forgot about his promise to hurt me when Rose done wrong.

He got a knife out of his pocket and flipped it open. With his other hand he grabbed the collar of my t shirt and dragged me over the table.

"Please....." I begged. He looked at Rose with a smile.

"Give me the knife." He growled.

"No." Rose said quietly. I felt the jokers knife dig into my arm.

"GIVE IT HIM!" I yelled at Rose. She let out another sob and threw the knife across the room.

"Now we can begin." The joker said. He threw me on the table and my back slammed down, knocking plates every where. I groaned in pain.

"_This_ is all _your_ fault." The joker said to Rose.

"No." She said. The joker just shrugged and turned his attention back to me. He leant down and lifted my top up just below my bra. I blushed. This couldn't be happening. The joker seemed to look at Alfie. Then he looked back down at me.

"This is going to hurt." He said nodding. I tried to move but he pressed down on my ribs with his purple gloved hand.

"Get off of me." I screamed. The joker didn't say anything. Then I felt something cut into my side. I screamed and tried to move but the joker press harder on my chest. I gripped the side of the table and screamed louder. I could hear Rose crying. The jokers knife kept digging in and out of my side.

_'I wanted to get a tattoo there._' I thought. Totally the wrong thing to think. '_Thanks for messing another thing up for me joker.'_

Everything was starting to go blurry. I slowly moved my head to the side to see the joker stand back. I could make out the two big black circles and the over exaggerated cherry red smile. I groaned and tried to keep my eyes open.

"Done." The joker said happily. I looked down and my side and saw red. Lots of red. I tried to scream but nothing came out. So I lay my head back against the table.

I closed my eyes ad hoped to fall asleep. I didn't care whether I died I just wanted to sleep. Take the pain away for a few hours.

* * *

When I woke up I was still in pain. Yes I momentarily forgot what had happened but when I moved my body and when the pain shot through me, I instantly remembered. I didn't know were I was at first. I was laying on a double bed (which after later inspection I found out was two single beds pushed together). There was a small window, a door to what I presumed was an en suite bathroom, another door, a bedside table with a first aid kit on. I guessed that was for me so I leant over and got it. I winced as I moved but tried to ignore it. I knelt on the bed and pulled my t shirt up to see the damage. It was hard to see anything. Too much dry blood. I opened the first aid kit and tipped it upside down on the bed.

First I needed to get all this blood away. I found one of those little packets that had wipes in. I figured that would do the trick and took it out of its packet. I dabbed it across my side. It stung.

"Ow." I muttered every time I touched my skin with it. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." I looked down at the blood soaked wipe. It was useless. So I decided to go into the bathroom.

I had to say I was very surprised at what I saw. Grease paint. Black, red and white. So this was the jokers room. I sighed and grabbed one of the white towels. I soaked it in the sink not caring if I was getting water every where. Part of me was tempted to hide the jokers make up. See what he would look like without it. I shook my head and grabbed the towel. I looked at the big mirror. The joker was right I did look like crap.

I pressed the towel against my side. After a few minutes the white towel was stained red. I figured that was the most clean it was going to be so I walked out into the bed room. I didn't look where I was going so I screamed when I walked into something.

"Admiring my work were you?" The jokers voice said. I looked up and saw him grinning down at me. I tried to take a step backwards but the joker had wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I-I-I..." I stuttered. I put my hands to his chest to push him away. "Get off me please." I muttered. The joker let go of me and pushed me against he bed.

"You have some explaining to do." He said. I sat up and looked at him.

"I have nothing to explain to you!" I spat.

"If you're going to be like that I won't help you bandage that up." He said pointing to my side. I raised an eyebrow. I didn't want the joker to come any were near me let alone bandage me up but if I refused to answer his questions then I would probably be in more trouble.

"What do you want?" I muttered. The joker throw something at me. I caught it just before it hit me in the face. It was my phone. On the screen was a text from another anonymous number.

_'Didn't know ur allowed fones in arkham. Freak! LOL.'_ The message said.

"Explain." The joker said.

"I don't know." I lied. The joker leapt on me, his hand gripped my side tightly. I screamed.

"Don't lie to me." The joker roared. I moved my head so my face was away from him and I began to cry.

"Its just some girl from school!" I said. "I stopped going to that school and they thought I got sent to jail or Arkham."

"Why would they think that, eh?" The joker asked. I tried to move away from him.

"I don't know." I sobbed. I tried to push him away but he was to strong. I did know.

I used to be friends with this girl who was a great friend. I told her everything. I told her about how psychopaths amazed me. The joker in particular. Then she became friends with the 'popular girls' in school. She told them everything. It was as if she had changed over night. The popular girls found this hilarious of course. They told every one and every one thought I was a freak.

"I think you're lying." The joker said. He pressed down harder on my side.

"Good for you!" I said. There was no way I was going to tell him. That sent him into a fit of laughter. "And I don't want you to help me! I don't want you even near me!" I brought my knees up to my chest and kicked him in the stomach. He stumbled backwards. He began laughing harder.

I ran as fast as I could. I ran out of the room and down the hallway and into the room were me, Rose, Seth and Alfie slept. I sat on the bed for a second trying to ignore the pain that was currently spreading through my body.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." The jokers voice ran through the building. He didn't sound happy at all. I leapt to my feet and looked around for some where to hide.

Wardrobe.

I ran over to it and leapt in, shutting the door behind me. I sat in the dark with my heart pounding. I heard the door creak open and then after a couple of seconds it shut. I waited for what seemed like hours until I finally let myself out. I walked into the bathroom to look at my side again.

It had began to bleed again.

"Ow." I whispered. The joker had carved words into me, I knew that much, I just couldn't make it out. I shouldn't of passed that offer of the joker helping me bandage me up. I was going to bleed to death at this rate.

"It's all your fault you freak!" I heard some one say. I let my t shirt fall back down and stick to the blood that covered my side, and I turned around. Seth was in the doorway, red in the face with balled fists.

"What?" I muttered.

"This." He said waving his hand in the air. "And the fact that Alfie is now lying on the floor in the cafeteria passed out."

"What?" I asked again. I tried to get past Seth so I could go and see Alfie but he grabbed my arm.

"After you passed out the joker made up clean up all the blood." Seth said.

"Well I'm sorry for bleeding when some one cuts me open. I'll try not to let it happen again." I growled sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Seth said. He slammed me into the wall and looked down at me. He was way taller than me. I cursed myself for being so small. "The joker came in about 5 minutes ago and asked where you were. We said we didn't know so he got angry. Then he started asking Alfie if he was jealous. I didn't know why but Alfie seemed to know. So the joker was asking him 'Are you jealous that I got to touch little Sparrow before you? Are you jealous that she's mine and now she has the marks to prove it?'. Then Alfie got really mad and tried to punch him in the face. The joker just laughed and punched him the stomach and smashed his head in the wall." He began to scream. "..FAULT!" I didn't know what to say.

"I-I-I....what?" I stuttered.

"If you didn't have an obsession with criminals, with the joker then we'd all be at home right now. This is all because every time the joker was on the news you'd try to figure him out. This is all because you have a weird crush on him!" Seth screamed in my face. Then that horrible laughter filled the room. I gasped and looked around the room. In the door way was the joker. I could only pray he didn't hear all of that conversation.

"So little Sparrow has a crush on big bad old me?" The joker said after he managed to stop laughing. "I'm flattered."

**Yes he, heard everything.**

* * *

**A/N**: WAHAI! Thanks for all the lovely reviews ;D Keep em coming!


	5. J's Little Monster

I stood looking at the joker with my mouth hanging open. I looked at Seth who was staring at the joker with a worried expression.

"I-I don't." I muttered. "I really don't." The joker looked over at Seth and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like liars." The joker growled. He looked back at me. "So who's lying?"

"Sparrow is." Seth said. I looked at him with wide eyes. What ever happened to us kids stick together when around adults? "She's obsessed."

I bit my lip and looked at him. Suddenly I was very angry. Seth was still standing in front of me so I grabbed his shirt and spun around so he was against the wall.

"You prick!" I screamed. I slammed him against the wall again. I was surprised he didn't just push me over. He was taller then I was, every one was, he could have easily pushed me hard enough to make me fall over. But he just stared down at me. I kneed him in the stomach will all my strength. Then he began to fight back. He brought his leg back and kicked me in the side. I let out a scream and clutched my already cut up side. I closed my eyes and stumbled backwards. Then Seth kicked me again. This time he hit my thigh sending me stumbling backwards more. I fell back against something, _some one_. I knew who it was but I didn't dare look. _The joker._ I felt his arms wrap around my waist like a belt.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed.

"I thought you'd like this." He whispered in my ear. I squirmed. Then I ducked under his arms and crawled away from him. I stood up and walked backwards towards the door.

"Why would I want some psychopath who's been in Arkham, kills for fun and dresses as a clown to be whispering in my ear and wrapping his arms around my waist? I don't have a crush on you! I'm not that messed up!" I screamed. The joker looked angry at that. I opened the door and ran as fast as I could.

When I got to the stairs I almost crashed into Rose.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Run!" I yelled trying to past her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked.

"That wasn't very nice, _Sparrow_." The joker said dragging out my name. I stared at Rose even though I could feel the joker behind me.

"That's why!" I hissed to Rose. She looked over my shoulder and leapt to the side. Then the joker slammed me against the wall where Rose had just been.

"Is that any way to speak to your crush?" He growled in my ear.

"You're not my crush!" I managed to choke out.

"Who is then? It's certainly not that Alfie kid. Even though he's completely in love with you." The joker said he began laughing.

"No he's not." I squirmed.

"I wonder what he would say when he finds out you love me." The joker laughed. "He'd hate you."

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!" I screamed. I can hear the joker take in a breath, like he's about to say something but then the weight is taken from my back and there's a horrible crashing noise. I gasped and looked around.

The joker was at the bottom of the stairs. Lying at the bottom of the stairs. Not moving.

Rose stood next to me, at the top of the stairs, with her arms frozen in front of her.

"Now we should run." She muttered. She grabbed hold of my wrist and began run.

* * *

I didn't know how long we had been sitting there. It must have been hours. We had run down a flight of stairs and down a long dark corridor and now I sat next to Rose on the floor.

Luckily we found a light switch which lit the room. The room itself was empty. Absolutely nothing apart from a door, four walls, a floor and a ceiling.

"I'm sorry." Rose said finally breaking the silence. "I shouldn't have tried to stab the joker."

"It's OK." I muttered.

"What did he carve into you? He looked like he was writing something." Rose asked.

"I don't know." I said. Then I was very curious. I walked directly under the light and lifted my t shirt up. Rose walked by me and crouched by my side.

"There's too much blood." Rose muttered. "I can just make it out."

"Tell me." I said.

"It says: J's little monster." Rose said quietly. I pulled my t shirt back down.

"I'm not his anything!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry." Rose said again. "I didn't want to stab him, I didn't even want to try but I had to get the voice to shut up." She was mostly talking to herself.

"What voice?" I asked. She looked at me with a sad smile.

"It's been there for ages." She said quietly. "At first I thought it was my conscience. It only came around like once a month for a few seconds. It was there when I beat up those girls. It told me to. That's why I go to our school because I'm too dangerous to go to any other one. The voice started up again last night when I was in bed and I thought it would go but it was there for a whole hour. It was a girl and she kept telling me about how great the joker is. I thought it was a dream but I pinched myself and I felt it! I'm going insane."

"Have you told anyone?" I asked. This conversation scared me a bit.

"No." Rose whispered. "I don't want to go to Arkham."

"You won't go to Arkham." I said.

"You won't tell any one will you?" Rose said. She was obviously uncomfortable talking about it. She kept hopping from one leg to another and not looking me straight in the eye.

"Who would I tell?" I asked. "The joker? Seth? One of the joker's men?"

"Alfie." Rose said quietly.

"I won't tell anyone I promise." I said.

"Thanks." Rose said with a smile. We stood silent for a couple seconds until the door flew open.

"I FOUND THEM!" A man yelled as if he had found a golden ticket.

"Damn." Rose muttered. The man leapt across the room and grabbed our arms.

"I'm not going to die." The man cheered. "Boss won't kill me now."

"I wouldn't count on that." Rose said. The man ignored her and practically skipped down the corridor dragging us along.

"We're going to be killed." I whispered to Rose, then instantly corrected myself. "_I'm_ going to be killed."

"It can't be as bad as last time." Rose said back as we were dragged up the stairs.

"Of course it can!" I almost screamed. "You knocked him unconscious, I'll be lucky if I can still walk tomorrow. No! I'll be lucky if I'm still _alive_ tomorrow."

"He wasn't unconscious he was just……" Rose trailed off.

"Asleep?" I muttered sarcastically.

"No. Pretending." Rose answered.

"He wouldn't-" I began to say but when I saw where we were I shut up. We were in the room were we ate that morning. Aflie and Seth were sitting at a table with a pizza box in the middle and a bottle of coca-cola. I flashed a smile at Alfie who smiled back.

"Great! Now the girls have decided to _grace_ us with there presence you can finally eat." The Joker's voice boomed from behind us. I turned around so quick I almost fell over. He didn't have any bruises or cuts. Well even if he did I wouldn't see them because he wears too much grease paint.

_'How could I love a guy who wears more make-up than me?'_ I thought. Oh it was too late, that would have been good to say in the argument.

The joker walked up to us. The guy who dragged us up here still had hold of our wrists.

"You're punishment will be dealed with tomorrow." He said to me. "And it's going to be a big one after Rose's little stunt."

I looked at my feet and bit my lip. The only thought running through my head was: _I'm going to die. _

"Go and eat." He said. He put a hand on my chest and shoved me in the direction of the table.

"HEY!" Rose began to yell. The joker raised an eyebrow at her. She frowned and stormed over to the table. I followed her. We sat down at the table and the horrible silence filled to room. The joker walked up to the table and opened the pizza box.

"If you don't eat it, I will make you eat it." The joker said. Then he walked over to the other side of the room and talked to one of his men.

"I didn't realise how hungry I was." Rose muttered as she grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Me neither." Alfie said. He reached forwards and grabbed a slice.

"This is good." Rose said with a mouthful of pizza. "This is very good." Even Seth smiled when he took a bite. I didn't bother my stomach was spinning around and I was sure if I ate it would only come back up.

I stared out the window into the darkness. Why hadn't any one figured out that we were in danger? My mother was probably at home watching the television with absolutely no idea that her daughter was being held hostage by the joker. The terrible feeling of home sickness flooded my body. Of course my mother could be a pain sometimes but she was still my mum. Most of the time she was OK.

"Want a drink?" Rose asked snapping me from my thoughts. I looked down at the pink plastic cup she had handed me. It was full of coca-cola. I smiled and nodded. "I don't think he trusts us with glass cups." Rose whispered.

"I don't think _any one_ trusts us with glass cups." I whispered back. Rose smiled.

"Too dangerous." She nodded. "If we did have glass cups right now I could kill the joker. I have very good aim." She pretended to throw her empty cup at the joker. He looked at us just as she was holding it above her head. She slowly brought it back down and pretended to drink out of it.

"Crap." She whispered with a slight giggle. The joker looked at us for a couple more seconds before beckoning me with two fingers. I gulped but got up none the less. If I was going to be punished I could at least act brave.

The way I walked wasn't very brave. I was well aware I looked like a penguin. I stopped in front of him and looked up. He was very tall. I stumbled back a bit.

"Why aren't you eating?" He growled. He leant down so his face was close to mine.

"I'm not hungry." I said.

"You hardly ate anything this morning so don't lie." The joker growled. I gulped. The joker looked over my shoulder and grinned. I turned around to see what he was looking at. I saw Alfie glaring over at us gripping his cup so hard it was about to crack, before the joker grabbed my head and pulled it back so I was looked at him. Then he done something which shocked me so much I couldn't move.

He crashed his lips onto mine. I was frozen for a second until I finally regained movement of my body and put my hands to my chest to push him off. He wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me closer. He spun me around and pressed me against the wall. I tried to scream but it was muffled by his mouth.

I felt his tongue press against my lips trying to gain access to my mouth.

'_EW EW EW EW EW EW EW!'_ I chanted in my head_ 'The first time I kissed a boy was bad enough now the second time's worse!' _

I couldn't even move because he was crushing me against the wall. Then he bit down on my lip, hard. I gasped at the pain. Bad idea. The joker's tongue quickly darted into my mouth. I could feel the blood fall down my chin and then when the joker moved I felt it smudge all over my skin.

Then a great idea came into my mind. I bit down on his tongue as hard as I could. He stumbled back and laughed.

I looked around and saw Rose, Seth and Alfie look at me like it was me who kissed the joker. I couldn't stop the tears fall and I ran out of the room. Blood from my lip dripped down onto my t shirt as I ran up the stairs and into our room. I ran into the bathroom and was in to much of a rush to get the taste out of my mouth that I didn't lock it. I grabbed my tooth brush that sat on the side of the sink and squeezed half of the tube of toothpaste onto it. I brushed my teeth so hard that my gums began to bleed as well. I was crying hard when I looked in the mirror. My reflection made me sob louder. Not only was my blood spread across my chin but red and white grease paint covered it as well. I let out a scream and grabbed a cloth. I rubbed my skin raw. Even when it was all gone I carried on, opening the cut on my lip more. I fell to the floor. I felt pathetic. Crying like a girl from a movie over a stupid kiss. I clutched my knees and buried my face into my knees.

"Was I really that bad?" The joker voice asked from above me. I didn't even hear him enter the room. I looked up at him and let out another stupid sob when I saw his red and white grease paint blended in together. He smiled and his teeth were stained with blood. I didn't know whether that was my blood or his blood.

"Why … why did you do that?" I sobbed. I punched his legs. He grabbed my fists and yanked me to my feet.

"To make them jealous." He said. I began to try to punch his chest again.

"MAKE WHO JELOUS?" I screamed. I head butted his chest.

I hated him so much.

I hated myself so much for being weak.

"I think you know who." He said.

"Alfie?" I asked.

"Bingo." The joker laughed. I hated that laugh. I tried to get away from him.

"Why would you do that?" I cried.

"Because soon enough he's going to hate you for it. Then you'll be rejected and I would have won in making your fears come… uh … true." He said.

"You're a monster." I growled.

"You're my little monster." The joker said. He held both of my wrists with one hand and got out a knife with his other hand. He stroked my hair with it and I panicked.

"I'm not your anything!" I screamed.

"You're already in enough trouble as it is. Watch what you're saying." He growled and dropped me. I landed on my feet and glared at him.

"Tomorrow's a big day." The joker announced loudly as if it was something amazing. "Get some sleep." Then he left the room. I sighed and went over to my suitcase. I got out my pyjamas.

I went back in the bathroom and remembered to lock the door this time.

I figured that no one would care if I got a shower. I had to get all that dry blood off of my side.

So after the longest shower I had ever taken I got out and got dressed into my pyjamas which was an extremely large t shirt and a pair of black plaid pyjama bottoms.

I sighed as I left the bathroom. Maybe I could go to sleep before any one came back.

* * *

I lay in bed and looked across at the crack of light that escaped from the bathroom under the door. Rose and Seth were in bed, they had only come in five minutes ago but I'm sure they were asleep. For all they knew I was asleep as well. Alfie was in the bathroom getting into his pyjamas. I wanted to tell him that I was sorry and that it wasn't my idea to kiss the joker.

Those words made me cry again. I balled my hands into fist and covered my eyes. I didn't hear Alfie come out of the bathroom but he heard me.

"Hey, hey , hey." He said quietly. He knelt next to my bed and rubbed my arm. "What's a matter?"

"I didn't want to kiss him." I sobbed. "I swear to god, I didn't." I felt so pathetic and I began crying harder.

"I know. Hush, hush." Alfie said. He climbed in the bed and lay next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head against his chest.

"I hate him. I hate him. I hate him." I said. Alfie rubbed my back and nodded.

"Me to." He whispered. I clutched his t shirt in my fist. "Sparrow, I lo-" Alfie began to say. My stomach flipped. But then the door burst open. I kept my head against Alfie's surprisingly manly chest.

"WAKEY WAKEY!" The joker yelled. I clutched onto Alfie's t shirt harder and didn't dare look up.

"NO ONE WAS ASLEEP!" Rose screamed. Alfie's grip on me got tighter as I heard footsteps come closer.

"What do we have here?" The joker said, he sounded angry. I knew why. It was because his little idea that Alfie would hate me failed. "Sorry to ruin this moment but Sparrow's punishment is coming early."

"Don't touch her!" Alfie said even though his voice didn't sound very brave. I felt the joker grab my shoulder and pull me over Alfie. I screamed and kicked at him but it didn't work.

"Adult supervision." The joker giggled. "Gotta make sure you guys are… uh… safe!"

He dragged me out of the room and into his.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: woo hooo**

**So I have to clear a couple things up!**

**No the joker will not fall in love in this story. The joker will defiantly not fall in love with Sparrow because she is like….16. Around that age anyway.**

**If I have any romance in here that includes the joker it will not involve Sparrow and the joker will not love back. That's just a bit weird. Plus I will not be good at making the joker love ;D**

**And as my mind is basically 90% song lyrics here is one the joker should sing:**

**L-O-V-E's just another word I'll never learn to pronounce – STARSTUKK- 3OH!3/ Katy Perry.**

**(Couldn't resist ;D )**

**Reply to unsigned reviews ;D :**

_DressedToKillx: Thank you for another wonderful review. Don't worry you wern't too strong XD I love to read Mary Sue storys some times too. Not really the super mary sue ones though. Like the ones were they are almost greek gods, there that perfect. He He. You should give writing a go. Just write down your day dream quickly or something and then keep day dreaming about it. That's what I do and soon they become almost like imaginary friends :D x_

_Lee: Hello again! Hmmm none of them are related what so ever. Where did you get that idea? XD _

_Joanne: You better wooo half of theese ideas are from you ;D WOOP JOEY! ;D x  
_


	6. It was only a kiss

I stood in the door way of the joker's room. My breathing was heavy and my heart was beating so hard it hurt. The joker was moving the beds around for some reason. I looked around the room.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly. He was pushing one of the two beds that made up his double bed to the other side of the room.

"You didn't want to _share_ a be_d_ did you?" The joker asked. "Well if you do I'll just move them back."

"NO!" I yelled. I rubbed my eyes suddenly realising how tired I was. "Why am I here?" I asked.

"Punishment." The joker simply said.

"What type of punishment?" I muttered.

"You'll find out when it happens." The joker said. I would be lying if I said that rape never crossed my mind. He stood back from the bed and looked at me.

"That's your bed." He said pointing to the bed he had moved. The bed didn't have a sheet or a blanket or a pillow. Just a mattress on a bed frame. He looked at me as if to say '**MOVE**!'

I ran across the room and lay on the bed. The mattress was old and itchy but I closed my eyes to try and sleep any way. I heard the joker turn off the light.

"I'm cold." I muttered. I opened my eyes. "Can I got get my blanket from the other room?"

"And wake your friends up?" The joker asked. It was dark but I could still see the jokers outline lying on the bed. "No. No. That won't be nice." Then he got up. I kept as still as possible. I watched him take him big purple coat off and empty the pockets. He dropped the items on the bed then walked towards me. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. It never came instead he dropped his coat over me. I didn't know whether to be comforted or disgusted because I knew for a fact the jokers coat had smears of grease paint on.

"T-Thank you." I said although it sounded like a question.

"Now go to sleep." He said. I didn't need to be told twice. I wrapped the coat around me tighter. It smelt like grease paint, alcohol and smoke. I don't know why but I always loved the smell of alcohol and smoke mixed.

I fell to sleep after a while.

* * *

I woke up when I felt something on my neck. It felt like it was biting or something. I groaned and tried to pull the coat over me some more. I was aware of the weight that was on top of me, crushing me, but I was too tired to care. The biting stopped but them it started on the other side of my neck. Biting and sucking. Some ones hair tickled my nose and I groaned again. I was beginning to wake up properly now. When I opened my eyes and looked down I saw the joker with his mouth on my neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He sat up. He was straddling my waist so I couldn't escape.

"Making them jealo_us_." He said with a smirk. He got off me only to flip me over so I was on my stomach.

"What? How are you doing that?" I asked as I tried to get away. He didn't answer. He was sucking and biting at me neck again. Then it hit me. He was giving me love bites. I screamed and tried to move more.

"YOU SICK, SICK BASTARD!" I screamed. The joker didn't like that. He bit down on my neck hard and drew blood. I screamed again.

"This is your punishment." He stated. "And it's going to make Alfie very_ very _jealous."

"Get off of me!" I yelled.

"What? You don't like this? This is supposed to be en-_joy_-able." The joker said.

After ten more minutes of trying hard not to cry and the joker sucking on my neck like a vampire I was sure all of my neck was covered. The joker leant back to admire his work.

"Per-fect." He growled. He placed my hair back over my neck. I heard a clicking noise.

"And for good measure." I heard him murmur. Then I heard the rip of my t shirt as he cut it with his knife. Then he leapt off of me. I sat up and had to clutch my t shirt to my chest to cover myself. I looked over at the joker. His make up was smudged and he had blood around his mouth. I wanted to either scream or throw up.

'_Monster_.' I thought.

"Go and wait in you're… uh… dorm with your little friends. I'm going to be talking to you one by one." The joker said with a smile. Then he went into the bathroom. I leapt to my feet and ran out of the room and back into the room I was meant to sleep in.

Rose, Alfie and Seth were already awake.

"SPARROW!" Rose gasped.

"No time." I muttered. "Throw me a t shirt."

"What one?" She asked.

"I don't know any." I said.

"Here have this." Alfie said throwing a t shirt in my direction.

"Thanks." I said and ran off into the bathroom. I throw my ruined t shirt on the floor and looked in the mirror. I screamed when I saw my reflection. My neck was covered in purple and red marks.

"What's a matter?" Rose said bursting through the door. I let my finger trace one of the marks. "Oh my god." Rose muttered.

"What's up? _Oh_-" Alfie said but cut himself off when he saw me standing in the mirror with only my bra and pyjama bottoms on.

"They're love bites." Rose said. "I'd _love_ to say I get them a lot but my boyfriend, _Leonardo DiCaprio_, is away a lot." I smiled a bit.

"Did he….eh…did you…have..." Alfie started to ask. My eyes widened.

"We did not have sex." I almost shouted. I pulled the t shirt over my head. "I would never...ever…sleep with him." I looked down and saw I was wearing one of Alfie's t shirts. It was too big but it was nice.

"Well you were in his room all night." Seth said. "And we heard you screaming this morning and then you come in here with love bites and your t shirt ripped open."

"Shut the fuck up." I snapped.

"And you did kiss him yesterday." Seth said.

"NO I NEVER! HE KISSED ME!" I screamed. I turned around to go to beat Seth to a pulp but Alfie wrapped his arms around me.

"You're better than that." He whispered.

"No I'm not." I growled trying to get at Seth.

"You can beat Seth up after you've got dressed." Alfie said. Seth had disappeared from the door by now. I clenched my hands into fists.

"Fine but I'm keeping the t shirt." I muttered. Alfie let go of me and smiled.

"No problem." He said softy.

--30 minutes later—

I sat on the top bunk with Rose. I had on Alfie's t shirt still and a pair of my skinny jeans that were so tight they were like a second skin. I had my converse on that were stiff and the laces were slightly brown from the time we went on a school trip to the beach and me and Rose got stuck in that sand that was mostly water and collapsed as you walked over it. We sank until half of the bottom of our legs was under.

"So what happened last night?" Rose asked. Alfie and Seth were playing on there games consoles.

'_Typical men_!' Rose had yelled when they first got them out. _'Our lives are in danger and you're playing Mario Kart?' _

"Nothing." I muttered. Rose gave me a look that said 'yeah-right.'

"Seriously!" I said. "I woke up and he was doing this." I pointed to my neck. "We didn't even share the same bed. He's a sick bastard why would I share a bed with him?"

Then Rose lunged at me. I don't know how to describe it but the look on her face, was like it wasn't her. She seemed amazingly angry. But then after a second the look on her face was replaced with shock.

"I-I'm sorry….that was her." She whispered. I wanted to say something but the door was kicked open.

"Seth!" The joker's voice called. "We need to have a talk."

"About the birds and the bees." Rose finished. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I'm talking to you later as well." The joker said.

"Can't wait." Rose said sarcastically.

Seth didn't object he followed the joker out of the room. Too scared to say anything, probably.

Alfie climbed onto the bunk bed and sat in front of me

"What do you think he wants?" Alfie asked. I shrugged.

"Come here." Rose said to me. I shuffled back and she began to braid my hair into tiny little plates. I reached over for the glitter pens that were on the bed along with a couple books and magazines.

"Come here Alfie." I ordered. Alfie sat in front of me facing me. I began to draw on his hand with the glittery pens.

"What are you drawing?" Alfie chuckled softly. That soft voice he used when he talked to me made my heart beat about 50 times faster than usual.

"Butterfly." I muttered sticking my tongue out in concentration.

"Very manly." Rose laughed.

"Oh wait until I draw a unicorn." I joked.

"Don't you dare!" Alfie laughed. I smiled.

It was about 10 minutes later when we heard Seth yell.

"FUCK YOU CLOWN!" He yelled. Then the jokers laugh got nearer until he was at the door and then in our room.

"Rooooooose!" He sang. "Your turn. I hope you're as entertaining as he was!" Rose frowned and got down from the top bunk. She followed the joker out of the room. I watched to door close and bit my lip.

"You're not worried about _Rose _are you?" Alfie asked.

"Well…." I muttered.

"Come on Sparrow, it's Rose. The same girl who made that substitute teacher have a nervous break down in a maths lesson." Alfie said. I laughed at the memory and began drawing on Alfie's arm.

"Fine I'm worried for the joker." I joked.

"What?" Alfie asked.

"I'm joking." I said looking up and him. Alfie glared at me. "He was right you are jealous." I muttered.

"Why would I be jealous?" He asked.

"I was wondering that myself." I mumbled. I continued to draw on Alfie.

"What's that?" He asked after a couple of seconds.

"That is a unicorn." I said.

"You better hope this comes off." He said then he jumped off of the bunk bed and ran into the bathroom.

I waited until a few seconds he came out.

"It won't come off." He said. I burst out laughing. He had flowers and hearts and butterflies and now a unicorn covering his arms. I clutched my stomach and laughed harder.

"I'm going to kill you." He laughed. I crawled onto the bed a bit more and laughed harder. By the time he got up I was rolling about on the bed screaming with laughter. He began to tickle me which made me laugh harder.

"S-stop….you're hurting me…." I laughed. He carried on and I screamed with laughter.

"Stop screaming." Alfie laughed. "The joker will be here in no time if he hears." There was a bang on the wall that was supposedly a goon not wanting us to be happy.

"S-s-s-s-s-stop tickling me!" I screamed. He put a hand over my mouth to get me to be quiet but I licked his hand. I squirmed under him and carried on laughing so much my ribs were seriously hurting.

"What will it take to shut you up, Bambi?" He laughed.

"Bambi? Where did that come from?" I asked between laughs.

"You have big eyes! Big shiny eyes!" Alfie laughed. He began to tickle me harder.

"I'm not a deer." I laughed. It felt great to laugh. I hadn't laughed in ages. "I have blue eyes Bambi has brown eyes."

"What will it take to get you to be quiet?" Alfie laughed. I opened my mouth to say something but Alfie crashed him lips onto mine. I smiled a bit. He smiled back and put his hands in my hair.

Then a thought hit me. Wasn't his happening yesterday? With the joker? I began to panic and I tried to throw Alfie off of me. No. No. This was way too soon. I sobbed and shoved him off of me with all my strength.

"Sparrow…" Alfie said. I sat in the corner of the bunk bed and ran my hands through my hair. I rocked backwards and forwards.

"I'm sorry Bambi." Aflie said. "Too soon?" I nodded. "Do you want a glass of water or something?"

Then the door was opened. Rose stormed in and sat in the middle of the floor, crossing her arms. I looked down at her and she seemed angry. She glared at a wall with such hate I thought she would burn a hole in it.

"Sparrooooooooow!" The joker sang. I looked up and took a shaky breath. I was determined not to let him know I was upset. I jumped down from the bunk bed and landed crouching. I got up and waved to Alfie.

The joker walked quickly along the hallway and then into a room with a table and two chairs either side. He sat on a chair and rested his legs on the table. I sat on the opposite chair and stared at him.

"What do you want?" I muttered.

"We're here to talk about why you are in…the school you are in." The joker said.

"Why I'm messed up?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Pretty much." The joker laughed.

"I was bullied." I said simply.

"Kids get bullied all the time." The joker said. "They don't all develop mental illnesses."

"I don't have a mental illness." I muttered.

"Yes you do. The folders say you do." The joker said quickly. "Tell me a story. Tell me what happened."

I took a breath. May as well.

"In my old school some girls had been bullying me for ages. One day they asked me if I fancied….a criminal. Every one was looking at me so I head butted the girl in the face and ran away from the school. My mother convinced me to go in the next day. I didn't want to but she was like '_if you don't go in I'm taking your laptop away for a month.'_ So I went in and they made me have a meeting with the principal. He told me I was to dangerous to go into lesson so they sent me to do my lessons in this room where they locked the kids who they couldn't be bothered dealing with. _The base_

Too dangerous for lessons…bullshit. There was some girl who proper beat up this boy once but they didn't put her in the base because she always got great grades.

Any way, I was in there for a couple weeks and then one day the principal told me I could go back to lessons. So I did and after the lesson the girl who I had head butted got a big group of friends and they beat me and then locked me in the girls toilets because they knew that that these particular toilets wouldn't be open until the end of school.

So I spent all day locked in this small room that had only one toilet, a sink and a window I couldn't reach.

So when I got out I went straight home and locked myself in my room. The next day when my mother came up to tell me to wake up I told her I wasn't going in.

I did that for ages. Waking up and telling my mother there was no way I was going into school. When she did send me in I would find a way to get out. Once I told the woman at the reception to let me go and when she said no I walked straight out and ran as quick as I could home.

3 physiatrists later and I'm at this new school. My mother said I had screamed myself hoarse for a week but I don't remember. Physiatrist number 5 said it was because I blocked it out."

When I finished I looked back up at the joker and smiled.

"Why did these girls… uh… bully you?" He asked. He wasn't really bothered he just wanted something to use against me.

"I had a friend...a best friend... who I told everything to. She told them. Kids can be cruel." I said. I had the urge to kick something like I always do when I have to talk about my past.

"What makes you think…Rose and Alfie will keep your secrets?" The joker asked. He dropped his feet off the table and leant forwards.

"What makes you think I told them my secrets?" I asked. He leant back and grinned. "Can I go now? I know you're only doing this so you can break me later."

"Clever." The joker said leaning forwards. I leant back. "The other two didn't guess that. They thought I was just… interested." I couldn't help but scoff.

"No they didn't." I laughed. Then I realised that this was the joker I was talking to and looked away quickly. "Rose isn't stupid."

"But she's breaking." The joker said. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "She's going insane and so are you."

"I'm not going insane." I muttered.

"Yes you are." The joker said. "And one day you'll be Arkham worthy."

"No I won't." I said.

"Keep believing that, sweet cheeks." The joker laughed. I glared at him and crossed my arms. I knew he was right. Of course he was right.

Rose was hearing voices in her head and I burst out crying when a boy tried to kiss me.

Yes sooner or later we're going to go insane

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you go.

In the next chapter……Rose's ….voice…will come out to play ;D

_**Review please ;D Reviews make me look like this :D **_

_**x**_


	7. Before the police find us

When I got back into the room Rose seemed to be alright. She was flicking through a magazine she had brought with her. Seth still wasn't back and Alfie was looking out of the window.

"Alfie." The joker snapped. Alfie turned around quickly. He flashed a smile at me and then followed the joker out of the room. I frowned as he left the room.

"Her name's Lily." Rose's voice said. At first I thought she was talking about some one in the magazine but she looked up at me. "The voice. Well she isn't a voice. It's like there's another person inside of me. She keeps trying to get out. She got out when you said something bad about the joker and it took all my strength not to let her out when the joker was talking to me."

"Lily's a nice name." I muttered. "She can't be_ that _bad."

"A Lillie is the flower of death." Rose muttered.

"Oh. Well she seems pretty bad then." I said.

"I'm going insane." Rose groaned.

"We're all going insane." I muttered as I walked over to the window. "That's what the joker wants." I jumped up onto the window sill and gazed out of the window.

"Hmm." Rose muttered.

"So… have you seen Seth since I left?" I asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Nope." Rose said. She threw the magazine at me and I ducked as it came towards my face. "But I'm guessing one of the jokers men will find him soon."

"Hmm. What if he's hurt?" I asked as I began to look through the magazine.

"Then he'll die and we'll have a spare bed." Rose said.

"That's a horrible thing to say." I laughed.

"He's a horrible person." Rose shrugged.

"He's nothing compared to the clown." I muttered.

"We need music!" Rose said quickly. Her voice was unusually high and quick. She leapt under the bed and dragged out her suitcase. Her hands were shaking a bit.

"Go away." She whispered to herself.

"Are you OK?" I asked. Rose nodded quickly and smiled. "Is it Lily?" I asked. She carried on nodding her head. She didn't stop and it looked like she was a robot breaking down.

"Rose…." I muttered. Then she stopped and leapt to her feet.

"I'm not Rose." She said. "Rose isn't here right now."

"Stop it Rose you're scaring me." I said taking a few steps back as she walked towards me.

"It's not Rose!" She screamed. "It's Lily."

"No. Rose this is you. Lily isn't real!" I said.

"If I wasn't real could I do this?" Rose or Lilly asked. Then she grabbed my face and slammed her knee into it. I screamed and yanked my head back. My nose hurt a lot.

"What the fuck?" I growled. I felt blood trickle out of nose. I had now decided that even if Lily was all in Rose's head. She was real. Rose wasn't just putting it one. She seriously thought that this Lily girl was another girl inside of her head.

She was doubled over laughing.

"You should here Rose scream!" She laughed.

"Bring her back." I growled.

"Where would be the fun in that? I'm waiting for the joker to come see us." Lily laughed.

"No! You bring her back right now!" I screamed. I grabbed her shirt and slammed her into the wall.

"BRING HER BACK NOW YOU JOKER LOVING FREAK!" I screamed louder. I slammed her back into the wall at the end of every word I said.

"No!" She said with a smile and then her expression changed. She looked angry. "No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!" Her chanting become more frantic and she began to struggle against me. Then she went limp and gasped.

"Oh my god, Sparrow I'm so sorry." Rose said.

"Rose?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. I smiled and let go of her.

"You're bleeding." She muttered. I wiped my nose and groaned at the amount of blood.

"The joker is going to kill me." Rose said.

"What?" I asked.

"He thinks you're his. He won't want any one else causing you pain." She said.

"I better get cleaned up then." I muttered. I wiped my nose on my arm again. It was still pouring blood. "You have a good punch." I muttered as I walked towards the bathroom.

I heard the door open behind me and I froze.

"I heard screaming!" The joker said happily. Alfie walked into the room after him and sat down on his bed.

"Sparrow are you OK?" I heard Alfie ask. I stayed staring at the closed door in front of me. My hand was on the door knob but it was like I was frozen to the spot.

"I'm fine." I managed to say. I opened the door and just as I was about to step in I felt a hand on my shoulder. It spun me around until I was face to face with the joker. I heard Alfie gasp. "I'm fine." I managed to say.

"How did you do that?" The joker asked. I decided to play dumb.

"Do what?" I asked even though I could feel the blood trickle down my lips. He pressed a gloved finger down between my nose and mouth and showed me. It was covered in blood.

"I don't like you being hurt when I'm not the one causing it." He growled. He wiped his finger on his pants and looked up at me.

"That sentence could have been so nice if you stopped after the word hurt." Rose muttered.

"I fell off of the bunk bed." I said ignoring Rose.

"You can fall out of bunk beds but you can't fall out with your friends?" He asked quietly. No one else heard. I glared at him.

"Nope." I whispered with a smirk. He glared back and me and then stood up straight when there was a knock on the door.

"The boy!" The man panted as if he had been running miles. "We found him! He was setting fire to stuff and we got him. We had to tie him down though he kept punching and kicking at us." I heard Rose laugh from behind me. I walked into the bathroom to get some tissue or something to stop the bleeding. I heard the joker laughing and then the door slam shut. I tilted my head back and looked in the mirror.

"You shouldn't do that." Alfie's voice said from behind me. I saw his reflection in the mirror and smiled.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Tilt your head back." He said. Then he walked over to me. "Sit down." He lead my towards the toilet seat and sat me down on it. "Sit up straight." He ordered.

"When did you become a doctor?" I laughed.

"I'm not a doctor." He laughed kneeling in front of me. "My parents made me take a medical course or something a couple years back. Now pinch the top of your nose."

"Medical course, eh?" Rose said from the doorway. Alfie nodded. "Aren't we fancy?" Alfie smirked and looked back up at me.

"I think it's stopped bleeding." He said. I nodded and leapt to my feet.

"So Seth has an obsession with fire then?" Rose laughed.

"I wonder what he set on fire." Alfie muttered.

_-30 minutes later –_

"Would you rather lick a homeless guy's foot or be locked in a cage with a tiger?" Rose asked. I was lying on my back on the top bunk with my head hanging over the side.

"Homeless guy's foot." Alfie laughed. I tilted my head to look at him. He was sitting on the bottom bunk of the other bed.

"Ew." I laughed.

"I don't want to die!" He pointed out. I nodded.

"Sparrow?" Rose said.

"I'm bored of this game." I said sitting up. "We've been playing in for half an hour."

"Kiss, kill, marry." Rose said.

"What?" I muttered.

"I give you three people and you say which one you'd kiss which one you'd marry and which one you'd kill." Rose explained. She paced across the room with a finger on her chin. "GOT IT!" She yelled but then the door opened.

"Boss wants you in the TV room. NOW!" A big muscular guy yelled from the door way. I leapt from the bunk bed and scurried out of the room. So did Alfie and Rose. Even Rose knew not to mess with a guy like that. The big guy led the way and when they got to the TV room the joker was standing next to Seth who was sitting on a wooden chair.

"I'm going out!" The joker announced. "So you can all stay in here. Any escape attempts and all of you will be _punished_. There are some things over there to help you be amused." Then he smiled and left.

"Let's not try to escape." Alfie said. "We've all seen his idea of punishment."

"I wonder what his idea of amusement is." Rose muttered. She walked over to the box the joker had pointed at and looked inside. I could see her smile.

"What is it?" Alfie asked running over to her.

"Energy drinks, snacks and horror films." Rose laughed.

"Is the movie 'IT' there?" Seth asked. It was the first thing he had said since he ran away. Rose and Alfie laughed.

"Oh my gosh, it actually is!" Rose laughed. "Let's watch it!"

"NO!" I yelled. I was not good with horror movies, my mum didn't even let any one have them in the house. "I'm scared of clowns." I lied. Rose began to laugh again.

"One: it's a horror movie, the point is to be scared. Two: you should get used to clowns, open the door now there is about twenty." Rose said. "But I don't want to watch it any way." She was looking through the DVDs.

"I hate horror movies." I muttered.

"Wimp." Seth snorted.

"Sorry I'm not as messed up as you." I mumbled.

"THIS ONE!" Rose yelled holding up a DVD case. I had never heard of it but even the front of it looked creepy.

"Oh I've always wanted to watch that." Alfie said.

"Do we have to?" I groaned.

"Don't worry Sparrow, I'm sure Alfie will protect you." Rose said as she went to put the DVD on. Alfie blushed.

_-A while later-_

"This is great!" Rose exclaimed. "She is going to get killed. He's in the bathroom!" She was nearly jumping up and down in her seat. She had already had one big can of energy drink. I was still on my first because I was too scared to drink. I sat at the end of the sofa with Alfie next to me. Rose and Seth were also pilled on this sofa. The floor was littered with crisp packets and chocolate wrappers and empty energy drink cans. The light was off and it was almost pitch black.

The television began to play that spooky music that meant something bad was about to happen. Then the serial killer guy with the deformed face jumped out. I felt Alfie jump. Rose was laughing with Seth. I screamed and dug my face into Alfie's shoulder. I felt him wrap an arm around my waist. I smiled at looked up at him. He was smiling. Gosh he had a big smile. A big lovely smile that made my heart beat faster. I leant back and downed the rest of my drink and threw the empty can on the floor.

For the rest of the movie Alfie kept his arm wrapped around my waist. When it finished Rose leapt up and turned on the light.

"I'm bored of horror movies now!" She declared.

"Oh how cute." Seth muttered sarcastically, looking at me and Alfie.

"Awwwwwww." Rose squealed. Alfie quickly took his hand from around my waist and we both went a bright red colour. I took my newly opened can of energy drink and took a long gulp.

"I thought you were in love with the joker, not Alfie." Seth said. I growled and leant over Alfie and hit Seth with a pillow. Seth hit me back and I laughed.

Soon we were having a huge pillow fight. We were screaming and laughing and jumping on furniture.

A couple hours later and I fell against the sofa. Every one was dancing now to the music channel on the television but I was tired.

"COME ON!" Rose screamed. She grabbed my wrists and pulled me to my feet. I groaned and shuck her off. She grabbed hold of me again and began to spin around.

"I'm too tired." I muttered. She laughed harder and let go of me. I stumbled back and fell against some one. I thought it was Alfie so I smiled when he wrapped his arms around my waist and leant back against him. Then I looked up and saw Rose, Seth… _and Alfie _all looking scared. I bit my lip and looked up.

"I didn't know you missed me that mu_ch_." The joker laughed. He winked at me.

"I was actually quite glad that you weren't here." I said. I didn't know why I said that. Maybe I felt confident because I had watched a scary movie or something. The joker grabbed my hair and pulled it back. My neck bent back as far as it would go. I hissed in pain.

"That wasn't very _nice_." He growled.

"Sorry." I whispered. He smiled and let go.

"Now, kids. We have to move out of here before the po-_lice_ come looking for you." He said. I expected him to let me go of me but he kept me in front of him. "So go to your room and get your stuff together, quickly. The escape rule still stands." He pushed me away from him and I stumbled across the room.

* * *

After we had all packed out suitcases the joker's goons dragged us into a van.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked the driver. The joker wasn't in this van which made me feel weirdly unprotected.

"Shut up!" The man growled. Rose sighed and fell back against the wall of the van.

"Boss is turning into a fucking baby sitter!" One man laughed.

"Such fowl language." Rose said. I looked at Rose. How could she be saying all this to these scary big men? She liked testing people and seeing how far she could push them.

"Shut up or I will blow your face off!" The man said.

"Temper, temper." Rose muttered. The van drove for a long time before it finally pulled up in front of what looked like an abandoned hotel.

"Home sweet home." One of the men laughed.

* * *

**A/N: **OK so that sort of sucked. I apologise! But I do have some great ideas for this! It's great to write a fic were I can make the joker as mean as possible

Reply to reivews!:

**Lee**: PLEASE. DONT. HURT. ME!


	8. He's Treating You Like A Doll

I lay on the mattress in the dark trying not to burst out crying. The joker's men had dumped us in this room as soon as we got here. It had a door that lead to a bathroom and a door that lead to the hallway which was locked. On the floor were four mattress's with thick duvets thrown across them. Not _exactly_ a luxury hotel.

The noise was the worst. I could hear the joker's men arguing and then gun shots. I yelped and tried to cover my ears. I was terrified.

I heard some one move and then there was a weight on the mattress behind me. I gasped and was about to scream when a hand covered my mouth.

"It's just me." Alfie whispered. I smiled and calmed down. "You OK?"

"I'm scared." I whispered back.

"It's OK. I'm here." He told me. Then he lay down behind me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Why are you so nice to me? I don't deserve it. You should hate me because I've kissed the joker." I whispered.

"That wasn't your choice." He whispered quickly. "Now go to sleep."

* * *

I woke up when I felt some one kick my ribs. I groaned and opened my eyes. The joker was walking around the room kicking each person in the ribs or stomach to wake them up. Then he got to Alfie's bed and froze when he wasn't there. For a second I panicked then when I felt an arm that had been across my waist all night move I remembered that Alfie was behind me. The joker scanned the room and stopped when he saw Alfie behind me, brushing one of his curls away from his face with his hand.

The joker stormed over to us and grabbed Alfie. He pulled him over me and pressed a knife to his cheek.

"Wha_t_ do you think you were doing?" He growled. Rose and Seth were fully awake now, looking over at us.

"I-I-I was j-just l-looking after her I swear…we d-didn't..." Alfie stuttered.

"Yeah?... If I see you do anything like that again Sparrows new favourite part of your body will be cut off by one of my knives." The joker growled. Alfie's face lost its colour.

"W-we didn't do anything." I heard myself say. The joker looked over at me and dropped Alfie.

"Come here." He said. I shook my head quickly so my hair whipped around my face. "Come here." The joker repeated. I backed up so my back was pressed against a wall. Then he grabbed my t shirt and pulled me forwards.

"Do you want me to give you what you want?" He asked. He pulled me across the room and out the door.

"N-n-no. Please. We didn't do anything." I gasped. He dragged me into the room opposite and I struggled to keep up. He slammed me into the wall and pressed his lips against mine.

I screamed but it was muffled by his lips. I didn't open my mouth this time. He took his mouth off of mine and I gasped. He began to suck on my neck.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed.

"Isn't this what you wanted? You were doing it last night weren't you?" The joker laughed as he took his mouth off my neck.

"NO!" I sobbed, trying to push him off of me. "You're a pervert! You're like 50 years older than me." OK so I am known to exaggerate. The joker laughed.

"How old do you think I am?" He asked. His laughed pissed me off. I struggled against him again.

"Calm down, beautiful." The joker growled. Then he grabbed my breast, hard. I screamed and struggled to get away.

"This is so wrong." I sobbed. His mouth began to attack mine again. I sobbed and tried to shrink down to the floor. The joker didn't like that. He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me up. Then with his other hand he pressed down on my hip. I squirmed and tried to get away. I felt him bite down on my lip but I kept my lips together. Then his hand went down the waist band of my pants. I screamed and kicked at him. He laughed and took a couple steps back. I carried on screamed and fell to the floor.

I brought my knees up to my chest and began to cry harder.

"YOU PRICK!" I screamed. I pressed my forehead against my knees in an attempt to hide my face.

"What did I do?" The joker laughed. I let out a frustrated scream.

"You're unbelievable." I screamed.

"Thanks doll." The joker laughed.

"Boss, it's on the news now." A rough voice said. I looked up. There was a man standing at the door. He looked scared of the joker and a bit confused.

"Great!" The joker said clapping his hands together.

"Go get dressed and then come and see me with your friends." The joker said to me.

"Fuck you." I spat. The joker kicked my legs, hard. I hissed in pain.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"OK." I growled.

"Better." The joker laughed and he left the room. I stayed on the floor like that for a couple minutes before getting up and storming into the other room.

"Were you two really-" Seth began to ask. I spun around and grabbed hold of his neck.

"FUCK OFF!" I screamed and then let go of him. I walked over to my suitcase and looked through it. "Oh this can not be happening." I muttered.

"What's up?" Rose asked.

"I don't have any clothes left." I sighed. I looked up and saw every one was already dressed. I slammed my fist onto the floor. "I'm going to have to tell him aren't I?" I sighed.

"Probably." Rose said. I frowned and stood up. I took a deep breathe and began to walk out of the room.

It took me a while to find out which room the joker was in. I got lost a couple times but then I followed the noise and came to a big room, which probably used to be the hotel lobby, which was full of men in clown masks. The joker was sitting on a sofa watching the television. The room went a bit quieter when I stood in the doorway.

"Boss, one of the kids is here." A man laughed. I stood on one leg and looked down.

"Come back for more, hmm?" The joker's voice called. I heard a couple men laugh. I felt my cheeks blush. I shook my head and didn't look up. I heard the joker sigh and then footsteps.

"What do you want?" He asked suddenly in front of me.

"I don't have anything to wear." I whispered.

"Perfect." The joker laughed. I looked up at him and instantly wished I hadn't. His make up was smudged that meant there was some on me. He grabbed my upper arm and dragged me out of the room. We went up the stairs and across the hallway until we were back in the room were he had kissed me before. He left me in the door way and he went over to a wardrobe.

"I got it yesterday." He said as he pulled out something. I raised an eyebrow. He brought it closer to me and I saw it was a dress. A very short dress. It was purple with three big purple bows going down the front. She shiny purple material covered a big black under skirt that made bottom go outwards. I thought it would be nice if it wasn't so short.

"I can't wear that. It's too short." I said. I wanted to point out the fact I only wore dresses at fancy events…when I was forced to. The joker just smiled and pushed it against my chest. I frowned and stomped out of the room. I walked back to the other room and ran straight into the bathroom.

"What happened?" Rose asked from the other side of the door.

"He gave me a dress." I said. I threw my pyjamas on the floor. I got dressed into the fancy t shirt that was trying to pass itself off as a dress. I frowned and stomped my foot as I looked in the mirror.

"It can't be that bad." Rose sighed. I opened the door and she looked at me.

"Woah." She muttered. "Is that even a dress?" I let out a frustrated scream and closed the door again. I sat on the floor and bit my lip. I heard Rose mutter something to some one. Then I heard Alfie mutter something back.

"She probably asked for it!" I heard Seth say. I frowned and had the urge to kick something.

Nothing happened for another ten minutes. Then I heard the door open.

"Why are you all still in here?" The joker's voice asked.

"What? We didn't know…" Rose said trailing off.

"Where's Sparrow?" He asked. He sounded angry.

"In the bathroom." Seth said.

"And I'm not coming out!" I screamed.

"Awww. What's a matter sweet heart?" The joker asked, with obvious fake care in his voice.

"Don't call me that." I screamed. I slammed my feet and my fists down on the floor.

"Come out of the bathroom." The joker ordered.

"No." I replied.

"If you don't come out I will have carve, uh, Alfie's _pretty little_ face." The joker growled. I got to my feet and ran over to the door. I opened it a little bit and peaked my head through. The joker had a handful of Alfie's hair. "All the way." He growled. I sniffed and opened the door the whole way and walked out.

"Woah." Alfie breathed. His eyes were huge as they scanned over my body. I blushed and bit my lip. I could feel every one look at the dress that was showing my curves that had always been hidden under baggy t shirts.

"Bea-_u_-tiful." The joker said with a smile. I was so embarrassed, I looked at my feet in hope they'd all go away. "I have something to show you all." He announced. I felt some one grab my wrist and suddenly I was being pulled out of the room.

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up." The joker chanted. He was dragging me down the corridor and I was stumbling over my feet.

"Let go of me." I muttered half heartedly. He had hold of Rose's wrist as well and Seth and Alfie just walked behind up trying to keep up.

When we got to the big room full of chairs and sofas and a large television he threw us against a sofa.

"Stay." He laughed pointing at us. Alfie sat down next to me and Seth sat on a completely different seat.

"You look nice in a dress." Alfie whispered to me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Sorry about before." I whispered. He grabbed my hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"It was my fault." He whispered. "Plus he didn't hurt me. Did he hurt you?" We stopped talking then because the joker was clearing his throat glaring at us. Aflie quickly let go on my hand. The joker grinned and stepped out of the way of the television.

"That's me." Rose said pointing at the television. On the screen was a picture of Rose. She was slighting smiling at the camera, holding it arms length. It was when she had dyed her hair hot pink, despite the fact she absolutely hated the colour pink. Underneath in big letters it said '**CHILDREN TAKEN HOSTAGE BY THE JOKER?'**

"Oh wow." Seth muttered as his picture came onto the screen. It was his school picture from his old school. He looked younger and his hair was shorter.

Next came a picture of me. I actually liked the picture that came up on the screen. It was me standing side ways facing the camera with a smile on my face. My friend from my old school was leaning her head on my shoulder. Her face was blurred out but I can remember that day so clearly.

On holiday, on the beach with my purple skinny jeans rolled up, showing my pale legs. I still had my jacket on for some reason. I put my thumbs in my pockets and smiled. My friend, Cali, was smiling her biggest smile. She had a hand by her face, brushing a strand of blonde hair away from her face. In her other hand was a bottle of 'Irn Bru', a drink we had both obsessed over for that whole holiday.

We were still friends me Cali but we had drifted apart slightly. I can't blame her though, I wasn't in her school and she had tons of other friends. She still texted me and invited me to go the cinema. We were even meant to go the day I got back from this team building weekend. I tried not to cry. _Stupid joker ruins another thing in my life._

Next came up a picture of Alfie. He was sitting on a trampoline, smiling up at the camera. In the corner of the picture was a little boy mid run. His face was blurred out as well but I figured it was Alfie's younger brother. I knew that he had a couple siblings.

'_The children were supposed to be on a school trip but the bodies of the teachers who took them there were found back at the school with their faces carved. Next to the bodies was a photograph of the students Sparrow Murphy and Rose Harper with the question 'Where are they right now?' written underneath.' _The woman on the screen said. She sat behind the news desk with no emotion on her face. '_When police searched the building they were supposed to be staying at none of the children were found. Police did find blood, hair strands and traces of DNA that confirmed the children had been there' _

The television went black and I looked to see the joker had switched it off. He looked down at us as if he was expecting us to say something.

I looked over at every one else. Aflie looked tense and angry, Rose looked confused and Seth didn't have any emotion that I could see.

'_Police did find blood.' _I thought. I hoped that wasn't my blood. I didn't want people thinking I was dead. It was bed enough being kidnapped by the joker but if people thought I was dead I would probably give up hope.

The joker seemed to be annoyed at out lack of interest and sent us back to our room for the rest of the day.

"It was a bit stupid showing us smiling on those photographs." Rose said after a couple minutes of awkward silence. She was sprawled on her back on her mattress. I turned my head to look at her. "It's not like were smiling now." She muttered. I went back to looking at the crack in the wall that I had been focused on before.

"Do you have any pictures of you crying?" I asked. She paused for a second in thought.

"No." She answered. I let out a hollow chuckle. There was another silence.

"We will always be known as 'the kids who the joker kidnapped' now won't we?" Rose asked.

"What makes you think we're getting out of this alive?" I heard myself say. No one said anything. I spun my body around and looked at them all. "Oh you were all thinking it." I spat. I smoothed out the skirt of the dress I was wearing.

"She's right." Seth said. I let out an over dramatic gasp.

"Seth is agreeing with me! Gosh the joker_ has_ made you go crazy!" I said.

"If you could choose which way he'd kill you what would you choose?" Seth asked, ignoring me.

"That's a stupid question." Rose muttered.

"Not by cutting my cheeks." Alfie said. He sighed then added: "While I'm asleep." Rose laughed.

"In your sleep? I want every one to be crying and screaming. I want to have the most dramatic death ever so I can say something super cool as my last words." Rose said.

"You make a joke out of everything." Seth mumbled. Rose smiled at him.

"Smile through your fear and sorrow, Smile and maybe tomorrow, you'll see the sun come shining through- For you." I muttered trying not to sing it.

"That's Charlie Chaplin." Alfie said.

"Yes." I laughed.

For the rest of the day we swapped random song lyrics and ending up singing. When it got dark and we were all tired Rose leapt to her feet.

"I've run out of pyjamas!" She said.

"Sleep in your clothes." Alfie muttered. He rubbed his eyes. I smiled when I thought of how cute he looked doing that.

"No." Rose said. "That's stupid. I would smell if I did that."

"Oh gosh I don't have any left either." I said.

"I don't want to go to the joker." Rose moaned in a voice that reminded me of my five year old niece when she couldn't get her own way.

"I'll hold your hand." I sighed. She nodded and grabbed my hand. I pulled her out of the room and across to the jokers. "Right, you knock." I said.

"No you!" Rose said.

"No you!" I said pushing her towards the door.

"No-" Rose began to say but was cut off when the door opened. The joker looked down at us, making me feel extra small.

"Wha_t_?" He asked. I lost my confidence and jabbed Rose in the ribs with my elbow.

"We don't have anything to wear for bed." Rose said quickly.

"That didn't seem to bother Sparrow la_st_ nig_ht_." The joker said with a smile. I looked at my feet. I could feel my cheeks go a horrible red.

"We didn't have sex." I said. The joker burst out laughing and I could see Rose in the corner of my eye look away at a wall.

"Are you going to help us?" I snapped. He smiled and walked back into his room. He came out a couple seconds later with two sets on pyjamas he handed them to us.

"I figured you'd run out." He said slowly. I held the pyjama t shirt up in front of me. It was a plain purple tank top. It actually looked quite nice. The bottoms were _very_ short green shorts.

"Thanks." I muttered. I looked at Rose who had the same pyjamas in her hand except the colours were reversed. Green top, purple bottoms. We quickly ran back into our room were the boys were already in bed.

_-Later that night-_

I woke up to here some one whisper my name down my ear.

"Sparrow, wake up." The person whispered. I opened my eyes and saw a dark figure leaning over me.

"Who the hell is it?" I whispered.

"It's Alfie, stupid." Alfie laughed.

"Oh, what do you want?" I muttered. I pulled my blanket over my head but Alfie pulled it back down.

"I'm really hungry. Will you come find food with me?" Alfie asked.

"Do I have to?" I muttered.

"Please." Alfie whispered.

"Fine, but only because it's you." I whispered as I got up. We crept across the room and out of the door.

"What do you mean 'only because it's me'?" Alfie teased. I blushed.

"I-I don't know." I muttered. "Why did you ask me out here instead of Rose or Seth?" He smiled and playfully punched my arm. He looked at me and what I was wearing.

"He's treating you like his doll." He sighed. I bit my lip.

"He hasn't done my hair yet." I muttered. We were just walking now. With no aim. We had been walking around this huge building for a while when it all started.

"Hey! What are you two doing out of your room!" A voice slurred. There were three men standing at the end of the corridor.

"We're just looking for food." Alfie said. I looked at my feet. These men were obviously drunk.

"The little girl is scared!" One man laughed.

"Scare her more!" One man said. I looked up when I heard a loud bang. The man was pointing a gun at the floor in front of our feet. There was a bullet hole in the floor about a foot in front of us.

"What are you doing?" Alfie asked. There was another bang and the man shot the wall behind Alfie. He jumped a bit. "Come on Sparrow." He said. He grabbed my hand and began to walk away. Then there was another bang. I felt something hit my arm and I fell to the floor.

"OH MY GOD!" Alfie yelled.

"I never meant to shoot her!" A man yelled. "I was only meant to get the wall! Oh my." Then the pain came. Horrible immense pain shot through my arm. I screamed and tried to clutch my arm.

"No. No. No." Alfie said. He crouched down next to me. "What do I do?" He muttered to himself.

"It hurts." I moaned.

"We've got to tell the joker." He said.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it is cruel to leave you there. I have written the next…scene shall we say ;D

I won't hold this hostage don't worry your pretty little head but I would like a couple _**review**_s. They make me smile ;D

x


	9. Heartbroken

He helped me stand up and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"No." I sobbed. "I don't want to tell him."

"Sparrow. He is the only one who can help you." Alfie said. He sounded as if he would burst out crying at any moment. That just made me cry harder. When we got to the jokers room it was a wonder no one awake. Alfie knocked on his door quick and loud.

"Don't leave me." I sobbed.

"I won't." Alfie said looking down at me with a sad smile. I looked down at my arm. Blood, lots of blood. I clutched onto Alfie's t shirt.

"JOKER!" He yelled banging on the door with his fist. "Hurry up. Hurry up." The door was pulled open quickly and a man stood there looking down at us. I was shocked at first but then I saw the scars running up his cheek.

It was the joker with no grease paint on and with out his purple suit. That was weird.

"Sparrow's been shot." Alfie said. The joker leant forward and grabbed my good arm. He pulled me into the room and shut the door in Alfie's face. The room was dimly lit by a bedside light.

"I want Alfie! Please! I need Alfie!" I screamed. The joker pulled me over to his double bed and sat me down on the purple duvet.

"Sparrow, calm down." He growled. "Breathe." He looked at my arm and winced.

"It hurts too much." I sobbed. The joker crouched on the floor and put his hand under the bed. He came back out with a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey.

"Drink this." He said throwing the bottle on the bed next to me.

"I-I don't drink." I stuttered. He knelt in front of me.

"Loo_k_." He growled. "This is going to hurt like _nothing _you've ever felt before. That will numb the pain _a bit_. Your choice." I looked at the bottle. Being the good little girl I am, I had never really drunk alcohol before. I had never really had the chance. I sighed and picked it up with my good hand. I took a sip and winced.

"Urgh." I muttered. No more of that for me. "I don't want any more."

"I warned you." He said. He reached over and got a knife off of his bedside table. I tried to move back but the joker got hold of my wrist.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I've got to get the bullet out." He said.

"NO!" I screamed. I tried to move back but the joker leapt on the bed and pinned my shoulders down on the bed. "NO!" He straddled my waist and held my shoulders down.

"Stay still." He growled. I shook my head and tried to move again. He held down my shoulder and wrist. "One, two, three." He muttered. Then he dug the knife into the bullet wound. I screamed louder than I had ever screamed before. I could hear Alfie yelling and banging on the door but all I could focus on was the pain.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. "OW OW OW! STOP IT!"

"Wow that thing's really in there." The joker said over my screaming and Alfie's yelling. In my opinion I was in too much pain. I started to get dizzy and tired.

"Don't close your eyes." The joker ordered. "No sleeping. No, no, no."

"You're hurting me!" I screamed even though it was obvious.

"Nearly there." The joker muttered. "And done." He got off of me and I sat up. I saw him place a blood covered bullet on the bed.

"Can I go now?" I asked.

"Oh were not _completely _done." The joker laughed. I frowned. He leant over to the bedside table and put his hand in the draw. He pulled out a lighter.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. He didn't answer. Instead he held his knife up to the light and then wiped it on his grey pants. Then he pushed down on the lighter button and a flame came up. He heated the knife.

"Look at the wall." He said while heating up the knife. I did. Then I felt it press down on the cut. I was too tired to scream so I just groaned as he closed the wound.

"Done." The joker said with a smile in his voice. I looked at him and began to cry in pain again. He sighed and walked to the door.

"What happened?" I heard him ask Alfie.

"Some guy shot her. He was tall and he had black hair in a pony tail. Is she OK?" Alfie said quickly.

"Help her get cleaned up." He said as he pushed past him. Alfie nodded and quickly ran towards me.

"You OK?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It hurts." I sobbed. He nodded and wrapped his arms around me. I sobbed into his chest. After a couple minutes of crying I sniffed and lay back.

"I just want to sleep." I said. He smiled a small smile at me.

"Wait there." He said. He got up and went into the en suite bathroom. I sighed and closed my eyes. I needed to sleep.

I must have nodded off for a second because I woke up when I felt something wet against my arm. I opened my eyes and saw Alfie pressing a wet cloth against my arm. I hissed in pain.

"Sorry." Alfie said. I groaned and closed my eyes again. "He should have bandaged it up."

"Sure." I mumbled.

"Done." Alfie said after a couple minutes. He lay next to me and sighed. "You know you can't go to sleep on the joker's bed."

"I don't care. I will if I want to." I muttered.

-3rd person P.O.V—

It was about 6 in the morning when the joker finally decided to get some sleep. He had found out that most of the goons were drunk and at least five were tall with black hair in a pony tail.

When he got into his room he saw Sparrow and Alfie asleep on his bed. His first thought was that he wanted to go and jump on them until they woke up and then he could kick them out of the room. Literally.

Then he realised he could probably have fun with this situation.

He walked towards the bed and clasped his hand over Alfie's mouth. The boy woke up and began to throw is arms and legs about. The joker dragged him off of the bed and threw him out of the room. He shut the door and turned back to Sparrow. He expected her to of woken up when Alfie accidently kicked her in the stomach but she was still fast asleep.

* * *

He had expected her to wake up earlier. He wanted to hear her scream when she realised where she was. It was past midday now and Sparrow was still curled up on the bed in a deep sleep.

There was a loud knock on the door. The joker leapt off the bed and opened the door.

"Wha_t_?" He asked when he saw Rose. The thing that really confused the joker was that she was smiling at him.

"Hello. I just thought I'd come to introduce myself." She said in a voice that was higher than usual.

"I already know you are." The joker said.

"No you don't." Rose said.

"I know who I take hostage." The joker said.

"You know Rose." Rose said putting a hand on the joker's chest. "I'm not Rose. I'm Lily." The joker raised an eyebrow.

"Sto_p_ touching me." The joker growled. Rose smiled and looked at the joker with a big smile. Then something caught her eye.

"What the hell is she doing there?" She screamed and pointed at Sparrow.

-Sparrow's P.O.V-

I woke up when I heard some one scream. I groaned and rolled over. Stupid screaming person. Then some one turned me over. I opened my eyes and saw Rose above me.

"Rose what are you doing?" I asked.

"Stop trying to steal J away from me." She screamed. She brought her hand down across my face and scratched me with her surprisingly sharp nails.

"What the hell?" I screamed while clutching my face.

"You're a little whore!" She screamed and scratched my face again. I hissed in pain and tried to cover my face.

"You're not Rose." I groaned.

"I'm confused." The joker said. Rose leapt off of me and smiled at him.

"That isn't Rose." I muttered sitting up and running a hand through my messy hair. My other arm that had been shot still hurt so I let it hang loose at my side. "That is Lily. A voice in Rose's head."

"I'm just a voice." Rose or Lily snapped. "I'm a person with feelings. I hate you." She pointed at me and then smiled at the joker. "And I love you."

"You're about 10 you can't love." The joker said.

"I'm 16." Lily said.

"You '_love'_ me? The most hated man in Gotham. You do know I'm probably going to end up killing you some day. I kill people every day. I blow things up. You love me?" The joker asked. Lily nodded her head quickly. The joker leapt forward and suddenly had a knife in his hand. He stuck it in Lily's mouth.

"Listen _doll, _I don't love. So you should get over this childish little crush before some one gets _hurt_" The joker growled. Lily looked devastated. Tears began sliding down her cheeks as she stared at the joker.

"Aww did little Rose just get her heart _broken_?" The joker laughed. He took the blade out of her mouth and stepped back.

"I'm not Rose." Lily cried.

"I like it more when my hostages _fear_ me. So bring Rose back now." The joker growled. Lily began to cry more but then she quickly stopped. She wiped her eyes and glared up at the joker.

"Do I look 10?" She growled.

"Rose!" I squealed. She smiled at me.

"Sorry about…" She muttered and ran a finger down her face.

"No problem." I muttered.

"She just scratched your face and you're OK with that?" The joker laughed. I glared at him. "You are_ too _forgiving." I ignored him.

"Can we have breakfast now?" Rose asked.

"_Fine._" The joker sighed. Rose smiled and leapt off the bed. "Go to the…uh kitchen." Rose nodded and left the room.

"Can I get changed?" I asked as I looked down at my blood stained pyjamas.

"Erm…..no." The joker laughed. I glared at him. I leapt up and walked out of the room and into the kitchen were every one else was.

"You're OK!" Alfie said. He leapt off of the bench and ran over to me and hugged me. I screamed as he accidentally squeezed my shot up arm. "Oh god, I'm so sorry." He gasped.

"No problem." I said with a small smile.

"You're covered in blood." Seth pointed out.

"The stupid clown won't let me get changed." I growled.

"He's behind you, you know." Seth said. I spun round and saw the joker looming over me. I quickly sat down on the bench next to Rose.

"If you want breakfast then I need help making it." The joker said.

"Rose and Sparrow can help." Seth said.

"I got shot in the arm." I pointed out. "What help could I be?"

"Seth and Alfie." The joker said. Seth sighed and muttered something about girls being in the kitchen. Then he and Alfie followed the joker.

"The windows open." Rose whispered to me after a couple seconds.

"Do you me to close it?" I asked completely confused.

"No you idiot." She laughed. "We can escape and go and get help."

"OK." I said. I quietly got up from my seat and crept to the window. Rose stood next to me. It was big enough to squeeze through.

"I'll give you a boost." She whispered.

"Why me?" I whispered back.

"You're smaller." She said.

"Fine." I growled. She put out her hands for me to stand on. I leapt up and she helped me get higher. I got my arms out first. Then my gun wound caught of the side and began to bleed again.

"Ouch. Ouch. Ouch." I muttered.

"Keep going." Rose urged. I tried to get out but it as harder then it looked.

"Wha_t_ is going _on?_" The joker's voice growled. Then Rose let go of my legs and I fell onto the floor on my backside.

"I-I-I…w-we…" Rose muttered. She seemed scared which scared me more.

"Were you trying to leave?" The joker asked as he began walking closer.

"Yes." I growled. I don't know what came over me. Maybe I was tired of being beat up and pushed around. I don't know. "We want to get away from you. You're a freak! You're an insane man who needs help!" The joker seemed to turn extremely angry.

Then it began, the worst week of my entire life.

**A/N **: Ohhh cliff hanger! I'm sorry for the shortness but... ;D

**MelanieTheGreat: **Thank you very much. I'm sorry to say Sparrow's life isn't getting any better any time soon ;D

**Lee: **Oh don't worry. It shows your true evilness ;D Hope you like this chapter and don't kill me ;D

**DressedToKillx : **Sadly I'm not being held hostage by the joker. He's being held hostage by me ;) I wonder if he would update this for me... That's a good question :D Hope you like this chapter


	10. Conversations with The Joker

I heard the unmistakable click of the joker's knife. My heart began beating ten times faster than usual. When he got closer to me I swung my arm out in front of me and punched him in the face. He stumbled back a bit, laughing. I let my mouth fall open in shock.

"Don't hurt him!" I heard Rose scream. I wanted to roll my eyes when I realised that Lily was back. I spun around and punched her in the face as well.

"Bring Rose back!" I screamed. She glared at me and then grabbed my hair and pulled back until I fell back. I tried to get up but then she kicked me in the face. I screamed and clutched my face.

"Rose, what are you doing?" I heard Alfie shout.

"I'm not Rose!" Lily screamed. I leapt up and punched her in the stomach. Then I saw Alfie grab hold of Rose round the waist and pull her back.

"What's going on?" He asked. "You two are best friends."

"I'm not Rose!" Lily screamed. She threw her fist back and hit Alfie in the face. I went to run at her but two arms snaked around my waist. I struggled to get out of its grasp but it was no use.

"You're coming _with _me." The joker whispered in my ear. I brought my head back and head butted him in the chest. He began to drag me backwards. I screamed and tried to punch him while I dug my heels into the floor.

When he got to his room he threw me on the floor. I skidded across the carpet and got friction burn on my knees and elbows. I hissed in pain.

"You've been a naughty girl." The joker said as he walked towards me.

"Shut the hell up." I snapped. The joker glared at me and then kicked me in the stomach, hard. I doubled over and clutched my stomach.

"That's no way for a young girl to talk." The joker said. He crouched down next to me.

"Why won't you just kill me already?" I hissed.

"I'm not going to kill you." He laughed. "You're too important."

I froze when I heard that. No one had ever said that to me. No one had ever said anything even close to that to me.

"No I'm not." I spat.

"Oh but you are." The joker laughed. He moved away from me but I didn't bother looking where he was going. "I have big plans for you."

I heard a thump and then I did look up. The joker was dragging a mattress from under his bed across the room.

"I'm not staying in here." I said.

"Yes you are and you will be for…uh quite a long time." The joker said.

"What?" I asked. I knelt up again. The joker was getting something out a draw. Rope. My eyes widened and I leapt to my feet.

"Yanno, in Arkham when we had done _bad things_ they would lock us up for a while. We wouldn't be able to leave our rooms or speak to our _friends_." The joker said as he walked towards me. I walked backwards until I hit the wall. I panicked as he stood right in front of me and grabbed my wrists. I struggled and tried to kick him but it was no use.

"I've tried to be _nice _to you." He said as he tied some rope around my wrist. Then he dragged me across the room and threw me on the mattress that was now in the corner of his room. He tied the other piece of rope around my ankles despite my kicking.

"What are you doing?" I cried. The joker sighed and walked back over to bed side table. He got a long strip of material out and walked back towards me. "Please don't hurt me." I cried. He knelt down next to me and smiled.

"You talk too much." He said. He tied to material around my mouth. I screamed but it came out muffled. Then he left the room.

Usually when I loose my voice it's because I've been to a gig the night before and sang/screamed every song. Not because I've been tied up in a room on my own and screamed all day.

I was terrified. He left me there all day. When he came in it must have been around 10pm. I carried on screamed and trying to escape from the ropes. Then the joker came over to me.

"Be quiet." He growled. I shook my head and carried on screaming. He kicked me in the stomach and I couldn't do anything apart from double over and cry. He kicked me again and again until I stopped crying and lay in a ball shaking. I was in so much pain it even hurt to breathe.

I fell asleep curled in a ball trying so hard not to cry.

I woke up the next morning when I felt some one lift me up by my hair. I let out a hoarse yell and opened my eyes. The joker was standing in front of me. He pulled the gag out of my mouth.

"What are you doing?" I asked. My voice was terrible and my throat hurt. The joker didn't say anything. He just threw a bottle of water and a piece of bread on my lap.

"Eat quickly." He said. He walked over to his bed and sat looking at his knife. I raised an eyebrow but ate and drank quickly. When the joker next looked over at me he saw that I had finished and walked towards me. He untied my arms and legs which now had rope burn. He tied the material around my mouth again and pulled me to my feet.

He pushed me towards the bathroom. I stumbled in and looked at him.

"Do what you got to do because you're not coming back in here today." He said. Then he shut the door. I ripped the material from off of my mouth so I could breathe.

After I had finished I walked out of the bathroom and the joker threw my back on the bed. He tied me up again and covered my mouth.

That happened for three whole days. Wake up, eat, go bathroom, lie down, cry, get kicked for crying, lie down, go to sleep.

I began to doubt there was a god and if there was I god I knew he probably hated me. I would count the freckles on my arm or the amount of steps the joker took when he came in the room.

On the fourth night I was sure I was going to go crazy. Then the joker came in. I expected him to go to bed like he always did but instead he came and sat next to me. I rolled over so I was facing the wall.

"They don't miss you, you know." The joker said. I have to admit it was nice to have some one talk to me after 3 days of silence. I stared at the wall still. Then I felt the joker undo the material that covered my mouth. I licked my dry lips but still didn't say anything. He untied my wrists aswell.

"What, little miss talk a lot doesn't have any smart come backs?" He asked. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up. Oddly it didn't cause me any pain. I leant back against the wall.

"Rose and Alfie and Seth are all too wrapped up in themselves to think about poor little Sparrow." The joker said shuffling next to me.

"I don't believe you." I said, my voice sounding weird.

"Of course you don't." He said. "Well that Alfie has been asking about you and Rose wants to know if you're alive still. Seth and Lily couldn't care less."

"Lily's been out?" I muttered.

"Oh yeah. She told me kill you yesterday." The joker said.

"She's a bitch." I said.

"How long have you…uh known Rose?" The joker asked.

"Why the hell do you care?" I snapped. The joker put his hands up.

"I'm just trying to make conversation." He said. I sighed.

"You think I actually want to talk to you?" I growled. "You tied me up for four days and you expect me to have a conversation with you? You're crazy."

"Do you want to be gagged again?" The joker growled.

"No." I muttered.

"Good now talk to me." The joker said.

"Why?" I muttered. I brought my knees up to my chest and folded my arms across them and rested my head on my arms.

"Because I said so." The joker said starting to get annoyed. It was silent for a couple minutes.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked.

"Why would you want to know that now?" The joker asked. I shrugged.

"I don't want to die yet." I said. "I promised my 6 year old niece I'd take her to see Hannah Montana live."

"You like Hannah Montana?" The joker laughed.

"No." I scoffed. "I promised my 1 year old niece I'd take her shopping when she's 13."

"How do you _promise_ a one year old _that_?" The joker asked. I shrugged.

"I promised her a lot of things. I promised I'd protect her from you once." I muttered. I tried not to cry when I thought of some one telling my nieces I was dead.

"What are they…uh called?" The joker asked. I looked up at him and debated in my head whether I should tell him. "I'm not going to track them down and kill them. Promise." He said.

"Quinn and Princess." I said. "Quinn is 6 and Princess is 1."

"Is it tradition in your family to have, uh, _weird_ names?" The joker laughed.

"No." I sighed. "Just me and my sister's kids. My sister is called Lola and my b-brother is called Brandon." I hated talking about my brother so it was no wonder I stuttered. The joker burst out laughing and I winced and covered my ears.

"What's your little secret?" He asked.

"I don't know what you mean." I muttered.

"You obviously _hate _your brother." He said. I looked at the wall and bit my lip. Then the joker grabbed my hair and spun my head around to face him. I hissed in pain as I looked up at him. "Tell me." He said.

"Every one in my house hates each other. It's like world war three we all just want each other to die." I said.

"That doesn't explain _anything._" The joker growled.

"My brother is very angry." I said slowly. "You can't talk to him with out him getting angry and punching something."

"You're scared of him because he gets angry?" The joker laughed.

"I'm scared of him because he held a knife to my throat once." I said. "My parent's were out but when I told them they didn't believe me."

"Sounds like a, uh, nice guy." The joker said. I stared at my feet. "He would make a nice little _addition _to my goons seeing as the others keep dying."

"No. You can't bring my brother here." I said. I didn't know whether to be worried about his safety or worried about him being around me. "You really can't. Please don't." The joker chuckled.

"What a nice family reunion we'll have." He said. I frowned and stared at my feet again. "Go to sleep." He said. Then I felt him tie the material back around my mouth and the rope back around my wrists and he lay be back down.

* * *

The next day went as usual. Wake up, eat, go the bathroom, sit in the corner and wallow in self pity.

Then at some point in the evening the joker came in and sat on his bed. I looked up at. My red hair fell in front of my face but I couldn't move it. The joker had a tub of something. He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Want some?" He asked. I gave him a look that read_ 'what are you talking about?'_ He threw the tub down on his bed and then walked over to me. He grabbed my arm and dragged me across the room. My feet dragged across the floor and then he threw me on his bed. I struggled to sit up. He untied my wrist and then the material that covered my mouth. I looked down at my wrists and saw the rope burn.

"Ouch." I muttered. The joker handed me a spoon. I looked up at him. "I'm confused." I said. Then he showed me the tub which was full of ice cream.

"Want some?" He repeated.

"Really?" I asked. I looked down at the ice-cream and then back up at the joker. The joker quickly dug him spoon in the ice cream and then shoved it in my mouth. I fell back and began to choke in surprise.

"See it tastes nice." The joker said.

"No poison?" I muttered as I sat up. The joker glared at me and I quickly shoved some more ice cream in my mouth. I wanted to ask him why he was being so nice to me but if I asked him he might stop so I didn't.

"Why are you keeping me here?" I asked.

"Punishment." The joker said.

"It's the worst punishment I've ever had." I sighed. This scene must of looked weird if any one was watching. Eating ice cream and saying this is a pretty bad punishment.

"You should, uh, consider yourself lucky." The joker said. "Arkham is a hundred times worse then this."

I didn't say anything. I carried on eating the ice cream because I was so hungry I felt like I would starve.

"The orderlies and doctors hate all the patients. They come into your room at night and if you've, uh, done something _bad _to someone they know they'll try and strangle you. They'll use any chance they find to cause you pain." The joker said. "And you can't tell _anyone_ because the patients in Arkham are _crazy _so no one believes them.  
Then they go missing. You hear them screaming in the middle of the night and then the next morning there gone. But that's only the ones no one will miss. If I mysteriously disappeared some one would get suspicious but if it was some one like _you _or _Rose_ no one would know. No one would care."

I looked down at my bloody wrists. I knew he was trying to scare me but it was working.

"They do things just to annoy you." He said leaning over slightly as if he was telling me a secret. "You know I used to have longer hair than this. Then one day…"

He stopped and smiled at me. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me forwards.

"Here I'll show you." He said. I heard the click of his knife and I froze. His hand rested on the back of my neck. I looked up at him with big eyes, hoping he wouldn't hurt me.

"So one night I was in my cell, minding my own business when a big orderly comes in with a knife. I was a bit…_weak_ and tired from the drugs they had given me early so I couldn't fight back. So the guy comes up to me and does this."

He grabbed my hair with the hand that had been on my neck. I began to struggle and try and get away. The joker smoothed my hair down with his knife.

"Oh shush, shush, shush." He mocked. "So the guy says _'Looks like some one needs a hair cut!' _and being the nice guy he was he did _this._"

Then the jokers other hand, that was holding the knife, went behind my head. I tried hard not to move encase the joker cut me.

"And then…" The joker muttered. He pulled one of his hands back around and showed me a handful of red hair. "Ta-da."

It took me a few seconds to register what he had done. The joker smiled at me as he put his knife back in his pocket. My hands instantly flew to the back of my head.

"What the hell?" I screamed. My once long hair now barely covered the back of my neck. The joker leant forward and ruffled it.

"I like it." He said. I glared up at him. I wanted to say something about _his _hair but then I remembered how easily the joker could get his knife out of his pocket. The joker sighed and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me off of the bed and across the room. It was hard to stop him because I still had my ankles tied together.

He dragged me into the bathroom and held me in front of the mirror.

"I look like a pixie." I whinnied. The joker smirked and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"You look like a little kid." He laughed. I frowned and folded my arms over my chest. He was right, my big blue eyes and my freckles and now my short hair made me look about 9.

"I look like a ginger pixie." I growled. "I look like I'm going to grant happiness to the world while I ride a unicorn." I yawned and suddenly felt tired.

"You should go to sleep." He said. He dragged me back out of the bathroom and threw me on the mattress. He leant over and grabbed the rope and material off of his bed. He tied up my hands with the rope as I hissed in pain. I groaned when I saw him pick up the material he used to gag me.

"Do you have to?" I moaned. The joker looked at me. "This rope as well? Look its cut my wrists open."

"You can sleep with out the, uh, rope and _stuff_ if you agree to sleep in my bed with me." The joker said. I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Just sleep?" I muttered. I looked down at the uncomfortable mattress and the over at the joker's bed which looked amazingly comfy.

"Why does every one think _I'm_ trying to rape a twelve year old?" The joker asked.

"I'm not twelve." I said.

"You look it." The joker mocked. I sighed. "No funny business." He said raising his hands.

"Fine." I muttered. The joker began to laugh harshly. If my wrists weren't tied together I would have covered my ears. He grabbed my tied up wrists and pulled me onto the bed.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**A/N: **Oh yeah. There we go my little monsters. More chapters soooon if you _**review!**_

x


	11. Holiday Oh A Holiday

_I lay in the joker's bed which was unbelievably comfortable. I pulled the purple duvet around me and closed my eyes. The joker was in the bathroom still, he had been for the past ten minutes. I must have fallen asleep then because I don't remember him coming in._

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as I woke up from the best night's sleep I had had in days. I sat up and looked around the room. I began to remember the night before and I looked down to see if the joker was still there. Yes, he was still asleep facing the other way. He didn't have his grease paint on and his scars were clearer than ever. Part of me wanted to lean over and touch them but I quickly decided not to.

I got out of the bed and slowly crept across the room and into the bathroom. I sat down on the edge of the bathtub and looked at myself in the mirror opposite.

I had bruises on my face from were the joker had kicked me when I cried or screamed. My now short hair was a mess and stuck up everywhere.

I sighed and looked down at my body. I was still in the green shorts and purple top I had been wearing for days now. I just hoped the joker would let me change soon.

The rope burn on my wrists and ankles must have opened in the night because dry blood was now on my hands and feet. By now I had gotten used to seeing blood.

"What are _you _doing awake?" The joker asked. I looked up and saw him leaning against the door frame. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Then I realised the joker still looks terrifying even with out his grease paint. I quickly looked at my feet.

"Well unless you want to watch me _get dressed _you better leave the room." The joker said. I quickly leapt up and ran out of the room. I sat down on the joker's bed while I waited.

He didn't take as long as I thought he would. When he came out I looked at my lap and waited for something to happen. Then he threw something at me. I held it up in front of me and saw it was a shirt. His shirt.

"What?" I muttered. I looked up and saw he was wearing an identical one and putting his tie on. I stared at the blue hexagon t shirt and had a strange urge to burn it.

"Your punishment is, uh, _over_. And you don't want to go home in that do you?" The joker asked. I looked down at my blood stained pyjamas. Then I snapped my head up.

"Wait. Home?" I asked.

"I have things to plan." The joker said. "I can't have you kids causing trouble while I plan it. But you will be coming back."

"Oh." I muttered. Then my attention was drawn back to the shirt that I was holding. "Are you sure you don't have anything else I can wear? I can't show up at my own home with just a shirt on. You had more clothes before." I asked.

"Stop complaining." The joker growled. He pulled on his purple coat and turned around to look at me. "Go into your room and get dressed. Be quick." The joker growled. I nodded and grabbed the shirt and left the room.

I slowly opened the door to the room were I knew Alfie, Rose and Seth were in.

"Sparrow!" I heard Rose scream as I walked in. I smiled at her and then suddenly Alfie came running towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He lifted me up and pressed his head into my shoulder.

"You're alive." I heard him say happily. One of his hands moved up my back until it got to my head.

"Where's your hair gone?" He asked pulling his head away from my shoulder and looking me in the eye.

"He cut it off." I said. "I look terrible."

"It looks nice." Rose said walking around me in a circle.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." I muttered.

"No. I'm sure we can do something to it." Rose said.

"Oh my god, look at your ankles." Alfie said.

"Rope burn." I sighed. "Oh and does any one have any…spare pants or anything?"

"I have these." Alfie said as he grabbed a pair of shorts off of his bed.

"You have too many clothes." Rose said.

"My mom always makes me pack fifty more clothes than I need." Alfie said.

Then the door flew open and the joker walked into the room.

"You're still not dressed?" He asked sounding pretty annoyed.

"I was just about to go." I said.

"Well _hurry up!_" He growled. He grabbed the back of my head and pushed me towards the bathroom. I stumbled but managed to regain my footing before I smacked into the wall. I quickly ran into the bathroom and got changed into the joker's shirt and Alfie's shorts. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed.

The shirt was almost longer than the black shorts. I rolled up the sleeves and walked back into the room.

"So you're leaving us alone for a whole week?" Rose said excitedly to the joker.

"Pre_tty_ much." The joker said. "But you _will_ come back. If any of you tell _any_ one that I'm coming to get you or if you try to flee the city I will punish you."

"When can we go then?" Rose asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Two of my men are waiting in the van now." The joker said.

"Later clown!" Rose said happily as she skipped out of the door. Seth followed and so did Alfie. I went to follow them but the joker grabbed my upper arm.

"No more little, uh, _suici__**d**__e _attempts." He hissed in my ear. "Got i**t**?" I nodded quickly and he pushed me away.

* * *

The van journey took quite a long time but every one was so busy talking about what they were going to do when they got home nobody complained.

"I'm going to wear some proper clothes." I said with a smile.

"I'm going to make a joker voodoo doll." Rose said.

"I wouldn't put it past you." Seth muttered. The doors to the van were thrown open and two large men stood watching us.

"Out." One grunted. Rose was the first one to leap out of the van followed by me and Alfie then Seth. The two large men went back to the van and drove off leaving us standing by the side of a main road.

"Where are we?" Alfie asked as he watched the van drive off into the distance.

"I know where we are!" I said jumping up and down.

"No you don't." Seth mumbled.

"If you carry on down there you get to a police station." I said pointing left. I began to walk and every one followed. "You can tell them who you are and they'll take you home."

"You sound as if you're not coming with us." Alfie said nervously.

"I'm not. On the way to the police station we will pass my sisters house. I'll go there." I said happily.

"Are you sure." Alfie asked. He grabbed my wrist to slow me down.

"I'm sure." I said. Rose and Seth were walking in front of us and eventually our conversation got to the joker.

"What did he do?" Alfie asked quietly. Rose and Seth were talking about something else, oddly enough neither were yelling at each other.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"You call that nothing." Alfie almost yelled as he grabbed my arm and held my wrist in front of me. "You were locked away for days and you come back with cuts on your ankles and wrists and bruises covering your face and now you're saying _nothing happened_!"

"He kicked me once or twice." I said. "Other than that he wasn't too bad."

"You're getting Stockholm syndrome." Alfie said.

"No I'm not." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Then what did he do that was so kind?" Alfie asked.

"He…talked to me and he gave me ice cream. He didn't let me die." I said.

"That's not being nice, Sparrow. Did he feed you properly?" Alfie asked.

"You're worse then my Mother." I growled as I began to walk faster.

"Sparrow." Alfie sighed. "I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to fall in love with some crazy murdering clown who will end up hurting you."

"I'm not going to fall in love with him." I said. "Lily has that one covered."

"We had to tie her down last night." Alfie said matter-of-factly. "She tried to bite me."

"Why?" I laughed.

"I said bad things about the joker." Alfie said. I laughed.

"At least we're not seeing him for a while." I said.

"It's like a holiday!" Rose cheered.

"Holiday, O, A Holiday! And the best one of the year!" I sang happily.

"Vampire Weekened!" Alfie said with a smile.

"It's going to be over before you know it." Seth pointed out.

"Do you always have to put a downer on things?" Alfie laughed.

"Yes." Seth said with a smirk.

"This is my stop." I said when we got up to my sisters house.

"Are you going to be OK?" Rose asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll email you tonight or something." I said. "Bye." Rose and Alfie gave me a hug and Seth gave me an awkward hand shake. They set off towards the police station which was only about a three minute walk away. I took a deep breath and walked down the path towards my sister's house.

I knocked on the door and took a step back. I hoped she was in. It would be terrible if she wasn't.

But just as I was about to turn back and catch up with the others the door was flung open. My little 6 year old niece, Quinn, stood in the door way.

"Sparrow!" She gasped and threw herself at me. I picked her up and hugged her as if I would never let go. I buried my face into her brown hair as tears began to fall down my cheek.

"Where have you been?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn, who's at the door?" I heard my big sister Lola sigh. I put Quinn down as I saw her come down the stairs.

"Oh my god." She gasped when she saw me. She began running down the stairs. She leapt over the child safe gate and ran into me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I fought the urge to wince when she touched my cuts.

"We thought you were dead." Lola sobbed. "They told us to expect the worse because of all the blood they found."

"I've missed you." I sobbed.

"Come in." She said. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me in side and into the living room. "Princess is asleep and Isaac is in work." Isaac was Lola's fiancée and Princess's and Quinn's dad, he worked at Gotham hospital.

"Are you OK?" She asked. I nodded and wiped away my tears.

"I'm just-" I began to say but was cut off when Princess's yelling filled the room from the baby monitor.

"I'll go get her." I said as I stood up. Lola nodded and reached for the phone. I ran up the stairs and into the girl's room. Princess was standing up in her cot.

"Hello." I said as more tears began to fall. "Did you miss me?"

When I got down stairs with Princess Lola was on the phone.

"No I'm telling the truth….she's right in front of me… I don't know… OK hurry up… bye." She hung up and came and sat next to me.

"Isaac's on his way home." She said. She reached out and brushed her fingers over my black eye. "Oh my gosh you're face… What did he do to you?"

"Kicked my in the face a couple of times." I mumbled. I stood Princess on the floor and stood up. I lifted up the shirt I was wearing and showed Lola my scars. She burst out crying and pulled me back into another hug.

"Sick bastard." She sobbed. "What else did he do?"

"I got shot." I said. "But that wasn't the joker… that was one of his men. The joker actually got the bullet out and helped me."

After more explanations I convinced Lola to let me go and get changed. She almost screamed when she saw I was wearing the joker's shirt.

I kept Alfie's shorts on but pulled on one of Lola's t shirts.

"Where did you go?" Quinn asked. I turned and saw her sitting on the bed.

"I went on holiday." I said trying to figure out how to tell a 6 year old you had been kidnapped. "But some things went wrong." I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed when I saw my short hair and bruised face.

"What went wrong?" Quinn asked.

"Stop asking so many questions." I laughed. I spun around and picked her up. "I'm back now. That's all that matters."

"You're not going back on holiday are you?" She asked. I froze and stared at the wall.

"No." I lied. "Never again."

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah Yeah I know, short and pointless. Ha Ha Reveiewwww

_**Lee: **_Wow! This chapter is for you...WOW

_**Tigger-Lily: **_Hope you like this chapter ;D

_**ChristinaWasHere: **_Hope you like this chapter ;D

_**SmilingPolitly: **_Thank you very much!

_**MelanieTheGreat: **_Thank you!

**DressedToKillx:**Thank you very much. Yeah I still love writing it and I'd love to hear your ideas even though I've got a pretty good idea of what to do with them for a couple more chapters. I'm always open to ideas all the time. TELL TELL TELL! ;D


	12. mr the joker and aunty sparuws wedding

"I swear if my neighbour doesn't turn shut that baby up I will personally shut it up myself." Rose said. I laughed as I looked out of my window. I was sitting on my bay window sill with the phone pressed to my ear. I had been talking over the phone to Rose for a while now. I had never talked to her over the phone before the kidnapping, to be honest we weren't even that close before the kidnapping.

"Poor baby." I laughed.

"Those people shouldn't even have a baby. They can't take care of it at all." Rose said.

"So you don't like your neighbours I'm gathering." I said as I watched a group of teenagers, which were all probably recently out of jail, walk down my street with huge bikes they probably robbed. As they walked under the street lamps I noticed one was from my old school.

"No!" Rose yelled making me wince for a second. "They keep looking at me like I'm a monster ever since we came back from the whole Joker thing."

"Maybe they were scared of you before…that." I muttered. It had been exactly a week since we had been set free from the Joker.

"Probably. I'm a very anti social teenager according to my family." Rose muttered as if she was thinking about something else.

"Why would they think that?" I laughed sarcastically.

"Dunno." She mumbled. "There's noises coming from downstairs and I'm home alone."

"Oh… it's p-probably your cat." I muttered.

"I don't have a cat any more. It got squished by a lorry." Rose muttered.

"Oh. Stay calm. Just carry on talking to me." I said trying to sound positive even though my stomach was doing flips. There was a couple seconds where all I could here was Rose's heavy breathing.

"Sparrow, phone the police." She said clearly and slowly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the joker is in my room… with a baseball bat." She said. I heard a sickening crack.

"He_llo_ Sparr_ow!_" The joker's voice said down the phone. "Did you miss me?"

I pulled the phone away from my ear and with shaky hands I hung up.

"MOM!" I screamed as I threw the doors to my closet open.

"What is it now Sparrow?" My mother sighed.

"The joker has Rose, he's going to track my phone I've got to get out of here." I sobbed as I threw my clothes into a suitcase.

"I'll phone Lola." My mother said as she ran out of the room. I cursed under my breath as I remember I had to phone the police. I dialled 911 into my phone and as soon as some one answered I screamed 'POLICE!'

"Hello Gotham Police how may I help you?" A voice said.

"The Joker has Rose Harper! He's in her house you've got to get there now!" I screamed and then I hung up.

**-One Week Later-**

"Are you sure you're going to be alright with them?" Lola asked as she gave my forehead a kiss.

"I'll be fine." I laughed. They were going out for the night. I had been staying with them ever since The Joker had taken Rose, which was a week ago and still no sign of Rose. Alfie and Seth had disappeared as well.

"Bed by nine." Isaac said to Quinn.

"If there's any trouble call me." Lola said. I didn't have my phone because Lola thought it may be tracked back to where ever I was. I had Isaac's phone though.

"Go away!" I laughed.

"Bye." Lola said. She gave every one a kiss and then they left.

"Right where's the junk food?" I asked Quinn with a smile.

2 hours later and I was sprawled on the sofa with Princess lying on my stomach and Quinn lying on the floor. Quinn had demanded we watch Hannah Montana, while we all felt ill from too many sweets.

"Who's the clown who's always on the news?" Quinn suddenly asked. I ripped my eyes off of the television. In one way I was happy for the distraction, Hannah Montana was beginning to annoy me with her over happiness.

"What?" I asked.

"The clown on the news. He's always on and so were you!" Quinn said as she sat up. "When Mommy sees him she cries and swears."

"He's no one." I muttered.

"He has to be some one. Is he your friend? Is he your boyfriend? Did he save you from your holiday?" Quinn asked happily.

"NO!" I yelled, making Princess jump. "He's just some one I met there OK?"

"Do you fancy him?" Quinn asked with a serious face.

"No!" I said. "No more questions."

"Joe Jonas fancies me." Quinn said still all serious.

"Is that right?" I asked.

"Yes. When you and Mommy went to the shops Mommy said you both saw him there and he asked Mommy if we could date and Mommy said yes." She said.

"Oh I remember that." I lied. "Good ol' Joe."

A couple for hours of Hannah Montana and Quinn had fallen asleep.

"Thank god for that." I muttered to Princess as I turned over the channel. "Stay here while I go and put her in bed OK?"

When I got back downstairs after putting Quinn in bed, Princess was fast asleep on the floor. I smiled and carried her up and put her in the cot. I knelt by the side and put my hand through the bars.

"He won't hurt you." I whispered. "He promised. As long as he keeps you two safe then I'm happy."

-1 hour later-

"You're the clown off of the television!" Quinn said as she sat up on her bed and let her little legs dangle off of the side of her bunk bed. She looked at the man in clown make up who was standing next to her pink plastic dressing table.

"Yes I, uh, am." The man replied with a smirk.

"You speak funny." Quinn said wrinkling her nose.

"And you're shor**t**." The man said.

"Are you Sparrow's boy friend?" Quinn asked. The clown sucked in his cheeks and walked closer to Quinn.

"Sort of." He said.

"Joe Jonas is my boyfriend. I'm Quinn." Quinn said sticking her hand out.

"I know." The clown said as he shook the little girl's hand.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"The Joker." The clown said.

"That's a funny name." Quinn said.

"Your name's funny to." The joker pointed out.

"I like my name. It's a pretty name." Quinn said as she folded her names.

"I like my name to." The joker said.

"When you and Sparrow get married can I be a bridesmaid?" Quinn asked.

"_Sure_." The joker laughed. "You can make the _invitations _as well."

"REALLY?" Quinn squealed. There was the sound of footsteps running up the stairs. The joker put his finger to his lips and mouthed the words 'surprise' before her leapt into Quinn's closet.

* * *

I ran up to Quinn's room when I heard her talking.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked as I jumped into the room. She looked at me and whispered loudly.

"The clown, but it's a surprise." She whispered. My eyes widened in fear before I remembered that Quinn was 6, she probably had a weird dream.

"Go back to sleep, it was probably a dream." I said.

"No it wasn't your boyfriends here and he said I can be a bridesmaid and write invitations for your wedding!" Quinn yelled.

"Go back to sleep, you can write invitations in the morning." I said, hoping she'd forget about it the next day.

"Fine." She sighed as she lay back down.

"Good night sweetie." I said as I leant over and kissed her forehead.

"Night, gorgeous." She replied. I giggled a bit and left the room.

I went down stairs and must of fell asleep watching a documentary on orang-utans. I woke up when I heard Princess babbling. I groaned and switched off the television. I managed to drag myself up the stairs and into Princess's room.

"Go back to-" I muttered before I looked up. My heart began pounding fifty times faster. The joker was there holding Princess on his hip.

"Oh my god." I gasped as I felt my stomach begin to throw itself about.

"You _really_ should have believed Quin**n**." The joker said. He smiled at Princess who was laughing and clutching the Joker's coat.

"This isn't happening. I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming. This is some fucked up nightmare." I said as I put my hands in my hair and spun around.

"Langue in front of the minors, Sparrow!" The joker said as if he was utterly shocked. "If I'm only a dream how can I be holding your _beautiful baby niece?"_

"Put her down!" I yelled as I lunged forward. The joker took a couple steps back.

"I'm not going to hurt her remember." He said. "She's a very happy child isn't she?" He tickled her stomach and she screamed with laughter. All I could do was watch helplessly.

"You're coming with me, now." The joker said suddenly very serious.

"I can't leave the kids on here own." I said. He gave me a look as if to say _'stop-making-stuff-up-you're-already-in-trouble.'_

"You've met Quinn, you should know if we leave her alone the whole of Gotham will be on fire in a matter of minutes." I said.

"I noticed there was a cage outside…" The Joker said refering to the cage Lola used to keep her old dog in.

"Tried it before… some how they get out." I said.

"Then we'll have to phone up your sister and tell her to hurry up." He said as he walked past me. I quickly followed as he carried Princess down the stairs.

"What's you're sisters name again?" The joker asked.

"Give me Princess and I'll tell you." I said holding my arms out ready to grab my niece.

"No." The joker said spinning around so Princess was out of my grip. "She's spending time with Uncle Joker."

"_Uncle_ Joker?" I said.

"We _are_ getting married. Quinn's the bridesmaid." The joker said as he grabbed Isaac's mobile phone off of the sofa.

"No were not." I said. He winked at me and pressed the phone to his ear. There was a couple of seconds silence before I heard the murmur of Lola's voice.

"_Hello." _The joker purred. "Now I need you to come back _real _quic**k **because even though I can't hurt _your _kids, I might not be so kind to little Sparrow." I heard Lola shouting down the phone. The joker held the phone away and bit and looked at Princess.

"Is she always this…uh... _loud?" _He asked her.

"Yeah." Princess replied which sent the joker into a fit of laughter.

"You have until 2 o'cloc**k**." He said down the phone. "Or you'll have Sparrow's blood to clean off your lovely white carpet tomorrow. If you phone the police I'll…uh…slip her a smile. Say goodbye to Mommy _Princess_." He held the phone to Princesses ear.

"MOMMY!" Princess yelled happily. "BYE!" The joker then pried the phone from her hands and hung up. I looked at the clock. Midnight, Lola had to be home in less then two hours or I get hurt.

The Joker sat down on the sofa and switched on the television. I stood by the door and watched him as he sat Princess on his knees.

"Make me a drink while we wait will 'ya, babe?" The joker laughed.

"NO!" I yelled.

"That's no way to treat your _boyfriend_ is it?" He growled.

"You're not my boyfriend." I hissed.

"Make me a drink now." The joker growled. The sound of his voice made me run out of the room and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge, beer? NO! I don't want to be responsible for a drunken joker. Coca-cola will do just fine. I poured it into a glass with shaky hands. I took a deep breath and walked back into the living room.

"Purple is so your colour, gorgeous." Quinn said to The Joker. She was sitting cross legged in front of him. He was smirking down at her. I handed him the drink quickly.

"Quinn, get back to bed." I said, my voice was shaking as well.

"But I was about to tell Joker about how he should wear a waist belt to …compliment his…figure." She said as if she was thinking about this long and hard.

"Didn't your Mom tell you to stop watching Gok Wan's fashion shows more than once a day?" I asked. "Go back to bed, now!"

"But we were going to talk about the wedding." Quinn sighed as she stood up.

"THERE IS NO WEDDING!" I screamed. Quinn frowned and stormed out of the room.

"You shouldn't get so…_angry_." The joker laughed. I glared at him and then sat down on the other sofa.

"Shouldn'**t **you come and sit by _me?_" The joker asked. He put Princess down on the floor and patted the seat next to him. "I mean we are getting married soon."

I looked away from him and tried to hide the tears that were about to fall. I hated myself for being so weak and so scared. I heard him standing up and walking towards. I tried to push myself closer to the arm of the chair.

"Are you tha**t** _happy_?" The joker asked. I refused to look at him. Princess came and stood in front of me and looked confused. The Joker grabbed my chin and pulled my face to look at him.

"_Smile _for me." He ordered. I glared at him and tears fell down my cheeks. He sighed and got his knife out of his pocket, I struggled against him when I saw it.

"_Smile!" _He said again as he put the knife in my mouth. I put on a small smile but it obviously wasn't good enough because I felt the knife dig into my cheek.

"We can do better then that." He said. I smiled the biggest smile I could manage. The joker nodded and pulled the knife out of my mouth. He sat back up straight and saw Princess was staring at him with a serious face.

"Why so serious?" The joker asked as he leant down so he was eye level with her. Princess pulled her pyjama pant and pointed at her knee that was covered with a plaster.

"Ouch." She said looking up at The Joker.

"That's why." I muttered with a smirk.

"She's a funny kid, I could do with some like her." The Joker said as he leant back.

"No!" I snapped.

"I can't sleep!" I heard Quinn say. I looked past the joker and saw her standing in the doorway with her arms folded. The Joker leapt to his feet with a little giggle.

"Well…the, uh, marriage is back on _sooooo_ why don't you make the invitations now?" He asked. I couldn't help but notice he was quite good with kids, well he was a clown.

"Who do I write them to?" Quinn asked him.

"Erm… Mommy and Daddy and… Rose, Alfie and Seth…." The joker said.

"Who are they?" Quinn asked.

"They're Sparrow's friends." The Joker said. "And…Batman."

"You know Batman?" Quinn gasped in amazement.

"Oh yes." The Joker said. "We're _very _good friends. He'll be the, uh, bes**t **man."

"He knows batman!" Quinn said to me. I raised my eyebrows in pretend amazement. She then skipped over to the table and grabbed her pencil case pull of glittery pens and her sketch book.

"Make Alfie's one ex_tra_ special!" The Joker called over to Quinn as he sat back down next to me. He grabbed the remote and began to flick through the channels. Princess pulled her self onto the sofa and sat in between us. I stroked her blonde curly hair as she began to babble something about 'spiders' to The Joker.

"I _like _Qui**nn. **She does what's she's told unlike _you._" The Joker said to me quietly as he leant over Princess. "I thought I told you _not_ to run away."

"You said not to flee the city." I muttered. He grabbed my neck and brought me closer to his face. Princess looked up at us and frowned.

"Same thing." He spat.

"It wasn't my choice." I managed to say. "When my mum heard you took Rose…" I couldn't finish my sentence because I couldn't breathe. He let go of my neck and I fell backwards and gasped for breath.

"I hope you know…you've mentally scared my nieces for life." I said, still trying to catch my breath.

"Oh don't be silly." The joker laughed. "Princess is too _young_ to remember this and Quinn looks like she's having a _great _time."

"I'm finished!" Quinn said. She skipped over to us and sat on The Jokers lap.

"Get off him, Quinn." I hissed. The Joker wrapped him arm around Quinn's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Nonsense, babe." He said with a smirk. Quinn handed him a piece of paper. He read it and nodded.

"Very good." He said before handing it to me. I read it.

'To alfy

you are coming to mr the joker and aunty sparuws wedding

lots of luv QUINN the bridemaid.

'x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx xx x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Then there was a drawing of the joker kissing … me. I could tell it was me and the joker because the joker was wearing purple and had a huge smile that went up to his ears and I had bright orange hair. Next to us was a picture of Quinn in a bridesmaid dress.

"What do you think Sparrow?" Quinn asked.

"It's great." I said quietly.

"I'll give Batman, Alfie, Seth and Rose their invitations." The Joker muttered as he pulled the invitations out of Quinn's hands.

"Look I drew batman as well!" Quinn said holding the invitation to batman close to the Jokers face.

There was a bang which was the front door slamming open and shut.

"LET MY DAUGHTER GO YOU PERVERT!" Isaac's voice yelled through the room.

"Daddy! This is Sparrow's boyfriend!" Quinn said happily.

"No Quinn, that is a bad man! Come over here now." Isaac said. Lola was behind him, her once perfectly applied make up was now smudged down her face.

"Princess!" She cried. Quinn leapt off of The Jokers lap and ran over to her dad.

"Sparrow is getting married to Joker! I'm going to be a bridemaid! He told me to write the invitations. I wrote some for you as well." Quinn said happily as she handed her Dad and her Mom the drawn invitation. The Joker was still sitting down smirking.

"We had a_ grea__**t**_time." The Joker said.

"You sick bastard!" Isaac yelled. I leapt to my feet and grabbed Princess. I was about to run over to Lola and Isaac when The Joker stood up and grabbed my wrist.

"We've go**t** some where to be going **remember**.**" **The Joker said.

"You're not taking her anywhere!" Lola sobbed.

"Little Sparrow made a deal." The Joker said. I put Princess down on the floor and wiped my tears away.

"Bye." I said.

"No." Lola sobbed. The Joker began to drag me out of the room.

'Back to being held hostage.' I thought as I broke down into tears. I felt The Joker pull me out of the house and then roughly push me into a van.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried.

"Hello sis." I heard a familiar voice sneer. I looked up and saw Brandon smirking down at me. The Joker was behind him smiling wildly.

I knew then my life had gotten 10 times worse.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh this chapter was so much fun to write. I hope you like to read it as well.

2 updates in 2 days!

It's 5 minutes to midnight, I've got school tomorrow and I'm very tired soooo

I think **Lee, SmilingPolitly, LuvIsAThing **and **ChristinaWasHere. **

Are amazing people xx


	13. Docs Guniea Pigs

I stared at my brother in shock.

"Don't look like that." Brandon said. "You should be happy to see your big brother." I leapt to my feet, which was hard seeing as we were in a moving van.

"You selfish idiot!" I yelled. I saw his face drop. "You're working for him? You really don't think about any one apart from yourself do you? Moms probably worried sick about us! What were you doing when Mom thought I was dead? Hmm. I bet you were doing drugs in your room with your pathetic friends. You don't give a shit about any one apart from yourself do you?"

He looked furious. I knew that look so well. He slapped my in the face so hard my head slammed into the side of the van and I fell to the floor. I was suddenly pretty dizzy. I felt him kick my head. I screamed and tried to block my face from him but he carried on kicking my head.

"I've always wanted to do this." He yelled. He stomped down on my head. I thought he would beat me until I was dead. Then he suddenly stopped.

When I opened my eyes I saw the Joker had Brandon slammed against the wall by the neck, he had his knife pressed into my brother's cheek.

"If she needs punishing you tell _me._ No one hurts her apart from _me._ Got it?" The Joker spat.

"Got it." Brandon said.

"Good." The Joker said happily. He put the knife back in his pocket. I lay still on the floor as Brandon climbed over to the passenger seat leaving me and the Joker alone in the back of the van. The dizziness from the impact of being kicked in the head and the tiredness I felt because it was early hours of the morning made it very hard not to just fall asleep right there. I could fell blood trickling across my face and out of my nose.

I saw The Jokers feet walking towards me. I was too tired to move away from him as he crouched down in front of me.

"Your brother is so _rude,_ touching my things." He said.

"You don't own me." I said quietly.

"Yes. Yes. Yes I do." The Joker said. He stood up and clicked his knife out. "Do I need to, uh, remind you?" I didn't say anything. I carried on staring at his brown shoes, just wishing something would happen that would save me from this situation.

"ANSWER ME!" He screamed angrily as he kicked me in the stomach.

"NO!" I yelled. "No you don't." The Joker smirked down at me and then took the 'wedding invitations' that Quinn had drawn.

"She really is a good artist." The Joker said. He grabbed the back of my t shirt and pulled me up to my feet. When he let go of me I was too tired to stand by myself and I fell forward. He wrapped his arm around my waist as I clutched onto his coat.

"Are you tired?" He asked. I nodded. "T_oo_ ba**d**." He pulled me back and pushed me. I fell back against the wall. I don't know how long I was sitting their but I didn't fall asleep.

"We're here!" I heard Brandon yell happily. I groaned when I felt the Joker pull me up by my wrist. He dragged me out of the van and into the hide out. I let my eyes close as I was pulled up stairs and down corridors. I opened my eyes when I felt myself being pushed down. I was in the Jokers room.

"Can't I go back into my room that I share with the others?" I asked quietly.

"But they're all _asleep._ Surely you don'**t** want to _wake_ them. No. What ty_pe_ of a friend would you be then?" The Joker asked. "Plus I have something to show you."

He opened one of his large closets. It was full of t shirts and jeans. My t shirts and jeans. I smiled a bit at the sight of my clothes.

"I got them from your house." The Joker said. At the bottom of the wardrobe were several piles of books. My books.

"Thank you." I said quietly. He leant down and picked up a pile of books.

"I like these." He said. He sat at the end of the bed and threw the books in between us. I looked down at all of them and after a few seconds realised why he probably liked them.

One was about a child who murdered another child.

One was about a teenager whose brother shot up a school.

One was about a teenager who got kidnapped and taken to the middle of an Australian desert.

One was about a boy who got kidnapped and experimented on.

One was about a boy became friends with a murderer who was on death row.

"What a great taste in literature you have." The Joker said with a smirk.

"I wanted the proper ones about real murders but my Mom said no. She thought it would scare me or something." I said. I didn't know why I was telling him this. "Or it would give me ideas."

"Why?" The Joker asked. "When other little girls are obsessed with fairies why are you obsessed with criminals?"

"I was obsessed with fairies once." I said. Then I shrugged. "It's interesting." I pointed to the book about the child who killed the other child. "In that one it tells you about her past. It tells you what went through her mind when she killed the other kid. It tells you what made her so mentally scarred she done the actions she did."

The Joker looked at me with a raised eyebrow but I continued anyway. I pointed to the books about the teenager that had been kidnapped and taken to the middle of nowhere.

"The character in that one gets Stockholm syndrome. It's all in first person and it describes how she's feeling and all that." I said. He grinned and stood up. He began to take off his tie then his coat.

"Does this girl survive this little, uh, hostage situation?" The Joker asked.

"I don't know I haven't finished it yet." I said as I lay down on the Jokers bed and closed my eyes. "She probably ends up marrying the kidnapper after he gives up his evil ways because he loves her." I sighed.

"That-" The Joker began to say. I decided to finish his sentence for him.

"-would never happen. It's all fiction. Real life doesn't happen like that. Real life doesn't have people who would sacrifice there own life for yours. Real life doesn't have princesses and princes. Real life doesn't have happy endings." I felt a weight on the bed and the Joker leant over me.

"I thought you'd never learn." He said. His mouth was right next to my ear but I was too tired to do anything about it. "You're very clever, Sparrow."

I couple seconds later and I fell asleep, too tired to care who I was sleeping next to.

* * *

When I woke up there was a fleeting moment where I thought I was still at Lola's house. I expected to be leapt on by Quinn and have my hair pulled by Princess.

Then reality came crashing down on me. I wanted to go back to sleep and never wake up. Then I felt something fall on me. I groaned and sat up and saw three pairs of my jeans and half of my t shirts on the bed.

The Joker was standing with his back to me facing the closet.

"Do you only own jeans and band t shirts?" He asked. He sounded pretty annoyed as if when I brought the clothes I should have thought of him and what he would have thought.

"Mostly." I muttered.

"I can't have my little monster wearing boy's clothes." He said as he threw another pair of jeans over his shoulder. Then he turned to me and sucked in his cheek.

"We're going to have get you some more feminine clothes." He said. I scoffed. He glared at me. "Get dressed." He ordered before leaving the room.

Once I got dressed into a pair of black jeans and a red plaid shirt the joker still wasn't back so I decided to go and see Alfie, Rose and Seth.

"I'm Rose!" I heard the undeniable voice of Rose scream. I smirked and opened the door to our room slightly. Rose was being pinned down to a mattress by Seth, Alfie was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"Prove it." He said.

"I absolutely hate the Joker with a passion. I want to rip out his eyes and shove them up his-" Rose yelled before Alfie cut her off.

"IT'S ROSE!" He yelled. Seth leapt back off of her and I stepped in the room.

"Sparrow!" Rose cheered when she saw me.

"You're OK!" Alfie said with a smile. I nodded and sat down on a mattress.

"I haven't spoken to you in a week!" Rose pointed out.

"I know. I was at my sister's house." I said.

"That's why he couldn't find you." Alfie laughed.

"Alfie look at the time." Seth said.

"Oh crap we should go find The Joker." Alfie muttered as he looked at his watch. He went to walk out of the room but stopped in front of me and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll see you later, OK?" He whispered.

"OK." I whispered back. He and Seth left the room. I looked over at Rose who was smiling at me. "Where have they gone?" I asked.

"To fight." She said. "Ever since they both got here, a week ago, the Joker has been taking them into the yard to fight. Once Alfie made the Joker's nose bleed."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I go and watch sometimes." Rose said. "Seth isn't very good but Alfie is great."

"Go Alfie!" I cheered.

"Lily gets angry when Alfie hurts the Joker." Rose muttered. The door opened and Seth stood there.

"No fighting today." He said. "Joker wants us all in the chair room."

"Chair room?" I asked as I walked out of the room.

"Yeah, the rooms with the chairs in." Seth mumbled.

"Such a creative name." I laughed. Alfie grabbed my hand when we began walking. His grip was tight, almost painfully tight.

"I've missed you." He whispered in my ear.

"I've missed you too." I whispered back with a small smile. I tried to pull my hand out if his grasp but he was too strong. "You're hurting me." I whimpered. He let got of my hand quickly.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"No problem." I muttered back. When we got to the 'chair room' The Joker was sitting down on one of the many sofas while a man stood next to him.

He was wearing a suit and he was holding a brief case. His blue eyes that were hid behind glasses followed us as we entered the room.

"Sit." The Joker said. I instantly plopped myself down on the sofa behind me. Alfie slowly sat next to me. Rose sat on another sofa; she crossed her arms and stared at the man. Seth sat on a chair on his own as well.

"This is Doctor Jonathan Crane." The Joker said as he leapt to his feet.

"Scarecrow?" I asked. I knew about him. I had read about him before. "The Scarecrow who created a fear toxin and used to work in Arkham Asylum."

"A fan?" Doctor Crane asked. Even his voice sounded clever.

"Not at all." I scoffed.

"That's the kid with the obsession with criminals." The Joker explained.

"Hello Doc." Rose said with a smirk as if to show him she wasn't scared of him at all.

"Hello undereducated child." Doctor Crane said with the same smirk that had fell off of Rose's face.

"That wasn't nice at all." Rose said.

"And that's the kid with the split personality." The Joker said.

"You sure know how to pick your hostages." Crane muttered.

"What's going on?" Seth asked.

"You're all going to be Doctor Crane's guinea pigs." The Joker laughed.

"Nah." Rose said smacking her knees with her hands. "I'd rather not. Can't we go the zoo or something instead?"

"She can be first." Dr Crane said. He walked over to Rose and grabbed her upper arm.

"Let go of me, freak!" She screamed as he dragged her out of the room and into a little room next door.

After a couple minutes of silence there was a scream. Rose's scream. Filled with terror. I jumped and bit my lip. The Joker saw this and began walking closer to me.

"You looked scared. I could help, uh, calm _you _dow**n**." He said as he brushed a piece of hair away from my face. He crashed his lips onto mine and grabbed my wrists with one hand as I tried to push him off. He stood on my feet so I couldn't kick him off of me.

"Get off her!" I heard Alfie yell. I quickly turned my head to the side so he ended up kissing my cheek. He stood back and smiled. Alfie was standing up now, he had his hands in his hair and he looked horrified.

"What the hell?" He yelled. The Joker stepped back.

"You need anger management lessons." He stated.

"I have them." Seth said. "Anger management lessons."

"That's nice to know." I muttered. I wiped furiously at my lips with the back of my hand.

"Was I really that bad?" The Joker laughed.

"Yes." I spat. He was about to lunge at me when Jonathan Crane came back in. He was in his scarecrow mask.

"The girl has passed out." He said. I wanted to attack him or something but he was too scary and I was too much of a wimp.

"Who's next?" The Joker asked us. We all just stared at him. Obviously no one was stepping forward. "Seth."

"Which ones Seth?" Crane asked. The Joker pointed to Seth and he was dragged out of the room. I looked at Alfie who had sat back down, next to me.

"What did he do to you?" He asked quietly as his fingers traced a bruise on the side of my head.

"It wasn't him." I whispered. Confusion flooded Alfie's face.

"Who was it then?" He asked. His fingers began stroking the side of my face.

"My brother." I whispered. "He works for the Joker now."

"Oh." Alfie muttered.

"I hate him." I whispered. Alfie looked over at The Joker who was standing next to the door that Seth had been dragged into, probably watching.

"I hate _him_." He said pointing his thumb in the direction of the Joker.

"Me too." I whispered. "My niece sat on his knee. She thinks he's my boyfriend. She thinks were getting married." There was a flash of anger in Alfie's eyes but it left quicker then came.

"Don't worry." He said.

"I hope Rose is OK." I said glancing past Alfie and to the door where The Joker stood.

"This is Rose we're talking about." Alfie pointed out.

"True." I laughed.

"That stuff Crane's going to give us must be horrible. Rose doesn't scream." I said.

"It will be over. That's what you've got to remember. No matter how bad something is it has to end, even if the ending is death." Alfie said. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Then there was the noise of some one clearing there throat. We both snapped out heads up and Alfie immediately took his hand away from my face when we saw Dr Crane and The Joker glaring down at us.

I blushed and looked at my lap.

"Who's next?" Crane asked. I carried on staring at my lap.

"I will." Alfie sighed. He stood up and Dr Crane grabbed his wrist. He was about to drag him out of the room when The Joker grabbed my wrist as well.

"I think Sparrow would _love_ to see this." He said as he began dragging me to the room.

"I'm OK!" I said. "I'll wait in the other room on my own." He threw me to the floor of the small room. I sat up and saw Alfie being thrown into a chair. There was a steal table in front of the chair with Cranes briefcase on. He came and stood in front of Alfie, behind the table and sprayed something in his face.

I gasped and so did Alfie. He began choking and gasping for breath. But the Joker looked confused. Then Alfie let out a loud cough and then sat up straight.

"No, it's not working." He said with a smile.

"What?" The Joker snapped. "It's meant to work."

"It was a weak dose." Crane muttered. "We could try again." Then Alfie closed his eyes and fell off of the chair to the floor. I crawled over to him and slapped his face in an attempt to wake him up. He didn't move though.

"Wake up." I whispered.

"Should we use it on the girl?" Crane's voice asked. I looked up and saw them smirking down at me.

"No. No. No." The Joker said. "I want to use the other one." Crane stared at him for a couple of seconds behind his Scarecrow mask before nodding. I pressed my back against the wall and held onto Alfie's hand. Why did he have to be unconscious? Why couldn't he be awake, telling me everything's going to be OK?

Jonathan Crane had left the room and The Joker was crouching in front of her.

"Show me a smile." He said. I let a small smile spread across my face. I still had Alfie's had lying limp in mine. Crane came back into the room and handed the Joker a glass of water.

"Drink this." He said to me. I shook my head quickly making my short hair bounce about. He looked at Crane. "Open her mouth." He hissed. Crane leapt down and grabbed my face. He pulled my mouth open, for a skinny man he was incredibly strong. I began to struggle against him but it was no use. The Joker poured the water in my mouth and Crane let go of me. I glared at the men and then spat the water in Crane's masked face. I still had hold of Alfie's hand through all of this.

Crane muttered something under his breath and whipped the mask off of his head.

"We'll try that again." The Joker sighed. Crane yanked my mouth open again and the Joker poured some more of the water into my mouth. This time Crane held my jaw shut and the Joker stroked my neck until I finally swallowed it.

"Is it working?" The Joker asked leaping back. Crane stood up and looked down at me.

"You're going to have to wait." He said. "It takes a while to get into her system. What are you going to do?"

"See if I can scare her enough to snap her out of it." The Joker said. I watched them; not understanding what was going on. I looked at Alfie who was still out cold. I bit my lip and shook his hand.

"Wake up." I hissed.

"He's not waking up for a while." Crane said. I snapped my head up at him. The lights seemed to get brighter and brighter until it hurt to keep my eyes open. I squeezed them shut on used my free hand to cover them.

"It's working." I heard some one say but the persons voice seemed distant and fuzzy. The Joker knelt in front of me once again and grabbed my hand which was holding onto Alfie's. He gently tried to pry it from my grip but I kept hold of Alfie's hand tightly.

"Let go Sparrow. It's going to be OK." The Joker said in a weirdly kind voice. What was weirder was that I believed him. I let go of Alfie's hand and put my arms up as if I wanted him to pick me up. I heard him chuckle and then pull me up by my wrist so I was standing.

"How do you feel?" He asked. I opened my mouth to say something but my tongue felt too heavy in my mouth. The Joker smirked and said something to Crane before walking out to the room dragging me along with him. I stumbled trying to keep up as we walked down the corridors. At one point I tripped and got carpet burn on my arms which made me laugh. I couldn't hear myself though. I carried on giggling and saying things even though I had no idea what I was saying. The Joker just nodded and helped my up. We began to walk until we got to his room. I remembered that every time I went in there something bad happened, so I dug my heels into the floor and began to panic. I gripped the Jokers hand tighter and whimpered. He looked at me and then leant down so his face was in front of mine.

"No ones going to hurt you." He said. For some reason I lifted my fingers up to touch his scars. I needed to touch his scars. He grabbed my hand before it got there and entwined his fingers with mine.

"No." He hissed. "No, you don't do that." I felt like a little child who had been told off and I nearly cried. I stuck out my bottom lip as the Joker pulled me into his room.

He pushed me down on the bed and licked his lips. I began to say things again that I didn't understand. The Joker just nodded and 'mmmm'd and 'aarrr'd.

"Lay down." He said. I obeyed him and lay on my back on the bed. He began to crawl over me and I cried. He stroked the side of my face just like Alfie had done and whispered something to me. I calmed down.

He leant back and started unbuttoning my shirt. I didn't struggle or try to push him away. I just lay there under him, oddly calm. Once he had unbuttoned every button he looked down at me as if he was expecting something. I looked up at him and frowned. I was completely unaware my shirt was open.

"Aren't you scared?" He asked stroking my stomach. I shook my head and muttered something. He began kissing my stomach and going up my body. My stomach, below my ribs, my ribs, my chest, my neck, my chin…

I was suddenly freezing cold. When the Joker began to kiss me full on the lips I wasn't bothered. I just need to get warmer. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me. I didn't want to deepen the kiss or anything; I just needed his body heat.

Then I heard him groan. A lust filled groan that signalled he loved this. Then I woke up fully.

I screamed and pushed him away from me. He sat up and laughed. I carried on screaming and leapt up off of the bed. Why did I let this happen? I hadn't even fought it. I let him kiss me. I let him kiss my body.

I clawed of my bare stomach and chest in at attempt to get the feeling of him off of me. I threw my shirt on the floor. It didn't occur to me that I was now showing the Joker more; I just needed to get it all to go away. He was laughing louder and harder. I carried on scratching my body. I noticed that my extremely pale body was now covered in bright pink lines that had started going red and bleeding.

I tried to ask the Joker why the hell he done that but it came out all mumbled up because I was screaming and crying. I ran into his bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

My body had grease paint on not the mention it covered my face. I screamed louder and punched the mirror. My knuckles began to bleed as I stared in the cracked mirror.

I pushed all of the Jokers grease paint on the floor and stomped on it until the case was cracked and it was nothing but smashed up plastic and red, black and white smudges on the floor.

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FUCKING FAULT!" I screamed. I hit my head against the smashed mirror. The glass cut and embedded itself in my forehead. I was fed up of everything. Everything was going wrong and my life was nothing. I was just some kid who got kidnapped by the joker. I was worthless.

So I grabbed a larger shard of glass that was in the sink and placed it above my wrist. I felt the blood trickled down my face as I braced myself for the pain.

But some one grabbed my hand. I let out a shocked scream and began fighting it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The Joker growled in my ear. He wrapped an arm around my waist and began to drag me out of the bathroom.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed while I pounded my fist on his arm. He threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me which made me panic and scream more.

"Calm down!" He yelled. I cried more and hit him in the chest.

"CRANE!" He yelled. The door opened and Jonathan Crane stood in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the joker pinning me down and straddling my waist and me only in jeans and a bra.

"Calm her down!" The Joker yelled over my screaming.

"How do I do that?" Crane asked with a smirk.

"I don't know!" The Joker shouted. "Use your, uh, drugs or something."

"I have just the thing." Crane said. He left the room and came back minutes later with a syringe. I panicked even more and began trying to throw my body about.

Crane grabbed my arm and slipped the needle into my arm.

My arms dropped and I closed my eyes as a strong feeling of calm came over me.

The Joker climbed off of me but I felt him stand next to the bed by me.

"What on earth have you been doing Joker?" I heard Crane chuckle. He was probably looking over my body which was covered in scratches and blood and glass.

"_Baby_sittin**g**." The Joker said.

"If you're going to get that glass out of her then you better hurry up." Dr Crane said. "She's not unconscious but she's too relaxed to feel the pain properly. She'll probably throw another tantrum when she wakes up fully."

"Do you have tweezers?" The Joker asked. Then he burst out laughing at his own little joke. "Is Rose awake?" He asked.

"Who's Rose?" Crane asked.

"The kid with the split personality." The Joker said.

"Yes. She woke up about a minute ago." Crane said.

"OK. Go ask her for some tweezers, tell her it's for Sparrow, and if she says her name is Lily tell her it's for the Joker." He said. There was a noise which I suspected was Crane leaving the room. I managed to open my eyes and saw the Joker looking back down at me.

He was grinning as if this was all hilarious. When Crane came back in I slowly turned my head to look at him. He looked as if he was also enjoying this as well.

"Rose wants to know _'what the hell'_ you have done to Sparrow." He said as he handed the tweezers to The Joker who began picking the glass out of my forehead. It didn't hurt at all.

"She's very… violent isn't she?" Crane asked. I stared at the Joker who was deep in concentration.

"You've seen nothing." He chuckled. "You should see Lily, she's in love."

"Who with?" Crane asked.

"Me." The Joker muttered. That sent Crane into a fit of laughter.

"A teenage girl… in love with you?" He laughed.

"I'm Ir-_resist-_ible." The Joker smirked.

I closed my eyes and began to wonder how I ended up in this situation. Two of Gotham's most wanted were standing over me; the more feared of the two was pulling glass out of my forehead.

I shouldn't be here. I should be back in class with my teacher who should be alive. I should be in maths copying Rose's answers while she copied off of me. I should be looking forward to the weekend and seeing my nieces.

Rose shouldn't have a girl inside of her who loves the Joker. Alfie shouldn't like a girl who was constantly being kissed by the joker. Seth shouldn't spend the rest of his life with us, the people he hates. I shouldn't be kissed by the Joker every freaking day.

But I know it's my entire fault. I shouldn't have left the class room. I should have stayed and admired Bruce Wayne's face. Why did Bruce Wayne have to come into our school any way?

**I hate Bruce Wayne**

* * *

A/N: Wow…that was long! I love this chapter!

It seemed you all liked Quinn! She was atchaully 100% based on my little niece who atchaully does think shes marrying Joe Jonas and that me and my sister met him and he asked for her hand in marrige ;) She also likes to ask whether you love some one. She's very very confident and is a little cutey. You'll be glad to know Quinn and Princess are coming back! Yep They'll be back in this fic soon! :D Oh and the little 'Why so serious Princess' bit happened in real life! I asked my baby niece 'WHY SO SERIOUS!' and she pointed at her injuered knee and yelled 'OW!' ;) Shes a weird little kid... but I love em both!

_**Review Review Review!**_

**SmilingPolitley: **WOO! Awesome people sit on the floor. ;D Thank you very very much! I hope you like this chapter!

**Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeee:** MWA HAHA Thank you ;D

**DressedToKillx: **You like Gok? I've kissed him! I swear on my life I'm telling the truth. I met him at a book signing and he asked if he could give me a kiss ;D Luckily I haven't started my GCSE exams and all that yet. I mean I should of but...things and things! Geez I hope you didn't fail or anything...that would suck. REview again! ;)


	14. Teenage Hormones!

Have you ever day dreamed and just blocked the world out accidently? When you're really deep in thought and you stare of into space and don't listen to anything. Then you snap out of it and think _'Woah how did I do that then?'_ Because some ones had been talking to you and you didn't notice even though you've been staring at them.

That sort of happened to me. I don't know whether Jonathan Crane's drugs helped but one minute I was staring at the Joker when he was getting glass out of my head and then I began to day dream and the next thing I knew. I was lying next to the Joker while he sat up playing with his switch blade.

I lay still and stared at the ceiling. I let my eyes glance at the Joker who was now staring at me.

"So you've, uh, _snapped_ out of it now?" He asked. I didn't want to talk to him so I turned over and faced the door. "Don't ignore me." The Joker growled. He leant over me and grabbed my face. He turned my head until I was staring at him.

"Oh god." I heard some one say. I looked over and saw Alfie standing in the doorway. He looked horrified. Then he ran out of the room. I managed to pull myself away from the Joker.

"Alfie!" I called in an attempt to get him to stop. Then I saw I still wasn't wearing a t shirt. I groaned and opened up the wardrobe that had all my clothes in. I pulled out the first t shirt that I could find and threw it on. I ran out of the room before the Joker could protest.

I ran down the corridors before I began to get dizzy. I sank to the floor and ran my hand through my hair.

"Anxiety disorder." A voice said. I looked up and saw Doctor Jonathan Crane staring down at me.

"What?" I muttered.

"You have Anxiety disorder." He said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"It's obvious." Crane said with a smirk. I stood up and leant against the wall.

"Panic disorder, paranoia…" He muttered.

"You're creepy." I said as I began to walk away.

"Oh and depression." He said. "Possibly self harm… yes a lot of self harm." I turned around and glared at him.

"Shut up." I snapped.

"You're not in denial as well are you?" Crane asked, sounding as if this was the best game ever.

"No." I muttered.

"You are a mess of mental illnesses. One day you'll probably snap and shoot some people. You've thought about it haven't you. Who do you want to kill?" Crane asked.

"You at the moment." I growled. "I'm not the mess. You are. You think you're made out of hay."

"Crane, Sparrow." The Joker's voice said. I picked up the pace but I was still very dizzy and had to clutch onto the wall for balance.

"Two little love birds." The Joker laughed.

"Oh look a bird joke." I muttered.

"_Where_ do you think you're goi_ng_?" The Joker asked me. I quickened my speed but I still had to clutch onto the wall.

"I've got to find Alfie." I muttered.

"No. No. No." The Joker laughed. I could hear him walking up behind me. I cursed myself for not being able to run. "We're going out."

"I'm not going out with you." I spat. I felt the Joker grab the back of my t shirt.

"You don't have a choice." He hissed. "Plus your friends are coming as well."

"Sparrow!" I heard Rose call. I looked up and saw her running down the hallway towards me. She crashed into me and wrapped her arms around my waist in some sort of painful hug. When she crashed into me I crashed back into the Joker.

"I've missed you!" She said happily. I groaned and tried to push her off of me. I wasn't enjoying being in a Joker/Rose sandwich.

"I'm loosing the ability to breathe." I muttered. She leapt back and smiled at me. The Joker let go of me as well.

"You seem very hyperactive." I said.

"I found sugar filled soft drinks." She said.

"Oh dear." I muttered.

"ADHD." Crane said pointing at Rose.

"HA! NO! That's one I don't have!" Rose said with a grin. The Joker grabbed her wrist and then mine and began dragging us off.

"You forgot insomnia!" I called to Scarecrow with a smile. "I had that a couple months ago!" The Joker carried on dragging us behind him until we got to his room.

He threw us in and we fell into each other. Rose giggled as she clutched onto me and stood up straight.

"So, what's going on?" She asked.

"We're going out." The Joker muttered as he went over to a closet. He obviously hated Rose's hyperactivity.

"I wanted to show Sparrow the pool!" Rose moaned.

"Pool?" I asked.

"Yes but its too cold to swim in." She said. "It's outside, next to a bunch of trees."

"We're going to a party!" The Joker declared. Rose looked over at the Joker and raised an eyebrow. "You need to get changed into something more… party-like." He threw a pile of black clothes at Rose who caught them before they hit her in the face. The Joker done the same to me but I ducked and it hit his wall. I picked the clothes up off the floor and left the room. There was no point in arguing with the Joker. He always won.

Rose followed me as I walked into our room and then into the bathroom.

"Turn around." I ordered as I began to take my t shirt off. She flashed me a smile before turning around and getting changed her self.

"Bloody hell, how tight are these jeans?" She gasped after a couple minutes. I leant against the wall as I tried to squeeze into the extremely tight skinny black jeans.

"I'm in!" I declared as I did up the fly. I looked at myself in the mirror and smirked. I was wearing a tight black tank top, skin tight skinny jeans and a leather jacket.

"I can't bend my knees." Rose said as she stood next to me in the mirror.

"Doesn't leave much to the imagination, does it?" I muttered. Rose wrapped an arm around my waste and pulled me closer to her.

"We look like secret agents." She laughed. "Hold on." She ran out of the room. When she came back in she was holding a digital camera in her hand.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"The Joker brought it here from my house. I got it for Christmas last year." She said as she switched it on. She wrapped her arm around me again and pulled me close to her.

"We're in a hostage situation and you're taking photographs?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. She pointed the camera at the mirror and smirked. I smiled as she took a photograph of our refection.

"SUPER MODEL FACE!" She screamed. She pouted and leant forward. I pouted and raise an arm in the air and put the other one on my hip.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alfie laughed from the door way. I let my arms fall to my side and blush.

"Taking photographs of how awesome we look." Rose said happily. Alfie was wearing the same as what we were but in boy's clothes.

"I look awesome as well." He said as he walked over to us and stood in front of the mirror.

After around ten more photographs Rose leapt back and pointed the camera at me and Alfie.

"First ever photograph of the new couple together." She said as she clicked down on the button.

"We're…" I muttered.

"It's obvious." Rose laughed.

"What's obvious?" Seth asked. He was wearing the exact same as Alfie.

"Alfie and Sparrow's love for each other." Rose said.

"Yep that's obvious." Seth said. I turned my head to the side and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I was blushing bright red. Great.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." Rose began chanting. Seth joined in and they got louder until they were both yelling it at the top of their lungs.

Alfie grabbed me by the shoulders and crashed his lips onto mine.

"Awwwwww!" I heard Rose scream. I didn't know if I should be mortified that Alfie was kissing me in front of my best friend and… Seth. Or made up that Alfie was kissing me.

"Ew." Seth laughed. I leant forward a bit and brought my hands up to his hips.

"Wha**t** do we have here then?" The Joker's voice asked. I leant back a small bit so there was about a centimetre between mine and Alfie's lips. He looked me in the eye. He looked terrified.

'Shit.' He mouthed. He still had hold of my shoulders so when the Joker pulled him back I fell on top of him.

"Naughty children." The Joker snapped as he grabbed my wrist and yanked me away from Alfie. "What am I going to do with you two eh?"

"We forced them to do that." Rose pointed out.

"Oh you teenagers." The Joker laughed. "With your_ hormones _flying all over the place you can't keep your hands _off of_ each other."

"I've had this lesson already!" Rose said.

"Maybe we should…uh… take precautions so _Sparrow_ doesn't go getting pregnant." The Joker said. He got his knife out of his pocket and held it in front of Alfie's face.

"If you catch my drift." He said darkly. He pointed the knife downwards towards Alfie's crotch. He leapt back, behind me. I don't know why he was hiding behind me. It wasn't as if I was about to protect him. I'm a wimp.

The Joker grinned and lightly pressed the end of the blade on my nose.

"Use protection." He said. He put the knife back in his pocket and grabbed something else out of the other pocket. He handed a rectangular piece of card to each of us.

"We're going out." He said happily. I looked at the piece of card in my hand. It was a gig ticket.

"Suicide Tears." Seth read. It was the band name. Rose and I groaned.

"Is it some depressing band where every member of the band has side fringes and guy-liner?" Rose asked.

"We're not listening to the music." The Joker growled.

"Thank god." I muttered.

"I'm going to give you all a lesson in 'handling hostages'" The Joker said.

"You're a teacher now!" Rose scoffed. "Sparrow made a substitute teacher have a mental breakdown once."

"No I never!" I snapped.

"She did. During lunch we were listening to the radio and 'Mika' came on so Sparrow turned it up very loud and started dancing like a crazy person. Then the substitute began rocking backwards and forwards." Rose said.

"You danced too!" I pointed out. Rose smiled. I glanced back down at the ticket.

"Bar Fly?" I asked as I looked at the venue. "No. No. No. I've been there before! I was kicked it the face… and I was standing up! That place is full of under age teenagers pretending to be drunk and high."

Half an hour later we were in the van on our way to 'Bar Fly'. I frowned at the memory of when I was last there.

"_It will be great!" My friend had said as she pulled me into 'Bar Fly'. "This band is great!" _

_This is the same friend that spread my secrets at least two months after that event._

"_This band is amazing." She said as she pulled us towards the front of the crowd. The band came out and they were a group of depressed looking boys in very tight jeans with back combed black hair that fell in front of there pale faces. The crowd screamed and pushed forwards. I was instantly crushed into some sweaty guys back. _

_The room itself wasn't big. It was the size of a class room in my old school. With about 30 people dying to get a closer look at this band who had began singing about their 'women troubles' I felt as if I was about to suffocate._

"_I want to go home." I screamed to my friend._

"_No!" She laughed. She could see I hated it there. She could see I was having a panic attack. The selfish bitch didn't care at all. A body guard who was standing in front of the stage lifted a drunken woman over the crowd. Her stiletto jabbed into my forehead._

"_I need to go!" I screamed over the shouting of the crowd. I was about to cry. _

"_If you go I'll never talk to you again." My friend yelled. She was deadly serious. The manipulative cow. By this time I was having the worse panic attack I had ever experienced. The music seemed to be agonisingly loud._

"_I'm going to get a drink!" I yelled. Before she could protest I squeezed my way out of the room and into the bar part of the building. It was quieter there. Only a few people were there. I went up to the bar and ordered two pints of coke and downed them both quickly. I flopped onto the leather sofa that was pushed up in the corner. _

_There was some one across the room who was obviously high on something. There was two drunk boys who looked like they were about to start a fight. There was a couple getting a bit too 'touchy feely'. _

_The night seemed to drag on. Every screaming, moaning song seemed to be longer than the last. The air seemed to get thicker. The room seemed to get darker. The crowd seemed to get drunker. _

_I was terrified. I thought some one would come over and rape me. I mean they could, the music and the crowd were loud enough to drown out my screams._

_Then a large man came and sat on the far arm of the sofa. My heart started beating 50 times faster and I felt as if I would burst out crying. I glanced over at him and saw he was wearing all black. He had a badge on his chest that said 'SECRITUTY.' _

_I instantly calmed down. He smiled over at me and rested his back against the wall. I pretended for a moment that I was a famous actress or something and that this band was too crap for me but I only stayed there for my friend because I was that nice, and this big man next to me was my personal body guard. _

"_What the hell Sparrow?" My friend asked when the gig ended. Her slutty skirt was riding up her skinny ass. _

"_I had a panic attack." I muttered. _

"_What ever." She laughed. "Now come on, I want a band t shirt." _

How didn't I see she was a bully? Why did I look at her and think 'yeah, this is my best friend right here'?

I guess I was messed up!

* * *

**A/N: **Wow! Alot of this was based on true events! Once we had a subistute in school and during lunch we were listening to the radio Mika came on and me and my friend were dancing...then the teacher rocked backwards and forwards and muttered some stuff! WOO

And _Bar-Fly_ is a real place...but I LOVE THAT PLACE! I went to see 'VAGABOND!' there and it was amazing. The place were Sparrow is about to go is based on some where else.

and Sparrows flash back happened to me once! Excepept I was with a nice girl I didn't know very well and her lovely friend took we away from the crowd and got me a drink and sat me down until my panic attack got better ;) ... and I did have a body guard sit next to me! I felt very very happy about that!

**J: **Thank you very much. The whole 'more criminals' idea is great! I think I just might you know! The Joker wanted to invite Batman to the wedding to be the best man :D I just like the idea of the Joker leaving batman a wedding invitation so Batman can come and try to bust it ;) Don't worry it will make sense sooner or later XD xx

**DressedToKillx: **Thank you very much! I'm so jelous. I have a whole year left of school! I've even started a new one where no one likes me so I can't wait to leave :P haha. Oh I love your ideas. If you don't mind I might just use them ;) Ha Ha Thanks for your review! x

**SmilingPolietly: **Yay for Crane! Gotta love Crane he's just...adorable! Ha ha thank you for your Lovvveeeeerrrllly review! x

**MelanieTheGreat:** Thank you very very much!

Please please please **_review_** it makes me very very happy and a very very happy writer makes for quicker and better updates! x


	15. Knives and guns and batarangs

"What you're not coming in as well?" I asked the Joker when he expected us all to get out of the van and go.

"Does little Sparrow need big ol' Joker to protect her?" The Joker laughed as he began pushing us out. I felt like screaming '_Yes I do!_' but instead I just stared at my feet.

"Just wait." The Joker hissed as he pushed me out of the van. I fell onto the wet pavement with a thud.

"Push her about one more time and I will push you out of a window!" Rose yelled as she lifted me to my feet. The van took off down the road as we walked towards the entrance of the bar.

"We're here for the gig." Alfie said one of the big body guards.

"You're late." One said as he took the tickets off of us and checked them. "The support bands started about half an hour ago."

"Fashionably late then!" Rose said with a smile. The guard handed us our tickets back.

"Go on in then." He grunted.

"Yay." Rose cheered as she skipped ahead of us. We ran up the metal stairs and into the room where the bar was.

The music was booming through the room. The crowd was full of teenagers and drunken adults. There was a small balcony looking down at the stage next to a set of stairs going down to the audience. Rose pulled me over to the balcony and leant over.

"Skinnier jeans than us!" Rose yelled over the noise as she watched the band that were performing scream their song.

"Let's sit down." I yelled. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the sofas in the corner of the room. The boys followed us as we walked over to the black leather sofas which were set out in a square.

I crashed down on one of them, tugging Rose down with me. She threw her black handbag on my lap. Odd, I hadn't even noticed her bring it with her.

She got out her camera and took a photograph of the boys.

"This is the wrong time to take photographs." Seth snapped. Rose muttered something about 'capturing a moment' as she snapped a photograph of me. I laughed at put my hand over the lens of the camera.

"What do we do now?" Alfie asked as he eyes scanned over the graffiti covered walls.

"We wait." Seth said as he leant back.

"We buy drinks!" Rose exclaimed as she held a wad of cash in the air.

"Where did you get that?" Alfie asked.

"I pick pocketed a couple goons." Rose shrugged as she got up and made her way over to the bar.

"You OK?" Alfie asked as he slid next to me.

"Of course." I said. "Why wouldn't I be?" He grabbed my wrist and held it out in front of me.

"You're shaking." He pointed out. I pulled my wrist out of his grip and let it fall to my side.

"That proves nothing." I snapped.

"Are you just excited that you're going to listen to the best band in the whole wide world?" Alfie said sarcastically.

"Of course!" I laughed back sarcastically.

Rose came back with a tray of drinks and placed them on the instrument case in the middle of the sofas which acted as a coffee table.

My arm shot out and grabbed a plastic cup that was filled with coke-a-cola. Rose fell back onto a sofa and grabbed her camera again. She began taking more photographs until some one came over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Looking for a good time beautiful?" A man who was much older than Rose asked. He had shaven hair and he was wearing a suit. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"You wish." She scoffed.

"Don't be like that babe." The man purred.

"Sorry mate, she's taken." Alfie said leaning over and wrapping his arm around Rose. I felt a surge of jealously run through me. Rose grinned as the man rolled his eyes. He looked at me and grinned.

"How about you, ginge?" He asked. Alfie glared at the man. If looks could kill this poor boy would be dead and gone.

"I'd rather not." I laughed. A girl stormed over to us and grabbed the boy by the shoulders.

"What are you doing?" She screeched.

"Oh dear you have a girlfriend?" I laughed. The girl snapped her head around to look at me. She looked as if she was set to scream something at me but then her faced dropped.

"You're Sparrow Murphy!" She screamed. I put my finger to my lips quickly. "And you're Rose Harper! You're meant to be being held hostage by the Joker."

"Sorry to disappoint." Rose muttered. She stood up and smiled down at me. "Come to the toilets with me." She demanded.

"How did you get out?" The girl gasped.

"Can't go out any where…" Rose muttered as she dragged me across the room.

"I'm phoning the police." The girl said.

"You dare." Rose screamed as she spun around to face the girl.

"No. No. No." I said quickly. "Get out of here and then phone the police."

"What?" Rose and the girl asked.

"Just do as I say." I growled. I grabbed Rose's wrist and pulled her towards the toilets.

"What was that all about?" She asked as we went into the empty bathroom.

"Maybe the police will come before the Joker." I sighed as I looked into the mirror.

"You're trying to get the police on my J!" Rose screeched. She slammed me into the graffiti covered wall by my neck. This wasn't Rose, this was Lily.

"Jesus Lily! Let me go!" I screamed as I began clawing at her arm.

"You're out to get us!" She roared. "You don't want me and my J to be happy."

"He's holding us hostage." I spat. "I don't want him to ever be happy again." Her grip got tighter until I couldn't even breathe.

"You selfish little bitch!" She hissed. I gave her a hard kick in the stomach and she fell back against a toilet cubicle.

While I was leaning against the sink, gasping for breath, she came over and yanked my tank top up.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed as I tried to get out of her grasp. She dug her long nails into my side, where the Joker had carved me.

"You don't deserve that!" She screamed as she clawed at me and drew blood.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I cried. There was a loud bang and the audience screamed. Lily leapt off of me and grinned.

"J'S HERE!" She screamed as she ran out of the room.

"STUPID ASS BITCH!" I roared. I pulled myself up and looked in the mirror. My side was now freely bleeding. I sighed and grabbed some toilet paper from a stall.

I winced as I pressed it down on my cut.

"Joker wants you on the stage." Alfie's voice said. "What happened to you?"

"Lily happened to me." I growled. I soaked a wad of toilet paper in water and attempted to clean the blood. "Stupid cow has long nails." I muttered. There was another bang and the amplified voice of the Joker filled the room.

"Hurry up!" He called. Alfie grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. My tank top fell back over my side as I tried to pull back from Alfie.

"NO!" I hissed. "Leave me here!"

"I can't!" Alfie sighed.

"There they are!" The Joker laughed into the microphone as he saw us. Alfie pulled me up onto the stage with him. "Come here, gorgeous." The Joker said with a grin. It took me a couple minutes to realise he was talking to me. I scoffed and took a couple steps back.

I felt some one grab me from behind.

"Be a good little girl, sis." Brandon, my brother, laughed. I looked up at him and glared. He threw me across the stage and I stumbled into the Jokers arms.

"We're going to play a game." He announced down the microphone. I struggled against his grip but he only pulled me closer to him. "Each one of my _lovely_ assistants is going to, uh, shoot one person."

"FUCK OFF!" I laughed before I could stop myself. My stomach dropped as the Joker glared down at me. I had not meant to say that. Not at all.

Then to make it all worse my nervous laugh came back. I began to giggle as I struggled to get out of the Joker's grip.

"What's so, uh, _funny?_" He asked. I covered my mouth with my hands but he yanked them down.

"Nervous laugh." Seth said with a smirk. He was obviously enjoying this whole situation. The Joker took out his knife and placed it under my eye.

"Stop laughing or I will pop out that pretty blue eye and keep it as a necklace charm." He growled. I instantly stopped laughing. He smacked my cheek and smiled.

"Good girl." He said. He stepped back and handed a gun to Lily. He took the safety bit off and grinned.

"You first sweet cheeks." He said with a wink. Lily looked as if she was about to faint. She stared at the crowd and licked her lips.

"You can't do this." I growled. She spun around and pointed the gun at me. I let out a noise that sounded like a strangled animal and hid behind the Joker.

"No. No. No." The Joker laughed. He spun Lily's arm so it was facing the crowd.

There was a loud bang as she shot the gun and a girl in the front of the crowd collapsed. I lunged forward but the Joker wrapped an arm around my waist.

"No!" I cried.

That girl probably had a family. Some one would have to tell her parents she had been killed. That girl will never have a future.

I looked at Lily who was now probably Rose seeing as she had collapsed on the floor, crying her eyes out.

"You're turn." The Joker whispered in my ear. He snatched the gun from Rose's hands and placed it in mine. He took the safety off and squeezed my hands around it.

"Make me proud." He laughed. He stood back from me and a great idea took over me.

I spun around at pointed the gun at the Joker's face. He grinned and took a few steps back.

"Sparrow." Alfie muttered.

"I swear to god I'm going to kill him!" I growled. I used my free hand to wipe a tear that fell down my cheek.

"Little Sparrow is getting braver and braver every day." The Joker laughed, nodding. I closed my eyes and gripped the gun tighter. My finger brushed against the trigger. I was about to pull it when there was a sharp pain in my arm.

I screamed and dropped the gun. When I looked at my arm there was something sticking out of it. Even though it was quite deep in there, I pulled it out and held it in front of me. It was a blade, partly covered in my blood, in the shape of a bat.

"What the hell?" I muttered. Suddenly there was a thud behind me. When I went to turn around some one wrapped there arm around my neck in a tight grip. I screamed and tried to scratch at the persons arms but they were covered in armour or something.

"Let them all go, Joker." A deep voice growled. I managed to look up and see the Batman was holding me. The Joker made a tsk-ing noise and leapt down from the stage towards the audience.

"Didn't any one tell you _not to_ take other peoples things?" He asked.

"I'm not your 'thing'." I muttered. The Joker grabbed a boy who barely looked older than me. He held a knife to the poor boys throat.

"Let my little monster go." The Joker said.

"Let every one go or you will never see this girl again." Batman said. A small blade shot up from his arm. It brushed past my chin and slit it open. I let out a gasp.

"Let her go!" Alfie yelled.

"Too bad you can't _kill_." The Joker said with a smirk. "Luckily I can." With that he slit the boy's neck open. The boy's blood sprayed all over the place and his body fell limp onto the floor.

"Oh my god!" I screamed as I thrashed against the batman. The Joker grabbed another person and pressed a blade to the girl's neck.

"How long are we going to play this game?" The Joker asked. "I'll make a deal with you, I'll let every single person in this room go and I'll head over to Arkham straight away if you, uh, plunge a knife through pretty little Sparrow's tiny chest and pierce her teenage heart until she drops dead."

I froze. I could feel myself shaking in fear as I burst out crying. I was about to die. I knew it.

It was either my life or the every single person in the building life.

With Batman's free hand he grabbed a knife out of his belt and pressed it against my chest.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Alfie yelled.

"I'll freaking kill you!" Rose sobbed.

"Stop it!" Seth growled at Batman. Even Seth didn't want me to die. Wow.

"3….2…" The Joker said as he pressed a blade against the girl's neck. The knife was taken away from my chest and Batman pushed me forward. I fell onto my knees and elbows. Batman let out a growl and left the building. The Joker's laugh filled the room. I stayed on the floor.

Batman had almost killed me. Batman, kill, me.

There were more loud bangs and more screaming. Then I felt some one lift me to my feet. I saw the crowd and there were more people dead. I should have been dead not them. When the person tried to drag me out I screamed and struggled against them.

If the batman had killed me all of those people would have lived and the Joker would be in Arkham and Gotham would have been a safer place.

The Batman wanted a better Gotham but he couldn't kill a worthless teenager for it?

I hate Batman.

* * *

**A/N:** DUN DUN DUNNNN! Just a quick chapter there for you ;) Hope you liked it.

**Lee: **Wooooo! I hope you like this chapter my friend ;)

**MelanieTheGreat: **Sorry for the long wait!

**SmilingPolitly: **I hope you liked it!

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	16. The Pool

I knew the Joker was staring at me. He sat on the seats opposite me, Alfie, Rose and Seth.

Rose was staring out of the window with tears streaming down her face. Every one in a while she'd let out a small sob but she still never ripped her eyes from the window. Seth was staring out of the other window even though he looked as if nothing had happened at all today. Alfie sat next to me, staring at his feet.

"You all look so _sad_." The Joker suddenly said.

"Drop dead." Rose spat.

"That's not nice." The Joker said as he leant forward.

"Killing about 30 people _isn't nice_! Telling batman to kill Sparrow _isn't nice_. Kidnapping 4 teenagers _isn't nice_! You're not nice!" Rose screamed.

"Don't you remember our little deal?" The Joker said, his voice dropping dangerously low. "Every time you deserved to be punished, Sparrow gets it."

"Yay." I muttered sarcastically. The Joker stomped down on my foot. I hissed in pain but didn't bother to struggle. Rose muttered something to herself and looked back out of the window.

"You all need to smile more." The Joker said. "You're going to be on the television."

"The news." Rose scoffed. "I'm going to jail one day."

"No. No. No." The Joker said. "One day you're going to _Arkham_." Rose glared at him for a second and then continued to stare out of the window.

When the van pulled up outside the hide out every one leapt out quickly.

"I'm going to bed." Alfie said as we walked in.

"Me too." Seth muttered.

"I'm not." Rose said. "I'm not tired at all."

"Me neither." I said.

"I'll show you the pool then." Rose said with a small smile.

"Will you be able to see it?" I asked even though she had already begun pulling me along with her. "Its pitch black outside."

"There are lights outside." Rose said. She carried on pulling me behind her until we got to a big metal door with the words 'EXIT' painted on. She gave the door a push and it swung open.

There was a large rectangular swimming pool surrounded by a large wooden fence covered in fairy lights. I gasped as Rose dragged me to sit next to the pool.

"Wow." I gasped.

"Who knew something so beautiful could be in the house of some one so evil." Rose muttered. She was obviously was still upset about what Lily had done before. We sat down next to the pool and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Look, it wasn't you who shot that girl. It was Lily." I said.

"Who's going to believe me when I say my body was taken over by a bitch that is completely in love with the Joker?" Rose muttered. I shushed her and held onto her tighter. She suddenly stiffened and stood up.

"Don't touch me." She growled. I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Who's there?" I asked as I stood up.

"Who the fuck do you think?" She spat.

"Ah, Lily what a surprise." I muttered sarcastically. I went to walk back inside but she grabbed my wrist.

"You stupid little girl!" She screamed. "You ruined J's plan! You made that girl phone the police."

"Yes I did. The Joker is a psychopath who belongs in Arkham. You're a pathetic little girl who isn't even real. You're the product of Rose's mental illnesses." I laughed.

Suddenly Lily pulled on my wrist so I smacked into her. She then shoved me with amazing force, backwards. I stumbled back and fell backwards into the pool.

When Rose had said it was cold she wasn't kidding. Cold was an understatement. The water was freezing. As I fell under it felt as if it was biting at my skin. I instantly gasped. Water flooded my mouth. I tried to get back to the surface but some one was holding me down. I struggled to get out but the person has a fistful of my hair and pushed me down every time I got close to the top. I kicked my legs and threw my arms about. I didn't want to die like this.

* * *

The Joker walked out into the yard. He was looking for Rose and Sparrow. He walked out and saw Rose crouching by the swimming pool. She had her arm in the pool. The water around her was splashing wildly then it just stopped and Rose chuckled.

"What's going on here?" The Joker asked. Rose stood up and gasped.

"J!" She squealed. The Joker figured this was not Rose this was Lily. He walked over to her and looked down at the pool. There was a body floating at the top.

"She's been a bitch." Lily muttered. The Joker pushed up his sleeve and pulled out the body so it flopped down on the concrete floor.

"Sparrow?" The Joker growled as he looked at Lily.

"S-She t-told some one to c-call the p-p-police." Lily stuttered.

"She did?" The Joker asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Lily nodded quickly. "I'll sort it out."

"Really?" Lily asked happily. The Joker nodded and picked up Sparrow's unconscious body.

As he walked back to his room with the girl he wondered whether he should just leave her to die.

No because that would ruin everything. Plus the Joker didn't want some one taking his fun away by killing _his_ hostage.

He placed her down on his bed in a sitting position. He expected her to fall back but she stayed sitting. He looked at her face and realised that her eyes were half open.

She was shivering uncontrollably and she looked as if she would fall asleep any second.

She was half conscious, the Joker could tell.

From what he knew of people falling into freezing water (surprisingly he knew a bit about this) is that the first thing you have to do is get them out of the wet clothes.

"Take them off." The Joker said as he pointed to Sparrow's soaking wet clothes. She slowly looked up at him as if she didn't understand. The Joker let out an annoyed sigh. He pulled off her leather jacket and threw it on the floor. The water from it began to sink into the carpet.

When Sparrow refused to cooperate when the Joker tried to take her tank top off her he growled and got his knife out. He slit down the front of it and then down the front of the jeans.

He walked over to his closet leaving Sparrow sitting in her underwear. She shifted uncomfortably as she watched him grab something out of the closet.

"I'm not taking off that." He spat as he pointed at her underwear. Sparrow was too tired to care that she was sitting in front of the man she loathed in only her bra and boxer shorts. "Put these on." He said as he threw a pair of Sparrows pyjamas her. He walked into the bathroom leaving Sparrow on her own. She trudged over to the wardrobe and pulled out another bra and another pair of boxer shorts. She lazily threw them on and then got dressed into the pyjamas.

She was still shivering when she stumbled into the bathroom in an attempt to find the Joker.

"In you go." The Joker said as he sat on the closed toilet lid. He pointed over to the bath tub which was full of hot water.

"You're kidding." She slurred.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" The Joker asked. Sparrow sighed and walked over to the tub.

"Don't keep your legs or arms in." The Joker said as she lowered herself, fully clothed, into the steaming hot tub.

A few minutes later and Sparrow was staring at the Joker while she sat in the tub with her back to the wall. Her legs were dangling out of the side of the bath and her arms were crossed over chest. The Joker stared back at her. This was the weirdest situation Sparrow had ever been in.

"Why do you care?" She slurred. Her shivering had calmed down a bit but it was still there. "Why didn't you leave me to die?"

"Where would be the fun in that?" The Joker asked. "When you die… I want it to be the biggest and best death Gotham has ever seen. Dying of hypothermia… no."

"Am I meant to feel reassured by that?" Sparrow asked. She still looked extremely tired.

"Nope." The Joker laughed. Sparrow sighed and closed her eyes for a second.

"Can I get out now?" She asked. She opened her eyes and looked down at her hand. "My fingers….they're all… wrinkly." She mumbled. The Joker burst out laughing. Sparrow sighed and rested her head back against the wall and closed her eyes again. She didn't notice the Joker walk towards her.

He sat on the floor next to the tub and grabbed her head. He pushed her down until she was completely under the water. She tried to scream and kick her legs about.

When the Joker let go of her she sat up and began coughing.

"What was that for?" She screamed.

"It woke you u_p_ properly." The Joker pointed out. She climbed out of the tub and looked up at him. She looked some what child like looking up at the Joker in her soaking wet clothes. It was almost funny. Her face was slightly chubby giving her the look of a small child. Her wet hair stuck to her face and she was still shivering.

"I'm still cold." She said. "I want to go to bed now."

"The bed's right over there." The Joker laughed pointing at his bed. Sparrow shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"No." She mumbled half heartily.

"Well, you can always sleep in one of my _goon's_ bed." The Joker suggested.

"I can't be bothered arguing with you." Sparrow screamed. She grabbed a lime green towel from the towel rack beside her and tried to dry her hair. "I'll sleep in your bloody bed but if you touch me I will kill you!" The Joker burst into a fit of laughter.

"_Kill _me?" He laughed. Sparrow sighed and walked out of the room. She walked over to the Jokers closet and pulled out her thickest pyjamas one of her family members brought her for Christmas, last year.

When she stormed back into the bathroom the Joker was already out of there and sitting on his bed. She dried herself off and threw her wet clothes onto the floor.

She got changed and slowly walked back into the room.

* * *

"I'm _not_ knocking on the Jokers door." Rose snapped as Alfie dragged her up to the Joker's bedroom door.

"Look, we don't even know whether Sparrow is alive. I'll knock and we can ask him if she's alive and if she is we'll go and wait for her to come out." Alfie hissed. Most of the people in the building were still asleep at this time. Rose stood glaring at him in her pink pyjamas.

"If she isn't?" Rose asked.

"You're dead." Alfie whispered. He knocked on the Joker's door. There was no reply.

"Maybe we should leave." Rose whispered.

"No." Alfie snapped. "We'll peak out heads through the door and see if she's there."

"Then the Joker will be awake and he'll rip our guts out." Rose hissed.

"Please Rose, just do this one thing for me." Alfie begged. He pressed his hands together as if he was praying. "I'm worried sick, just please."

"Fine." Rose muttered. She gave the door a shove and it swung open. Alfie wanted to yell at Rose and tell her to stop acting so stupid but he didn't want to wake the Joker if he was asleep. Rose grinned and skipped off down the hallway.

Alfie took a deep breath and peaked his head through the door.

The good thing was the Joker was fast asleep as well as Sparrow who was still alive.

The bad things out weighed the good things in Alfie's mind though. The bad thing being where Sparrow was.

She was in the Jokers bed with him. The whole double purple duvet was wrapped around her and her face was snuggled into the Joker's chest. The Joker had his arm wrapped around her and his face was pressed into her hair.

Alfie punched the wall and stormed down the hallway.

* * *

I woke up when I heard a bang. I jumped and clutched onto what ever I was clutching onto. I felt some one run their hand threw my hair. That's when I realised where I was. I tried to pull myself away but the Joker's arm was wrapped around my waist. I looked up and saw him grinning down at me.

"Let go of me." I hissed but he just pulled me closer.

"Oh no. I'm rather com-_fort_-able." He said. I let out a whimper and tried to push myself back. He suddenly let go of me and I toppled out of the bed. The Joker erupted into a fit of insane laughter.

I sat up and stretched my arms. I slowly got to my feet and looked around the room. The door was wide open. I gasped when I figured out some one must of came into the room at night or something and probably got the wrong idea.

I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes. With out a word I walked into the bathroom and got dressed.

"Where do you think your going?" The Joker asked as I stumbled out of the bathroom and across the room.

"To see my friends." I grumbled.

"You still think Rose is your friend?" He laughed. "She tried to kill you."

I ignored him and walked down the hallway. I finally found Alfie sitting on a sofa in the room with hundreds of seats.

"Hey." I said. He stared ahead angrily. His fists were clenched and turning white. "What's a matter?" I asked as I sat opposite him.

"Don't act all innocent now." He spat and he glared at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said. He stood up and stared down at me. He had a look in his eye that frightened me. I felt weak and small sitting by him.

"You can't come in here acting like you don't know what's going on!" He yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I screamed. I stood up but still didn't reach his height. This wasn't Alfie. This wasn't the Alfie I knew.

"You and the Joker. You little slut!" He roared.

"What the hell Alfie!" I screamed. I gave him a shove and he stumbled back a couple steps.

"I saw you! I know you've been fucking him." Alfie growled. I gave him another shove.

"I'm not! You're an idiot! He's finally made you crack." I screamed. What happened next shocked me. Alfie brought his fist up and punched me in the face. I fell to the floor with the impact.

"You're a worthless little shit." He shouted as he kicked me in the side. I let out a scream and tried to cover my face. I could feel my lip pouring blood.

"Get off of me." I screamed as I tried to leap to my feet. I managed to get up but Alfie grabbed my head and slammed it into the wall.

"I loved you." He growled. He smashed my head against the wall after each word. "You're mine."

"Fuck you." I weakly spat. He slammed me into the wall once more before throwing me onto the sofa and leaving.

I let my eyes close and I fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N**: Didn't see that coming did ya?

**J:**Yay! Thank you very much for your review :D

**DressedToKill: **Pfft I wish! I'm in the middle of Wales or somewhere around that area in a holiday park full of ten year olds ;) Ha Ha. I hope you like this chapter! Review again and keep me from going crazy!

**SmilingPolietly: **Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter ;)

**Lee: **Yay! You iz awesome aswell LOLZ! If I talked like that for every fanfic I wrote people would hate me. AND DEN DE JOKERZ HIT THE GIRL WITH A HOOOGGGEEE STICK AND IT WAS AWESOMEZZZ LOLZZZ.

**MelanieTheGreat!: **Why thank you ;)


	17. The Girls Holiday

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." Some one chanted. I groaned and rolled over. The person slapped my face. I let out a small scream and opened my eyes. The Joker was staring down at me. I sat up slowly and looked at him.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied. It was a stupid answer because I had a split lip and a black eye. I let out a groan as I pushed myself up a bit on the uncomfortable sofa.

"Don't lie to me, Spar_row_." The Joker growled. I looked up at him and bit my lip. I looked around the room and saw Alfie standing in the doorway.

He didn't look angry any more. He just looked extremely sad. The Joker caught me looking at him and swiftly walked over to him. He dragged him over to the sofa and stood in front of me. The Joker got out his knife and grabbed Alfie's hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"If you don't tell me I'll…uh… chop off one of Alfie's fingers." He said with a smile. "Tick tock. Tick tock."

"It was a goon." I blurted out.

"Which one?" The Joker asked as he pushed Alfie down next to me.

"I don't know." I lied. "They all look the same to me."

"I have things to do today." The Joker said. "So be good little children and don't die."

"We'll try not to." Alfie said. The Joker left the room and Alfie looked over at me.

"I'm sorry." He said slowly.

"No you're not." I muttered.

"I am! I don't know what came over me. It won't happen again." Alfie said.

I stood up and clenched my fists.

"THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY!" I screamed.

"Who?" Alfie asked trying to sit me down.

"You read about it all the time. Men say 'oh it won't happen again BLAH BLAH BLAH! Then it does!" I yelled. I burst out crying as he tried to calm me down.

"Please calm down, Sparrow." He said.

"NO!" I screamed. I pounded my fists against his chest and let the tears stream down my face. "I HATE YOU!"

I tried to hurt him like he hurt me. He stood there and took it. I cried and took all my anger out on him. It wasn't just anger from when he beat me it was from everything that had upset me in my life.

Because I was bullied.

Because I had to change schools.

Because Lola had a miscarriage before Princess.

Because my brother left me home alone once and I had a panic attack.

Because I don't have a boyfriend.

Because I'll probably end up loosing my virginity to the Joker whether I like it or not.

Because one day I'm going to die.

Because once we thought Quinn had broken her leg.

Because Rose was going crazy.

Because I was home sick.

Because I was a mess.

I gave up trying to beat Alfie up and collapsed back onto the sofa and just cried.

It felt like it would never end but I knew it would. I used to have these little moments all the time. Where I would just cry none stop for up to an hour and then I'd just stop and it would be all normal again.

They were usually a hundred times worse when I was on my period.

Alfie sat next to me and lay me down so my head was next to his lap. I let him and I didn't struggle.

"I hate you." I sobbed because I didn't know what else to do.

"I know." He said quietly. He walked over to the television and switched it on. It was in the middle of a programme but Alfie didn't seem to even care what we were watching. He sat on the floor next to the sofa and stroked my short hair as I carried on crying.

"Watch the television. Shush." He said softly.

I cried quietly but watched the television any way.

It was a documentary on _'The Beatles'_. I don't think Alfie was even watching it but he was staring at the screen. He chuckled when ever it cut to an interview and one of the band members said something funny.

I began to actually watch the television. Soon enough I had stopped crying but my head was pounding.

"Do you want some water?" Alfie asked.

"Y-yeah sure." I muttered. He left the room and then came back a couple of seconds later with a glass of water.

"Thanks." I muttered as I took it off of him.

"Look, you have to understand that I'm so sorry about before." Alfie said. "It won't ever happen again. I promise."

"I don't want to talk about it." I grumbled. I leapt to my feet and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Alfie asked.

"To see Rose." I replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Alfie said as he followed me.

"Why not?" I asked as we got outside our room.

"She was Lily last time I checked." Alfie said. I opened the door any way.

"OH MY GOD!" I laughed when I saw what was happening. "Well that's made my day a hell of a lot better!"

Seth had his back pressed against the wall and Rose was kissing him. Well, more like eating his face.

"You ruin everything!" Rose screamed when she pushed herself back from Seth.

"I told you it was Lily." Alfie laughed.

"This isn't funny." Lily screeched.

"Oh it's pretty funny to me." I laughed. Lily leapt forward as if she was going to grab me. I laughed and ran as fast as I could. Alfie ran with me as well.

"The Joker is going to be upset when he finds out you're cheating on him!" He yelled over his shoulder. Lily let out a frustrated scream.

"Up here!" I gasped when we came to a set of metal stairs.

"I'm going to kill you!" Lily screamed.

We carried on running up the stairs, screaming with laughter as Lily chanted 'I'm going to kill you' over and over again.

Up and up.

Over and over.

We finally got to a large door and it seemed we were at the top of the building.

Alfie gave the door a hard push and it flung open. As we ran out the wind pushed our hair about everywhere.

"We're on the roof." Alfie pointed out. "I've always wanted to walk on a roof."

"I'm going to kill you… you... ew… ew …EW I KISSED SETH!

"Rose is back!" I grinned.

"I kissed Seth!" She groaned. "SETH! Seriously!"

"I'm not that bad." Seth muttered as he walked up behind us. "We should get down from here. When the Joker realised we're up here he might push us off."

"He's gone out." I said as I sat next to a wall which blocked the wind.

"Let's play a game!" Rose said. "I haven't played a game in ages!"

"You played with Lego the day before Bruce Wayne came to our school." Alfie pointed out.

"Yeah, so did you! It wasn't really a game though was it? Miss said it was 'team building'." Rose said as she sat opposite me.

"I know a game!" Alfie said happily as he and Seth also sat down making a little circle. "Truth or dare."

"Fine. Alphabetical order." Seth said.

"Truth or dare?" Rose asked Alfie.

"There is no way I am doing one of your messed up dares while I'm in the same building as one of Gotham's most wanted!" Alfie said. "Last time we played that at school Sparrow ended up chemically changing the cover of a book!"

"That wasn't me." I snapped. "That was Rose!"

"Fine we'll just play truth." Rose said.

"Fine." Alfie smiled.

"Alphabetical order." I pointed out.

"I've got one!" Rose grinned. "If you only had 24 hours to live, what would you do?"

"Kill the Joker." Alfie said almost instantly. "Stab him with his own knife then carve his face open again."

"Sounds good." Seth grinned.

"Rose." I said. "Who's on your hit list?"

"Ah, the famous hit list we hear so much about!" Alfie said.

"Joker, the girl's from my old school, Scarecrow, the teacher I had when I was eleven, therapist number three, therapist number five, Miley Cyrus, my next door neighbours… to be honest the list is never ending." Rose said.

"Seth, when you kissed Rose did you know it was Lily?" Alfie asked.

"YES!" Both Rose and Seth said loudly.

"Sparrow!" Rose said quickly.

"Why do you sleep in the Joker's room almost every night?" Seth asked.

"He makes me." I said, not liking how this game was turning out. "He doesn't touch me. We don't have sex. Just sleep."

"Promise?" Rose asked.

"Promise." I replied.

We played that game for a while after that until a large bald man crashed through the door.

"Boss wants you down stairs." The man grunted. "Now!"

We quickly leapt to our feet.

"Last one down has to lick the Joker's scars." Rose laughed in a sing-song voice. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs and across the hall but Rose had gotten to our room way before any of us.

I stumbled the last few steps panting.

"What's your name?" Rose's voice asked.

"Pincess!" A familiar baby voice said happily.

"Princess?" Rose asked. "Do I know you?" I managed to drag myself to the door and vowed never to run that fast again unless I needed to.

"Hey Sparrow." Rose yelled. "Have you lost a baby?"

She was crouching in front of Princess, my little niece Princess.

"ROO!" Princess screamed as she ran over to me and crashed into my legs.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" I asked. She began to say random words. I swapped a confused look with Rose.

Alfie stood in the doorway with Seth.

"You had a baby?" Seth asked.

"How long did that walk take?" Alfie asked.

"I FOUND THEM!" A happy voice screamed. Then Quinn ran into the room, pulling a little pink suitcase.

"No way." I muttered.

"Surprise!" The Joker grinned as he also walked into the room. "I thought you might be getting home sick so I brought your nieces over."

"What?" I snapped.

"I brought all my things!" Quinn announced.

"What about Mummy and Daddy?" Alfie asked her. "Did they say you could come here?"

"Mummy and Daddy were so _happy _to see Joker! I heard them scream with _happiness_! Then Joker said they said we could come but they were fast _asleep_."

"They should be waking up right about now." The Joker said with a grin.

"This won't work!" I growled. I put Princess down on the floor. "You can't hold a one year old and a six year old hostage! Surely there is something against that in the 'evil-criminal-handbook'!"

"It's not a hostage situation, it's a… uh… holiday." The Joker said.

"Where will they sleep then? They can't sleep in here! They can't sleep on the floor because they'll catch a cold or something! They can't share a single bed because Quinn might roll over in the night and suffocate Princess! They can't sleep on a bed with out safety rails on because Princess still sleeps in a cot!" I yelled. In the corner of my eye I saw Alfie clasp his hands over Quinn's ears and Rose pick Princess up.

"Some one's _very_ protective." The Joker grinned. I crossed my arms and flinched when he tried to brush some hair out of my face. "I have it all sorted out." He assured me. "Princess and Quinn will sleep in my bed and you can sleep on the floor so you'll be near them."

"Where will you sleep?" I asked although I already knew the answer. He gave me a wink and I rolled my eyes.

"Why now?" Seth asked. I looked over at him. "I mean, out of all the time we've been here and he only picks now to get them."

"For the wedding!" Quinn announced, spinning around on her heel.

"What wedding?" Seth, Rose and Alfie said in unison.

"Auntie Sparrow is getting married to Joker… I sent you all an invitation." Quinn said, crossing her arms and sticking out her lip at the last part.

There was a terrible silence were no one knew what to say or do. That was broken after a few minutes by Rose.

"Will you be in my gang?" She asked Princess. I spun around and saw her smile at Princess.

"Your gang?" Seth scoffed. "You don't have a gang."

"I do." Rose said.

"How many people are in it then?" Seth asked.

"So far… two." Rose said. "Me and Princess. We're going to get denim jackets with our gang name in studs on the back."

"I'm hungry!" Quinn announced. When I turned back around the Joker was gone.

"Come on then." I sighed as I grabbed her wrist and walked out of the room.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Quinn giggled.

"Because I just am." I growled.

"That's not a real reason." Quinn smiled. I ignored her until we got into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" I asked. Alfie, Seth and Rose carrying Princess all came in after us.

"McDonalds!" Quinn said.

"YAY!" Princess cheered.

"Something I can cook here." I said.

"Roast dinner." Quinn said.

"How about…" I muttered as I opened the fridge. I wrinkled my nose and closed it again. I opened the cupboards and looked around them. "How about… bread and… cereal!"

"Together?" Alfie asked.

"No." I snapped. "But the milk's off so you can't have it with your cereal."

"I'll have cereal!" Quinn said. She leapt up onto the kitchen counter. I handed her the box of cereal and she dug her hand in. Princess squealed and climbed out of Rose's hand, sat next to her sister and joined in eating the cereal.

"I can't be dealing with this every day." I groaned as I slammed my head into the cupboard door.

"They haven't even been here for ten minutes and you're already having a breakdown!" Rose laughed.

"I'm never having kids. I'll buy a unicorn instead." I muttered.

There was a loud bang. I leapt and banged my head rather hard on the door.

"I'll go see what it is." I said.

"Me too." Alfie said.

"I'll protect the women and children." Seth announced.

"I'll stay here." Rose grinned.

I left the room with Alfie. A few seconds later and so did Seth.

"What happened to protecting the women and children?" Rose asked. Seth just smiled and walked out.

"DRINK!" Princess cried.

"What?" Rose asked.

"She's thirsty." Princess said through a mouth full of cereal.

"Oh." Rose said. She opened the fridge and sighed. "Milk's gone off. Do you want Coca-Cola?"

"She's a baby." Princess said. "You're not meant to give baby's coke."

"She'll be OK!" Rose grinned as she poured the drink into a small plastic cup.

"Sparrow won't like this." Princess said.

"Sparrow won't know, will she?" Rose said giving Quinn her signature glare which once made a therapist hit his panic button.

"No." Quinn quickly said.

* * *

"What happened?" Alfie asked as he burst through the Jokers door.

"I dropped a doll." The Joker said from where he was standing. "And a mattress."

I looked down on the floor and saw a single mattress on the floor next to the Joker's double bed. Also one of Princess's dolls was by my feet.

"That's a single one." I pointed out looking at the mattress. "Where will I sleep?"

"There." The Joker grinned.

"And where will you sleep?" I asked.

"There." The Joker repeated.

"That's a single bed. No offense but we won't both fit in there." I said meaning offence. The Joker threw something and it hit me straight in the head. I let out a small scream and clutching my sore head.

I looked down and saw a small wooden book called 'My First Words' at my feet.

"How many toys did you bring?" Alfie asked.

"They packed there own bags." The Joker muttered. While he was facing the other way I pulled Alfie out of the room.

"I hate that man." I muttered as we walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Is this suitable for children?" I asked as I looked at what Rose had put on the television.

"Sure." She said. "It has to be it's only…. 10 o'clock at night."

"Wow." I gasped. "Time for bed kids."

"I'm not tired!" Quinn groaned even though it was obvious she was about to fall asleep.

I looked down and saw Princess was already asleep on my lap. I slowly lifted her up and stood up. It was a good thing they were already in there pyjamas.

"Come on." I said. Quinn sighed but followed me out of the room any way.

"But Rose and Alfie and Seth get to stay up!" She moaned.

"They're older then you." I said. "Now be quiet because the Joker might be asleep."

"He'll be your husband soon." Quinn pointed out.

"No he won't." I hissed as we went into the Joker's room.

He was hunched over a desk and didn't notice us come in. Quinn leapt on the bed and then the Joker heard. He turned around and grinned.

"Coming to bed, Sparrow?" He asked.

"Princess is asleep, shush." I muttered as I carefully lay her under the blanket.

"Tell me a story." Quinn demanded as she lay down. I sat at the end of the bed and ignored the Joker's stare.

"What about?" I asked.

"You don't usually ask what about." Quinn said. "You make up the best stories ever!"

I sighed.

"But I don't have any ideas today." I said. "Being here really drains your imagination."

"About… batman!" Quinn cheered.

"I don't know…" I muttered remembering who was behind me.

"Oh, go on Spar_row._" The Joker said from behind me.

"Fine." I snapped.

"Once upon a time…" I mumbled, trying to think of something to say.

"Move." The Joker ordered. I shuffled over and the Joker sat on the end of the bed next to me.

"Do you wanna know how I got these scars?" He asked Quinn.

"That's hardly appropriate for a child." I hissed.

"Yes!" Quinn smiled.

"Once I was sailing around the world and I ran into a group of pirates." The Joker said. "And I had no money at the time so I took one of the…uh… pirates hats… to sell! He didn't like that. Not one bit. So he decides to have a fight with me. I was scared because he was a big pirate. He put his sword in my mouth and did this." He gestured to his scars. Quinn let out a small gasp. "So I snapped off his wooden leg and pushed him into the sea. And he was eaten by narwhals…"

"Narwhals?" I scoffed.

"Unicorns of the sea." The Joker stated. I looked over and saw Quinn was fast asleep. I stood up and went to walk out of the room when the Joker clamped his hands against the wall either side of my head.

"Are you coming bed?" He asked. I tried to shrink back against the wall but he just leant in more.

"No. There's something on the television I want to watch." I lied. The Joker made a tuting noise and stepped back. I ran out of the room and back to the chair room.

"Where is every one?" I asked when I saw Alfie sitting on his own.

"Gone to bed." He said.

"I'm not tired." I lied.

* * *

"Sparrow, Sparrow! Wake up, you've got to go to bed!" Alfie whispered as he shook me awake. I rubbed my eyes as I realised that I must fallen asleep watching the television with Alfie.

"No. No not Joker no." I groaned as I tried to bat him away.

"Go to bed, Sparrow. You'll feel like crap in the morning if you don't." Alfie said. I looked up at him and frowned.

"I'll sleep here." I said.

"Not only will your back hurt in the morning but soon enough the Joker's going to come looking for you." Alfie said. He pulled me to my feet before dragging me out of the room.

"Goodnight Bambie." He smiled before walking into his room. I smiled and then slowly walked into the Joker's room.

He was still hunched over his desk but spun around when heard me come in. I leant over and checked the girls were still… alive. When I saw they were fine I collapsed down on the single mattress and slowly crawled under the blankets.

"You're not getting changed?" The Joker asked.

"Can't be bothered." I muttered. I felt him sit next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I felt him tug at my t shirt. I felt him trace the scar on my side. I was already falling asleep when I heard him.

"My little monster." He whispered. "I'm going to break you."

* * *

_**A/N: **__Jeez the wait for that was loooonnnngggg. I'm a bad person I know I'm sorry. But hey… we passed the 100 reviews mark WOO!_

_**Dressedtokillx: **__Haha. I'm not going to tell you anything! Cos it will ruin it all! About the pool scene… because the Joker didn't get Sparrow from her sisters till a week after he got Rose, Seth and Alfie. Rose had time to look about and all. Sorry if that was unclear! _

_**MelanieTheGreat: **__Haha thank you! I'm glad you liked it!_

_**SmilingPolitly: **__Yay! Thank you! I'm sorry there was a loooonnngggg ass wait there but I hope you like this chapter Ha Ha ;) _


	18. Bitten

Quinn woke up with a small gasp. She had had a nightmare. A terrifying nightmare about pirates.

"Mommy!" She called quietly. She heard a groan and she looked down and saw her auntie Sparrow lying on a mattress on the floor with Joker. That's when she remembered she was on holiday, visiting her auntie Sparrow in her new house with her new soon-to-be husband.

She smiled as she saw Joker lying on his back with Sparrow's head on his chest. One of his hands was cradling Sparrow's head with his fingers wrapped around her short hair, the other hand was resting on Sparrows hand which lay on Joker's chest.

They looked so sweet together it was hard for Quinn to understand why Sparrow was so worried about getting married to Joker.

Then there was a sound, a spooky creaking sound, which scared Quinn. She was sure that was the sound of a pirate on his way to attack her.

"Sparrow!" She whispered, not wanting to wake any one else up. "Sparrow!" She tried again but louder.

Sparrow's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. The Joker's hands fell off of Sparrow's body but she looked too tired to care.

"What?" She asked.

"The pirate's are going to get me!" Quinn whispered. Sparrow sighed and climbed up on the bed. She let out a small yawn before climbing under the blankets with her nieces.

"Pirates don't exist any more." She reassured her. "Only the good ones and the sexy ones like Captain Jack Sparrow."

"But a pirate hurt Joker! So they must be real." Quinn whispered.

"No. The Joker was just lying." Sparrow hissed. "Go to sleep."

"I love you." Quinn said. Sparrow smiled and buried her face into Quinn's brown hair.

"I love you to." She said. "Forever and ever."

00

I woke up for the second time that night when I was pulled off of the bed.

"Did I say you could leave this bed?" The Joker hissed in my ear. I let out an irritated sigh and lay on my side with my back against the Joker's chest.

"It isn't a bed." I mumbled tiredly. "Quinn had a nightmare."

"You're very… motherly aren't you?" The Joker whispered in my ear. His hand began to rub circles on my stomach.

"Do you want to have a baby?" He asked, I could hear the smirk in his voice. It took me a few seconds to realise what he was implying.

"No." I gasped. "Not now. Not with you."

He pulled me over so I was lying on my back and then he leapt on top of me.

"Why not?" He asked. It was dark so I couldn't make out his face which helped a bit. It wasn't so scary if I imagined he was a normal, harmless, hot guy.

"No. No. No." I panicked. I tried to punch him in the chest but he quickly grabbed my wrists.

"Oh I get it." He laughed quietly. "You want to be a 'virgin bride' and all that."

I blushed but luckily it was dark and he didn't see. He rolled over and took me with him. I ended up lying on top of him with my head against his chest.

"Good night." He grinned. I groaned and tried to push myself off of him but he wrapped his arms around my waist like I was some giant stuffed animal. I had no other option then just to fall asleep there.

00

When I woke up I was in bed alone. I smiled and stretched out my tired limbs.

"Good morning, beautiful." The Joker said. I frowned and looked up to see he was sitting on his bed with Princess on his lap reading a book.

"Where's Quinn." I asked as I sat up and brushed my hair from my face.

"With Alfie." The Joker said. At that moment Quinn came running into the room and jumping on my bed.

"Hey!" She yelled happily. "You look like a lion with your hair all messy like that."

"Who gave you sugar?" I asked.

"Rose!" Quinn grinned. "I like Rose!"

"Calm down." I hissed as I stood up and trudged over to the wardrobe. I picked up a t shirt and a pair of jeans and then walked over to the bathroom.

"Are you getting changed?" Quinn asked as she bounced higher on the bed. "I got dressed on my own! I chose my own clothes out!"

"I can see that." I muttered as I saw she was wearing a fairy costume.

"What are you wearing? Does Joker know abut your scar?" She asked. I froze dead in my tracks. Why did she have to bring that up?

"Which scar?" The Joker asked. I heard him walk over to me slowly.

"The one on her…" Quinn muttered, knowing she wasn't allowed to finish her sentence because the last word was 'rude'.

"Show me." The Joker grinned as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"No." I said. He followed me into the bathroom and locked the door. "Please…"

"Show me now." The Joker said.

"But…" I muttered.

"I'm loosing my patience." The Joker said. I sighed and threw the clothes that I was carrying onto the floor.

I pulled my t shirt over my head and threw it on the floor. There was a rectangular scar about one centimetre down and 5 centimetres long on my right breast. This was already embarrassing.

"I walked to my sister's house one day and one of the girls from my old school followed me. She was with he boyfriend and he hand a knife. When no one was around he pushed me against a wall while she watched. He held the knife to me and started yelling things at me. He took my money and then left. Of course as he held the knife to me it cut me and I was left with this scar." I said with no emotion. I had gotten used to telling that story to therapists.

"How didn't I notice that before?" The Joker asked as he ran his fingers over the scar. I flinched at his touch and tried to move back. I picked up my t shirt and quickly pulled it back on.

"I'd like to get changed now." I mumbled as I kept my head down. The Joker chuckled and then kissed me on the forehead and left.

00

I sat back on the sofa and grinned as I watched Rose talking to Princess. Quinn was sitting in front of the television with her eyes glued to the screen. She was watching some cartoon that Seth seemed to like as well.

"You can keep a conversation up with her!" Rose laughed. Then an evil grin came over her face.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she lifted Princess up and sat her down on an arm chair.

"Remember when the Joker sent in that video with the batman look-a-like on?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Alfie muttered. He was sitting next to me also watching what Rose was doing.

"I'm re-enacting it." Rose declared. She pulled her camera out of her pocket and put it on 'video' setting.

"Tell them your name." Rose said in her best Joker voice.

"Pincess!" Princess yelled. Rose giggled a bit and carried on.

"Are you the real batman?" She asked. Princess paused. She looked at me and then back at Rose.

"Yes." She said.

"HAHAHAHA… wait… what? Really?" Rose asked. I had to admit she was great at acting.

"Yes." Princess repeated.

"So you fight crime at night?" Rose asked.

"Yes!" Princess smiled.

"BEAT HER UP!" I yelled.

"Yeah! Punch her!" Alfie laughed. Princess threw herself forward and began hitting Rose in the stomach. Rose laughed and threw herself on the floor. She moved the camera to face herself.

"See… this is how crazy batman's made Gotham." Rose laughed. "Well… I have nothing much to say now…"

"Take her to Arkham!" Alfie laughed.

"Take who to Arkham." The Joker asked. Rose gasped and quickly turned the camera off.

"No one." She said with a big false grin.

"Tell me." The Joker said in a high pitch voice.

"You're very tall you know!" Rose said, trying to change the subject. "I mean I know I'm short but… wow!" The Joker rolled his eyes.

"I need Sparrow." The Joker said. I sighed and stood up.

"You _want_ Sparrow, you don't _need_ Sparrow." Rose said as we walked out of the door.

"I have a surprise for you." The Joker said happily. He pulled me into his room and then into his bathroom where there was a full length mirror.

"A mirror. Do I really look that vain that a mirror with take my mind off of being kidnapped." I asked. The Joker shushed me and then pulled a blindfold out of his pocket.

"If you don't…uh… do as you're told you will be hurt." He said as he tied the blindfold over my eye. "Got it?"

"Yes." I mumbled. He pulled on the hem of my t shit.

"Arms up." He said. I lifted my arms up and he pulled my t shirt over my head. I instantly jumped away and tried to grab onto my t shirt again.

The Joker sighed and then bit my shoulder. I screamed and tried to get away but he just bit down harder. Once I stopped struggling he let go.

"OUCH!" I yelled as I wondered whether he drew blood. "You have sharp teeth!"

The Joker chuckled and pulled my jeans down. I let out a little scream as I felt his gloved hand brush against my leg.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Surprise." The Joker whispered. I felt him pull something over my head. I figured it was a dress when I felt him zip it up by the back. It was tight and I felt my breasts being pushed up.

"It doesn't fit." I mumbled as I struggled to breathe. I felt him untie the blindfold and let it fall to the floor.

"Oh my god." I gasped when I saw my reflection. I was wearing a wedding dress. A long strapless white wedding dress.

"You look beautiful." The Joker smirked. I felt sick. I felt like I was about to pass out. I had never felt so… small. I felt like a little girl in her mothers clothes.

"You better be crying because you're so… uh… so happy." The Joker hissed in my ear.

"I'm over the moon." I lied. I clasped my hand over my mouth. "I'm going to be sick." I gasped. The Joker hit my cheek and smirked.

"Don't get the dress dirty." He said before walking out of the room.

As soon as he had left I pulled the wedding dress off and put my old clothes back on.

I couldn't believe he was seriously going though with it.

I hung the dress up on the door and then went into the Joker's room. I curled up on the bed and closed my eyes.

"What's that?" Alfie's voice snapped after a few minutes. I looked up and saw him glaring at the wedding dress.

"The Joker wants to marry me." I squeaked.

"What?" Alfie yelled. He came up to me and grabbed my neck and pulled me to my feet.

"I don't want to!" I screamed. "I'm too young!"

"Oh, you're not getting married only because you're too young?" Alfie spat. I gasped as he slammed me into the wall. His hand crushed my neck and I struggled to breathe. "Does the fact he's THE JOKER not faze you!"

I opened my mouth in an attempt to breathe but it was no use. I felt myself going dizzy with lack of air.

There was a loud dark laugh as the Joker came into the room. Alfie hand dropped down to his side and I fell to the floor. I gasped in long deep breaths of air and closed my eyes.

"Young love." The Joker chuckled. I felt his hand stroke my hair but I was too busy trying to get my breathing back to normal to do anything.

"You need to go shopping with Rose." He said. For a second I thought he was talking to Alfie. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet.

"Here's your list…" The Joker said as he handed me a bit of folded up paper. Then his hand dove into his pockets and he handed me money. Lot's of it.

"I'm rich." I grinned.

"Princess and Quinn need clothes." The Joker said as I walked out. I waved my hand in the air and smiled.

"Sure." I muttered as I counted the money... thousands of dollars were in my hands. Wow. The Joker grabbed my wrist.

"Try to escape or tell any one who you are and I'll carve Alfie's face." He said darkly. "Got it?"

"Yes." I gasped.

"I'm rich!" Rose screamed as she danced down the hallway with Quinn and Princess following. "Rich I tell you!"

"Are you coming with us Quinn?" I asked.

"Nope." Quinn smiled. "Joker promised me he'd paint my face with his face paint."

"Did he?" I muttered.

"Shopping. Shopping. Shopping." Rose cheered as he dragged picked up Princess and grabbed my wrist and pulled me across the hallway.

00

Rose leapt out of the van first. We had been travelling in that vehicle for too long. We were way out of Gotham by now. All that just to go to some big shop.

"I'm going to get some hair dye!" Rose declared as Princess and I leapt out of the van.

"What colour this time?" I asked.

"I don't know." Rose muttered. "Blue… orange… white… I don't know!"

"Why don't you dye it green?" I laughed as I picked Princess up and strapped her into the shopping cart.

"No." Rose mumbled. "How about we split up? You go do your shopping and I'll do mine."

"Fine." I said with a smile. Rose winked and ran off into the shop.

00

I pushed the shopping cart down yet another aisle. Princess was happily singing a random song I suspected she made up. I looked down into the cart, I had brought everything on the list and a whole load of other things I decided I wanted. I smiled and walked over to the check out where Rose was also paying for her things.

"Eminem CD? Did… Joe… ask for that?" I asked. Rose smirked and looked over at my shopping.

"Sanitary towels? Did Joe ask for them?" She asked rather loudly. I blushed and put the rest of my shopping onto the till.

Rose shoved a box of condoms in front of front of me. I looked up at her and she grinned.

"For you and Joe." She laughed. I threw it at her face and she laughed harder.

"Not fucking funny!" I hissed.

"It's just a joke." Rose muttered.

"I've had just about enough of jokes living with you know who." I said. Rose paid for her shopping and looked at my shopping again.

"Why are you buying every series of 'Peppa Pig' on DVD?" She asked.

"What? Princess!" I growled. "She put them in the cart I swear."

Princess looked at us and giggled.

00

"Can we have a sleep over?" Quinn asked. She sat on the bed next to Rose and Princess as I hung up the girl's new clothes in their wardrobe.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"A sleepover!" Quinn repeated. "With music and pillow fights."

"Yeah!" Rose grinned.

"Let's go tell the boys they're not invited!" Quinn grinned as she grabbed Princesses hand and left the room.

"Hello girls." The Joker grinned as he walked into the room the second Princess and Quinn had walked out. He was twirling a gun in his hand as he walked over to me. "I'm going out. Try to escape and you'll regret it."

"Who are you going out with?" Rose asked. "Do you have a girlfriend? Do you have _boy_friend?"

The Joker glared at Rose and then slammed the butt of his gun down on my head. I screamed and fell down in shock and pain. My hands flew out and grabbed the Joker's coat to keep myself up.

"You didn't have to hurt her!" Rose yelled. "It was a simple question you didn't have to throw a tantrum."

The Joker's knee crashed into my stomach. I groaned in pain but after a few seconds I stood up and stumbled over to the bed.

"Be good girls." The Joker smirked before leaving the room.

00

Music was blaring through the Joker's room as Quinn leapt on the bed with Rose who done and impressive flip in the air before giggling something about gymnastics. I laughed as I finished off painting Princess's face with the Joker's grease paint. She was supposed to be a zebra but looked more like a zebra crossing. Rose had done my face paint as a cat with a black nose, black whiskers and a red tongue hanging out. I had done hers as Captain Jack Sparrow and she had done Quinn as a vampire.

Rose leapt forwards, landed on the end of the bed on her hands, pushed herself up in the air and done a flip before landing on her feet with her arms in the air.

"And my mother said that I learnt nothing from gymnastic." Rose laughed over the music.

I looked over at Princess and gasped when I saw what she was holding. The Joker's knife.

"How long have you had that?" I gasped as I snatched it from her. The door flew open and crashed against the wall. I spun around and saw the Joker in the doorway.

He glared at me and then the knife I had in my hand. It was only then I realised I was pointing it at him. I let my arm drop to my side and I stared at my feet.

The Joker pulled the plug out of the wall, cutting off the music completely.

"Get out." He spat. Rose picked up Princess and grabbed Quinn's wrist. I went to follow them out of the room but the Joker grabbed my arm tightly.

Rose sent me a scared look before the Joker slammed the door in her face.

The Joker grabbed my wrist and looked at the knife.

"Are you trying to hurt me?" He growled. I shook my head as he pushed me back. My back crashed into the wall. He snatched the knife from my hand. "I don't like… uh… people trying to _kill_ me." He hissed.

"I wasn't…" I muttered. I didn't finish my sentence because I was cut off by the Joker slamming his fist into the wall right next to my face. I let out a small whimper.

The Joker stared down at me for a while. He was grinning and breathing heavily. I just stared up at him utterly terrified.

Then he grabbed my face with both of his hands in an incredibly tight grasp. He crashed his mouth down onto mine and began to attack my mouth with his.

He wasn't even trying to be nice or romantic. He forced his tongue into my mouth and gripped my face tighter. I couldn't pull myself away and I just had to wait until he was done.

By the time he was done I had tears streaming down my face and my cat face paint was completely ruined.

He smirked down at me and smacked my face.

"I have a migraine, go get my pills." He said.

"Where are your pills?" I asked. He grabbed my shoulders and began shaking me so hard my head slammed against the wall.

"In the bathroom in the cabinet. Where else would they be, you stupid brat?" He roared. He threw me in the direction of the bathroom and I stumbled into it.

With shaky hands I opened the bathroom cabinet and took out the box of pills.

When I came back into the room the Joker was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. I handed him the box of pills and he smacked me in the face again.

"Good girl." He muttered before swallowing two of the pills. I sat on the bed behind him and glared at his back.

"Why does your head hurt?" I asked. "Can I go now?"

The Joker let out a groan before muttering:

"Little girl's should be seen not heard."

"I wasn't a little girl when you attacked my mouth with your mouth." I shot back. The Joker let out a growl and spun around. He leant over me and pinned his hands either side of my body. As he got closer to me and I leant back until I was lying flat on the bed. He leant closer and closer to my mouth; I thought he was going to kiss me again. Just as his lips were about to press onto mine he moved and bit down on my cheek, hard. I screamed as I felt him draw blood but that just caused him to bite harder.

I pressed myself down into the bed. I was truly scared he would rip my cheek off like a hungry lion.

When he stopped biting me and pulled away I could feel blood trickling down my face.

"Aw, look your face paint is smudged." The Joker smirked. I let out a sob and jumped to my feet. I ran into the bathroom and stared at my reflection.

On cheek were cuts in the shape of the Joker's teeth. They were very clear even though they were dripping blood. The skin around the cuts was paper white. If I wanted to I could count all the teeth the Joker had just by looking at my face.

"What is it with him and biting me today?" I muttered to myself as I opened the cabinet again and got out what I needed to dress my wound.

When I had dressed it, I felt pretty stupid with a bandage covering my cheek, I stormed out of the room and out of the Joker's room to find Rose.

I found her sitting on a very high wall in the yard with Princess and Quinn running laps. I pulled myself up the wall which was about a few inches taller that me. I sat next to Rose and smiled even though it hurt my face.

"Jesus Sparrow, what happened to you?" She gasped as she lit a cigarette. She still had her face paint neatly on her face.

"The Joker bit me in face. Why are you smoking? You quit last year I remember you telling me!" I snapped.

"Relieving stress, helps me to cope, yada yada yada." Rose mumbled. I snatched the cigarette before she could put it to her lips. I threw it on the floor and jumped down off of the wall, landing on it.

"Have you got any more?" I asked.

"No." She lied.

"Rose!" I snapped. "You're not setting a good example for the girls and cigarettes make you smell like that therapist we had in school that one time!"

"The one with the comb over?" Rose muttered as she pulled a packet of cigarettes.

"Yes. He has yellow finger nails as well. So will you if you start again." I growled. She handed me the packet of cigarettes and I threw them on the floor. I stomped down on them until they were just a mess on the floor.

"What happened to your face?" Quinn's voice asked. I spun around and saw her looking up at me.

"I fell over." I lied.

"Did the Joker hurt you?" She asked, her bottom lip beginning to tremble.

"Erm…" I muttered. Quinn burst out crying. She stood there in front of me crying and shaking. I picked her up and hugged her.

"The Joker hurt you!" She cried into my shoulder.

"No he never." I lied.

"But you don't love him." She cried.

"I never said that." I muttered. "Come one, you're just tired, let's put you to bed."

She cried louder and I looked over my shoulder to see Rose staring at me while holding Princess's hand. She shrugged as she we waked in the hide out.

When we got to the Joker's room he was watching the TV. By that time Quinn had cried herself to sleep so I lay her gently on the bed.

"What's a matter with her?" The Joker grunted when he saw the tear marks on her face.

"She thinks you're hurting me." I said with a slight smirk.

Once I left the room I saw Rose standing with Princess.

"I should get Princess to bed as well." I muttered as I watched the one year old yawn.

"Are you going to be OK sleeping in the Joker's room?" Rose asked as I picked up Princess.

"He bit me a twice today." I pointed out. "Of course I won't be OK but I have no choice."

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Why me?" I asked. "I'm not even the pretty one." Rose threw herself at me and wrapped her arms around me and Princess.

"You're so brave." She whispered in my ear.

00

**A/N**: Wow. Yet another long chapter for you there! I don't know why I made the Joker bite Sparrow twice.

I'd like to thank Skitz-Vamp for supplying a ton of ideas for this chapter ;) If we didn't chat every day then this story would be completely terrible.

Any who:

_**MelanieTheGreat: **__Sorry for the very long wait. Im a bad person I know. _


	19. Wedding

I stared up into the darkness. I could hear Quinn's quiet snoring and the Joker's heavy breathing right next to me.

I had woken up an hour ago and still couldn't get back to sleep. I was hungry and every time my stomach rumbled I panicked in case it woke the Joker up.

Finally I couldn't take it any more and crept out of the bed. The Joker rolled over as soon as I got off of the mattress. My heart began to beat faster but the Joker soon settled down and I went to leave the room.

"Roo." I tired voice said. I looked over and saw Princess sitting up in her bed. I rolled my eyes and crept over to her. She lifted her arms up and I picked her up and carried her out of the room.

We walked down the silent hallway and into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her as I sat her down on the breakfast bar. She just glared at me as if she was angry at me for waking her up.

"Of course you are, you always are." I muttered as I opened the kitchen cupboard. It was full of chocolate. Why did we trust Rose to get the shopping?

I handed Princess a chocolate bar and got one for myself. I sat on the breakfast bar next to Princess and rubbed my head.

It was too early.

"What are you doing up?" A voice growled. I looked up and saw the Joker walking towards us.

"You're difficult to share a bed with." I said. "You hog all of the blankets and you snore like a cat drowning in oatmeal."

"I thought I sounded more like a cute kitten." The Joker smirked as he leant closer to me.

"If my kitten was making that noise I'd have it put down." I said. I don't know what it was, maybe I was too tired to care or maybe I had snapped. I let out a small giggle when I saw his annoyed face.

Princess burst out laughing even though she didn't understand.

The Joker glared at her before leaning over her. She carried on laughing thinking it was all a joke. Then the Joker whipped a switch blade out from the pocket of his sweat pants. I let out a scream and leapt down from the table.

"You think that's funny?" He yelled at Princess. "I'll show you something really funny."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him back. Princess was crying by now and so was I. I picked her up and geld her against me.

"What the hell?" I screamed. "You can't do that! She's a baby. You sick bastard."

The Joker slapped me in the face, on the cheek he had bitten. I screamed in pain and clutched my face with my spare hand.

"You're going to regret opening your mouth." The Joke growled as he grabbed my wrist. He pulled me out of the kitchen and down the corridor.

I was guessing he wasn't a morning person.

He pulled me back into the bedroom and threw me on the bed. Princess climbed out of my grasp and ran off somewhere.

I saw the Joker raise his fist in the air but before he could bring it down there was a scream.

Quinn was sitting up staring at us. She began to cry big loud sobs.

"What?" The joker growled.

"You're hurting my auntie!" Quinn wailed.

"No… we were…." The Joker said with a smile. "Uh… dancing."

"Really?" Quinn sniffed. I nodded with a small smile.

"Go back to sleep." I smiled. Quinn nodded and lay back down. Princess was already fast asleep next to her.

"Come back to be sweetheart." The Joker growled. I nodded and leapt down onto the mattress.

The Joker lay next to me and ran a hand threw my hair. He leant in until I could feel his breath on my ear.

"You're going to be in so much trouble tomorrow." He whispered.

00

"I want to wear my princess costume." Quinn sulked as I pulled her t shirt over her head.

"Nope. Maybe tomorrow." I muttered.

"No fair." She sulked.

"Princess is wearing her clothes!" I snapped as she left the room.

"I'm going to play with Rose." She said.

"Take Princess with you." The Joker said as he came out of the bathroom. I sighed and went back to reading my book like I had been before. Princess happily left the room with Quinn.

"Do you… uh… remember what I said before?" The Joker asked. I kept my back to him and carried on reading.

"You said many things before." I muttered. "You mean about how you told a one year old girl you're going to 'show her something funny'?"

"No…" The Joker growled. Suddenly I felt something around my neck. He had begun strangling me with his tie. "The part about you being in trouble."

I couldn't breathe as he pulled the tie tighter around my neck. I clawed at the tie but just ended up scratching my own neck.

"Are you sorry?" He asked. I couldn't answer. I was going to faint.

The Joker pulled the tie away from my neck. I collapsed on the bed and gasped for breath.

"Say you're sorry." He growled as he climbed on the bed and over me.

"Sorry." I panted. He stroked the side of my face and smiled.

"Good girl." He said.

The door opened and Alfie walked in.

"The girls have…" He muttered before trailing off.

"It's not what it look's like I swear." I panted but the Joker had already stared bouncing up and down over me. I blushed as he made groaning noises.

"You whore." Alfie spat as he left the room. The Joker collapsed on me in a fit of hysterical laughter. I pushed him off of me and got off of the bed.

"Great." I yelled. "Now he thinks I'm fucking you."

The Joker just laughed more.

"You're unbelievable." I spat as I left the room.

"Hey Sparrow!" Rose grinned as she ran up to me. "What's up with you?"

"The Joker choked me and then led Alfie to believe he was having sex with me." I said.

"Oh…" Rose muttered. "Want to watch a movie in the chair room?" She grinned at me. I chuckled and followed her down the corridor.

00

"This is the best part." Rose grinned. She looked down at Sparrow whose head was resting on her shoulder.

Rose chuckled when she realised Sparrow was fast asleep.

"Are you sure you haven't been fucking the Joker?" She muttered. She slowly climbed off of the sofa and lowered Sparrow's head onto the arm rest of the sofa.

She looked down at her friend and frowned. She bit her lip as she tilted Sparrow's head up so she could get a better look at her neck.

There was a large angry red mark around her neck. Rose was about to go and yell at the Joker but was distracted by a loud bang and screaming.

Sparrow was woken up by it with the look of fear in her eyes.

00

"What was that?" I asked Rose who happened to be staring at me when I woke up.

"I don't know." She muttered. There was another scream making us both jump.

"We should get the girls." I said. Rose nodded and ran out of the room. I followed her until we got to the door and some one grabbed my hand.

"The Joker's killing his goons." Alfie said. He was holding my wrist in a tight grasp and he looked me in the eyes. "Let me take you to a safe place."

"Safe?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll protect you, come on." He said as he pulled me down the corridor.

"B-but Princess and Quinn…" I stuttered.

"Seth is looking after them." Alfie said as he took me down a flight of stairs to what must be the basement.

"Is this the safe place?" I asked. It was dark and I couldn't see anything.

"Not exactly." Alfie said darkly. I felt him grab the back of my head and slam it into the wall.

Then I fell unconscious.

00

When I woke up there was a bright light hurting my eyes. I winced and tried to sit up but I was tied down by my wrists and ankles.

"Don't bother struggling, Sparrow." Alfie's voice said. I gasped and looked over. He was sitting on the floor with a grin on his face and a kitchen knife in his hand. I looked around and realised I was tied to a table.

"We don't want you to get tired out… yet." Alfie smirked as he walked over to me.

"What the hell Alfie?" I screamed. He stood next to me and I flinched at how close the knife was.

"Don't worry babe." Alfie smiled. "I won't hurt you unless I need to."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I only want what I deserve." He said as his hand trailed up my body. "I spent my time being _nice _to you. I was stupid. I wanted to make you happy. But then the Joker walks on in our life and you fuck him when ever he asks."

"I've never slept with the Joker, you idiot." I snapped. "Can't you see? This is what he wants! He's made you break."

"Don't lie to me, Sparrow." Alfie growled. He slapped me in the face. I screamed and struggled more against the ropes tying me down.

"I'm not lying now let me go." I yelled.

"Not until I get what I want." He laughed as he climbed on the table. I screamed in hope some one would here, any one, hell I'd be happy if the Joker came.

"Scream all you want." Alfie smiled as he was on top of me. "No one's going to hear you."

I carried on screaming any way.

"OK you're annoying me now." Alfie snapped. He pressed the knife against my lips and smiled. "You're so cute when you're terrified."

I stared at him and wondered what happened to that boy who sat at the back of the class quietly.

He took the knife from my lips and ripped my t shirt with it. He cut it all up until it was a pile of material on the floor. I whimpered and tried to move.

"Nice." He muttered as he stared at my breasts. I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side. "I thought they'd be bigger but… nice."

"Please Alfie. Leave me alone." I sobbed. His hands grabbed onto my breast harshly I cried louder until his lips crashed onto mine. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I instantly bit down on it.

He pulled back and glared at me.

I smiled at him. He spat blood at me and it landed on my face.

"You're disgusting." I screamed.

"If you don't be a good little girl…" Alfie growled. He grabbed the knife again and lightly trailed it over my stomach. He got to my ribs and dug the blade down. I screamed in pain as he made a long slow cut across my ribs. He put the knife back down and smiled.

He shuffled down my body a bit and smiled at me.

"Now for the fun part." He smiled. He undone my jeans and began pulling them down.

I screamed and tried to buck my body so he'd fall off.

"You won't have sex with me but you'll happily fuck the Joker?" Alfie yelled.

"I never…" I muttered but Alfie dug his fingers in my cut making me scream in pain again.

He continued to pull down my jeans while I cried. His fingers traced the waistband of my boxer shorts and he smiled.

"Boxies?" You're such a tomboy, Sparrow." He smiled.

"What the fuck?" A voice snapped.

"Oh shit." Alfie groaned when he saw Rose standing in the doorway.

"You sick perverted fuck!" She screamed as she charged at him. He climbed down from the table and held the knife at her.

"I'm just taking what is mine." He yelled.

"You better start running because as soon as the Joker finds out what you've been doing down here you are dead." Rose yelled. "Oh and as soon as you let you guard down I'm going to fucking kill you all over again!"

Alfie smirked although you could tell he was scared. He ran out of the room, dropping the knife on the floor.

"Are you OK?" She asked as she picked up the knife and walked towards me.

I thought she was going to hurt me so I screamed and struggled.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Oh my god, Sparrow stay still please. You're bleeding too much." Rose said. She cut the rope that was holding me to the table and helped me sit up. I pulled up my jeans and hopped off of the table.

"He wanted to rape me." I sobbed as Rose wrapped her arms around me.

"It's OK. He's gone." She said in my ear. "Come on."

She guided me up the stairs and down the corridor.

"What's going on?" Seth's voice asked but I was too busy crying to turn around and look at him.

"Keep the girls with you." Rose ordered. She carried on walking my down the corridor until she got to the Joker's room. She banged on the door with her fist.

"I need your… uh… assistance!" She yelled. The door opened and Rose pulled me in the room.

"Alfie tried to rape Sparrow." She said.

"It's all your fault." I yelled as I threw myself forward in an attempt to attack him. Rose wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me back.

"Can you stitch her up?" Rose asked.

"I don't know whether I should." The Joker smirked. "You see… Sparrow hasn't been very… uh… nice to me lately."

"She's going to bleed to death." Rose yelled. "I'm begging you. I Rose Harper am begging! That's a once in a lifetime thing. Please!"

The Joker smirked and then pushed me down on his bed.

After he stitched me up Rose smiled and went to get me a new t shirt to wear.

"She should probably get ready for the wedding." The Joker smiled.

"Wedding?" Rose asked. She saw the wedding dress and sighed. "You can't be serious."

The Joker was glaring at her.

"Oh look, what ever. Just don't hurt her." Rose snapped as she pulled the wedding dress out. The Joker winked and then left the room.

"You've stopped fighting." I muttered as Rose helped me get into the dress.

"I don't see the point anymore. I've given up on everything." She said.

"Rose doesn't give up." I sighed. "I've never seen you give up."

"Remember when we had that man come in and give us a speech. It was about a week after you started the school." Rose said with a smile.

"The man with the big nose?" I asked. "The one you drew pictures of every day?"

"Yes him." Rose chuckled. "He said there's always hope. No matter how small that hope is it's always there. I think he lied."

I spun around and hugged Rose.

"Lily's not been around lately." I whispered.

"I'm getting better at controlling her." Rose whispered back. Then she quickly pulled away and looked at me up and down. "That's a nice dress." She said.

"You can have it if you want." I joked. Neither of us saw or heard the door open.

"Turn around so I can zip you up." Rose ordered. I done as I was told and she began to zip me up.

"Damn it's too small!" I hissed.

"It's not too small it's just..." Rose began to say. Then I heard a thud. I spun around to see her lying on the floor with a needle sticking out of her neck and the Joker towering over her.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he stepped over Rose and began walking towards me as I backed up.

"It's time to go to sleep." The Joker said.

"Where are Princess and Quinn?" I asked as my back hit the wall.

"Asleep." The Joker said.

"What did you do to them?" I screamed. I didn't get an answer. I got a punch in the face instead. I screamed and fell to the floor.

"Well that didn't work." The Joker laughed. The last thing I saw was the Joker's foot as he stomped on my head sending me unconscious.

00

When I woke up I was still in pain. I groaned and opened my eyes. I was in a church, lying on one of the pews while next to me was Rose, Alfie and Seth; all still unconscious and tied to the pews.

"Boss, she's awake." Someone yelled.

"Good." I heard the Joker grunt. Then someone sat next to me. My brother, Brandon.

"Nice hair cut, bitch." He snorted. Now I have called people a 'bitch' before. I called the girl in my old school a bitch after she called me a lesbian. I called Rose a bitch all the time but we were usually just joking.

Brandon made the word 'bitch' sound terrifying.

"Fuck off." I muttered. Then my brother pinched me. I hissed in pain and glared at him. "You think you're so tough now you work for the Joker but really you're just a pathetic little boy with no friends." I grinned before yelling. "And you've never had a girlfriend."

Brendon lunged forward and grabbed my neck. I grinned and screamed at the top of my lungs. The Joker spun around. He got a gun out of his pocket and shot the floor next to Brendon's feet.

"Lucky." He hissed to me.

00

Half an hour later and everyone was awake. Seth, Alfie and Rose were still tied up while Quinn and Princess ran around the church happily.

I was silently staring at my feet when the Joker grabbed my wrist and pulled me up.

"Let's get married." He winked. Quinn sat down and Princess sat on her lap.

"No." I moaned as he pulled me in front of a religious looking man. There was a goon holding a gun to his head.

"Begin." The Joker said to the religious looking man.

"No! You sick bastard how can you do this to her?" Rose screamed but the man had already begun talking.

"We are gathered here today..." He began to say.

"Hurry up!" The Joker roared. I flinched and took a step back. One of the Joker's goons pushed me back forward. I felt my heart beating. I could hear it.

Was the Joker seriously going to go through with this? I didn't want to get married to him. I didn't want to get married at all.

I was feeling sick with nerves. Then suddenly I felt like I was going to throw up. I tried to run away. I needed to get to the toilets or something but the Joker's goon grabbed a hold of me.

I fell to my knees and began to throw up. I hope god doesn't mind. It felt like a terrible sin to puke in a church.

The Joker kicked me in the back while I was throwing up.

"Don't ruin the dress." He grunted. "It took me ages to steal."

"The dress is ugly any way!" Rose screamed. I was suddenly yanked to my feet. I swayed a bit and struggled not fall over.

"Carry on." The Joker said to the man in front of us.

"Help me." I hissed to him. The Joker glared at the priest while I waited for something to happen.

"I-I-I c-can't." The man stuttered.

"You're going to hell!" I screamed. "You're a coward! God hates you!"

"I'm sorry." The priest muttered.

"You will be sorry! When you're roasting with the devil and I'm hanging with God!" I screamed. The Joker shot his gun at the ceiling making everyone in the room jump.

"Hurry the hell up." The Joker roared.

"Ha-ha. Hell." Rose laughed.

"Do you... Mr Joker... take... Sparrow to be you're... erm... wife?" The priest asked.

Then it went deathly quiet. I could hear my heart thumping against my rib cage. Quinn let out a small sob; she was probably terrified by now. There was a clock ticking, a person breathing too loud, a bird tweeting...

"No." The Joker laughed.

Rose cheered, Alfie let out a breath, Seth let out a relieved laugh and I smiled.

"I wouldn't marry an eleven year old girl!" The Joker laughed.

"Uncle Joker." Quinn's voice cried. She was suddenly right next to the Joker, clinging on his leg. "The police."

I spun around along with the Joker. There was a swat team and a bunch of police men creeping in the church. Surrounding us.

That's why Quinn had been crying. She wasn't scared of the Joker. She was scared of the police. She has been ever since she was little. No one knows why though.

"Uncle Joker, don't let them get me." Quinn whispered.

"Quinn come here." I ordered.

"No." Quinn sobbed.

"QUINN NOW!" I yelled. Quinn jumped and then ran over to me. She leapt into my arms and buried her head into my shoulder.

Then there was a thump. The Joker was on the floor with the Batman on top of him. The Joker was laughing so hard he might have broken a rib.

A police man ran over and handcuffed the Joker. Then I realised something.

The Joker couldn't hurt me again.

So I put Quinn down and walked over to him.

"Thanks for trying to ruin my life." I said to him. He looked up at me and so did the police man who held him on the floor. "You sort of failed."

Then I kicked him. I kicked him in the ribs and the arm. It felt amazing.

Rose ran up to me. For a second I thought she was Lily but she smiled at me. One of the police men must have untied her.

She gave the Joker a nice hard kick in the face. She carried on kicking him until we were pulled away.

"You're a sick man." Rose screamed. "I hope you rot in Arkham."

I looked at her and saw tears streaming down her face. But she was smiling. The first proper Rose smile I had saw in ages.

Neither of us cared that the Joker was still laughing.

00

"Where did the police take Uncle Joker?" Quinn asked quietly as we were put in the back of a police van.

"He's a sick man who has done bad things. They're taking him to a hospital." I said as I stroked her hair.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked.

"Home." I answered with a smile.

"Sparrow..." Alfie asked as he sat opposite us and the van started. Rose glared at him but was distracted by Princess telling her a story about a spider.

"Alfie..." I muttered. Quinn ignored us and focused on outside her window.

"I'm sorry about before." He said. "That wasn't me. You can't understand how sorry I am. I'm going to get help. I'm going to change."

I bit my lip and looked at my feet.

"Please don't hate me." Alfie whispered.

"I never hated you." I whispered back

00

I woke up the next morning in my bed all alone. I love saying that. No psychotic clown. I wasn't scared or depressed. I smiled.

I hadn't woken up and smiled it ages.

"You're awake." My Mom said as she walked into my room.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." She said. "Now get dressed. Your clothes are still with the Joker but I brought you some new ones."

I laughed and leapt out of bed. I ran up to my mother and gave her a big tight hug.

When my mother left the room I got dressed into a t shirt and jeans.

I put my stereo on and turned the music up very loud. For the first time in my life I was forward to a whole day of doing absolutely nothing.

Once I was dressed I started dancing and singing at the top of my voice.

"Gone all the days of begging  
the days of theft  
No more gasping for a breath." I sang happily. I truly loved that song. Between Two Lungs by Florence and the Machine. "The air has filled me head-to-toe,  
and I can see the ground far below  
I have this breath  
and I hold it tight..." I trailed off when I saw a man with glasses and a moustache smiling at me from my doorway. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and blushed.

"I did knock." The man said. Then my mom came out from behind him.

"Sparrow this is Commissioner Gordon." She said. "He would like to talk to you about the Joker."

"Oh. Erm... OK." I muttered.

00

I was shaking with nerves. My jaw was shaking and I'm sure everyone could tell.

"There is no need to be scared." Gordon said to me. "We're not here to arrest you. We just need to ask you a few questions. We have done the same to Rose Alfie and Seth."

"I'm fine. It's just the anxiety disorder." I muttered.

"First I would like to tell me everything that happened. Starting from the start of it all."

So that's what I done. I told him about Bruce Wayne coming into our school and the Joker posing as a photographer. I forgot a lot of what happened though. I don't know how. Therapist number four said that when you're under stress or pressure that your memory is worse than when you're relaxed.

"Did you have sexual intercourse with the Joker?" Gordon asked.

"EW!" I gasped. "No way! He kissed me a couple times though. He did it to make Alfie jealous."

"Did you ever try to escape?" He asked.

"Yes. Once." I said. "He caught me and locked me in his room for a week. He gave me a piece of bread and a glass of water every day. He let me visit the bathroom once a day and that was it."

"OK..." Gordon said as he wrote that down on his piece of paper. "How did you get those marks on your wrists?"

"Rope burn." I muttered. I looked up at him and sighed. "I got shot in the arm by one of the Joker's workers. The Joker himself carved my side when Rose tried to stab him. He punished me when Rose done things wrong or things that he thought needed a punishment."

"How did the Joker act around your nieces?" Gordon asked.

"Surprising good." I chuckled. "He was nice to them. So nice that Quinn thought he was my boyfriend. He acted like a parent. It was weird."

I didn't know how many questions he was going to ask and I didn't care.

My mind just kept going over the same sentence:

The Joker couldn't hurt me any more.


	20. Part Two, Autophobia

_Messed Up- Part 2_

**Autophobia – Fear Of Oneself**

Ten minutes left then I'm out of this hell hole. Ten minutes until I get out of school and see Rose. Ten minutes until the stares stop. Ten minutes until the weekend.

Oh how I wished I was in a school with Rose but after The Joker incident I was placed in a private school while Rose was thrown into a mainstream one.

She said she hadn't made any friends but I'm sure she's lying to make me feel better. I had no friends. None at all. A whole year I've been in this school and I'm still the freak.

That's right it's been a year since I was first kidnapped by the Joker.

You would have thought that the rumours I was pregnant with the Joker's kid stopped after over nine months of not being pregnant at all. No they were still there. They amused me! It was like having someone write a story about you.

I wouldn't say I was completely over being kidnapped by the Joker. I was much more mature and confident, I knew that. When people crushed on the popular boy I sunk lower in my seat and hoped no boy would look at me.

I suppose I have a boyfriend. Alfie is my boyfriend I think. He seems to like to act like it even though I haven't said to him 'Alfie you're my boyfriend'. He's getting better but he's still slightly possessive.

"OK! End of class." The teacher said. I shot up from my seat and ran out of the room. I quickly ran down the stairs and out of the school entrance. There was already a bunch of students out sending dirty looks at a girl in an old vintage car.

The girl had bright pink hair which bounced around her face as she head banged to the music her car was booming out. Her feet were in large biker boots which were propped up on the dash board of the car as she tapped her foot against the window screen in time to the music. She looked up and saw some of the girls giving her dirty look and some of the boys shaking their heads in disgust. The girl let her vintage glasses slip down her nose as she glared back at them. She then wound down her window and stuck her middle finger up at them all.

That girl, of course, was Rose Harper. People began whispering to each other as I walked over to her car.

"Get in the car freak! Don't make me sedate your ass!" Rose yelled to me. I quickened my step and walked through the crowds of snotty rich kids.

"Hurry up! I'm getting posh people disease from this place!" Rose yelled. I leapt in the passenger seat. I put my seatbelt on and Rose started up the car.

"How many points do I get if I hit one of these kids?" She muttered as she drove out of the school.

"No murder please, they all hate me enough already." I said with a sigh. I threw my school bag on the cars floor.

"You don't want any of them as friends." Rose smiled. "You have me."

I looked at her and sighed. She was wearing black skinny jeans which were so ripped they looked as if they were about to fall apart. She wore a black t shirt with the name of some old band that was around when my Mom was a teenager on. Over her t shirt she wore a green khaki coat and a black waist belt with chains hanging off of it. Bracelets snaked up her arms and vintage sunglasses which reminded me of Elvis Presley covered her eyes.

"Why do you get to look so damn hot for school and I have to wear this?" I asked as I tugged at my black school uniform skirt.

"You look hot." Rose said. She glanced at me and then quickly concentrated on driving again. "Heard from the ball and chain today?"

That's what she called Alfie. She didn't hate him but she didn't exactly love him after the attempted rape incident when we were being held hostage by the joker.

"Yes." I muttered. Five texts to be precise.

"Me too! I got at least three messages asking if we were still up for a sleep over tonight." Rose said. "I said yes to all of them of course."

I smirked and carried on listening to Rose's constant talking until we got to the shopping centre and Rose parked her car up.

The first shop we went in was to get pyjamas.

"What about these?" Rose asked. She held up a pair of purple pyjamas. I sighed when I saw how pretty they were.

"I'm not allowed to wear purple." I muttered.

"Who said that?" Rose asked.

"Alfie." I replied as I looked for more pyjamas.

"You've got to stop him being so controlling, Sparrow!" Rose snapped.

"I love him." I whispered. I wasn't even sure if I did. I think I did.

"You can't spell believe without the 'lie'." Rose hissed. I let the subject drop and carried on shopping for things we would need for the sleep over.

00

"Do you know why I have gathered you all here today?" Rose asked as she stood on the sofa. For her pyjamas she was wearing red silk nightdress which stopped just above her knees. I was wearing the same one but in blue because Rose said it matched my eyes. I could see Seth smirking as he stared at Rose's long toned legs.

"Why are we gathered here today, Rose?" Alfie asked. He and I were sitting on an arm chair. He was a bit too close to me. He had his arm wrapped around my waist so I couldn't shuffle away from him.

"I have some news." Rose said as she crossed her arms. "Sparrow is pregnant!"

"What?" Alfie and I growled at the exact same time. His grip got incredibly tight around my waist. Then Rose burst out laughing.

"I'm joking." She laughed. "Your faces were perfect!" She wiped a tear away from her face and then grinned.

"Seriously though." She said. "It's been exactly a year since we were first kidnapped."

"We don't need to talk about this." Alfie growled.

"Yes we do." Rose growled. "We can't ignore it. The reminders are still there."

"Like what?" Alfie asked.

"Like Sparrow's scars and Lily." Rose said in a dark tone. "You can go about and pretend everything is wonderful because you don't have scars to prove this all happened. If you want to forget about it all help Sparrow get over it. You seem to be so in love with her but every time we bring up the Joker you ignore it. Can't you see we're all struggling still?"

"Sparrow's fine." Alfie smiled. "Aren't you?" I got out of his grip and stood up.

"No." I said quietly. "And neither are you. No one is."

"What do you mean?" Alfie nearly yelled. Thank god Rose's parents weren't home. "I'm over it. I've been over it for ages!"

"You won't let me do anything that reminds you of The Joker." I said. Saying his name was weird and scary. "You won't let me wear purple. You flipped out when I said I'm getting a haircut."

"I'm trying to protect you." Alfie said. "It's been a year, guys. We should have forgotten about it by now."

"You can't forget something that terrible." Rose said. "Lily's still here. Sparrow's still got the Joker's teeth marks on her face."

"Yes but she covers it up with makeup." Alfie pointed out. "She wants to forget."

"I can speak for myself!" I yelled. Alfie suddenly looked furious and Rose looked guilty. I sighed. "I can't deal with this I'm going to sleep."

"We can't sleep in the same room." Rose sighed. "Lily will kill you all in your sleep."

"I'll stay with you." Seth nodded. "To protect you if Lily comes out."

Rose rolled her eyes but came over and gave me a hug anyway.

"You two can sleep in my room." She smiled at me.

Alfie and I got to Rose's room and had different reactions when we realised there was only one double bed. Alfie smiled while my heart beat quickened. I hadn't slept in the same bed as someone since the Joker.

Alfie grinned and climbed under the covers. He took off his t shirt and winked at me.

"Come on my little birdie." He smiled. My stomach was filled with butterflies and I blushed. I didn't hate Alfie. Part of me was madly in love with him.

I walked over to the bed and climbed under the duvet. I lay down and so did he. He touched his forehead against mine and smiled. His hand stroked up and down my body and I felt oddly safe. That was until he said what he said.

"Sometimes I think you're just faking this whole… eh… mental illness thing. Sometimes I think you're doing it to get closer to me." He joked. I froze. That sounded so similar to what The Joker said a year ago.

_"You know I was starting to doubt the whole-" he cleared his throat. I stared up at him in horror as he started wrapping his fingers in my hair. "-mental illness thing but that... uh... little attack thing just then, that was great."_

Then I felt Alfie's hand sneak up my nightdress. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I was so scared.

His hand stroked my side. The side where my scar was. The scar that read 'J's Little Monster'.

"My little birdie." He whispered in my ear. It didn't sound like Alfie's voice. No. To me it was the Joker's voice.

I screamed and pushed myself down under the quilts. I cried and screamed. I cried so hard I couldn't breathe.

"SPARROW!" Alfie yelled. I cried harder because I was convinced it was the Joker shouting at me. I felt him pull the duvet back off of me.

"It's been a year Sparrow! Get over it!" Alfie yelled. I cried harder. I was shaking as I clasped my hands over my ears.

Then I felt Alfie grab me. He wrapped his arms around me in a bone crushing hug.

"Shush, shush." He whispered. He rocked me backwards and forwards and stroked my hair. "It's just me. I won't let him get you. Shush, shush, shush. He's never going to get you. I'll protect you."

He pulled me down so I was lying next to him. He still had his arms wrapped around me as we fell asleep.

00

I woke up at midday. Alfie was still asleep so I crept over to my bag and pulled it into Rose's bathroom. I hated myself in the morning. It wasn't because I had bad breath or because my hair was a mess. It was because I could see the scars on my face that I got when the Joker bit me. Before I put my makeup on I wasn't Sparrow Murphy who had survived the Joker and was getting on with her life. I was Sparrow Murphy, the little girl who had been taken hostage by The Joker and still wasn't over it. Every time I looked at my reflection and I wasn't wearing makeup I was instantly reminded that I was still scared of the Joker.

Once I was finished putting my makeup on I put a dress on and walked out of the bathroom. I almost screamed in shock when I felt someone lift me up and spin me around. When I saw it was Alfie I giggled.

"You always look so cute in your dresses." He smiled as he put me down on the floor. I smiled and put a bit of my hair behind my ear. Then I was pushed against a wall. Alfie crashed his mouth against mine and put a hand in my hair. He licked at my lips but I stayed still. He carried on until I finally opened my mouth for him.

I tried to stop the memories of The Joker flooding back but I was scared again. I couldn't let it show or Alfie would be angry. So I kissed back even thought I felt dirty and disgusting. Especially when his hand grabbed my breast. I felt tears fall down my cheeks.

When he pulled away he looked at me and sighed.

"You pathetic little bitch." He growled. He knew why I was crying. "You must really love him if you haven't gotten over him after a year."

"I don't love him." I whispered.

"Show me your scars." He growled. I shook my head and let out a small whimper.

"No… Alfie… please." I begged.

"DO AS I SAY!" He roared. He grabbed the bottom of my dress and pulled it right up so he could see my chest and stomach. I began to cry again as he grabbed where my scars were.

"How could you love someone who done that?" He hissed.

"I don't love him." I screamed. "How can I love someone who done this?" I pointed to the scar that he gave me the day he tried to rape me. He raise his hand to slap me but I was quick.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and began to choke him.

"I'm tired of being pushed about!" I screamed. "I won't let myself go back to that!"

I let go of him and he grinned. I fixed my dress but didn't take my eyes off of him.

"That's more like it." He smiled. I looked into his green eyes, his very green eyes. Then I grabbed his face and smashed my lips onto his. He stumbled back as I walked towards the bed never breaking the kiss. He fell back and I climbed on top of him. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I instantly bit down on it. In return he bit down on mine when I slipped mine in his mouth.

I leant back and looked down at him.

"I hate you." I spat before leaning back down and kissing him again. He grabbed my hair and flipped us over so he was on top.

"I hate you too." He growled. He leant down and bit down on my neck. I screamed in pain as he broke skin. He began to lick the blood off but I grabbed his hair and pulled his head off of me.

He looked me in the eye and smiled. He was breathing heavily. He was about to go back in for another kiss when the door opened.

"Do you want breakfast?" Rose asked. "Or a condom? Protection is important."

My mouth hung open and my cheeks burnt. I pushed Alfie off of me and stumbled across the room. I pulled on my shoes quickly and grabbed my bag.

"I should go home." I muttered.

"No Sparrow stay." Alfie growled. I shook my and ran out of the room. I ran past Seth and out of Rose's house.

I didn't want to go straight home. It would worry my Mom. She would think that I had fallen out with Rose or someone and then she'd panic that I was a loner. So I walked over to the nearest chip shop and brought a portion of chips and a can of Coca-Cola.

I sat on a nearby wall and ate my food… alone.

00

"She's over there." One of the Joker's goons hissed as he pointed to the red haired girl who was sitting alone on a wall. The other goon smirked and sat up. They were currently sitting on a park bench smoking cigarettes.

"Why's she alone?" The second goon asked. "Boss said she'd be with some other kids."

"Maybe she's cracked." The first goon grinned. He pulled his camera out of his pocket and began taking photos of her. "Boss will like this."

"When's he planning on breaking out?" The other man asked before taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Before the end of next month." The first man nodded. "It's been too long. Gotham's getting a bit too…"

"Safe?" The second goon asked with a smirk.

"Exactly." The first goon smiled.

"Excuse me." A voice snapped. The men looked up and saw Sparrow glaring at them. She was supposed to be sitting on a wall not in front of them. "You're not allowed to take a strangers photograph without written consent."

"Shut up bitch." One of the men laughed.

"Fine I'll just call the police." Sparrow smiled. The second man panicked and punched her in the face. She groaned and clutched her face.

"Assault!" She yelled in hope someone would hear her.

"When The Joker gets out of Arkham you're in trouble kid." The first man said.

"Joker…" Sparrow said quietly.

"That's right kid." The first man said. "This time next month..."

"Hey, that's enough." The second man growled. "Let's go."

Sparrow stared at the men for a few seconds before running back down the street in the direction of Rose's house.

00

I ran straight into Rose's house without bothering to knock. They were in the kitchen so I ran straight in there.

"The Joker!" I screamed. "He's coming for us!"

"Are you trying to distract us from the fact you and Alfie were at it like bunny rabbits?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"We weren't having sex!" I yelled. "The Joker's goons were stalking me and they punched me in the face! They said that The Joker was getting out."

"The Joker is locked up in Arkham, Sparrow. Get over it." Alfie hissed.

"He's going to get out. Why doesn't anyone believe me?" I yelled.

"Mr J's getting out?" Rose's voice squealed.

"Go away Lily." Alfie growled.

"I believe you, Sparrow." Lily smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't be bothered with this." I muttered as I walked out of the kitchen. "I'm going home."

"That's right, Sparrow, run away." Alfie yelled. "Run away when everything goes wrong!"

"I plan to!" I screamed before slamming the front door shut and running down the street.

00

I knocked on my sister's front door. I planned on stealing Quinn for a while. There was nothing better to do. Plus Quinn was always fun to be around. Apart from when she talked about The Joker. She still wouldn't believe The Joker was a bad person. No matter what her therapist said. That's right, she has a therapist. She told me that he's hot and she's breaking up with Joe Jonas so they can get married.

"Sparrow!" Quinn happily cheered when she opened the door.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked. "I have a bit of money; we could get cake or something."

"I thought you were sleeping at Rose's house." Quinn asked.

"I was." I said.

"Why are you back so early?" Quinn asked. I looked down at her and mouthed the word 'Lily'. Quinn's mouth formed a small 'o' and she nodded.

"What are you girls talking about?" My sister, Lola, asked as she came into view. Princess was following her and she instantly began running when she saw me.

"Roo!" She screamed. I grinned and picked her up as she crashed against my legs. "I want Rose."

"Rose is at her house." I said to the toddler. Over the past year her speech has improved a lot. Quinn had taught her to say 'Joker'. One day she came up to me and 'I want Joker. Roo want Joker!' Of course I burst out crying which made her cry.

"Can I take Quinn out for a walk?" I asked Lola.

"Sure." Lola smiled. Quinn smiled a big smile which shown all of her teeth apart from one of her front ones which fell out the day before. She ran inside to get her shoes on.

"Have you been crying?" Lola asked.

"No." I lied. "I've got a cold."

"I'm ready!" Quinn grinned.

"Come on then." I smiled. I put Princess down on the floor and she let out a whine.

"No!" She yelled. "Roo, No!"

"I'll be back soon." I said. "I'll get you some chocolate, OK?"

00

"Oh no, Sparrow!" Quinn yelled as she leapt on the floor behind a large tree. "The secret agent ninjas are approaching! This is not a drill! I repeat: this is not a drill!"

I leapt on the floor next to her. Covering my already scraped knee's in mud.

"I thought it was the vampires that were coming after us." I whispered.

"Secret agent ninja vampires, Sparrow. Seriously, keep up." Quinn hissed as she peaked out from the side of the tree. She let out a dramatic gasp and began to climb up the tree.

"Where are you going?" I asked. "Last time I checked the secret agent ninja vampires could climb."

"If we climb up here we can shoot them when they try to follow us." Quinn explained. She rolled her eyes and looked down at me. "It's not rocket science."

I quickly followed her. I didn't want to be killed by imaginary secret agent ninja vampires. Yes I had survived The Joker and Jonathan Crane but imaginary secret agent ninja vampires were tough.

I sat on the branch which Quinn was sitting on and smirked.

"Have you killed them?" I asked.

"The secret agent ninja vampires? Oh yeah. I defeated those ages ago." She said as if it was no big deal.

"That's good." I said.

"Hey look it's The Joker!" Quinn grinned. I gasped and forgot we were playing pretend. I frantically began to look around for The Joker. I forgot I was sitting on a tree and I fell off. My back slammed on the leaf covered floor and a twig scraped all of my back and another scraped the side of my face. I groaned in pain and covered my face with my hands.

"Bugger!" Quinn gasped. She quickly scrambled down from the tree while reciting all of the curse words she had learnt from Johnny Depp movies. "Poppy-cock. Bugger."

She crouched down next to me and gasped when she saw blood on my face. I felt her poke me in the side with a stick.

"Are you OK?" She asked. "I must put you into the recovery position! Oh no! I don't know the recovery position!"

"I'm fine." I said as I slowly sat up.

"The Joker isn't really here." Quinn muttered as she scraped her stick across the floor. "I really miss him."

"You shouldn't." I sighed as I stood up. "He's not a good person. He forced me and Alfie and Rose and Seth to live with him even though we didn't want to."

"I know." Quinn frowned as she poked a worm with her stick. "But he's gone to a head hospital. He's getting better, right? When he gets out he'll come and say sorry to us all, won't he?"

I looked down at her and chewed on my lip. Why was she so cute and innocent? If anyone else in the world said that they missed The Joker and that he would get out of Arkham and apologise to every one they'd be locked up themselves.

"Won't he?" Quinn asked me as she looked up. "Please answer me. No one answer's me when I talk about him."

I sighed and sat on the floor next to her. I felt blood trickle down my face and seep through the back of my dress but I couldn't do anything about it. I had to answer Quinn because she was my niece and I couldn't leave her so confused.

"Quinn, some people don't want to get better." I said slowly.

"Doesn't The Joker want to get better and come and see us?" Quinn asked. I sighed and picked up a nearby stick. I scraped it along the floor while I thought of a good explanation. It's not every day you have to explain to a child about The Joker's insanity.

"I don't think he knows he's ill." I said quietly.

"That's silly!" Quinn gasped. "He must know there is something wrong! He must be able to tell he's different. He must be able to tell everyone thinks his head isn't well."

"Maybe he thinks that he's normal and everyone else is different." I said.

"Why is he poorly?" Quinn asked. "Did he catch it off someone else? Will I catch it?"

I chuckled for a second.

"No. Don't worry. You can't catch it." I smirked. I drew a stick man in the dirt with my stick but his smile was too big and reminded me of a certain someone so I drew a knife sticking out of his chest and a tear falling from his face.

"How did he get it then?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know." I muttered as I drew another stick man strangling my previous stick man. "Something very bad probably happened when he was younger."

"Like what?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know." I sighed as I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hand. "It's getting late. I should take you back home."

"OK." Quinn sighed as she stood up.

"Oh and don't tell anyone we talked about… T-the Joker." I said as I stood up and stomped on my drawing of the stick men.

"I won't." Quinn said. "As long as you don't tell the king of the secret agent ninja vampires I killed a bunch of them."

I chuckled.

"I won't."

On the way back to my sister's house Quinn became too tired to walk so I gave her a piggy-back. Eventually I heard her soft snoring next to my ear. She had fallen asleep with her head on my shoulders. I smirked and walked the rest of the way in silence.

I began to wonder whether the Joker was breaking out of Arkham. I began to wonder whether, this time next week, my life would be a living hell again.

I had to be strong. I was the new brave Sparrow Murphy. Not the scared little awkward tomboy who had been kidnapped last year. No. To be quite honest, I was scared of the scared little tomboy Sparrow because she was still there inside of me. She was the part of me that wanted to scream or cry every time the Joker was mentioned.

She was the part of me that was slowly going insane.

0000

**_A/N: _**_I told you it wasn't finished! Honestly people read the authours note!_

_I understand that the last chapter was rushed... I won't let it happen again. _

_So... REVIEW please or ... or ... or... I won't be your friend :) _


	21. Teratophobia

**Teratophobia  
**_Fear of monsters or deformed people._

Three weeks later

I grabbed my backpack and went to run out of the door and walk to school. Before I could go my mother grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Sparrow, I'm going away for a while." She said with a small smile. My stomach dropped. The Joker was going to escape and she was running off. Of course she didn't know The Joker was going to escape. "You're grandma is ill. I'm going to look after her for a while."

"A while?" I asked, hoping it only meant for a few hours.

"Yes about a month, maybe more." She said. "Is that OK?"

"It's fine." I said even though I wanted to burst out crying. "When are you going?"

"In a few minutes. I've left a load of money for you in my room so you can order take out or go round to Lola's for dinner." She said. Then she looked at her feet and bit her lip. "If Brandon comes home tell him his room is the way he left it. Tell him we've missed him."

I put my arms around my mother. Maybe a few weeks away will do her good. She's on the edge of a mental breakdown.

"I need to get to school." I whispered. She nodded and I walked out of the door into the cold autumn weather.

"You're babysitting Princess this weekend!" My mother yelled from the doorway. I looked back at her and tilted my head to the side. "Remember? You promised Lola a few weeks ago! She and Isaac are taking Quinn to an amusement park all weekend and Princess is too young to go on any of the rides."

"Oh yeah I remember that now." I said. I carried on walking to school, kicking the piles of leaves I came across.

The first lesson of the day was science. As usual I didn't have a partner because I was the school freak so I was doing an experiment on my own.

"May I have every one's attention?" The voice of the principal asked as he walked through the door. I didn't even bother to look up from what I was doing. He was probably going to say something about test scores. Nothing interesting ever happened in this school.

"We have a new student joining us today." He said.

'Great.' I thought 'Another kid to think I'm a freak.'

"Her name is Rose Harper." The principal said. I accidently dropped the test tube I was holding causing it to smash and spill an unknown liquid all over the floor. I looked up and saw Rose smirking at me. She was wearing the same uniform as me and her bright pink hair was tied into two pony tails. She waved at me and winked.

"ROSE!" I screamed before running across the classroom and jumping on her. She stumbled back but kept hold of me as I wrapped my legs around her waist.

"Hello." She chuckled.

"Freaks." Someone muttered.

"Are they dating?" Someone else whispered. I jumped down from Rose and blushed.

"It looks like Sparrow has found a new science partner." The science teacher said. "Sparrow show Rose to her seat, please."

"Yes sir." I muttered as I grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her to the seat next to mine. The principal left the room and everyone carried on with their science experiment.

"Why are you here?" I asked Rose as I cleaned up the mess I had made on the floor.

"This is my school now." Rose muttered as she looked around the classroom. "I was expelled from my last one."

"What did you do?" I asked as I stood up.

"Lily pulled a fire alarm." She smiled before switching to a frown and Lily's high pitch voice.

"Don't lie, Rose!" Lily hissed before Rose came back and rolled her eyes.

"OK! I pulled the fire alarm." She muttered.

"You got expelled for pulling a fire alarm? Harsh." I said.

"Well… I sort of… set fire to the dance room." Rose muttered. I tried not to laugh and Rose glared at me. "I don't dance! They tried to force me to do some stupid little dance routine so it's their own fault really."

"Sure it was." I giggled.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Rose sat next to me in every lesson and people were shocked I had a friend.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Rose asked as we walked towards her car.

"I'm babysitting Princess tonight and tomorrow." I said.

"Good. Come to town with me." Rose said.

"I have Princess." I pointed out as I climbed in the car.

"Bring her along!" Rose nodded as she got into the driver's seat. "We can strap her booster seat in the back no problem."

"Fine." I sighed. We drove back in silence for a while before Rose broke it with one awkward sentence.

"I missed my period." She said. I looked over at her but she kept staring out of the window.

"Thanks for sharing that with me." I muttered sarcastically. "Why did you feel the need to tell me that?"

"In nine months' time you might be a god mother." Rose muttered.

"Holy shit!" I yelled. Rose was pregnant? What the hell?

"I don't know whether I am yet." She muttered.

"You need to take a test!"

"I'm not peeing on a stick!"

"I'll make you."

"That sounds terribly wrong." Rose muttered.

"Who's the dad?" I asked.

"There might not even be a baby." Rose growled. I looked out of my window and heard Rose sigh. "At the sleepover Lily came out. She had sex with Seth."

"Bloody hell." I gasped. "So if you are knocked up then Lily would be the Mom instead of you?"

"If I am knocked up I'm saying it's yours." Rose smiled. I was about to say something but Rose parked the car outside my sister's house and winked.

"Meet me at eleven o'clock tomorrow at Gotham mall." She said. I grabbed my bag and got out of the car.

"Where about in Gotham mall?" I asked.

"Food court." Rose said. I nodded and walked over to my sister's house to pick up Princess. This was going to be an eventful weekend.

00

"I want Rose." Princess said. I rolled my eyes and pushed her drink towards her.

"She'll be here soon." I said. I drummed my fingers against the table we were sitting at and looked around the mall for Rose. She was late. Twenty five minutes late to be precise.

"ROSE!" Princess grinned. I looked in the direction she was looking in and saw Rose walking towards us.

"You took your time." I said when she stood next to the table.

"I over slept." She mumbled. "Put Princess in her pram so we can go."

"First stop is the drug store." I said as I pulled Princess out of her seat and into her pram.

"No." Rose moaned.

"Yes." I snapped. "If you leave it to long and you are pregnant then you won't be able to get rid of it."

"Who said I would get rid of it?" Rose asked as we walked out of the food court.

"Could you honestly look after a baby?" I asked. She looked down at Princess and pursed her lips.

"You're doing a good job." She said.

"I don't look after her every minute of every day." I pointed out.

"Why are you so mature?" Rose asked as she scuffed the ground with her shoe.

00

Half an hour later and I was in the ladies toilets to some shop. Princess sat next to the sink looking in the mirror and talking to her own reflection. Rose was in one of the stalls, she had been for the last ten minutes.

I stroked Princess's blonde hair. If Rose had a baby what would she name it? She'd probably name it after one of those old singers she loved. What would Seth do? Would he stick around or bugger off? Would Rose still attack people? The thought of a heavily pregnant Rose yelling at a few teenagers made me smirk.

The stall open and Rose walked straight up to me. She washed her hands in the sink as if nothing was wrong.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well what?" Rose asked with a small smirk. "Oh the test? Yes it was positive. I'm going to have a baby."

My face dropped and my stomach flipped. She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm kidding." She laughed. "Look." She handed me the pregnancy test and carried on washing her hands.

One pink line. That meant she wasn't pregnant. I could kiss that piece of plastic. Then I remembered Rose had peed on it. I handed it back to her and gave her a quick hug.

"I'm not upset." She whispered. "A pregnancy scare is nothing compared to what we've been through."

00

By the time we got back to my house it was dark and raining. Rose decided to come round to my house for a while because her house was too far away and she didn't want to walk home in the rain.

I dried Princess off and put her in her pyjamas. I sat her in front of the television and switched it on before running upstairs to get changed myself.

Once I was changed into a pair of pyjamas Rose strolled into the room.

"Can I borrow some PJ's?" She asked.

"Did you leave Princess on her own?" I asked. Before Rose could answer I heard Princess scream.

"JOKER!" She screamed happily. Rose and I ran out of the room and charged down the stairs as fast as we could.

"Oh my god." Rose gasped when she saw what was on the television.

'THE JOKER HAS ESCAPED ARKHAM!' The news read. My stomach flipped and I felt as if I would throw up.

"Can I sleep at your house tonight?" Rose asked.

"OK." I whispered. The Joker's photograph was on the television. I felt as if I was going to faint.

"We're in deep shit now." Rose said. I bit my lip and tried not to cry. Rose ran a hand through her hair and I saw her hand shaking.

That night neither of us slept. We checked the windows were shut five times, checked the doors were locked seven times, checked Princess was still there eight times and tried not the break down ten times.

Sunday was spent doing the exact same.

Monday however was worse. A lot worse.

00

All eyes were on me as I walked into school. I stared at the ground and walked to my first classroom. I knew I was very early but I didn't want to be home on my own. I hadn't slept the night before and not even make-up could hide the bags under my eyes. I sank into my seat at the back of the class and waited for Rose to come in.

"Hey Sparrow." A voice yelled. I didn't even know people in this school knew my name. I looked up and saw a girl in terribly short skirt glaring at me. Great. I was about to be bullied. I was insulted because I wasn't even about to be bullied by one of the pretty girls. This girl was ugly. Uglier than me.

"What?" I growled.

"You seem sad!" The girl said. "Shouldn't you be happy that your boyfriend escaped?"

"My boyfriend?" I asked. Then I realised what she was saying and I stood up. "Are you really that stupid that you can't tell the difference between being in a relationship and getting kidnapped?"

"I bet you loved him." The girl said. I climbed over the table that was in front of me and grabbed the girl by the neck.

"You're a pathetic piece of shit." I spat. "You really don't want to mess with me because I'm already in a bad mood this morning."

"Let go of me!" The girl yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do." I laughed. "You have no idea what I've been through. You have no idea of the pain I have felt. I can't believe you even think you're worth a minute of my time. You pathetic child."

"You haven't been through pain." The girl said. Tears came to her eyes and I wanted to laugh at her. "Stop acting better than us. You're a mentally ill little girl who got kidnapped and now wants everyone to pity her."

"Mentally ill yes." I laughed. "I'm not looking for pity though! And how dare you accuse me of not going through pain." I let go of the girl and pulled my school shirt up so everyone could see the scar which read 'J's Little Monster'.

"Does that look like pain to you?" I asked. "Look at me! What am I too much of a freak that you can't even look at me?"

I pulled my shirt back down and glared at the girl who had begun to cry.

"I don't think I'm better than you, I know I'm better than you." I said. "You're reduced to tears by me saying a few little words? I was locked in a room for a week by a crazy murderer and not allowed to see anyone but him. If I cried I was kicked and beat. You wouldn't last a minute in that situation."

"SPARROW MURPHY!" A voice screeched. I spun around and saw a teacher glaring at me. "Get to the principal's office."

Five minutes later and I sat in a cold plastic chair in front of the principal's desk.

"Now I know you're upset and scared that The Joker is on the loose but violence isn't the answer." He said.

"Sorry sir." I muttered.

"I'll let it slide this once. You'll also have meeting with the school therapist." The Principal said. "You may go back to class."

Rose wasn't in school at all that day so that meant I had to walk home.

The cold wind blew leaves at me and made my cheeks go pink. I wrapped my arms around my body and tried to think of happy things. I could go home and lock all the doors and windows then watch a movie or something. I could call Rose and ask her why she in wasn't in school. Maybe she'll come over to my house for a while. I'd like that.

I opened the door and flicked my school shoes off. I let my bag drop to the floor and pulled off my black tie.

The living room door was open. I could have sworn I shut that. So I walked over to it and walked in the room without a second thought. What I saw gave me such a shock I screamed.

There was a man sitting on the armchair reading a newspaper. For a second I thought I had walked into the wrong house.

The man was wearing a purple suit but the newspaper was covering his face. I feel stupid for not figuring out who he was before.

"I've been waiting for you, Sparrow." The man said. "Did you get detention?" He brought the newspaper down and I screamed the loudest scream I could.

Sitting there covered in his grease paint was The Joker. I felt tears stream down my face as I stared at the man who had been haunting my nightmares for a year.

I ran out of the room. I had to get away. This wasn't real. This couldn't be real.

I was almost at the front door when two large men grabbed me. I screamed and thrashed about.

"Didn't you miss me?" The Joker asked as he walked towards me.

"DROP DEAD!" I screamed. He slapped me across the face then grabbed my chin.

"I think you've forgotten how much pain I can cause you." He growled. "Are you going to be a good little girl?"

"Y-Y-Yes." I stuttered.

"Good girl." He smiled before standing back and looking at me. He looked over my body before grinning. He walked closer to me and stroked my skirt.

"Oh la la." He chuckled. "Skirts now? And makeup? Looks like someone has blossomed from an awkward little tomboy adolescent to a beautiful young woman."

He stared at me and then licked his lips.

"That was a compliment." He said.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"You got a boyfriend, kid?" He asked.

"No… yes… that's a difficult question." I said.

"Who's the…uh… who's the lucky man?" He asked as he tugged on my t shirt for no apparent reason.

"Alfie." I whispered. The Joker erupted into a fit of maniacal laughter. I flinched and closed my eyes. He stumbled back and clutched his stomach.

"Look in a mirror Sparrow. You can do better than Alfie." He laughed.

"I can't." I muttered.

"I'm guessing Alfie told you that." The Joker nodded. He wrapped his hand around some of my hair. "Does Alfie like your long hair?"

I raised an eyebrow. I couldn't see where he was going with this.

"I think so." I said. He then pulled me from the men and dragged me to my kitchen. He threw me down on a chair and pulled out a roll of duct tape from his pocket.

"No!" I screamed.

"If you make this harder for me I'll call up Alfie and get him to come down here then I'll shoot him in the head." The Joker said as he taped my hands down to the arm rests. I let out a frustrated yell.

The Joker chuckled and began to open a few draws before he found a pair of scissors.

"No. No. Please!" I begged.

"Shush, shush, shush." The Joker muttered as he walked behind me. He grabbed my hair and grinned. "Just a little off the bottom."

Of course it wasn't just a little off the bottom. I closed my eyes but I could still hear the noise of the scissors cutting away at my hair. I felt tears fall down my cheeks and drip onto my skirt.

"Don't cry." The Joker said. I heard the click of his knife next to me ear and I froze. He began running the knife down my hair. My hair must have been cut just above my shoulders. How was I going to explain this at school? That was if I ever went to school again.

I was pulled from my thought when I felt an incredible amount of pain slice down my back. I screamed and pulled against the duct tape.

"Whoops." The Joker giggled. "I slipped." Then I realised The Joker must of cut my back with his knife. I doubt it was an accident though.

"Maybe we should get that checked out." He muttered. He sliced the duct tape off from my wrists and where ever else he had put it.

I didn't stand up straight away. I was too dizzy. I just sat still and blinked a couple times.

"Get up." The Joker ordered. I stood up and groaned in pain. "Hurry up."

"You sliced open my back!" I hissed. "I can't go any faster!"

Suddenly he slammed his body into mine. I stumbled back until my back hit the wall. I screamed and struggled. I tried to push him off me but he was pressing his body harder against mine.

"We need to hurry this along." He said as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Get off of me!" I screamed. Then I felt something stab into my neck. I let out another weak scream before going dizzy.

I felt weak and light. I felt as if I would float away. My mind was covered with fog as if I had just woken up. It felt like everything was a dream.

"That's better." The Joker smirked. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room and pushed me down on the sofa.

"Should we watch a movie?" He asked. He put a DVD into the DVD player and pressed a couple buttons until it came onto the TV. "You want popcorn?" He asked. "Oh, you're on a diet. Good. You need one kid."

He burst out into a fit of laughter but I was too out of it all to care. He left the room leaving me staring at the television. It took me a few minutes to realise that the movie was The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

I chuckled slightly and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes when I felt some one unbuttoning my school shirt. I opened my eyes and saw The Joker in front of me. I growled and weekly tried to push him away but he was already done. He pulled my shirt down leaving me sitting in my skirt and bra.

I began to panic. I began to hit The Joker until he stood up and walked around me and sat behind me. He pushed me down so I was lying on my stomach.

I felt The Joker touch my back. I didn't know what he was doing but I later discovered he was stitching the cut up.

"I need a place to stay." The Joker said slowly as if I was a child. "So I'm going to crash with you."

I didn't say anything. I closed my eyes and listened to the television.

"It will be like one big sleepover." The Joker giggled. "You can even invite Rose or Alfie or Seth. No one else will know. If you tell the police I might break my little promise not to harm Princess or Quinn."

I felt myself nod.

"Good girl." The Joke smiled. I didn't hear any more of what he said because I fell into a deep sleep.

I feel so stupid. I fell asleep while the man who crept into my nightmares each night was literally right behind me. Stupid drugs.

00

I woke up the next morning and forgot about The Joker 'sleeping over'. I stretched out and gasped when my hands hit metal bars. I opened my eyes and saw metals bars in front of me. I quickly sat up and began to panic when I saw metal bars all around me.

I was in a cage. A cage made for a large dog but a cage none the less.

My breathing quickened and I kicked the bars. I began to have a panic attack. My insides tightened and I felt myself sweating. I lifted a trembling hand to the bars and tried to get out.

"LET ME OUT!" I screamed. I rested my head against the bars and began to cry big heavy sobs. I was in my mother's room I knew that.

"You're awake I see." The Joker's voice giggled. He walked into the room and my breaths got shorter. I threw myself to the back of the cage which wasn't far away.

"So I'm guessing you want to know why you're in a cage, huh?" He asked as he walked closer to me. "You see… I couldn't have you running away while I was sleeping could I? No. No I couldn't. And you can't get out of here without the key. Seeing as I have the key you can't get out until I let you out."

"Let me out!" I screamed. The Joker chuckled and put his arms through the gap in the bars.

"My little caged Sparrow." He whispered. As if on cue my phone rang, which isn't a great coincidence itself but you must know what my ring tone is. Bird Song by Florence and the Machine.

The Joker laughed and grabbed my phone from the bedside table. He dropped it in the cage and it bounced off my head. I hissed and picked it up.

"Answer it then." The Joker said. "Put it on speaker phone."

I did as I was told and the voice of Rose filled the room.

"YO!" She yelled. "You want a lift to school in my pimp mobile."

"Hey… erm…" I looked up at The Joker. He shook his head. "No, I don't need a lift."

"Are you bunking off school? You naughty girl." Rose laughed.

"Erm…I erm…" I muttered.

"You're not staying off. You're not allowed. I swear down I'll phone 911 if you're even a little bit late. I'm not joking, birdie. I will." Rose said.

"OK." I said. "See you later." I hung up and looked up at The Joker.

"Please may I go to school?" I asked.

"Seeing as you asked so nicely." The Joker muttered. He unlocked the cage. I quickly got out and stood up. "When does your school start?"

"In ten minutes." I lied.

"At six o'clock in the morning?" The Joker asked.

"Yes." I lied again. I looked out the window. It was raining a storm out there.

"Can you drive me?" I asked.

"Nope." The Joker said. "You can walk."

"It's raining." I moaned.

"You need the exercise." The Joker said.

"WHAT?" I gasped.

"You need to lose weight." The Joker giggled. "You're fat."

"Fat?" I asked. That wasn't very nice. I tried to pretend it didn't bother me but I almost burst out crying. The Joker burst out laughing and left the room.

So that day didn't start off very well at all. To add to that I was very early for school. Most of the teachers weren't even there. I was soaked from the rain and I was shivering from the cold.

I sat on the floor next to a radiator with my bag next to me. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the wall.

Was I really fat? I didn't think I was. My Mom worried I was going anorexic. Was she just lying to make me feel better?

"I admire you." A voice said. I opened my eyes and saw a boy looking down at me. I looked up at him and almost drooled. He was gorgeous. He had defined cheek bones and perfect big brown eyes. His brown hair made me want to run a hand through it, some of it hung in front of his face. He was so beautiful and he was talking to me.

"W-w-what?" I asked. Yeah, smooth Sparrow. Real smooth.

"You're so brave." The boy smiled. He sat opposite me and smiled.

"Don't talk about The Joker." I sighed.

"I'm not." Aaron said. "I'm talking about your friends! Rose is scary and Alfie needs help."

"You know Alfie?" I asked.

"Yeah, my brother is like best friends with him. Don't worry my brother is an idiot. They go to the same school because my brother refuses to go to a private school." The boy said.

"Oh." I muttered.

"I'm Aaron, by the way." The boy said.

"I'm Sparrow." I said even though he probably knew that.

"Answer me this question, Sparrow." Aaron said. He bit his thumb nail and looked up at me. "Why are you dating a boy like Alfie?"

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"I've met Alfie before. The way he talks about you makes me want to punch him in the face." Aaron said. "No offence. Honestly, you're a good kid and I think you're amazing. I'm just curious."

"What does he say about me?" I asked.

"He just acts as if he owns you." Aaron explained. "He brags about you and him having… erm… doing... things." I raised an eyebrow. He let out a breath and looked away. "He brags about you and him having sex."

"WHAT?" I screeched. "He's a liar. I'm going to kill him next time I see him."

"He does love you though. Somewhere deep down." Aaron said. Then he sighed. "I'm sorry. We've only just met and I'm telling you who not to date. I'm such an idiot."

"Don't worry it's OK." I chuckled. "So why are you here so early?"

"My family argues a lot. I like it here in the morning it's quiet." Aaron smiled.

"You're very honest." I pointed out.

"I know. I can't help it. I'm a bit too full on aren't I?" Aaron muttered.

"No. It's nice." I smiled.

"What's nice?"

"Not being lied to."

"Oh, OK. So why are you here so early?"

"Erm…well…" I muttered, trying to think of an excuse. "My Mom's out of town and I don't like being home alone with The Joker being on the loose."

"That must suck." Aaron sighed. "Come to the cookery rooms with me."

"Why?" I asked. Aaron stood up and so did I. I had put my shoes and cardigan on top of the radiator so when I followed Aaron I was walking around in my socks.

"Free breakfast." Aaron winked.

At lunch I didn't even had time to look for Aaron because Rose pulled me behind the sports hall. I was still wearing no shoes but that's because when I went back to the radiator they were gone along with my cardigan. I'm guessing some one thought it was funny to steal them.

"Guess who's at my house." I muttered as Rose lit a cigarette. We were away from the rest of the school so no one was there to shout at her for chain smoking. I tried to tell her that her lungs will be black but she just told me my soul was black.

"Who?" She asked.

"The Joker." I said with a false smile.

"Holy shit." Rose gasped. "No. No. No. No. No."

"He locked me in a cage overnight." I said. "He cut my hair."

"I thought you had a haircut." Rose muttered. "What's he doing at your house?"

"He said he needed a place to stay." I sighed as I watched ash from the cigarette drop to the floor.

"Run away." Rose said. "Come to my house."

"Then he'll find your house and kill your family."

"Phone the police."

"He said he'll hurt Quinn and Princess if anyone else finds out." I sighed. Rose rubbed her head with her spare hand.

"What are we going to do?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "No use thinking on an empty stomach." She muttered to herself. I chuckled and watched her grab a sandwich out of her bag.

"What are you going to eat?" She asked.

"Nothing. I'm fat." I sighed.

"Who the hell told you that?" Rose growled. "There's nothing of you Sparrow. You should eat more if anything."

"The Joker said so." I whispered. Rose sat up straight.

"So J wants you skinny?" She asked in a higher pitch voice. I rolled my eyes. Lily was out.

"Yes, Lily." I hissed. "The Joker thinks I am fat. It's hilarious isn't it? Ha bloody ha."

Lily grabbed my face with one hand in an amazing tight grip.

"Then I'll make you so fat that my J doesn't even look at you twice." She laughed. She shoved the sandwich Rose was once eating in my mouth. I gagged as she forced it down my throat.

"EAT IT OR I'LL PHONE THE POLICE ON J AND HE'LL KILL THE BRATS!" She screamed. I felt tears spill down my cheeks as I swallowed the food.

She done this until I had eaten all of Rose's lunch. I felt as if I could throw up right there. I didn't vomit until she threw Rose's left over cigarette butt in my mouth.

I threw my head forward and began to vomit all over the concrete floor. Lily turned back into Rose and she grabbed my hair.

"I'm so sorry!" She said. Once I had finished throwing up I stumbled towards the sports hall doors.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"To get water or something, so leave me alone." I growled. I stormed through the sports hall and towards the vending machine.

I let out a growl when I realised my money was in my cardigan which had been stolen. I kicked the vending machine but whimpered when I hurt my foot.

Today just wasn't my day.

"Did the vending machine eat your money?" Aaron's voice asked. I spun around and saw him leaning against the wall.

"No. I don't have any money." I sighed.

"Don't take it out on the machine." Aaron joked.

"I'll take it out on whomever I like! I've had to walk to school in the rain, my shoes and cardigan were stolen and I just threw up!" I yelled. I rubbed my head and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK." Aaron smiled. "Look, here's a dollar, buy yourself something."

"Thanks." I smiled. I brought myself a bottle of water and then sat on a nearby seat.

"You know if you've been sick you should go to the school nurse. She could send you home." Aaron said.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "I'd rather stay in school until they kick me out."

"Home alone." Aaron said, remembering out conversation before. "I know how you feel. Not about being home alone. About not wanting to go home. My brother has his friend's home nearly every night. They tried to set fire to my fish. While he was still swimming in the tank."

I burst out laughing and almost choked on the water I was drinking.

"I don't know why your laughing the leader of the group was your boyfriend." Aaron muttered with a small smile.

"Why do you hate him so much?" I asked.

"He's a total jerk." Aaron said.

"He hasn't always been a total jerk." I sighed. I closed my eyes and made the decision to tell Aaron, a boy who I only met a few hours ago, about what had happened while I was being held hostage. "When The Joker kidnapped us Alfie was a lovely person."

"You don't have to talk about this." Aaron said.

"I want to." I nodded. "I need to."

"Go on then."

"The Joker kissed me once. It was to make Alfie jealous or something. It worked. Then he started making me sleep in the same room as him. Eventually the same bed. Alfie got the wrong idea, any one would. Then my niece got a crazy idea that The Joker and I were getting married and he kidnapped her as well. Alfie heard that and he believed everyone but me. He thought I was in love with The Joker. I wasn't! I never was. I hate that man so much. I hope he dies. I want to kill him. I want to-"

"SPARROW!" Aaron yelled, snapping me out of my thought which I had been saying aloud. Then I noticed tears where falling down my face. I blushed and put my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I don't know what came over me. I haven't even told my therapists that much."

"I have one of those faces." Aaron said. "People never stop telling me their problems."

I giggled a bit and drank my water.

00

At the end of the day I stood outside school with Aaron and waited for Rose although I was beginning to think she left without me because school ended half an hour ago.

"I'll give you a lift back to your place." Aaron said.

"It's OK. I'll walk." I smiled.

"You don't have any shoes on." Aaron pointed out. "I'll drive you home."

"No you won't." A voice scoffed. I saw Aaron's face harden so I spun around to see who was talking. Alfie.

"Hey, Alfie." I said quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up from school but now I see you're talking to another boy." Alfie said angrily.

"We're just friends." I said.

"Whatever, look get in my car, Sparrow." Alfie growled. I shook my head.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow as if that was a totally stupid question to ask when being invited into some ones car. "Where are you planning on taking me?"

"I don't know." Alfie said as he rolled his eyes. "We'll go the cinema, Rose is always moaning about how I never take you out anywhere."

I looked over at Aaron who looked sad. I looked at my feet and thought about The Joker. He wouldn't like it if I went the cinema without telling him.

"I really can't." I sighed. "I have to get home."

"I'll come with you!" Alfie grinned. "You're home alone right." The way he said it made me shiver. It even made Aaron roll his eyes in disgust.

"I'm not allowed friends over, my Mom said so."

"No one will know."

"Lola will know."

"Get in the car, Sparrow."

"Don't order her about." Aaron said. He stepped in front of me and Alfie scoffed.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I know for a fact you still sleep with a stuffed animal." He laughed.

"Leave Sparrow alone." Aaron said.

"Don't tell me what to do. She's my girlfriend." Alfie growled. He stood very close to Aaron and done that things boys do where they almost press noses together when they're about to fight.

"Act like her boyfriend then." Aaron growled. "Stop acting like she's a pet."

Alfie's head flew forward and he head-butted Aaron's face. I screamed when I saw Aaron's nose bleeding. Alfie punched him in the stomach and Aaron grabbed Alfie's hair. He smashed his knee into Alfie face and Alfie stumbled back.

"GO HOME ALFIE!" I yelled.

"Shut up, Sparrow." Alfie yelled. He went to run towards Aaron but I stood in front of him. "What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago." I said. "Alfie we're through. I'm not your girlfriend any more. Go home."

Alfie looked as if he was going to punch me in the face but I didn't even blink so he let out a growl and stormed away. Then I spun back around to Aaron who was clutching a bleeding nose.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"I'm fine it's only a little blood." Aaron said as he walked towards an old pickup truck.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"It's not your fault." Aaron smiled. "I'm just glad you broke up with that idiot."

"Can you still drive?" I asked.

"It's a nose bleed!" Aaron laughed.

"A very bad nose bleed." I said as he climbed into the driver's seat of the pickup truck.

"Cute." Aaron laughed. "Get in."

I climbed into the passenger's seat.

"So where do you live?" He asked. I gave him directions to my house. Once he parked outside I was still smiling. Of course my smile dropped when I saw a figure move in one of the windows of my house.

"Want me to walk you to the door like a gentleman." Aaron asked.

"No." I muttered. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I leapt out of the car and ran to my house.

As soon as I walked in the door I was slammed against a wall.

"Why are you late?" The Joker asked.

"I had to break up with Alfie." I muttered.

"Trouble in paradise?" He laughed.

"Paradise?" I screamed. "He treated me as if I was his pet! He told ever one we had had sex when we haven't."

"Maybe… maybe that's the problem." The Joker said.

"What?" I asked.

"There's only one thing on a teenage boys mind."

"Oh god."

"So… who gave you a ride home?"

"My friend."

"What's his name?"

"Aaron. Jeez you're acting like my mother."

"He's a boy."

"There's no fooling you is there." I growled. Before The Joker could harm me there was an angry knock on the door.

"Answer it." The Joker hissed. He let go of me and I stumbled to the door while he hid behind it. I opened the door and purposely hit The Joker with it.

"Alfie." I gasped when I saw him standing on my porch. "Go home."

He took a step forward, into my house, and I took a step back.

"We need to talk." Alfie said with a small smile.

"I have nothing to say to you." I said quietly. The door shut with a bang and Alfie spun around.

"Hello Alfie." The Joker said. Alfie looked at me, no, glared at me. I looked at the wall, anywhere but Alfie's face.

"You and him?" He asked.

"No Alfie." I growled. "How many times do I have to tell you this? I never have and never will love The Joker."

"We need to talk, Sparrow." Alfie said in a fake caring voice. "Alone."

"Good!" The Joker grinned, clapping his hands together. "I need a babysitter anyway. I'll be gone for a few hours. Make sure she doesn't escape."

"Sure thing." Alfie grunted. I looked up at him and pretended to be shocked.

"You and him?" I asked.

"I'm going now." The Joker said.

"Bye." I muttered. Once The Joker had left Alfie walked closer to me.

"Why do you hate me Sparrow?" Alfie asked.

"You treat me like a pet." I said.

"No I don't. That Aaron kid is putting words in your mouth. Look, let's talk about this in your room." Alfie said as he held my hand and lead me to my room. He pushed me in then shut the door behind him.

"So you're sleeping with that Aaron boy and The Joker." Alfie asked. I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed.

"I'm not sleeping with anyone." I said.

"So you're a virgin?" Alfie asked as he walked closer. I glared at him for a while.

"Yes and I plan to stay that way for quite a while thank you." I said.

"Then this shall be so much fun." Alfie grinned. "For me at least."

"What?" I asked. Suddenly Alfie leapt on me. I struggled and screamed as he pinned me to the bed.

"No interruptions this time, Sparrow." He said.

"You're going to rape me?" I cried. "Do you think I'll love you then?"

"Rape is a strong word and love is over-rated." Alfie grinned.

00

A while later I was curled up at the end of the bed sobbing while Alfie sat behind me smoking a cigarette. I didn't even know he smoked. He looked stupid doing it. With his free hand he stroked my back. I was still wearing my school uniform, well what was left of it. My white shirt was missing buttons and my skirt was ripped.

"Don't cry." Alfie said with a smile. "I was doing it for you as well. You don't want to end up being a forty year old virgin."

"I hate you." I growled through tears. "Do you think I respect you now? I don't. You're a pathetic boy who needed to rape someone just so you could get laid. Oh and put that cigarette out. You don't look cool, you look stupid."

"You want me to put it out." I heard Alfie growl. He pressed the lit cigarette against my arm, burning my skin. I hissed in pain. "Don't think you're my first. Ever since we got together I've slept with four different girls."

I began crying harder and I heard Alfie laugh.

"I should go." He said. "Make sure to tell me what The Joker says when he finds out his whore lost her virginity to me. Oh and you might want to clean up that blood."

He left the room and then the house. I stayed curled up on the bed crying for a while.

I heard the front door open and I panicked. I thought it was Alfie so I sat up and shuffled back into the corner of the bed. I heard heavy footsteps climbing the stairs and I began to cry with fear. I pressed my head against my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs. My door opened and I felt myself shaking.

"What happened here?" The Joker's voice asked. Part of me was relieved it wasn't Alfie but then I realised that it was The Joker and I was terrified again. "Did little Sparrow get her teenage heartbroken?"

He knelt on the bed and stroked my face. I screamed and kicked at him and punched him. The Joker stood back off of the bed and glared at me. I was still crying as he looked over the bed at the blood.

"What happened?" He asked. His tone was serious and my breathing became shallower.

"I didn't want to." I yelled. "I told him not to. I told him I didn't want to."

"Didn't want to what?" The Joker asked. I looked up at him.

"Don't make me say it." I said quietly. He looked down at me with no emotion on his painted face what so ever. "He raped me."

"I'm going to go kill him." The Joker stated.

"No!" I heard myself yell. "Don't leave me. Bad things happen when you leave. He'll come back. Don't go."

The Joker made a clicking noise with his tongue then leant over the bed. I flinched and tried to press myself into the wall. The Joker grabbed my hips and lifted me in the air.

"Get off me!" I screamed as he put my over his shoulder. "Put me down!"

"It's bed time, Sparrow." The Joker growled.

"It's not even dark!" I screamed. The Joker carried me into my Mothers room, which I was suspecting he slept in as well, and threw me in the cage. I screamed and tried to kick my way out but he had already locked it. I noticed that there was a pillow and blanket in the cage now.

"You can't lock me in here!" I cried.

"You know, when people have pet birds they…uh… they put a blanket over the cage to get it to go to sleep. I don't see why you should be any different." The Joker said as he pulled the blanket off of my mother's bed and threw it over the cage.

I screamed and banged my fists against the side of the cage.

I screamed until I lost my voice and cried until I fell asleep.

It was official, that day was the worst day of my life.


	22. Ephebiphobia

_**Ephebiphobia**- Fear of teenagers._

I woke up when I felt some ones fingers dancing over mine which clutched one of the bars of the cage. I groaned and opened my eyes. I was still in pain, epically in between my legs.

"How are you feeling?" The Joker asked. He didn't sound as if he cared. He sounded as if he had been forced to ask that question. I wonder if it hurts him to care about people.

"I'm in pain." I said quietly. "I feel dirty, violated, disgusting, angry, depressed, betrayed… I have a big vocabulary would you like me to continue?"

"I get the idea." The Joker chuckled. I groaned and looked at the clock on my mother's bedside table. 12 O'clock.

"I'm late for school!" I gasped.

"You're not going to school today." The Joker grinned.

"I need to." I said.

"You're not well." The Joker said. "You're not leaving the house. We can bond more."

"You don't care that I'm not well." I muttered. The Joker opened the cage door and I crawled out. He stroked my hair as if I was a kitten and I glared up at him.

"I'm not your pet." I snapped. He patted my head and smiled.

"Yes you are." He said. I stood up in an attempt to match his height and seem intimidating. Of course it didn't work, I was too short and he was too tall. He put his hands on my shoulders and leant down so he was eye level with me.

"Maybe you should go and get changed." He said with a nod. I looked down and saw I was still wearing my, now creased, school uniform. I nodded and walked out of the room towards mine.

I didn't see any point in wearing a skirt or a dress. I threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a baggy band t shirt. These were not the type of clothes I used to wear even though they were very similar. The jeans were very tight and the t shirt was very baggy. It looked nice. I still put my make-up on like I did every single morning.

I walked down the stairs and found The Joker in the kitchen. I stood in the doorway for a second to see what he was doing. I couldn't believe my own eyes when I saw he was cooking.

"Sit down." He said when she saw me staring at him from the doorway. I quickly done what I was told when I saw him holding a knife. Not one of his knives, no, it was a butter knife but I knife none the less.

I sat at the kitchen table and watched The Joker. A few minutes later he dropped a plate of toast in front of me. I looked at it then looked back up at The Joker who had gone back to the kitchen work top. He came back a few second later and dropped another plate in front of me, along with a knife and fork, before sitting opposite me with a plate in front of him.

On the plate in front of me were two fried eggs, two slices of bacon and a pile of baked beans. I looked back up at The Joker who had started eating his food.

"It's breakfast." He said with his mouth full. I nodded slowly and poked the bacon with my fork.

"I'm not hungry." I lied quietly while I continued to stare at my food.

"Don't lie to me." The Joker growled. "You didn't eat anything yesterday."

"I did." I muttered. "Lil came out and force fed me all of Rose's lunch and a cigarette butt. Then I threw up everywhere."

The Joker burst out laughing. I blushed and pushed the food around on my plate some more.

"Well if you don't eat that I'll force feed you. Just like…uh… just like Lily did." The Joker grinned.

"I don't like bacon." I moaned.

"Everyone likes bacon!" The Joker yelled.

"Honestly!" I yelled back. "I don't like bacon! I don't like pasta either! Or pizza or melted cheese or-"

"I don't care about your dietary re-_quir_-ments." The Joker said. "Eat it or I'll force you to."

"I thought I was fat." I muttered as I picked up a piece of toast. I nibbled on the edges and looked up at The Joker.

"If you starve yourself your body will store all the food you _do_ eat. So it will just make you fatter and nobody wants that." The Joker said.

"If I never eat again…" I muttered.

"Then you'll die and you won't be fun to mess with anymore." The Joker said. I didn't reply. I just carried on eating my food. There was a terrible silence and I felt the need to start a conversation. I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Why do you wear purple?" I winced at how stupid that sounded.

"I like purple." The Joker said. I carried on eating my breakfast until my plate was clean apart from the bacon.

Ten minutes later and I was in the front room cleaning the carpet. I was so bored and the carpet needed cleaning.

"What are you doing?" The Joker asked. He stood in front of me but I refused to look up.

"Cleaning." I muttered.

"Do you have an OCD?" The Joker asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me." I muttered under my breath. The Joker dropped something to the floor. I looked over and I saw a tub of black grease paint. The Joker slammed his heel down on it and smeared it all over the carpet. I let out a shriek and grabbed his leg.

"I JUST CLEANED THAT!" I yelled.

"You're PMSing!" The Joker grinned. "That means you're not pregnant!"

"What?" I snapped. He smirked and grabbed me by the collar.

"Maybe you are pregnant!" He said. "Maybe it's your hormones going crazy. I hear that's what happens when you get knocked up."

"How would you know?" I screamed. "What woman would sleep with you?"

"Maybe I should beat the baby out of you." The Joker growled. I instantly regret what I said.

"No. Please. I'm sorry. Please." I begged. The Joker's knee slammed into my stomach. I screamed and fell to the floor when he let go of me. He kicked me repeatedly in the stomach before grabbing my hair and pulled me to my feet. I screamed and thrashed about. He slammed my head into a wall and I felt blood trickling out of my mouth.

He spun me around so I was facing him.

"I think you forgot who you… uh… who you belong to." He growled. He pulled up my t shirt so my scars were showing.

"What does it say?" He asked. I tried to speak but I ended up spluttering blood on his shirt. The Joker let out a growl and knelt on the floor so he head was level with me scars. "I'll read it to you. It says: J's Little Monster. That means your mine!"

He roared the last sentence making me wince.

"Maybe you need a new mark to help you remember." The Joker nodded.

"No." I yelled but before I could try to stop him he bit down on the other side of my waist. His teeth sunk into my flesh and I screamed.

"STOP IT!" I screamed and I weakly tried to pull his head back. The blood loss was making me dizzy and as soon as The Joker stop biting me and stood up, I sank to the floor.

"It hurts." I cried. The Joker knelt next to me and giggled.

"Shush, shush, shush." He said as he roughly stroked my face. "Next time you'll remember. Won't you?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"Good girl." The Joker grinned. "Good little Sparrow. Good little birdie." He lifted me up and carried me out of the room.

"No." I moaned. "Let me down." He ignored me and carried me up the stairs and into my room.

"I'm going out." He said as he dropped me on the bed. He pulled a first aid kit out from under my bed. He must have put that there before because I have never had a first aid kit under my bed before. He sat me up and bandaged my side.

"I'm locking all the doors so don't bother trying to escape." The Joker said as he stood up. I nodded slowly.

"Don't get raped again." He said as he left the room.

At half past two I got bored of wallowing in self-pity.

At three o clock I turned up my music full blast and begun dancing.

I jumped up and down on my bed. I spun around and around with my hands in the air. I done every stupid dance move I could think of. I laughed and carried on dancing and singing until my eyes glanced over at the door.

When I saw The Joker standing there with his arm crossed and a smirk on his face I screamed and fell. I fell off of my bed and landed on the floor with a thud. The Joker's laugh was louder than the music before he switched it off. I screamed again when I felt pain flood through my ankle.

"Stop laughing!" I yelled angrily. "I'm in pain!" I crawled on my bed and cradled my sore ankle. "It's broken!"

The Joker sat on the bed next to me. Memories from last night filled my head and I screamed and tried to get away. I was sure The Joker would do what Alfie done.

He stopped my struggling easily. He grabbed my ankle and I let out a scream.

"Stay still." He growled but I was not about to be raped again so I tried to get away. "If you don't stop moving I'll invite Alfie around."

I froze.

"Please don't…" I whispered.

"Don't what?" The Joker asked as he pulled my foot on his lap.

"Do what Alfie done." I said quietly. The Joker was poking my ankle making me hiss in pain.

"Why would I do that?" The Joker growled. I moaned in pain as he carried on touching my ankle. "It's not broken."

"It's sprained." I said with a nod.

"No. It's just bruised. You'll be fine." The Joker smirked.

"I'm in excruciating pain!" I groan.

"I can show you more pain than that." The Joker said.

"No thank you." I gasped. There was sharp knock on the door and I let out a quiet scream.

"Answer the door." The Joker ordered as he pulled me off of my bed and out of the room.

"What if it's Alfie?" I asked as we went down the stairs.

"Then I'll kill him for you." The Joker said.

"OK!" I smiled. The Joker hid behind the door and I took a deep breath.

"Quinn?" I gasped when I saw her smiling up at me.

"Sparrow!" She gasped back.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked.

"I'm playing at my friend's house. She fell over down the street and has broken her arm… what do I do?" She asked, oddly calm.

"What?" I asked.

"She fell over and broke her arm." Quinn said. "There's blood everywhere!"

"I'll go get my shoes on. Go and comfort your broken friend." I said quickly. I shut the door and quickly walked over to where my shoes were lying.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Joker asked.

"There a small child with a broken arm." I said slowly.

"So it's your duty to protect the children of Gotham now?" The Joker asked.

"Sure. Why not?" I laughed. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"You better be." The Joker said. "Or you will be punished."

"Got it." I muttered as I ran out of the door. My ankle was OK; maybe it was all just in my head.

Once I found Quinn she was crouching next to a small girl with long black hair. She was adorable but I was failing to see the blood everywhere. There were grazes on her knees and arms but no broken arm.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"Layla fell over." Quinn said as she stood up.

"I can't walk." The little girl, Layla, sobbed. "I want to go home. I want my brother."

"Would you like me to take you home?" I asked. Layla nodded. "Where do you live, sweetheart?"

"Round the corner." Layla said. I nodded.

"Would you like me to carry you?" I asked. She nodded and I lifted her up.

"My brother knows you." Layla said as I carried her down the street with Quinn next to us.

"Does he?" I asked.

"Yes. He goes to your school." Layla smiled. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and changed the subject.

"How was school?" I asked.

"We had a substitute teacher." Quinn said happily. "She recognised me from when we were on the news last year and gave me extra juice at break time."

"Really?" I asked. I shouldn't be surprised. People recognised me still as well. I have to admit that was useful sometimes for getting sympathy and free stuff.

"Yes." Quinn nodded. "She told us we had homework but I said I have a therapist appointment tonight."

"But you don't." I said.

"I know." Quinn said as if this was a big master plan. "I told her I was still traumatised from the holiday and she said I didn't have to do the homework."

"That's sneaky." I said.

"This is my house." Layla said. I looked up at a pretty big house which looked like there was a party going on inside. "Go around the back and knock on the shed door. That's where my nice brother is."

"OK then." I muttered. I carried her around the side of the house and into the back garden. The shed wasn't like the shed in my back garden. It was large and fancy. This Layla kid was rich.

I rang the sheds doorbell, that's right it had a door bell. I heard someone walking over and I put my head down. I didn't want to go into a big conversation about how I was 'that girl who got kidnapped that time'.

"Layla!" A familiar voice gasped. "What happened to you?"

I raised an eyebrow. I knew that voice. I looked up and smiled. There staring back at me was Aaron.

"Sparrow?" He grinned.

"You live here?" I asked. I mentally slapped myself for asking a stupid question. Of course he lived there.

"Yes." Aaron nodded as he took Layla off of me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I was going to tell you yesterday in the truck but you ran out before I could say anything. Plus you weren't in school today." Aaron said as he walked into his shed which wasn't a shed at all. It was more like a bedroom.

It had a flat screen television on one wall, an aquarium on another, two long leather sofas, a mini fridge, fluffy carpeting. There was even a desk and laptop in the corner.

I stood in the doorway with Quinn; both of us looked like idiots with our mouths hanging open.

"Come in then." Aaron smirked. He sat Layla on a sofa and me and Quinn shuffled in the room.

"This place is…" I trailed off.

"Amazing." Quinn finished for me as she walked over to the aquarium.

"It's better than being in the house, isn't it sis." Aaron said as he pulled a first aid kit out from under the sofa. He put it on the glass coffee table and got some things out of it.

I wanted to ask him how he could afford all of this but I didn't want to seem rude. If I was that rich I would be out of Gotham in an instant.

"You'll be fine." Aaron said to Layla as he finished bandaging her knees. "Why don't you go and take Quinn to the park around the corner."

"OK!" Layla smiled. She leapt up and grabbed Quinn's hand. They ran out of the shed.

"Be back in an hour!" Aaron called after them. I looked at the fish in the aquarium. They were colourful tropical fish. I smiled and ran my fingers across the glass. They were the most beautiful things I had seen in a while. After a few days of pure ugliness a few fish seemed to cheer me up.

"So why weren't you at school today?" Aaron asked from behind me.

"I was ill." I mumbled as I followed a pink fish with my fingers. I named her Magenta.

"You don't look ill." Aaron said.

"Well sorry for saving your little sister." I snapped sarcastically. "Next time I'll let her stay in the middle of the street all grazed and bruised because I'm ill and shouldn't leave the house."

"Woah, calm down." Aaron said calmly.

"Never tell a woman to calm down. It just makes us more pissed off." I growled loudly.

"Sparrow, what is a matter?" Aaron asked. He sounded amazed. I knew I shouldn't be this hard on him but I was so angry at everyone. I needed to let it out.

"Don't act like you know me. We've only known each other for a day and you're acting like my freaking boyfriend." I yelled, still staring at Magenta the fish.

"I don't act like your boyfriend, Sparrow." Aaron said. He sounded angry as well. His voice was cold and I was momentarily scared. "I don't order you about or treat you like you're nothing. I'm not like Alfie. I'm offended you would even think that."

"Alfie is not my boyfriend!" I screamed. I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped the tears that filled my eyes would not spill down my scarred cheek.

"Sparrow…" Aaron said slowly. His hand rested on my shoulder and I screamed. I spun around and pushed him away from me. The tears fell down my cheeks but I refused to acknowledge then.

"What did he do to you?" Aaron asked softly.

"What are you talking about?" I screamed.

"You know what I'm talking about. Please sit down." Aaron said slowly. I nodded and sat on the comfy sofa. Aaron didn't sit down. He stood over me and stared at my face.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" I repeated.

"Your make-up has come off and you have a large bruise on your head." Aaron said. I gasped and clasped my hands over my face. The make-up must have worn off when The Joker was beating me and the bruise must have been made when he slammed me into the wall.

I felt Aaron's hands gently wrap around my wrists.

"Let me see, please." He said softly. I hated the fact I had only known him for a day and yet I would do anything he asked. I dropped my hands and he smiled a small smile.

He gently ran his thumb over my bruise and I flinched.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"I didn't mean what I said." I said quietly. His fingers trailed over the scars on my face.

"How did that happen?" He asked, ignoring my sentence. I knew he was asking about my scars even though I wished he wasn't.

"The Joker." I whispered slowly.

"I know who done it." He said quietly. I hated how quiet we were both being, it wasn't like anyone could hear us. "How did he do it? If you don't mind me asking."

"The Joker had a migraine and I was talking." I said.

"Bastard." Aaron growled. Then he smiled at me. "You'll never have to deal with him again."

If only he knew that I would have to deal with him as soon as I got home. Then I remembered what The Joker said before I left. If I wasn't back as soon as possible he would punish me.

"I really should go." I panicked. I got out of Aaron's hold and quickly walked out of the shed.

"No, Sparrow, come back." Aaron sighed.

"No. He said I need to get back as soon as possible." I said as I made my way across the back garden.

"Who did? I thought you were home alone." Aaron asked as he followed me.

"My uncle." I lied. I walked down the side of the house. I could hear voice from the front garden so I guess the party which was happening indoor had moved outside. Hopefully I could walk through unnoticed.

"Sparrow." Aaron called. His voice was full of panic and worry. "You really don't want to walk that way."

It was too late. By the time he said that I was already walking towards the group of half drunken boys in the front garden. Who got drunk at about four in the afternoon? In my opinion it was kind of pathetic.

"Look who it is." A voice yelled. I froze. My eyes widened in fear. I wanted to scream and run away but I couldn't even turn around to face the person who was laughing and walking closer to me. "Did my little slut come to visit me?"

Alfie.

Everyone's eyes were on us. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his head nuzzle into my shoulder.

"Did you phone the police on me?" He whispered into my ear.

"No." I whispered back. I heard him chuckle and his grip around my waist got tighter.

"Good girl." He said. I could hear the smirk in his voice. I was instantly flooded with anger and hatred.

"I didn't call the police on you…" I whispered with a fake sweet smile. "…because I know The Joker can help me cause you so much pain. I want to see you cry you pathetic piece of shit." I yelled the last bit, spun around and pushed Alfie off of me.

The crowd of yobs around us began shouting things. I saw Aaron staring at us.

"Don't call me that." Alfie laughed as if this was all a joke. Then, still smiling, he grabbed my t shirt and pulled me so my face was inches away from his.

"Let her go." Aaron yelled.

"So you're going to go home and cry to your crazy criminal boyfriend? Maybe he'll give you comfort sex." Alfie sneered.

"Why are you so obsessed with sex?" I asked. "Seriously your penis is tiny."

He head butted me hard. I felt blood trickle down my forehead as I stumbled back. I looked over and saw Aaron being held back by a couple of boys.

"Didn't your Mommy ever tell you not to hit girls?" I asked.

"Yes but I don't see any girls." Alfie smirked. He walked closer to me. "Why did I ever like you? You're an ugly bitch."

I punched him in face with all my strength. I heard a sickening crack and I slapped a hand over my mouth. Alfie fell to his knees in pain. His nose was pouring blood all over his face and down his t shirt.

I felt good. I kicked him in the stomach, each kick harder than the last. Once I got tired of kicking him in the stomach I lifted him to his feet by his t shirt.

"Don't come near me again." I hissed.

"Don't tell me what to do." Alfie yelled. He threw himself at me and I fell to the ground. He straddled my waist and punched me in the face. I tried not to scream in pain but the scream escaped my lips before I could stop it. Alfie laughed and it pushed me over the edge.

With all my strength I rolled us over so I was on top of him. I laughed at him and punched him in the face.

I wanted to cause him as much pain as he caused me but I was pulled back.

"You're better than this, Sparrow." Aaron hissed as he dragged me backwards, out of the garden.

"I don't want to be better than this." I screamed as I tried to get out of his grip. I heard him let out a frustrated sigh and he dragged me quickly down the road until his house was out of sight.

"I hate him." I yelled as he dragged me towards my house. "I want to hurt him."

"You broke his nose." Aaron said. "I think he's in a lot of pain already."

"I'll do more than break his nose. Let me go back for five more minutes." I begged.

"NO!" He yelled. I crossed my arms and sighed when I saw where we were. Outside my house.

"I should go now. You should go now. My uncle doesn't like boys." I said.

"Will you be in school tomorrow?" Aaron asked. I shrugged.

"Hopefully." I said before walking down my front garden. I opened my front door and walked in the warm house. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and winced.

I was covered in blood. Most was Alfie's though so that was good.

"You're late." The Joker's voice called from upstairs. "Get here now."

I quickly ran up the stairs and into the room where The Joker was which happened to be my mother's room.

He was sitting on my mother's bed sharpening one of his knifes. He didn't look up as I entered the room. I noticed he wasn't in his clown make up which freaked me out a lot.

"Why are you late?" He asked.

"I got in a fight." I said. He burst out laughing and still didn't look at me.

"That… that is a … uh… a good joke." He laughed. He looked up at me and stopped laughing. He got off of the bed and walked towards me. I pressed my back into the wall and turned my head to the side.

"What happened?" He asked as he stood in front of me. He pulled off one of his gloves and then ran a finger through the stream of blood which ran from my forehead.

"I got into a fight." I said quietly. The Joker grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Who with?" He asked before scanning my face for more injuries.

"Alfie." I said. I saw him smile.

"You must have hurt him something bad because most of this… uh… most of this blood isn't yours." He said.

"I broke his nose." I said. "Then I kicked him in the stomach."

"Why?"

"Because he head-butted me."

"Why?"

"Because I said he had a small penis."

"Why?"

"Because… He asked if I was going to come crying home to you and if we were… going to… have… sex."

"Why?"

"Because I told him you would hurt him."

"Why?"

"Because he asked me if I phoned the police and told them about the rape."

The Joker began to chuckle.

"I taught you so well." He laughed. "Finally you're going crazy."

"No I'm not." I growled slowly.

"A few more weeks and you'll be straitjacket worthy." The Joker grinned.

"Shut up. Just shut up." I screamed. I tried to push him away but he grabbed my wrists and slammed then by my head.

"You'd be in so much trouble if I wasn't on such a… uh… such a tight schedule." He said, hitting my wrists against the wall after each word.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going out." He said.

"You can't leave me!" I screamed. "Alfie will come over and kill me."

"I've got you a babysitter." The Joker grinned.

"Oh dear, who?" I asked. The Joker dropped my wrists. He looked as if he was bracing himself for something.

"Jonathan Crane." He said, almost wincing. I stared at him for a second, scanning his face.

"You're joking." I nodded. He shook his head slowly. "PLEASE BE JOKING."

"I'm not joking." He said slowly. I opened my mouth and let out a scream. The Joker slapped his hand over my house. I didn't stop screaming though.

"Stop screaming." The Joker growled. I carried on screaming as loud as I could. He expected Jonathan Crane to babysit me. I would be dead or withering in fear by the end of the night.

The Joker's free hand went in his pocket and came out with his switchblade. He pressed it against my cheeks and looked me in the eyes.

"Stop screaming." He said again. I instantly stopped. "There's a good little girl." He put the knife back in his pocket but didn't take his hand off of my mouth.

"Don't hurt the babysitter." He said with a nod. "Don't set him on fire… no… wait… that was the other kid who was obsessed with fire right."

"That was Seth." I said although it came out muffled. There was a knock on the door and The Joker smiled.

"Here's the babysitter." He said. His hand came off of my mouth and grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going anyway?" I asked as he pulled me out of the room.

"You'll find out tonight." He giggled. He ran down the stairs so fast I tripped over my feet and fell. The Joker ran quicker to the door as I tumbled down the stairs. I landed on the floor and groaned. I didn't bother standing up. I lay there on the floor with a frown.

"This is the girl?" Jonathan asked as he walked in and The Joker closed the door after him.

"Yes." The Joker grinned. Jonathan gave me a sharp kick in the ribs.

"OW!" I yelled.

"Why are her clothes stained with blood?" Jonathan asked.

"She got in a fight." The Joker said. They were both looking down at me as if they had never seen anything like me before.

"Little scared Sparrow did not get in a fight." Jonathan said. "That's not the terrified hostage I met last year."

"Oh wow you remembered my name." I said sarcastically as I stood up. Jonathan ignored me and looked at The Joker. I sat on the stairs and watched the two.

"When will you be back?" Jonathan asked.

"You're not going to miss me are you?" The Joker asked. I tried not to laugh.

"No I definitely will not." Jonathan hissed. "I just don't want to be stuck with the little brat for hours on end."

"I'm not a brat." I snapped. The two looked over at me as if they had forgotten I was there. "And I'm not little either."

"I won't be too long." The Joker said, slowly looked back at Jonathan. "If you get bored of her then lock her in her cage."

"I'm not a pet." I yelled. The Joker pointed at me with a purple gloved finger.

"Yes you are." He said. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Why can't she look after herself?" Jonathan asked.

"Psychotic ex-boyfriend." The Joker said. I flinched and looked away.

"By psychotic do you mean he hit you once and calls you every day?" Jonathan teased.

"Go to hell." I growled. Jonathan began to laugh and I got a strong urge to throw something at him.

"So it was worse than a little hit?" He laughed.

"Yes. Yes. It was rape. I _really_ need to go know. I told her I would be there in ten minutes." The Joker said, shifting from one foot to another.

"Told who?" I asked.

"All in good time." The Joker smiled. He opened the door and was about to leave before looking back at us. "Don't hurt her too much." He told Jonathan before leaving us alone. I let out a small whimper. Jonathan put his briefcase down on the floor and I stood up.

"I have homework to do." I said slowly before running up the stairs as fast as I could.

00

I hit my head against the book I was studying. Why was maths so boring?

"I was expecting pink walls not photographs of sweaty men." Jonathan said. I sat up and saw him wrinkle his nose at my posters. His fingers wandered across the posters that covered my wall. I was proud that almost every inch of my wall was covered in pictures of indie singers and bands. It took hours and several NME magazines.

His fingers grazed the paper which had the words 'FUCKING LOUD AND FUCKING FUN!' written on it.

"And such profound words." Jonathan muttered. I didn't say anything to him. I glared at him and hoped he would go away. Obviously he didn't get the hint and he carried on looking around my room.

"I'm trying to do my homework." I said slowly.

"Who's this?" Jonathan asked as he picked something off the floor.

"Well I won't know if you don't show me it." I snapped. He spun the item around and I gasped. It was a crumpled up photograph. I hated that photograph.

It was of me and Alfie. Rose took it once when we all went bowling. Alfie and I were sitting down on one of the benches. Alfie had his arm possessively wrapped around my waist and he was looking down at me with an evil smirk. I was looking at my feet with my hands on my lap. I hated the fact Alfie was in that picture.

"That's me." I said slowly. "Put it down, please."

"Who's the boy?" Jonathan asked

"Take a wild guess." I growled.

"Oh, this is the little rapist." Jonathan laughed.

"Shut up." I growled. I looked at my maths text book so I didn't have to look at him. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Sparrow." He said loudly. I looked up and saw he was in his scarecrow mask.

"Crap." I cursed before a cloud of gas was shot in my face. I gasped and accidently breathed in more of the gas.

When I opened my eyes Scarecrow wasn't Jonathan Crane in a mask, he was a real live terrifying scarecrow with deep black holes for eyes and a mouth full of shards of glass. I was so scared I couldn't even scream.

"What do you fear?" Scarecrow asked. Shards of glass fell out of his mouth and onto my lap. I finally screamed and leapt off of my bed. I ran out of my room and screamed louder. The hallway was covered in spiders and fire.

As I ran towards the stairs spiders fell onto my head. I franticly tried to brush them away but bigger ones fell onto me, baring their irregularly large fangs at me. In ran faster down the stairs.

"One, two, Scarecrow's coming for you." I heard Scarecrow laugh. I screamed and tried to open the front door. A million rats scurried in from under the door. I stumbled back and tripped over.

Rats and spiders crawled over me and I lay on the floor. I curled up in a ball but I could still hear the rats squeaking and the distant sound of someone laughing.

"What's this?" A voice asked. I looked up and saw a man standing at the door. He was so thin he could have been a skeleton. I began to cry loudly and the skeleton man walked towards me.

"What's happening Mr J?" A high pitched voice asked. A woman came out from behind the skeleton man. She looked like a creepy china doll with red glowing eyes. Her skin was unnaturally white and when she opened her mouth to speak I saw long pointy teeth.

"CRANE!" The skeleton man yelled. He was close to me. He grabbed my t shirt and pulled me to my feet. I screamed and trashed against him. He wrapped his arm around my neck to keep me from running away.

"Ah, Joker." The scarecrow laughed. "Sparrow and I were having a bit of fun."

"She wasn't meant to be terrified until _after_ I got back." The skeleton man growled. I quickly bit down on his arm as hard as I could. When he hissed in pain and let go of me I ran away from the monsters as fast as I could. I hid in the place I used to hide when I was younger. Under the table.

But there were snakes under the table and as I curled up in a ball they slithered over my face and my body. I whimpered and tried not to scream.

I heard the door close and footsteps coming towards the room I hid in.

"What do we do?" The china doll's high pitch voice asked.

"We inject her." The skeleton man said. "Then we put her in her cage." The china doll giggled happily.

"Come here my little birdie." The skeleton's voice called. I couldn't stop my whimpering and soon enough I felt some one pull me out from under the table. I screamed and kicked as the skeleton man pinned me down on the floor. He held up a syringe and then jabbed it into my arm. I screamed louder and closed my eyes. I threw my body about in an attempt to get out of the skeleton man's grasp until I slowly felt the fear wash away.

I law on the floor in the man's grasp, breathing heavily. The fear was gone but I was exhausted. My eyes fluttered open and the skeleton man had gone and was replaced with The Joker staring down at me. For once in my life I was happy to see The Joker on top of me.

My eyes wandered over to where the china doll was meant to be and I saw a woman looking at me with a confused look on her face. She had big blue eyes, flawless skin and long blonde hair.

I was too tired to even ask who she was. I closed my eyes and hoped they would let me sleep on the floor.

I felt someone's arms slip under my body and lift me up. For a second I remembered the skeleton man and the china doll. I let out a strangled cry and opened my eyes. I sighed in relief when I saw it was just The Joker carrying me, not a scarecrow or a skeleton man or a china doll.

I knew I shouldn't have been relieved to be with The Joker but he was better than an evil scarecrow right? He was scarier, I'll admit. Maybe if I stayed with him then the monsters would be too scared to get me. The spiders would scurry away, the rats would run back into their holes and the snakes would slither back under the floor.

So I gripped his t shirt in my fist as tight as I could. When he let go of me to put me in the cage I didn't let go. He tried to pull me off of him but I groaned and held onto him for dear life.

"Let go of me." He growled.

"No." I whispered. "The monsters will come back."

I heard The Joker chuckle and he sat on the bed.

"Then you'll have to sleep in the same bed as me." He said. I was quiet for a few minutes while I thought over the decision. Cage or bed with The Joker.

If I slept in the bed with The Joker then I would be comfortable, safe from the monsters, warm, able to stretch out…

If I slept in the cage then I'd be safe from The Joker but that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted him to protect me.

"OK then." I said quietly. The Joker burst out laughing and I had to remind myself why I was doing.

"Mr J…" The woman's voice asked.

"Harley, you're sleeping on the sofa tonight." The Joker laughed to the woman. I smiled a bit. Harley was a pretty name.

"Why?" Harley whined.

"Because I said so." The Joker growled in a terrifying voice.

"But…" Harley moaned.

"Just go." The Joker snapped.

That night I fell asleep in The Joker's arms. I felt disgusted and idiotic but the monsters didn't get me so my plan must have worked.

00

I woke up and stretched my limbs out. It was good to be able to do that after spending a few nights in a cage. I opened my eyes and saw the blonde haired woman glaring down at me.

What was her name?

I couldn't remember much from the night before. I could remember… Jonathan Crane wearing a mask, being sprayed with fear toxin, a skeleton man, a creepy doll, willingly sleeping in the same bed as The Joker… wait... WHAT?

I sat up and the warm duvet fell off of me. The blonde woman was still glaring at me. For a second I was worried in case I had done something wrong but then I remembered she was in _my_ house.

"Who the hell are you?" I snapped.

"I'm Harley Quinn." The woman said.

"Hello Harley Quinn." I muttered. I crossed my arms and tried to look intimidating despite the fact I had bed hair. "Why are you angry?"

"You slept in that bed." She snapped.

"Yes I did." I nodded. "It's just a bed."

"I should have shared a bed with Mr J." She almost yelled. Then she regained her composure and brushed off her black skirt. "I'm willing to let it slide this one time. Seeing as you are my little girl."

"Your little girl?" I screamed. "Look, lady, I just met you! You can't call me your little girl! I don't care if you are one of The Joker's insane friends. Get out of my house!"

"It's good to see my two girls have met." The Joker said as he walked into the room.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Harley Quinn." Harley smiled.

"I know your name." I snapped.

"She's my accomplice." The Joker said. I ran a hand through my hair and climbed out of bed.

"I'm going to school." I said as I walked across the room and into my own.

"Don't get detention." The Joker called. "We're going out tonight."

I have never wanted to get detention before now.

00

Aaron met me at the door when I got to school. He seemed generally happy to see me which made me look forward to the whole six hours I had away from The Joker.

"We have the same first lesson today." He said as I stood in front of him.

"Do we?" I asked. We began to walk down the corridor through the crowd of students who were trying to get to lesson on time.

"Yes. Would you like to sit next to me and my friends rather than on your own in the corner?" Aaron asked.

"Will your friends like me?" I asked before mentally slapping myself for sounding so stupid.

"Sure they will." Aaron said. "Why wouldn't they?"

The words The Joker called me spun around my head. Before I could say anything we were at the classroom and Aaron opened the door for me.

"Follow me." He whispered before walking over to a table.

"Aaron!" A boy yelled happily. He had thick brown hair swept over in a side fringe. He was tall with long legs in tight jeans which certainly weren't school uniform. He smiled a big smile when he saw Aaron walk over to him. Next to him was a girl, her short black hair was cut into a neat bob which swayed as she leant over the table. Her perfect porcelain skin and perfect big smile made her look beautiful. I instantly felt I was the ugliest person to walk the earth with my scars and home styled haircut.

"Who's the lovely lady?" The boy asked with an Irish accent as he leant back in his seat.

"Stop flirting." The girl said as she hit his shoulder. She looked at me and smiled. "He flirts with everyone."

"This is Sparrow." Aaron said as he sat opposite the pair. He patted the seat next to him and I quickly sat down.

"Oh Sparrow." The Irish boy smiled. "This is the Sparrow you've been talking none stop about. The Sparrow you have printed on a t shirt! The Sparrow whose photographs cover your bedroom wall?"

"Shut up." Aaron snapped. The boy burst out laughing. "None of that is true."

"Killian here likes to joke… a lot." The girl said. "I'm Poppy by the way."

Killian and Poppy. Why did everyone have such pretty names and I was named after a tiny little weak bird? Killian had the word 'Kill' in it and Poppy was a flower which was the colour of blood. Surely they would be braver than me faced with The Joker.

"Hey." I smiled. I hated myself at that moment. Why was I so socially awkward?

"I heard you beat that Alfie kid up." Poppy smiled.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"High five!" Killian said loudly as he leant over the table and put his hand up. I slapped his hand in a high five and giggled.

"I met him once." Poppy said. "He's not someone I'd like to be around all the time." I knew she was putting it nicely.

"He's a bastard." I nodded. Killian burst out laughing.

"I like this girl!" He grinned.

"Calm down." A voice called across the room. A large man stood at the front of the class. "I'm teaching you science today so everyone pay attention."

Killian groaned and hit his head against the desk.

"Is there a problem over there Mr Killen?" The man asked.

"It's Killian." Killian said. "Kill-ee-an. Like killing a guy named Ian. Killian."

"No back chat." The man snapped.

"I wasn't back chatting!" Killian exclaimed. "I was telling you how to pronounce my name!"

"Let's have no more of this stupidity." The teacher yelled.

"It's not stupid!" Killian frowned as he laid his head on the desk. "It's Irish."

Half way through the lesson and Aaron was about to fall asleep, Poppy was writing on Killian's hand while Killian was actually fast asleep. I was doodling on a piece of paper and daydreaming.

"Sparrow!" The teacher yelled snapping me out of my daydream and throwing me back to reality.

"Y-Y-Yes." I stuttered. I had not being paying attention to anything so I didn't even know what we were learning.

"W-W-What is the answer to my question?" The teacher asked, making fun of my stuttering. I blushed and looked at the chalk board for a clue to what the question was.

"I'm sorry, I don't know." I said quietly.

"You weren't listening, were you?" He spat.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" I asked.

"Don't you dare talk back to me." He roared. He stormed over to the table I was sitting at and snatched the paper I had been doodling on.

"What is this?" He asked. I looked at the paper because I didn't even know what I had been drawing. I mentally swore all the curse words I could think of. I had drawn the scarecrow with glass teeth, the skeleton man and the china doll.

"I do not know." I said. I rubbed my forehead and looked at the desk in front of me. I heard the teacher chuckle from beside me.

"You need therapy." He laughed as he threw the paper in front of me. I was filled with rage. How dare he talk to me like that.

"I'm already getting therapy." I said.

"Excuse me?" The teacher asked.

"I was kidnapped by The Joker." I said. I snapped my head to look at him. "I'm in therapy already. I was kidnapped by The Joker then forced to be engaged to him. I have been through much more physical and emotional pain then you have. I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk to me like I was scum."

"YEAH!" Killian yelled, obviously awake. "You go girlfriend!"

"One more peek out of you and you're going to the head teacher's office." The teacher said before charging to the front of the class. I sunk down in my seat and smirked. I heard Poppy chuckle and Killian clap quietly.

I stayed with them until lunch time. Then I went to find Rose.

"There you are." I smiled when I saw her leaning against a wall.

"You finally came crawling back to me?" She spat.

"What?" I asked.

"You replaced me with that Aaron kid!" Rose said.

"I never replaced you." I sighed.

"Yes you did!" She growled. "You left me and went off with the Irish kids! I saw you! I know your ginger and all and a lot of Irish people are ginger but that's not the point!"

"ME LEAVE YOU?" I screamed. Part of me wanted to point out that only Killian was Irish but I didn't think it was the right time. "You left me! You never helped me when I told you The Joker is living with me!"

"I HAVE LILY TO DEAL WITH!" Rose roared.

"I have The Joker to deal with." I shot back.

"I thought I was pregnant!"

"I have to sleep in a cage at night!"

"I have to-" Rose yelled. She was cut off by me storming away. I didn't want to ruin a perfect six hours away from The Joker.

00

The rest of the school day went well. I walked home because I wanted to waste as much time as I could before getting home.

When I finally did get home I stood on the doorstep for a second and sighed. I finally took a deep breath, opened the door and walked in.

"You're late." Was the sentence I was greeted with.

"I walked home." I said as I walked past The Joker, who was leaning against a wall, and into the kitchen. I got a carton of milk from the fridge and took a few gulps from it.

"We're going out." The Joker said as he stood in front of me. I looked up at him for a second before looking back at the carton in my hand.

"Can I just stay at home?" I asked without looking up at him because I knew if I did I'd lose my courage. "I've got a bunch of homework to be doing."

A purple gloved hand hit the carton out of my hands and it fell to the floor spilling milk everywhere.

"You'll come with us and be a good little birdie." The Joker growled.

"I'm not a bird." I said loudly. The Joker grabbed my neck and slammed me into the closed fridge door. I struggled to breathe as his grip around my neck got tighter and tighter. I clawed at his hands but he didn't loosen his grip at all.

"Go and get changed. Not into a dress but into something more… uh… something more _practical_." He growled. He was so close to my face I felt his hot breath brush against my skin. His hand let go of my neck and he walked away.

I let out an annoyed growl as I watched him walk away.

00

"Why are we here?" I whispered as The Joker and Harley pulled me through an abandoned warehouse. The Joker had driven us here and I had a panic attack because I thought we were going to crash. The Joker laughed at me which made me burst out crying.

"You don't need to whisper." Harley giggled loudly.

"We're introducing Gotham to my Harley Quinn." The Joker announced.

"Why am I here?" I asked. "I want to go home."

"You're being the camera woman." The Joker said. I instantly tried to pull away from The Joker and Harley who were both holding one of my wrists each. They pulled me into a room and threw me in the corner.

"Who is she?" A voice asked. The voice was terrified and crying. I looked over and saw a man wearing a police uniform. He was beaten and covered in blood. He was tied to a wooden chair and I guessed that if the chair wasn't there he'd be lying on the floor in pain.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly. The Joker suddenly crouched on the floor next to me. I pushed myself backwards before he straddled my waist. I screamed and tried to push him off of me but he just leant closer and closer to me until I was lying on my back just so our faces wouldn't touch.

"Be a good little girl." He said. His lips were near my ear and I struggled beneath him.

"Let me go home." I whispered.

"Nope." The Joker giggled. He looked back over his shoulder and smiled. I looked in the direction he was looking and saw Harley crouched by my ankle.

"All done Mr J!" She smiled before leaping up.

"What?" I asked. The Joker got off of me and I saw that my leg was chained to the wall. I screamed and struggled. Of course it was no use and ten minutes later I had a video recorder taped to my hands and I couldn't put it down. I was forced to aim it at The Joker while he paraded around in front of me talking to it.

"Hello Gotham." He said happily. I glared at him and felt disgusted with myself for being part of this. "I'd like to introduce the newest addition to my… _team_. Harley Quinn!"

Harley Quinn leapt next to The Joker. I cringed at how terribly embarrassing this seemed. Wait… why do I care if Harley or The Joker are embarrassing themselves?

"Now Harley… show them what you can do." The Joker growled in a terrifying voice. Harley walked over to a wall and I pointed the camera at her. She picked up a sledgehammer, which lay against the wall, and strolled over to the man who was tied to a chair in the middle of the room.

I knew what was coming. My heart started hammering against my chest. The Joker looked over at me and smirked.

"No. No. No." I mouthed to him. He just grinned at me. I felt myself shaking as I watched Harley skip over to the man. She smiled at the camera before lifting the sledgehammer over her head.

I wanted to close my eyes but there was part of me which forced them to stay open and watch as Harley Quinn brought the hammer down onto the man's skull. It crashed right through it and blood and bone shattered everywhere.

My mouth fell open to scream but nothing came out. I felt tears stream down my face as Harley smashed the blade down on the man's body over and over again. I saw The Joker glaring at me. He looked very angry at me. He waved his finger in front of him as if he was telling me not to do something.

I forgot to point the camera at Harley as my head begun to spin.

"Hey! You missed it!" She screeched.

"Looks like our camera woman's going down." The Joker grumbled.

And then I fainted.

00

_**A/N: **__Yeah I know that took long but look at the length of it! 9,185 words that is! It's also eight minutes past two in the morning as I write this authors note after proof reading the chapter.  
Was that too long or just right or even not long enough?  
__**Thank you to Strawaltz for providing the idea to add Harley Quinn in! Yay for her! Yaaaay! **__I hope I'm writing Harley well. I'll add more of her in the next chapter blah blah blah!__**DressedToKillx**__: I love the power I have writing this! At first everyone was like 'Yay Alfie and Sparrow should get together' and now everyone (including yourself) is like 'BOO ALFIE SHOULD DIE!' . Anyways, thank you for your lovely review! __  
__**MelanieTheGreat: **__Ah well you'll just have to wait and see. I hope you like this next chapter! __  
__**IrishJoannet: **__Well I don't know why I'm replying to this seeing as I KNOW WHO YOU ARE and I'll chat to you in exactly 14 hours and 40 minutes EXACTLY! So yes ;D Stop being so Irish. _

_**Review! They make me smile! I love each and every one of them. **_


	23. Algophobia

_**Algophobia  
**__Fear of pain._

"It's just puberty." Harley's voice said as I woke up.

"Harley, did you ever faint during puberty?" The Joker's voice snapped.

"Well… no…" Harley mumbled. "Maybe she's taking drugs!"

"No." The Joker said. "She was just scared."

I let my eyes flutter open and I saw The Joker and Harley standing over me. I was lying on the kitchen table for some reason. "What's going on?" I groaned.

"You missed my winning shot! That's what happened" Harley snapped

"OK. Sorry…I guess." I said slowly. "I'm going to get changed." I leapt off of the table. I ran up to my room and locked the door.

The clock said seven o'clock in the evening. How long had I been out? Well there was no use wallowing in self-pity.

I got a pair of grey jogger bottoms and a large t shirt from my wardrobe. I put them on my bed and began to get changed.

As I pulled my t shirt over my head the image of the man Harley had killed flashed into my mind. The way his skull caved it and the amount of blood. I began to feel faint again as I pulled off my skinny jeans.

There was a knock on my bedroom door and I tripped over my jeans which were around my ankles.

"I'm getting changed." I yelled as I kicked the jeans off and stood up. The door opened and I screamed. The Joker walked into my room casually as if I wasn't half naked.

"Go away!" I yelled. I didn't have time to grab my clothes or cover myself up because The Joker took two large steps and was in front of me.

His eyes roamed over my body as I stood there in my bra and boxer shorts. I closed my eyes and felt my cheeks burning.

"Please go away." I whispered. He must have taken a step forwards because I could feel his breath on my face. His hands stroked down my sides and rested on my hips.

"You'd never be an underwear model." He said. I braced myself for another insult about my weight but it never came. "The scars take away the focus from your curves."

His arms wrapped around my waist and his fingers traced patterns on my lower back. My heart began pounding against my chest so hard I was sure it would smash through my ribcage.

"And what lovely curves they are." He said in a husky voice. I refused to cry or show any sign of fear. I just stared up at him with eyes full of hatred. "Why are you getting changed?"

"I want to go out." I lied. For some reason the answer 'I just did' didn't sound good enough.

"Is there a boy?" The Joker asked with a smirk. He looked down at me and I tried to look him in the eye.

"What do you mean?" I asked calmly.

"Are you going out to see a boy?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me, Sparrow." The Joker growled. His nails dug into my lower back making me arch my back which made me press into him more. I didn't like where this was going. "I saw you walking home with a boy yesterday."

"He's just my friend." I said honestly.

"Good." The Joker said. "You can do better than him."

"I don't want to." I whispered.

"You could have me!" The Joker exclaimed.

"What?" I asked before his lips crashed down onto mine. I tried to push him off of my but his just held onto me tighter. He pulled away for a second and said: "I'm much better than Alfie, wouldn't you agree."

I opened my mouth the yell something at him but he quickly began kissing me again. Oh how stupid I am. His tongue immediately darted into my mouth. I tried to push it out with my own tongue. It took me a few minutes to realise that by doing this I was basically making out with him.

I hated myself so much at that moment.

The Joker pulled back and smiled down at me.

"Can I get dressed now?" I asked quietly. I was more angry than upset. My fists clenched at my side and I stared straight ahead.

"I'm not stopping you." The Joker laughed as he took a step backwards.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd leave." I said.

"Hmmm." The Joker said as if he were deep in though. "Nope."

I refused to cry or show any sign of weakness. I simply got dressed and pretended I was alone.

"You know I take back what I said." The Joker said as I pulled my t shirt over my head.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"When I said you were fat." The Joker said. I stared at him and began to wonder whether this really was The Joker. "You're curvy. You're just right. I like it."

"Thank you… I think." I said.

"If you ever get bored of that boy… you know where I am." He said in a husky voice.

"I will never love you." I said calmly. Anger flashed in The Joker's eyes. I tried not to show fear in my eyes. The Joker took one step forward and gave me a shove so I fell back onto my bed. He slowly leant over me with a hand each side of my head. I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side.

"MR J!" A voice shouted from the doorway. My eyes snapped open and I saw Harley standing in the doorway. I looked back at The Joker who was staring down at me still.

"Yes Harley?" He growled, not taking his eyes away from mine.

"One of your men is on the phone." Harley said. "It's something about the video."

The Joker let out another growl and stood back. I sat up and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. He snatched a mobile phone from Harley's hand and left the room. When the door shut Harley took a step forward.

"Look little girl." She hissed. "Stay away from The Joker. Stick with that Alfie kid."

I stood up and took a step closer to her.

"What?" I asked.

"Go back to Alfie. Stay away from my Joker." Harley sneered. My hand slapped Harley in the face before I thought it through properly. She let out a whimper and clutched her face.

The door creaked open and The Joker was glaring at me. He began to make a 'tut'ing noise as he walked closer to me.

"I thought you were clever enough not to… hurt what I own." He growled.

"I-I-I… s-she w-was… please d-don't." I stuttered. I took a few steps back before tripping over my maths book which I had left on the floor the night before. I fell back and hit my head on the side of the bed frame. I whimpered and clutched my head but The Joker kept walking forwards.

"You are a bad girl." The Joker growled in a tone that made me want to burst out crying. "Do you know what happens to bad girls?"

"Please don't hurt me." I whimpered.

"They get punished." The Joker said, answering his own question. "Harley, get the rope."

Harley happily skipped out of the room while The Joker grabbed my hair and pulled me to my feet. I screamed as pain spread through my scalp. He threw me onto my bed and then climbed on top of me.

I began punching his chest but he didn't seem effected at all by it. He just grabbed my hair and pulled it down towards the pillow so my head was pinned to the bed.

"You're just making this worse for yourself." He hissed. Harley skipped back into the room with a lot of rope.

"Tie her legs to the bed." The Joker grunted as he snatched a piece of rope from Harley. With the remaining rope she had Harley tied my ankles to the bed while The Joker tied my wrists. He tied them to the sides of the bed so my arms were in a 'V' shape.

"Let me go!" I screamed as I trashed about under The Joker.

"Harley…" The Joker said as he looked me in the eyes. "Go wait downstairs."

Harley slowly left the room and The Joker smiled down at me.

"This is will be much harder if you struggle." He said.

"Is this just because I hit Harley?" I spat. The Joker's hands went in his pockets as he searched for something.

"Not just that. It's because you've become too… brave." He said. He pulled out a pair of pliers out of his pocket. I wondered why one earth he had them in his pocket but then I remembered the situation I was in and began to panic. "But we can change that."

After he said this he pinched the skin under my eye with the pliers. I let out a groan and gripped the rope by my hands. I was determined not to let The Joker hear me scream.

"You're so weak, Sparrow." He growled. He pinched my neck with the pliers and I hissed in pain. He twisted the skin with the pliers. "Scream for me."

"The Joker's gone soft for a girl." I spat. I had nothing to lose right? Either way I was going to end up in terrible pain so I may as well go down with a fight.

"What?" The Joker asked angrily.

"Gotham thinks The Joker is heartless." I spat. "When they see how much you love Harley they'll laugh."

Pure anger flashed through The Joker's eyes. I closed mine and waited for the pain which was sure to come.

"I'll make you scream and shut you up at the same time." The Joker growled. I felt his clamp the pliers down on my lips. I felt blood trickle out of my lips but I didn't scream. I just gasped in pain. As soon as my mouth was open The Joker shoved the pliers in my mouth.

I gagged for a second and when the urge to throw up had passed I realised the pliers were holding onto one of my back teeth.

"Prepare to scream." The Joker laughed.

"NO!" I tried to yell. The Joker began to laugh harder. He pulled out the tooth so hard he fell back when it came out.

Pain flooded through my mouth and I gave in. I screamed so loud my throat hurt. Blood filled my mouth and I spat it out but more kept flooding back in.

"You sick bastard!" I roared but I spluttered blood everywhere and my mouth was in took much pain so it came out all weird.

The Joker's laughter became louder and louder as he examined the tooth he now had hold of. I struggled to get out of the ropes. The Joker's laughter got more hysterical and I was reminded of just how crazy he was.

"Pick on someone your own size." I yelled. The Joker stopped laughing. "You're pathetic."

"You shouldn't of said that." The Joker growled as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled a knife out. I whimpered and turned my head to the side. "No you shouldn't of."

Suddenly he plunged the knife into the side of my neck, just below my ear. I let out the loudest scream ever. I had never felt so much pain before in my life. I tried to grab my neck but, of course, because of the rope, I couldn't

"I wasn't meant to go that deep." The Joker growled as he began to untie my wrists. "Stupid bitch, you should of kept still."

I began to cry. Why did The Joker care? Was I going to die? Why is my life so terrible?

"HARLEY!" The Joker called. He untied my wrists and ankles then lifted me up. I weakly struggled against him because I thought he was going to hurt me again.

"Harley!" The Joker roared again. "Phone one of the boys. Tell him to get down here _now_ and take me to the hospital."

"Right away Mr J." Harley sighed as she ran over to the phone. The Joker sat down on the stairs and laid me across his lap. I groaned in pain as we moved. I could feel the blood covering my neck and I knew The Joker was staring at it.

I watched as The Joker took off his jacket and bunched it up in his hands. He pressed it down on my neck and I screamed.

"Get off of me." I cried. I closed my eyes in pain but The Joker gave me a light slap on the face.

"Don't close your eyes." He snapped. "Close your eyes and you'll die."

"I want to die." I hissed.

"No you don't." The Joker growled. "Think of Quinn and Princess. Think of that boy and Rose."

"Why do you care?" I asked although I was growing tired.

"I don't." The Joker muttered. He brushed my hair away from the wound. He didn't say anything else until the goon came. He slapped me on the face once or twice to stop me falling asleep.

When the door knocked and The Joker stood up I whimpered and clutched onto his t shirt.

I tried to stay awake and think of my family during the journey but I had lost too much blood. I closed my eyes and let the darkness take over me.

00

When I first woke up I was still in a lot of pain. I had no energy at all. My eyes opened half way and I saw the blurry outline of someone looking over me. I tried to figure out where I was or what had happened but my mind was blank.

"Sparrow?" The voice said. I slowly recognised the voice as my sisters. "Do you plan on staying awake today?"

She was joking but I could hear that she was crying. I closed my eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

The next time I woke up I stayed awake for a while.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw someone looking down at me. They had hold of my hand as well.

"Are you OK?" The voice asked.

"Rose." I whispered. She crouched down in front of me and smiled.

"Sparrow." She whispered back. I looked around and saw white walls. There was a white dresser besides me with a vase full of flowers one, surrounded by greeting cards.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"The hospital." Rose said. She sat on a chair next to my bed but didn't let go of my hand. "Someone brought you here three days ago and said they found you like this in The Narrows."

I stared at her and she stared back.

"I know you Sparrow, you don't like going down The Narrows." She said. She let go of my hand and let her head fall into both her hands. I noticed her nails were painted in black nail varnish but they had chipped away. Her pink hair was backcombed and she wore super tight black ripped jeans with a baggy band t shirt.

"This is all my fault." She sighed. "I should of done something when you told about… him living with you."

I knew that she was referring to The Joker. I knew she knew who had stabbed me.

"I'm sorry." She said. I looked down at my body. There was a tube coming out of the back of my hand. I never liked hospitals at all.

"Go to sleep." Rose said. "Close your eyes and go to sleep."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm looking after you now." Rose smiled. I closed my eyes and in a matter of seconds I was fast asleep.

00

I opened my eyes and groaned. My head was hurting bad. I began to sit up when someone's hands helped me. I looked up and saw Aaron concentrating on helping me sit up.

"Hello." I said in a hoarse voice. That wasn't attractive at all. Although I suppose neither is a hospital gown, a bandage stuck to your neck or tubes coming out of you attached to clear bags.

"You've had us all so worried." Aaron said. He sat on the edge of my bed and my heart started beating harder. His fingers traced the white hospital blankets. "Poppy burst out crying when she heard the news and Killian didn't speak for ten minutes."

"The news?" I asked. Aaron looked up at me.

"That you had been stabbed." He said.

"Oh yeah." I muttered.

"The doctors said you're very lucky." Aaron said. I thought he was about to cry so I grabbed his hand.

"Please don't cry. I'm not good with people crying." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Are you feeling OK?"

"Not really." I admitted. "My head hurts."

"I can fix that." Aaron said. I was about to ask him what he meant when he leant forward. His lips pressed against mine.

A boy was kissing me and I wanted him to! I don't even remember the last time I wanted to kiss someone.

He didn't shove his tongue down my throat or grab my breasts like Alfie used to do. The kiss barely lasted longer than ten seconds but it was amazing.

When he pulled back I smiled but he blushed.

"I can't believe I done that." He said. "I'm such and idiot. I'm going to kill myself now."

For a second I thought he was being serious. I grabbed his hand quickly.

"No." I snapped.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He brushed a piece of hair out of my face, careful not the touch the bandage on my neck. "I just _really_ like you."

"I really like you too." I said before beginning to laugh.

"What?" Aaron asked. "What's so funny?"

"You're so cute." I laughed.

"OK lover boy." Rose said as she walked in the room. "Sparrow needs to eat. Go home."

"Rose." I moaned.

"Don't 'Rose' me!" Rose snapped. "You need your food. Bye Aaron."

"Bye." Aaron smirked. "Goodbye Sparrow."

"Bye." I frowned.

"I'll come and visit you tomorrow." Aaron promised. He kissed my forehead before leaving the room.

I crossed my legs and Rose sat at the end of my bed. She pulled the weird table that had wheels on the bottom and the table part went over the bed, in between us.

She put a wrapped sandwich in front of me along with a salad, a carton of strawberry milkshake and a large chocolate bar. My hand instantly went for the chocolate bar but Rose snatched it back.

"Eat the sandwich and salad first." She said. I groaned and opened the salad. I used the plastic fork to stab a piece of lettuce and shove it in my mouth.

"Alfie won't like that you're kissing other boys." Rose muttered.

"I don't see why it should be any of his concern." I muttered. "We're not together anymore."

"What? When did this happen?" Rose asked. She snatched a piece of lettuce from my salad and began eating it.

"When he got into a fight with Aaron because Aaron stuck up for me when I refused to get in Alfie's car." I said.

"He was an idiot anyway." Rose said.

"I know that." I said slowly. "That night he came around to my house. The Joker let him in then left us while he went out somewhere. Alfie raped me."

"What?" Rose screamed. "I'm going to kill him. I swear to god he'll be dead in ten minutes."

"Please don't leave me!" I cried. "Kill him later!"

"Fine." Rose growled. "Eat up."

"I'm eating." I muttered. I looked around the room. I noticed there was a small window on the wall to the left of me. "You know the last time I was at a hospital was when Princess was born."

"Princess!" Rose gasped. "Lola told me to call her when you woke up."

"When are the visiting hours?" I asked. The thought of being alone made me panic a bit.

"There aren't any. You're in the children's ward so you're allowed visitors whenever." Rose smiled.

"I'm not a child." I frowned.

"I'll treat you like a child if you don't shut up and eat." Rose muttered. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled in a few numbers.

"Hello Lola…" She said down the phone. I didn't know she even had Lola's number.

Half an hour later and Princess ran into the room.

"ROO!" She yelled. She was clutching a bear in her hands. She climbed on the bed and sat on my lap. "Roo bear!"

"I wanted to give Sparrow the bear." Quinn sulked as she came into the room.

"You can give her the chocolate and the card." Lola said as she also came into the room. "Princess, get off of Sparrow."

I laughed a bit as Princess climbed off of me.

"How are you doing, babe?" Lola asked me.

"Better." I smiled.

"Mom came down for three days." Lola said. "Then Nan got ill again and the trains are all down so she can't come back."

"Oh that sucks." I muttered.

"Hey Princess." Lola whispered loudly to her daughter. "Give Sparrow her bear."

Princess smiled and handed me a bear. It was fluffy and brown and wearing hospital scrubs and a white surgical mask. He wore a little hat that matched his scrubs and a stethoscope around his neck.

"Awww." I smiled. Quinn skipped up to the hospital bed and handed me a heart shaped box. I opened it and saw lots of little chocolates. "I could get used to this 'being-in-hospital' thing."

"I made you this card." Quinn said proudly as she handed me a folded up piece of paper. On the front was a drawing of a stick man with bright orange hair. I smiled and opened it.

'_To Auntie Sparrow,_

_Get well soon please._

_Love QUINN! Xxxxxxxxx and Princess. X'_

"This is certainly my favourite card." I said as I put it on the dresser besides me.

"When they release you from here you're coming to live with us for a while." Lola said. "The doctors say you need to rest so no school either."

"Yes!" I cheered. Then I winced because it hurt my neck.

"Rest." Rose snapped.

"Yes nurse." I muttered with a smirk.

00

I stayed in hospital for another week before they let me go home. So after that week my new doctor bear and I went back to Lola's house. I didn't hear anything from The Joker and I was beginning to doubt he ever came to my house but I still had the scars to remind me.

Lola wanted me to rest. Resting and not going to school is OK for a day or two but after that it's terribly boring. I had to stay on the sofa all day and if I even stood up Quinn would yell at me. She would sit me down on the sofa and force me to watch movies.

She forced me to watch all three High School Musical movies. I demanded Isaac to let me watch Sweeney Todd when I began singing 'We're All in This Together'. But when Princess asked me to explain the story line of Sweeney Todd I happily put High School Musical back on.

On the fourth day I was out of my mind with boredom. When Quinn had gone to school and Isaac had gone to work I had lunch with Lola and Princess. Of course Princess thought it would be funny to spill her juice on my feet.

"I miss my friends." I sighed.

"Invite them over." Lola said. "They can sleep over tomorrow."

"Really?" I asked happily. Lola nodded and took another bit of her salad. "Who can I invite?"

"Rose of course." Lola said. "Seth, your boyfriend Aaron…"

"He's not my boyfriend." I muttered.

"Yes he is." Lola said. "The Irish boy and the other girl."

"Killian and Poppy?"

"Yes."

"Not Alfie though. He's not allowed in my house." Lola muttered. She didn't know about the whole 'rape' situation but she still disliked him.

"Don't worry." I mumbled. Then I smiled. "I'll phone up Rose when she gets out of school. She can ask Seth and Aaron and all that."

"Sounds like a plan." Lola laughed. "You make a list of things you'll need for the sleepover and I'll go and get them for you tomorrow."

I let out a squeal and clapped my hands.

00

So the next day at seven o clock in the evening Rose, Seth, Aaron, Killian and Poppy were all at Lola's house with me. Killian was playing on the games console with Quinn. They were playing a dancing game which Quinn was very good at. Killian refused to be beaten by a seven year old girl even though they had both played eight games together so far and Quinn had won them all.

Poppy was sitting on a chair next to them, laughing at how stupid Killian looked when he danced. I lay on Quinn's bed with Aaron sitting next to my head. Rose and Seth sat on the floor talking to us while Princess was sitting next to them drawing a picture with her crayons.

"How's your neck?" Aaron asked.

"Fine." I sighed. "You worry too much."

"It's because he _loves_ you Sparrow." Rose teased. Aaron blushed and I tried to smack Rose's head.

"At least your choice in men is improving." Seth laughed.

"I never chose Alfie." I snapped.

"Hey kids." Lola's voice called. She stood in the doorway looking at us. Killian and Quinn didn't stop dancing though. "Do you want me to go out and get you some fast food now?"

"Yes please." I smiled.

"I heard the word food." Killian said but he didn't stop dancing.

"I'll be back in around ten minutes." Lola chuckled. She left the room and Princess looked up at me.

"Mommy gone." She said.

"Her speech is improving." Seth said.

"Very observant." Rose said. "Princess say: Rose is amazing."

"Rose… ah-ma-ing." Princess grinned.

"Good girl." Rose said.

"I don't want to play anymore." I heard Quinn moan. "Winning is tiring."

"No!" Killian snapped. "We're playing until I beat you."

"Stop bullying my niece." I joked.

"Stop doing bad things with Aaron." Killian muttered.

"Killian!" Poppy snapped. "There are youngsters in the room."

"By bad things I mean… making out." Killian lied. Quinn giggled and clasped her hands over her mouth. She then ran over to the bed and started jumping on it. I groaned as it hurt my neck but Quinn didn't care.

"Sparrow and Aaron sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She sang. "First comes love then comes marriage then comes Sparrow pushing a baby carriage!"

"Marriage eh?" Aaron said as if he was thinking hard about it.

"Don't plan too far ahead." Rose laughed.

"Who says I'm planning ahead." Aaron shot back. "Let's get married now."

"I'm too young." I whined all though I knew it was all a joke.

"Fine. I want a divorce." Aaron said.

"You can't divorce someone you have never been married to." I pointed out.

"Smart ass." Aaron chuckled. I smirked up at him and he pinched my nose. I was about to say something when the door crashed open. I expected it to be Isaac, home from work early and playing a prank on us.

But four masked clowns came in and I knew my life had just gone terrible again. Poppy screamed, Killian stumbled backwards and tripped over a shoe, Seth and Rose stood up, I sat up and Aaron wrapped one of his arms around my stomach and pulled me back in a protective way.

Then The Joker walked into the room. Poppy screamed again and so did Killian. I shrunk back against Aaron who was shaking.

I was shocked by who strolled in after The Joker though. Alfie. He smiled as if he had achieved something amazing.

"Hello children." The Joker said. His voice was terrifying and I heard Poppy begin to cry. "A few new faces I see."

"JOKER!" Quinn squealed. I stood up quickly and tried to grab her but she had already run all the way over to The Joker and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You're better." She smiled. "They said you wouldn't come back but you have."

"Let go of me." The Joker growled. I heard Alfie chuckle as Quinn took a step back and looked up at him with large sad eyes.

"I missed you." She said. The Joker burst out laughing and gave her a shove. She fell backwards and burst out crying. I ran up to The Joker and attempted to punch him in the face.

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed as I managed to punch his chest. I felt someone pull me backwards.

"Sparrow..." Aaron whispered in my ear. He wanted to say something but it was obvious he was too scared.

"What do you want?" I screamed at The Joker. I didn't give him chance to answer as I glared at Alfie. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"I thought you'd be happy to see me." Alfie smirked. He took a step forwards and put his hand out to stroke my face. Aaron pulled me behind him and stood in front of Alfie. I looked across the room and saw Seth holding Quinn to his chest as she cried and Rose glaring at Alfie.

"Back off." Aaron spat at Alfie. Alfie opened his mouth to say something but Rose leapt on top of him. He fell to the floor and Rose started punching him in the face.

"You pathetic piece of crap!" She screeched. Alfie growled and tried to throw Rose off of him but he was too weak. One of the men in clown masks hauled Rose off of him and Rose laughed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked The Joker. Alfie stood up; he had three long scratch marks down the side of his face.

"You, Rose and Seth are coming with us." The Joker said as he took a few steps towards me and Aaron. "Who's this?" He asked as he poked Aaron in the chest.

"I'm her boyfriend." Aaron said in a confident voice which masked the face he was obviously petrified. The Joker erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Her boyfriend?" He laughed. "Look what happed to her last _boyfriend_. He's an insane, possessive, rapist who forces his ex-girlfriend to have sex with him a few hours after they break up."

"Hey!" Alfie growled.

"Is that true?" Aaron asked, he spun around and looked at me. I looked at my feet and wanted to earth to swallow me.

"You didn't tell them?" The Joker laughed. "Oops."

"I'll freaking kill you." Aaron roared at Alfie. He spun around again and grabbed Alfie by the collar.

"Ah ta ta." The Joker said as he pulled Aaron off of Alfie. "We need to go." He nodded at the men in clown masks and the two who weren't holding Rose shot forward and grabbed Seth and me.

"No!" I screamed. "Get off of me."

"Say goodbye to your little boyfriend." Alfie hissed.

"No!" Aaron roared. But the man holding me dragged me out of the room while The Joker led. I was dragged down the stairs, out the house and thrown into the back of a white transit van.

The Joker got in the front to drive along with his goons.

"Don't look so sad Sparrow." Alfie sighed. "This means we get to spend more time together."

"Why would I want to spend time with you?" I asked.

"Soon enough you'll learn to enjoy it." Alfie winked.

The rest of the journey was silent.

When we got to The Joker's new hideout Rose and Seth were taken away by The Joker while Alfie dragged me into the hideout and up a couple of stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To our room." Alfie smiled. He threw me into a room and I landed on the floor.

"How long have you been with The Joker?" I asked as I sat up and watched him walk closer to me.

"A day or two." He smiled. I looked around the room. There was a double bed, and two doors to what I suspected were an en-suite and a closet.

"I've missed you, Sparrow." Alfie said. I stood up and glared at him.

"I haven't missed you." I said.

"Yes you have." Alfie nodded. "Deep down you still love me."

"No." I snapped. "You're crazy. How could I love you after you raped me?"

"You enjoyed it." Alfie nodded.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" I screamed.

"No I'm not." Alfie growled. "You're the insane one."

He had been walking closer and closer to me. Now he was close enough to grab my wrists, which he did. I glared up at him. He leant in closer to me so his lips were right next to my ear.

"Aaron is a bad influence on you. He's making you go crazy." He whispered. He began nibbling on my neck but I couldn't push him off of me.

"You're making me go crazy." I hissed.

"Crazy with love? Crazy with desire?" Alfie chuckled.

"No!" I snapped. "You disgust me."

Alfie pushed be backwards, his mouth still attached to my neck. I fell back and landed on the double bed. Alfie quickly climbed on top of me and straddled my waist. His lips made their way up to mine and he smiled.

"You'll enjoy this." He whispered before crushing my lips with his. I squirmed underneath him but it was no use. I felt his hands go underneath my t shirt and up my stomach and chest. I tried to struggle away from him but it was no use.

"Do you know what we need?" He asked as he stood up. "We need protection."

I let out a squeak and shuffled back.

"Stay right there." Alfie grinned. "I'll only be a minute."

He walked out of the room and left me lying on the bed. I looked around the room and saw the window was slightly open. Alfie had changed. Not only was his a terrible person who would soon enough burn in hell but he wasn't half stupid.

I leapt off of the bed and over to the window. If I climbed on the bedside table I could get through it no problem. So I climbed onto the bedside table and looked out. It was a long way down. I could die. I opened the window and looked out. There was a ledge about twenty centimetres wide that went around the whole building. I could climb onto that and then shuffle to the metal staircase that was just a few feet away from the window. Then I could climb down the outdoor stairs and run as fast as I could.

It was worth the risk. I had nothing to lose apart from my life.

So I climbed out of the window, scraping my legs and laddering my tights as I did so. I cursed myself for wearing a dress that day. I got onto the ledge and held on to the brick wall. It was then I remembered I was scared of heights.

I couldn't stop though. I took a shaky breath and side stepped along the ledge towards the staircase. It had begun snowing and snowflakes hit my face.

I was shaking but not from the cold. I was nearly there. I reached out and grabbed the cold metal with my hands. I smiled as I hauled myself over the banister and onto the stairs.

My heart was beating hard against my chest but I knew the hardest part was over. I ran down the stairs, my ballet pumps pounding on the cold hard metal.

I had no idea where I was. Anywhere would be better than with Alfie though. He was going insane. He was turning into The Joker but without the scars. If I had the chance I would happily give him the scars though.

I didn't know whether to be scared of The Joker or Alfie more. If Alfie finds out I had run away he'd be angry and possible try to rape me again. If The Joker found out I can blame Alfie and maybe Alfie might get punished instead of me.

I didn't know where I was. There were no signs of humans or other house. Just a long road that stretched on for miles. Part of me wanted to give up and go back into the hideout. It would be a lot warmer in there.

I told myself that I had to run for my life. So I did. I ran down the stretch of road. It seemed to be never ending and after a while my legs started hurting, my nose went numb with the cold, my clothes were wet with melted snow.

Luckily I could see lights in the distance. I was nearly somewhere where I could call the police or my sister or someone. My lungs burnt as I made myself run.

That's when I heard a vehicle coming from behind me. I took one look behind me and saw a white transit van. I knew it was The Joker so I began running quicker. I turned off of the road and into the woods that surrounded it.

I ran as quick as I could, willing myself to go faster.

I looked over my shoulder and saw a few men in clown masks running into the woods after me. I wasn't looking where I was going though and I tripped over a branch. I found myself tumbling down into a ditch. Sharp pieces of wood cut into my arms as I fell down. I heard myself scream and I knew I was found out.

When I stopped falling and looked up, the ditch wasn't that deep. One of The Joker's men stood at the top. He grinned when he saw me.

"I got her!" He yelled as he ran down towards me. "Tell the boss _I _got her."

He grabbed my wrists and began pulling me out of the ditch. I screamed as loud as I could in hope someone would hear me. There was always a kind and friendly man who lived in the woods, was about six foot tall and carried a shot gun around, right?

I was losing hope in my imaginary six foot hero every step the man dragged me. I kicked my feet but it was no use. My dress got caught on a branch from a fallen over tree and ripped. I loved that dress as well. I wore it especially for Aaron to see.

By the time I was dragged to the van my dress was not just ripped by covered in dirt as well. The goon laughed as he thrown me in the van. My head slammed against the vans floor and I closed my eyes in pain. I wished I could sink through the vans floor, through the road, through the earth and down and down until I dropped out the other side.

"I found her in a ditch." The goon chuckled. "Clumsy bitch."

"Leave." The Joker's voice snapped. I squeezed my eyes tighter together. The man grumbled something then I heard the vans door closed. There were footsteps coming towards me and I knew they were The Jokers.

"Open your eyes." The Joker growled. "Open those up… open them… now." I snapped my eyes open and saw him glaring down at me. I sat up and shuffled backwards.

"I thought you were a clever little girl, Sparrow." He drawled. He had his knife in his hand and he tossed it back and forth from hand to hand. "How many times have I told you never to run away?"

"I-i-i-it was A-Alfie." I stuttered.

"Yes it was." The Joker said. "He told me you were being violent and when he came to get me you smashed open the window and left."

"He's lying." I said. The Joker raised an eyebrow. I nodded quickly. "I'm not stupid. I wouldn't lie to you. I know what you would do."

"Tell me then,_ Sparrow_, what really happened?" The Joker asked. He sat opposite me with his legs sprawled in front of him.

"Alfie took me to his room." I said slowly. "He tried to rape me. He's crazy. He went said he was going to get 'protection' and I panicked. I saw the window was open and I made a run for it. I wasn't running from you because I knew it was no use! If I ran from you you'd just get me back. I was running from Alfie because he won't be able to get me back because he's not as good as you. I don't mean good. You're not good. I mean you're good in what you do but what you do is wrong and-"

"You're babbling." The Joker snapped.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Well I can't punish _you _then, can I?" The Joker said. I smiled. "But I can take certain measures to make sure that if you run away again I'll be able to find you quickly."

"What do you mean?" I asked. My smile had gone completely.

"I can't tell you now." The Joker smirked. "No. That would ruin the surprise. I can tell you thing though…"

He leant forward and looked me in the eyes.

"It's going to _really_ hurt."

_**A/N: **__That was fun to write. I have ideas for this. A lot of ideas! Which may come a tiny bit slower than usual because I usually write a lot in the mornings when I'm not in school because I'm only in school for the afternoons but I now have to go in in the mornings as well. Not for anything academic. No. The Christmas plaaaayyyy! Yay. I'm not acting in it because I'm an anti social mess of a child. I am opening and closing the curtains. How cool am I please? I must admit I only asked if I could help because I knew it would get me out of Career Lessons… anyways.. I should …be off… sigh….. _

_So .. REVIEW! REVIEW OR I'LL STEAL YOUR PANNTTTSSSS :D _


	24. Androphobia

_** Androphobia- Fear of men.**_

When we got back to the hideout Alfie was waiting at the door for us. He glared at me as I was dragged past him.

"I'll deal with you later." The Joker growled.

"What did I do?" Alfie exclaimed. He didn't get an answer because I was pulled out of sight.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked as I was pulled into a room.

"Mr J?" Harley's voice squeaked. The room was obviously their bedroom. Harley climbed out of the bed and looked at us. She was wearing a very short black and red night dress and she looked shocked that I had been dragged into her room.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Harley asked. I was thrown against the bed and I fell onto it with an 'offt' coming out of my mouth.

"_She_ needs to be punished." The Joker giggled.

"I didn't do anything wrong." I yelled.

"Well we need to make sure I know where you are at all times." The Joker muttered as he rooted in his bedside table's drawer.

"Can't this wait until another night?" Harley asked as she rubbed her forehead. The Joker shook his head, no. He grinned when he found what he wanted and turned around to look at me.

"This will hurt." He said slowly. I tried to crawl off of the bed but The Joker sat on the back of my legs.

"I won't run away again!" I screamed. "Please get off of me."

"Nope." The Joker laughed. I screamed in frustration and tried to kick him off of me. I felt him pull the back of my dress up and I instantly got the wrong idea. I trashed about underneath him and screamed the word 'rape' as if someone in this building would come and save me.

I felt The Joker's gloved fingers drag over the skin of my lower back.

"This…" He began saying. I looked over my shoulder and saw him holding up a small microchip between his thumb and finger. "…is a tracking chip. This is going in your back."

"What?" I gasped. I tried to get out from underneath him again. I felt the cold sharp end of The Joker's knife trail over my skin and I whimpered.

"Let's see how loud you can _really_ scream." The Joker chuckled before slicing through the skin on my lower back.

00

The next morning I stood in the mirror looking at my lower back. The wound had been messily stitched up and the microchip was certainly in there. It hurt so much I couldn't believe it.

My dress was ruined so The Joker forced me to wear his shirt and Harley's shorts. The shirt was too big; it covered the shorts and made me look like I was only wearing the shirt. My arms and legs were scraped from falling down a ditch last night. I looked terrible.

I left the bathroom and wandered down the hallway to see if I could find anyone.

It took me a while but eventually I found Rose's room. Her door was ajar and I could hear her talking to herself, so I slowly entered her room. She was singing softly to herself so I followed the noise and saw her in the bathroom. I had to blink a couple times to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

Rose stood there in a pale pink dress which stopped just above the knee. She wasn't wearing any make-up and her hair wasn't back combed, it was straight and she wore a pale pink ribbon in it.

"Rose?" I asked. She turned around and smiled at me.

"I'm not Rose." She said in a happy, soft voice which wasn't hers.

"Lily?" I asked.

"No. No. No." The girl in Rose's body smiled. "My name is Violet."

"Violet." I drawled. "Like the colour?" Violet nodded. "Like the colour The Joker wears."

"Oh dear no." Violet said as she placed a hand on her chest. "The Joker disgusts me but Harley is lovely. She gave me this dress because it doesn't fit her anymore. Isn't it a beautiful colour?"

"Please may you bring Rose back?" I asked.

"Oh I can't sorry." Violet sighed. "Lily and her friends won't let her out."

"Lily has friends now?" I asked as I rubbed my temples. Violet nodded with a small smile on her face.

"You're back." A voice said. I spun around and saw Seth walking into the bathroom. "You ran away and you came back?"

"I was caught." I sighed.

"Did The Joker hurt you for running away?" Seth asked. I spun around and lifted the back of my shirt up to show Seth the cuts on my back.

"Ouch." Seth hissed. I nodded and spun back around. I caught sight of Violet glaring at Seth.

"You disgusting ape." She hissed.

"What?" Seth asked. "Rose are you OK?"

"It's not Rose." I said. "It's Violet. She's new to Rose's head."

"I saw what you done with Lily." Violet snapped. Seth's eyes widened and I tried to figure out what was going on. "You didn't even use protection. You two weren't even married."

"Oh." I chuckled when I figured out that she was talking about the time Lily and Seth had sex.

"Shut up, Violet." Seth mumbled.

"I'm only stating the truth." Violet said softly. She smoothed down her hair with her hands before heading out the room. "I'm going for a walk." There was a terribly awkward silence for a few seconds before Seth decided to break it.

"Alfie will kill you when he sees you wearing that." He said.

"I don't care." I said although my voice didn't hide the fact I truly did. That was followed by another silence.

"So I guess it's only you and me who haven't joint the dark side, eh?" Seth said. "Alfie helped The Joker get us and Rose has got Lily in her head."

I felt a wave of fear wash over me. What if Seth went crazy as well and I was the only one left who hated The Joker.

"That's a scary thought." I whispered.

"And to think, a year and a bit ago we loathed each other." Seth said, suddenly getting serious. "Now we're all each other has."

Then I done something I don't remember ever doing before. I hugged Seth. He awkwardly patted my back before giving up and hugging me back. I had to stand on my tiptoes to hug him but it was nice.

"Oh look, there's the whore." Alife's voice yelled. I let go of Seth and sighed. Alfie walked into the bathroom and glared at me. "What are you wearing?"

I smiled. Alfie had a black eye and a cut on his forehead which I'm guessing came from The Joker.

"The Joker's shirt and Harley's shorts." I said. "Oh, and before you ask, no I did not sleep with him."

"You're such a bitch." Alfie mumbled.

"Oh drop dead." I snapped.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." Alfie roared.

"I'm going to get The Joker." Seth sighed before leaving the room. My fists clenched at my sides as I glared at Alfie.

"You know the last time we were in this situation you hated The Joker." I hissed angrily. "Now you're just like him."

"It's the only way to get what I want." Alfie growled, taking a step closer and looking down his nose at me.

"What is that? To make my life such a living hell I get sent back into depression again? Then well done! By the time I get out of here I'll be back to years of therapy. If I get out of here alive, that is." I yelled.

"I just want you to love me!" Alfie roared. I let out a harsh laugh.

"Love you? You've ruined that. You think attempting to rape me and hurting me will make me love you? It just made me sure I will always loathe you." I yelled. "You're really pathetic, do you know that?"

Alfie's hand slapped me across the face. I hissed in pain and clutched the cheek he slapped while burning pain spread across my face.

"You think you're amazing because you have a boyfriend. Guess what Sparrow, he doesn't even like you. He only dates you for the attention. He's the nice boy who's dating the poor little freak. Girls love kind and sensitive boys. So while you're here, living through a nightmare, he's banging all the chicks he wants." Alfie laughed. I was so angry. I wanted to murder him.

So my hands flew forwards before I could stop them and grabbed his neck. I began to strangle him, my grip getting tighter with every second. Alfie tried to scratch at my arms but The Joker's shirt covered them so I hardly felt it.

His attempts to hurt me got weaker and weaker. His mouth hung open and his eye's widened. I grinned as I watching him slowly slip out of consciousness. His eyes closed and his head fell forward. I let go of him and he fell to the floor.

But I wasn't finished. I kicked him in the face with my bare foot. I kicked him a few times before stomping down on him angrily.

"Sparrow!" Seth's voice gasped. "What are you doing?"

I ignored him and began kicking again. I ignored the blood that was making a red puddle by Alfie's head.

"He's almost dead!" Seth exclaimed. "Sparrow, stop it! Joker make her stop."

I should have stopped when I figured The Joker was behind me but I couldn't. I wanted to make Alfie pay.

I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back. That's when I finally saw what I had done.

"Oh my god." I gasped. Alfie's nose was bleeding as well as his lip. There was a lot of blood. I heard Seth and The Joker saying things but I didn't hear them. I was too busy looking at the mess I had made.

I felt myself being dragged out of the room and when I looked up I saw it was The Joker who was taking me away. He pulled me down the hallway and into his room. He threw me on the bed and I glared up at him. He picked up his coat from the back of a nearby chair and threw it on my lap.

"What?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Chanel all that anger and hate into creativity." The Joker smiled. "You're in forced isolation from the rest of the teenagers until further notice. My coat needs sewing… you're a girl… do your thing."

"That's sexist." I snapped.

"There's a sewing box under the bed." The Joker called as he left the room.

00

I felt someone shaking me and I opened my eyes. I must have fallen asleep on The Joker's bed. I looked up and saw Alfie smiling down at me. I instantly shuffled back in fear he would hurt me.

"Rose is in the living room." He said with a smile. "She wants to see you. The Joker has gone out somewhere."

"Ok." I muttered. I stood up and followed him out of the room and he led to the living area. Which was empty.

"Where's Rose?" I asked.

"Oh she must be on her way." Alfie smiled. "Sit down; I'll get us a drink."

"OK…" I mumbled. That was the worst mistake I have ever made. That one word would start of a chain of events that would ruin my entire life. Why on earth had I trusted Alfie?

If I had followed him instead of sinking onto the sofa I would have seen his put a white powder in my drink before stirring it.

He came back and sat next to me, handing me my drink and smiling happily at me. I took a gulp of my drink and glared at him.

"What's with the smiling?" I asked angrily. "I just knocked you out; shouldn't you be ripping my head off?"

"Oh I think we can see past that." Alfie smiled. I took another long gulp of my drink. "Seeing as you're about to do me a big favour."

"What?" I asked.

"You'll see." Alfie muttered with a smile. We sat in silence for ten minutes before I began to feel lightheaded. I groaned and clutched my head.

"Is it taking effect yet?" Alfie asked with a knowing smirk.

"What?" I asked but my speech was slurred.

"I spiked your drink." Alfie laughed. "One of The Joker's men gave me a drug to put in your drink."

My breathing started getting quicker as I began to panic. I stood up and tried to run away but I stumbled over my own feet and Alfie caught me before I fell on my face. I tried to struggle against him but it seemed that I was getting weaker and weaker.

"Maybe you should lie down." Alfie chuckled in my ear. I whimpered as I was lead out of the room and towards the room Alfie claimed was ours. "No running away this time."

"Please..." I moaned.

"No." Alfie laughed. His grip on my got tighter and my fear increased.

00

The next morning I woke up mine and Alfie's room. I could hardly remember what had happened the night before but I had a pretty good idea. I realised that Alfie's arm was draped across my stomach and I was lying on my back, which was odd because I never slept on my back.

I tried to push Alfie's arm off of me but groaned when I felt pain spreading through my body starting in between my legs.

"Good morning beautiful." Alfie's voice said sleepily. He kissed my bare shoulder and smiled. I felt a tear fall down my face but Alfie quickly wiped it away with his thumb.

"Don't worry." He whispered as he buried his face into my neck. His hand came up to play with my hair while the other arm stayed around my waist. "Soon enough you'll learn to enjoy it."

"I don't want to." I whispered. My voice cracked and I was scared I would begin to cry. Alfie made a tsk-ing noise and climbed out of the bed.

"I'm going to get dressed." He said. He was completely naked so I blushed and looked away. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door after him. I slowly sat up and the blanket fell off of me. I yelped and quickly pulled it back up when I realised I wasn't wearing any clothes. They were on the floor next to the bed in a pile with Alfie's.

I felt more tears fall down my cheeks. I felt absolutely pathetic. Obviously Alfie thought I was pathetic also because when he came out of the bathroom he rolled his eyes.

"Stop crying." He snapped. "How do you think that makes me feel?"

I didn't say anything. I didn't move. I didn't show any emotion.

"I'll go and get us some breakfast." Alfie smiled. "We can eat in in here." He kissed my forehead before leaving the room.

I felt numb. I didn't know what to say or. I should have run out of the room and found Rose or The Joker but I just stayed still until Alfie came back.

He was dragging a suitcase into the room when he came in.

"Look, The Joker got you some new clothes. Isn't that nice?" He grinned. I stared at him as he unzipped the suitcase and pulled out some clothes. Every single one was either purple or green. He held up a purple harem jumpsuit with a green belt hanging around the waist. "You can wear this today."

If I was in my usual mood then I'd laugh and tell him he had no choice in what I wore but I felt emotionless so I just nodded.

"Well go and get it on. I'll do your hair for you when you're dressed." Alfie nodded. "You'll look lovely with a few braids."

00

Alfie didn't leave me alone all day. The Joker was out and Rose had locked herself in her room so there was no help for me.

Alfie decided we needed to watch the television together but I wanted to go to bed. I felt my eyes slowly close as I lay with my head on the arm rest.

"Sparrow." The Joker's voice snapped. I opened my eyes and saw him grinning down at me. I blinked a few times and sat up. I ran a hand through my short hair. My fingers grazed across one of the small braids in my hair. I didn't like them. I felt like a genie with the purple harem jumpsuit and the braids.

"I have a surprise for you." The Joker said. His voice implied that I would not enjoy this surprise. I felt my hand grip onto the arm of the sofa. Alfie stood up and looked down at me.

"Come on Sparrow." He ordered. He had a look in his eyes that said 'if you don't obey me I will hurt you'. I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't think properly.

"I said Sparrow." The Joker said. I was beginning to get bored of hearing my name. "I didn't say Alfie."

Alfie glared at The Joker before sitting down. I stood up and looked up at The Joker. He began to walk out of the room and I followed him. We walked down the corridor in silence until we turned the corner. I felt myself being slammed against the wall but I didn't scream. I just closed my eyes until I was still again.

"Who died then?" The Joker asked. He looked me in the eyes and I stared back.

"What?" I asked.

"You've never been this sad." The Joker said. "It annoys me when I'm not causing it."

"I don't know what you mean." I muttered. The Joker giggled and his grip on my shoulders got tighter.

"You're sad and I haven't done anything… _yet_. That means I have competition and I don't like it." The Joker said.

"I'm fine." I snapped.

"No you're not." The Joker said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes I am." I replied in the same voice.

"Not."

"Am."

"Not."

"I'm on my period!" I lied, louder than expected. I blushed and looked at my feet. The Joker leapt back as if I could contaminate him. He glared at me for a second before grabbing my wrist and pulling me down the corridor again.

Eventually we got to a set of stairs going down into what looked like the basement. The Joker pulled me down them before opening the large, heavy metal door. It was dark in the room but it went pitch black when The Joker shut the door behind us.

I began panicking. Being shut in a dark room with a criminally insane clown wasn't exactly safe. I felt him push me forward.

"What's going on?" I asked. Suddenly his hands were gone. I gasped and spun around franticly.

"Stay still." The Joker's voice ordered. I done as I was told after returning to the original way I was facing.

I heard a click and a light above me flickered on. When my eyes became adjusted to the sudden light I saw a figure in front of me. The person was tied to a chair but their head was down so I couldn't see their face.

"Look up, pretty boy." The Joker's voice said from behind me.

"What's going on?" I asked. The person began to yell something but his voice was muffled. The Joker skipped past me and stood next to the person chair. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

The Joker pulled up the persons head by their head and the person looked at me. I recognised that face but it was covered in blood and I couldn't tell who it was. The Joker smiled and ripped the tape off of his mouth.

"Sparrow, are you OK?" The person yelled. My eye's widened. I knew who that was.

That was Aaron.

The Joker burst out laughing and Aaron continued to shout. Everything seemed to get louder. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. Then I began to get dizzy. My eyes fluttered shut and I found myself falling to the floor.

00

_**A/N: **__I know there wasn't a lot of The Joker in there but I promise next time there will be more Joker! Hell he can even walk in on her in the bath ;) Ha Ha! Anyway_

_REVIEW PLEASE! Please! Please! Please! I love them all even if I am a bitch and sometimes don't reply _


	25. Onomatophobia

_**Onomatophobia **_

_**-Fear of certain words or names**_

_**(In this case the name Justin Bieber) **_

_**[because there's no such thing as Bieberaphobia, although there should be]**_

When I woke up I was in a room which looked a lot like Alfie's but Alfie was nowhere to be seen plus there were two beds instead of one. I sat up and rubbed my eyes with my fists. A noise came from the bathroom. I looked over at the bathroom's door and the noise came again. It was a grunt of pain.

"Who's there?" I asked, my voice sounding strange to me.

"Sparrow, you're awake." Aaron's voice said. He came out of the bathroom and smiled a small smile at me. He had dry blood covering half of his face and a nasty looking cut on the side of his forehead.

"Are you OK?" I asked. My voice didn't sound worried at all though.

"Are you?" Aaron asked back. He took a few steps towards me and I instantly stood up.

"I'm fine." I lied. I flashed him a fake smile and walked over to look out the window. There was nothing to see apart from the barbed wire covering it. That was probably there so I couldn't escape again.

"Are you sure? What has The Joker done to you?" Aaron asked.

"What has he done to me? What has he done to you?" I asked, angry he would put me before himself.

"He just beat me around a bit. I'm fine." Aaron said.

"You're not fine." I hissed.

"Neither are you." Aaron shot back. I leant my head against the cool glass window and sighed.

"Under the circumstances I don't think either of us have a right to be fine." I mumbled.

"Right." Aaron muttered quietly. I heard him clear his throat and scuff his shoes on the floor. "I like what you're wearing."

"I don't." I snapped. "Alfie made me wear it." I felt a bit sick saying his name. The things he done to me when he raped me at my house and the things he probably done to me last night ran through my head. Then I actually felt like I was going to be sick. I need silence for a few seconds to clear my head but unfortunately I didn't get it.

"He's such a controlling bastard." Aaron growled. "I swear to god one day I'm going to attack him or something."

I spun around and put a hand to my stomach. Aaron was still talking as I doubled over and tried to breathe properly.

"What's a matter?" Aaron asked when he noticed me. Before I could answer I vomited. I didn't want to annoy anyone by getting it into the carpet so I leant over one of the beds and threw up all over that.

"Jesus." Aaron hissed as he leapt forward. He held my hair up and I wanted to move away from him but I was too busy being sick. Once I finished I groaned and wiped my mouth with the back of my arm.

"Are you ill?" Aaron asked. I stood up and quickly ran towards the bathroom. I locked the door and leant against it. "Sparrow, what's going on?"

"I just need a shower." I said quickly.

"Well what am I meant to do now?" Aaron yelled. "There's a bed covered in puke over there."

"Get The Joker." I screamed back. I banged the back of my head against the door and closed my eyes. I heard Aaron leave the room and I decided to actually take a shower. I walked over to the shower/bathtub and turned on the shower. When I got it to the right temperature I turned around and looked in the mirror. I looked terrible. I had bags under my eyes and I hadn't bothered to wear make-up so my scars were showing.

I didn't want to take off my clothes and see the damage Alfie had done to my body so I just left them on when I climbed into the shower. The warm water splashed down on me, sticking my clothes to my body. I let my short hair get wet as I bowed my head down.

I stayed like that for a while. I don't know how long because I lost track of time. It could have been hours or mere seconds.

The door flew open and The Joker charged in with Aaron following. I yelped and slammed my back against the wall. The Joker leant over and turned the shower off. He grabbed my arm and harshly pulled me out of the tub. I nearly tripped but The Joker's grip was too tight to fall out of.

"He's done it again hasn't he?" He growled angrily down my ear. I tried to get out of his grip but he only tightened it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I snapped.

"Alfie raped you again." The Joker said loudly. I flinched and glared at the wall.

"No." I mumbled.

"Then why are you showering with your clothes on?" The Joker asked. He grabbed my face and forced me to look at him.

"Because I just wanted to." I muttered.

"Why did you vomit?"

"I'm ill."

"Why are you acting different?"

"I'm ill."

"Take off the jump suit." The Joker said as if it was another question.

"WHAT?" I screamed. "No. Piss off."

A look of anger flashed over The Joker's face. He pulled his knife out of his pocket and slammed me against the wall with his freehand.

"Is this really necessary?" Aaron asked as The Joker's knife slice down the front of the jump suit, stopping before he cut the pants. I tried to cover my chest but The Joker pulled my arms down.

"Scratch marks, love bites and bruises." The Joker said as he looked at my body. "Yes, Alfie has raped you again."

"I didn't want him to." I said before bursting out crying.

"No shit." Aaron muttered. The Joker spun around to look at him.

"Put her to bed and make sure she goes to sleep. I'll sort Alfie out." He said before leaving the room. Aaron offered his hand to me and I just stared at it.

"You can trust me." Aaron said with a small smile. Alfie used to be nice to me. What if Aaron turned out like Alfie. Aaron let his arm drop to his side. "I get it. You don't trust men at the moment. It's OK. Let's get you ready for bed."

"I'm not five." I whispered. Aaron just smiled and left the room. I followed him and watched him crouch down next to a suitcase before pulling out a purple t shirt and green pyjama bottoms. He threw them towards me and I caught it easily.

"You're not staying in the room while I get changed." I muttered.

"I'm not leaving you on your own." Aaron said. I felt tears well up in my eyes and Aaron looked alarmed. "What? NO! I'm not going to hurt you!"

Ten minutes later and in the middle of the room was a tent made out of sheets, blankets and pillows. I sat in the middle of it with my pyjamas on my lap.

"There we go." Aaron said from outside the home-made tent. "You can get changed now. I promise I can't see you."

So I got changed and crawled out of the tent to see Aaron with his hands over his eyes. I giggled a bit and he took his hand down and smiled at me.

"I told you I couldn't see." He winked. Then he bit his lip and took a deep breath. "We're going to have to share a bed. One of them doesn't have any blankets on because it's covered in vomit."

"No." I whispered.

"I've thought it through." Aaron said quickly. "I'll make a wall of pillows between us so I can't accidently touch you during the night."

I looked at my feet silently.

"Look Sparrow, we're both tired." Aaron sighed.

"OK." I whispered. Aaron smiled and began making a wall of pillows on the bed.

00

I woke up in the middle of the night after having a nightmare about The Joker strangling me while everyone slept.

My eye's snapped open and I looked around which was no use because it was pitch black. I sighed in relief when I remembered I was not alone. Aaron was right next to me, well there was a wall of pillows between us. Thinking it through this all seemed rather unfair. The first night The Joker kidnapped me… I slept on the bathroom floor. The first night I slept in The Joker's hideout however Alfie shared a bed with me. I shuddered at the thought but then thought of Aaron. He must be terrified.

I took a deep breath and pushed the pillows off of the bed before pushing myself forward and into Aaron's chest. I lifted up his arm and draped it over my waist. As I buried my face into his t shirt I knew that deep down I trusted Aaron with my life. He wouldn't hurt me.

00

"Well this is a nice surprise." Was the first sentence I heard when I woke up. I looked up and saw Aaron smiling down at me. "I distinctly remember putting a few pillows in front of me before I fell asleep yet when I awoke I saw a girl. Not that I'm complaining. We men like girl's more than pillows."

I chuckled and rested my forehead back against his chest. I felt his hand play with my short hair while the other stayed around my waist.

"You're not Alfie or The Joker." I smiled.

"No, I'm not." Aaron said. "Why are you reminding me of that?"

"The last time I was kidnapped by The Joker he made me share a bed with him." I mumbled. "Nothing happened. I think it was one of his ways to make me go crazy."

"That's why Alfie calls you a slag isn't it?" Aaron asked quietly.

"Yes." I muttered. Aaron cleared his throat and stretched his body. I looked up at him but didn't move.

"What do we do now?" He asked. "I'm new to this being kidnapped business."

"Yet you seem awfully cool with it." I pointed out.

"I'm not thinking too much into it." Aaron said. "It gives me hope that you came home the first time you were kidnapped."

"Have you seen my scars?" I chuckled.

"Everything comes to an end." Aaron said quietly. I remembered Alfie saying that. I pushed myself off of Aaron and climbed out of the bed.

"I'm going to get dressed." I said. "Then we should go and have breakfast."

"We get breakfast here?" Aaron asked as he sat up. I looked in the suitcase that contained the clothes The Joker gave me and pulled out a over-sized purple t shirt and some very skinny looking green jeans.

"Sometimes." I mumbled.

"Then what do we do?" Aaron asked. "This is more like a holiday than hostage situation."

"Then something will go horribly wrong and it will all end in someone crying… usually me." I said. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

When I came out Aaron was halfway through getting dressed. He was wearing bright green jeans and was searching for a t shirt.

"Is The Joker really as scary as he seems?" He mumbled.

"He can be." I said. "Most of the time he is. It's worst when he has a migraine."

"What does he do when he has a migraine?" Aaron asked. I stared at his chest, unable to tear my eyes from it.

"He bit my face and held a knife to Princess last time." I said. I sighed and put my head in my hands. "Princess was only one year old. It was because we had woken up in the night and went to get something to eat. I was stupid and offended The Joker. Princess laughed and The Joker just went mad. He was like 'I'll show you something funny' and she cried so I called him a sick bastard. He took me back to the room we shared with Princess and Quinn and was about to punch me but Quinn saw and he stopped."

"Bloody hell." Aaron muttered. "So did he forget about it?" I let out a dry chuckle.

"No. He tried to choke me the next day then made Alfie believe we were having sex." I mumbled.

"So not a good day?" Aaron asked.

"Then Alfie tried to rape me… then The Joker took me to a church to marry me." I clicked my tongue and fell back on the bed. I began to laugh to myself. "It's so terrible it's funny. I'd like to see The Joker give me another day which is worse than that."

"Don't tempt fate." Aaron said as he pulled a t shirt on. I sighed and stood up.

"Time to face Alfie." I mumbled.

"He won't do anything to you." Aaron said as he wrapped an arm around my waist. "The Joker _sorted him out._ I'm sure that when The Joker _sorts you out_ that you don't do what you previously did to get _sorted out_ ever again. Does that make sense?"

"Not at all." I chuckled. We wandered around the hide out until we found the room where everyone was. They were all sitting around a large table with The Joke at the top.

"Aaron?" Rose asked. She smiled and clapped her hands. "We finally have a male who isn't a complete bastard!"

"Hey." Seth snapped from next to her. Alfie kept his head down but I could see his fists were clenched together and his knuckles were white.

I sat down on the chair which was furthest away from Alfie. Sadly it was next to Harley. Aaron sat next to me and quickly pulled his chair closer to me.

When I saw the food in front of me I suddenly felt hungry and reached forward for a piece of toast.

"We have a few things to discus." The Joker said. I felt Aaron grab my free hand but I didn't care about The Joker. I leant forward to get more food.

"Stop eating." Harley hissed but I saw cake. I didn't even know you could have cake for breakfast so I stuffed it in my mouth. Harley's slim hand slapped mine as I tried to reach for another so I rolled my eyes and sank down in my seat.

"As you can see we have two new faces that weren't with us last year." The Joker said.

"Welcome to hell." Rose said as she leant over the table, towards Aaron.

"Stop scaring Aaron." I snapped. Rose smiled as if she had achieved something and sat back in her seat.

"This is Harley… she's my… uh… my…" The Joker began to say. I almost laughed at the awkwardness and it was obvious it took every ounce of strength for Rose not to scream with laughter.

"Girlfriend." Harley grinned. Suddenly Rose leapt to her feet. She crashed her fists down on the table sending a bowl of cereal in my direction. I fell onto Aaron and the food narrowly missed my head.

"You wish, Barbie." Rose screamed.

"Lily, sit down." Seth hissed.

"Lily?" Aaron asked. "I thought it was Rose."

"Rose has people sharing her head." I said. "Lily has a little obsession with The Joker."

"Little?" Seth scoffed as he tried to hold Lily down.

"There's a new one now!" I told everyone. "Her name is Violet. I like her. She thinks The Joker is disgusting."

Something hit me on the head and I hissed in pain. The Joker had thrown a butter knife at me and it hit me on the forehead.

"I never said I liked her _because_ she thinks you're disgusting." I snapped.

"I like her because she thinks you're disgusting." Rose said as she crossed her arms.

"Rose is back." Seth mumbled. I looked over at The Joker to see how he was reacting to this when I saw a plate flying towards me. I ducked a bit too late because the plate hit the side of my face before smashing on the floor.

"I didn't do anything." I screamed as I clutched my sore cheek bone.

"The rule about punishments is still on." The Joker said.

"What rule?" Rose asked angrily.

"When Rose messes up Sparrow gets punished." The Joker said.

"That's not fair." Aaron growled.

"Who said anything about being fair, pretty boy?" The Joker spat. Aaron looked at his lap quickly.

"Speaking of punishments, how about we show them what happens if they try to escape?" The Joker drawled. I thought he was talking to Harley before his eyes landed on me.

"I'd rather not." I said quietly. Alfie's head snapped up and he smirked evilly. The Joker stood up from his seat and walked towards me. I stared ahead and braced myself for what was about to come. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me to my feet before bending me over the table. Food flew across the table and cutlery dug into my body.

The Joker pulled the back of my t shirt up so everyone could see the poorly stitched wound on my back.

"What did you do?" Alfie asked. He didn't sound concerned, he sounded happy and amazed.

"There is a small tracking device in her back." The Joker said. Alfie chuckled and let his head hang again. The Joker let go of me and I fell back into my seat. He slapped my face lightly.

"Good girl." He muttered before returning to his seat. "Today you kids have school."

"What?" Rose groaned. "I thought the whole 'being kidnapped' got me out of school. That's the only reason I done it."

The Joker smirked as if he knew something that we didn't.

00

Half an hour later and I sat at a desk in a room which had been made to look like a classroom. Aaron sat on the desk next to me, Rose sat behind me, Seth sat next to Rose and Alfie sat in the corner at the back all on his own.

"This is odd." Rose said, breaking the silence.

"Today class, we are going to learn about _murder_." The Joker said with a grin. He stood next to a giant chalk board at the front of the room. He drew a picture of a stickman on the chalk board then looked at us.

"How would you kill him… quickly?" He asked.

"He's very skinny." Rose said. I chuckled but quickly stopped when The Joker glared at me.

"Rose, how would you kill him?" The Joker asked as he walked towards me. I pushed my chair back a bit as he stood in front of my desk.

"Why kill him when you could kill a clown?" Rose asked with a smirk. The Joker grabbed the back of my head and slammed my face into the desk.

"Rose!" I screamed as I clutched my now bleeding nose. "Be careful."

"Sparrow, how would you kill him?" The Joker asked. I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Slit open his neck." I mumbled.

"WRONG!" The Joker yelled. "He's wearing a turtle neck sweater."

"I didn't know he was wearing clothes!" I snapped.

"So you thought you were going on a killing spree at a naturist camp?" The Joker asked.

"Nobody wears turtle neck sweaters anymore!" I yelled.

"I do." Rose said.

"Fine, I'd shoot him in the head." I said.

"Guns are too quick." The Joker shot back.

"Stab him in the stomach."

"He's wearing protective armour."

"Smash him over the head with a baseball bat."

"He's wearing a helmet."

"Poison him!"

"… He's not hungry."

"Who is this man?" I screamed.

"Justin Bieber." The Joker roared. I was stunned to silence.

"How do you know who Justin Bieber is?" Rose asked quietly.

"Harley Quinn." The Joker said slowly.

"LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY, OOOOHHHHH!" Rose sang loudly. I groaned and slammed my head against the desk.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL SLIT SPARROW'S NECK OPEN!" The Joker roared. I yelped and covered my face with my arms. Rose burst out laughing.

"Mr Joker, what's your opinion on Miley Cyrus?" She laughed. The Joker grabbed my arm and pulled me across the desk. He wrapped one arm around my waist and kept my back pressed against him. "IT'S THE CLIMB!"

The Joker quickly got his knife out of his pocket and slashed it across my arm. I screamed and Aaron leapt to his feet.

"Jonas Brothers?" Rose asked. The knife slashed my arm again. Rose continued to laugh evilly.

"Rose, this isn't funny." Seth yelled. Alfie was chuckling under his breath while Aaron looked panicked.

"It's not Rose." I yelled. I knew it was Lily but obviously either The Joker didn't or didn't care. .

"I'm burning up! Burning up! For you baby!" Lily sang. The knife slashed over my arm and I screamed. I began to wonder who was enjoying this more, Lily or The Joker.

"You done many child parties this year clown?" Lily cackled. The knife cut the same arm again. With the arm that wasn't being cut I grabbed The Joker's upper arm but he was too strong.

"Let go of me." I growled.

"It's not Rose!" Aaron yelled.

"Joker, you said that Sparrow gets punished for Rose messing up, not Lily and that there is Lily." Seth said. The Joker grunted and threw me to the floor.

"Class dismissed." He mumbled before leaving the room.

"So he's not a fan of the Disney channel?" Lily asked before screeching with laughter and skipping out the room.

I stayed sitting on the floor and staring at my cut up arm for a while. Aaron and Seth stood over me, not quite sure of what to do. Alfie walked over before crouching in front of me.

"Karma's a bitch isn't it?" He hissed with a grin.

"Alfie…" Seth growled.

"What did I ever do to you?" I spat.

"You're weak. You made me look bad when we dated." Alfie said.

"Piss off." Aaron yelled. He grabbed Alfie's t shirt and pulled him to his feet before slamming him into a wall. "You're the weak one, taking your anger out on Sparrow because you're too scared to stand up to The Joker."

Alfie looked as if he was about to murder Aaron but Aaron saw this.

"Remember what happened when The Joker found out you raped Sparrow?" He asked. I flinched and Seth raised an eyebrow. "If you don't leave now then I'll tell him you tried to rape her again, in front of all of us because you're just that _sick_. I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving you a split lip to match that black eye." He let go of him and Alfie looked over at me. "Run away, coward."

Alfie glared at Aaron before leaving the room.

"That was impressive." Seth said. "You now have my permission to date Sparrow and I don't say that to every boy."

00

_**A/N: **__Right first off, I have nothing against anyone who likes Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus or The Jonas Brother. I actually went to see The Jonas Brothers live a couple years ago. Jeez, I feel old now. Anyway!_

_I hope you liked that chapter! I know it was sort of a filler but I have a big story line coming up for you so __review your little hearts out. REVIEW LIKE ITS 2012!__ To be honest I have no idea what that means. So… __REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! REVIEW UNTIL YOUR FINGERS BLEED! REVIEW UNTIL YOUR ANGRY PARENTS/GUARIDANS/ELDERS/ANY ONE IN THE BULIDING TELLS YOU TO STOP TYPING SO LOUD! _

_Or just say 'I liked it' or something like that_


	26. Erotophobia

**_Erotophobia-  
_**_Fear of sexual love or sexual questions_

7 weeks later.

I sat at the end of the bed, fully dressed, and watched Aaron sleep. I had memorised everybody's waking schedules and as long as they stuck to them this morning then my plan would go off without a hitch.

I looked at the clock on the bedside table. Five o'clock in the morning. Time to start my plan. I stood up and looked back at Aaron. He was fast asleep on the double bed we shared. I say double bed but it was actually the two single beds pushed together.

I crept out of the room and closed the door quietly behind me. The first step of my plan was to find The Joker. It was five o'clock in the morning so he'd be the only one awake and he'd be having breakfast on his own in the living room while reading a newspaper.

I walked into the living room and there he was. Eating a piece of toast and reading a newspaper.

"Hello." I said in the happiest voice I could speak in. The Joker looked up and I smiled at him. I was wearing the purple dress with the green underskirt he brought/stole for me. Hopefully it made me look pretty and innocent and let me get whatever I wanted. The Joke grunted something but didn't even look up.

"Can I go shopping please?" I asked quickly. He needed to say yes. If he didn't say yes… I don't know what I'd do. He burst out laughing and looked up.

"Why do you want to go shopping?" He asked.

"Because I want to get out of the building." I muttered.

"And why should I say yes?" The Joker asked. I panicked. I couldn't use the 'stomach cramps' excuse because I had used that twice already this week and it was getting old.

"You can come with me." I said quickly. "It's five in the morning. Nobody will be shopping yet so no one will recognise us. We can get breakfast as well. _Please?_ I'm wearing the best dress I have!"

The Joker licked his lips and stood up.

"Ok." He said. "But only if you act like you're my daughter."

"What?" I asked.

"You have to pretend I'm your daddy." The Joker said slowly as if I was stupid. I looked at my feet which were in brown brogues.

"I don't know how. I've never had a dad before." I mumbled. The Joker burst out laughing and patted the top of my head.

"Go and get ready." He laughed as he left the room.

Step one of my plan was complete.

Half an hour later and The Joker was finally ready to go. When I saw him I had no idea what to say. He was wearing jeans and a black jacket but that wasn't what shocked me. What shocked me was that his scars were covered up and he was absolutely gorgeous. His greasy hair was hidden by a beanie hat and he looked normal.

"Like what you see?" He asked with a wink, reminding me that he was ugly on the inside. I rubbed my forehead and mumbled something about my hormones getting the better of me. He chuckled and grabbed my hand. He led me out of the hideout and into a van.

"Isn't Harley coming?" I asked.

"No." The Joker snapped. "She's asleep."

"Sorry." I grumbled sarcastically. He turned the radio up before starting the van up and driving down the street.

When we were near Gotham City Mall it was still slightly dark and there was no one to be seen. I sighed and rested my head against the cool window.

"Why do you want to go shopping so early?" The Joker asked as he drove into one of those multi storey car parks. Part of me wanted to squeal 'park at the top' but I restrained myself.

"I wanted to go without anyone else." I said. To my surprise The Joker headed up to the top level of the car park. "Plus I've always wanted to go shopping really early in the morning."

"Why?" The Joker asked. I shrugged and The Joker smirked. "Freak." I felt like scoffing.

"Can I shop on my own?" I asked before biting my nails. I needed to .Only God knows what The Joker would do if he saw what I was buying. He parked the van carefully and looked over at me. "We can meet up somewhere at a certain time or something."

"Are you going to try to escape?" The Joker asked. "Aren't you happy with Aaron living with us? I kidnapped him especially for you."

"If I escape you'll come after me." I said as I undone my seatbelt. "I'm not stupid. Why do you think I'm stupid?" He ignored me and put his hand in his pocket.

"Give me your foot." He said.

"What? No." I yelled.

"I'm not going to keep it." The Joker sighed. I rolled my eyes and put my foot on his lap. I was tempted to slam my heel down on his crotch but I knew that if I done that I would be in pain and that was not part of the plan. "Nice shoes." The Joker chuckled.

He clasped something around my ankle. I looked down and saw an electronic tag around my ankle.

"Hey! What? Woah!" I said. "People will see that!"

"If people see it they'll think you're a young offender." The Joker grinned. "If you leave the shopping centre the chip in your back will tell me because I have it connected to my phone. So if you do, _which you won't_, I can press a button on the detonator in my pocket and you'll blow up."

"What?" I asked slowly.

"The tag's a bomb." The Joker said slowly. "Are you keeping up? Yes? Good girl." I frowned at him and he smiled. "I'll meet you at the food court in half an hour. They we can have some daddy daughter time."

"You're not my dad." I growled. "You used to kiss me and try to sleep in the same bed as me."

"We're playing pretend." The Joker said slowly. "Keep up."

00

I stood in the drug store staring at the shelf in front of me. I had a few minutes until I had to meet The Joker. I was meant to go to the drug store first but I got distracted by a sale on clothes.

I was shaking as I reached forward for what I needed. I promised myself I'd never be in this position, buying this at my age. I promised myself I'd never end up like this.

I looked at the product in my hands and sighed as I read the cover.

_Pregnancy Test_.

I grabbed two more. Just in case the first one lied. I staggered over to the counter and placed them down on top of it.

"Would you like a condom with that?" The woman behind the counter asked. I looked up. The woman was about eighteen and had bad acne. She grinned at me while chewing a piece of gum. "Or any other form of contraception."

"I was raped, you piece of shit." I spat. I threw the money at her and snatched the pregnancy tests from her. I stuffed them in my bag angrily and fought back tears. I glared at the woman before storming out of the store and towards the food court.

I saw The Joker sitting on his own at a table so I went to join him.

"Can we go back now?" I asked quickly. I tapped my fingers on the table quickly and he looked over at me.

"Why?" The Joker asked.

"I'm having a panic attack." I lied.

"Why?" The Joker asked.

"I don't know. They come on randomly." I said quickly. "Joker, please take me home."

"Don't call me that." The Joker hissed. His hand grabbed onto mine and he dug his nails into my skin. I winced in pain but didn't dare make a noise as I felt him break skin.

"Sorry." I hissed.

"Sorry what?" The Joker giggled.

"Sorry… please?"

"No."

"Sorry, _daddy_." I growled. He nodded and let go of my hand. I held it in front of my face and saw five deep crescent shaped cuts on the back of my hand. Blood began to trickle out of them and I instantly clasped my mouth over it.

"Why are you drinking it?" The Joker asked. I raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed. "Why are you sucking your own blood?"

"I'm not." I mumbled. "I'm trying to stop it. Bloody hell, how long are your nails?" I didn't get an answer as The Joker was staring at something. I followed his gaze and saw a girl, a few years older than me probably, wearing a tiny skirt which could probably pass off as a belt and a lace t shirt which was nearly transparent. I began to laugh at the fact that The Joker was eyeing up some stupid little girl.

I felt someone grab my face and when I felt sharp nails dig into my skin I knew it was The Joker. He forced me to look at him and I stopped laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You're undressing _her _with your eyes?" I grinned. "She's about my age! Harley would be upset." His grip got tighter on my face and I gasped in pain.

"Harley won't find out…will she?" The Joker growled. I shook my head, which was hard considering The Joker had a death grip on it. "Good girl. Oh and we aren't finished yet."

"What? I just really want to go back."

"No. Daddy has to go and get some shopping of his own."

I sunk lower in my chair when he let go of my face. I was guessing that his idea of shopping wasn't exactly grocery shopping.

He shot to his feet and grinned. I began to wonder how he covered up his scars so well. I was ripped out of my thoughts when he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

For once in my life The Joker held my hand and _didn't_ drag me. He walked out of the food court and kept tight hold of my hand. I tried to pull it out of his grip but it was no use at all. We walked towards the car park and I was sure people were staring at us.

After a few minutes of silence and holding hands we were a few steps away from the van. Suddenly I felt sick. I stopped walking and stared ahead.

"What is it now?" The Joker asked through gritted teeth. I slipped my hand out of his and stumbled over to the wall before puking my guts out all over the concrete. The Joker just stood and watched as I emptied the contents of my stomach.

Once I had finished I groaned and stood up. I wiped my mouth with the back of my wrist and then wiped that on my dress.

"What was that about?" The Joker asked. I shrugged and tried to hide the tears that gathered in my eyes. I always cried after being sick. I don't know why.

"I must be ill." I mumbled. I quickly walked over to the van and waited patiently for The Joker to unlock the doors.

00

"Here we are." The Joker said happily. After driving for what seemed like hours and hours I was on the edge of falling asleep.

I looked out the window, expecting to see a shop of some kind, but instead saw an old run down house. I didn't know where exactly we were but I could tell that we weren't in a nice area. I expected a drive by shooting to happen or maybe a gang rape.

The Joker got out of the van and I panicked. I didn't want to be alone in the van because someone might jump in and attack me yet I didn't want to go into this creepy looking house with a creepy clown. Wait. Could I call him a clown if he wasn't dressed as a clown nor resembled a clown in any way, shape or form?

The vans door was pulled open and I was pulled out. I fell against The Joker who wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Where are we?" I asked. There was a loud barking noise and out of one of the houses came a large pit-bull dog which leapt at the houses chain link fence. I screamed and dug my face into The Joker's jacket. Dogs scared me and this dog didn't look like a cute harmless dog.

The Joker chuckled and stroked my hair as we walked towards the house in front of us, luckily the house without the huge, psychopathical wolf of a dog. I glared at it but kept a grip of The Joker's jacket just in case the dog leapt over the gate and towards me. The Joker wouldn't protect me. I know that. I planned to throw The Joker at the crazy dog. It would give me time to get to safety. Wherever safety was.

"Don't worry, birdie, daddy's here." The Joker chuckled. He knocked on the front door of the house and suddenly there was screaming and yelling from inside. I buried my head in The Joker's jacket again. I hated myself for doing it.

Now I really was about to have a panic attack.

"Take me back." I hissed. The Joker let out a growl and ripped me away from his jacket just as the door opened.

"Do you know what time it is?" A short, bald middle aged man growled. I looked at my feet quickly and bit my lip.

"I work for The Joker." The Joker said slowly. He was such a good liar that I had to look up at him to see whether this really was one of The Joker's men. When he flashed the man a smile I knew it was The Joker. No one else had such an evil smile.

"Oh." The short man said. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes… come on…" The Joker mumbled. I could tell he was trying to think of a name to call me. "Harley!" I looked around for Harley to come out of the shadows and say something embarrassing. When I didn't see her I looked back up at The Joker, jabbed my thumb towards my chest and mouthed the word _'me?'_. The Joker nodded quickly before looking back at the man and letting out a laugh.

"Kid's now days eh?" He laughed. "They're on so many drugs they forget their own names."

"My kids are the same." The man chuckled. My eyes widened as The Joker pulled me with him into the house. From the inside it looked like a normal house. We were taken through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Who the fuck is it?" A voice screeched. The man rolled his eyes and let out a nervous grin towards us before replying to the voice.

"It's a customer." He roared. I winced and shuffled closer to The Joker.

"Tell 'em to fuck off!" The voice yelled.

"I think we should go, Jo…dad!" I hissed, almost slipping up and not calling The Joker 'dad'.

"Ignore him. He's my son." The man laughed before his expression changed.

"It's one of The Joker's men. Now get back to ya' room before I make ya'." He yelled. He grinned at us before looking at me. His grin dropped and he tilted his head to the side. "Wait. I saw her on the news. Isn't that… what's her name… the kid who was kidnaped by ya' boss… got a birds name… ah… Sparrow! Yeah!"

"What?" The Joker said. "No. This is my daughter."

"But she looks just like the kid off of the news." The man said.

"We get that a lot." The Joker said slowly. "But as I said. She's my daughter. Her name is Harley."

"You take her to work with ya?" The man asked. He was suspicious now. I wondered whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. I wondered if he would phone the police. If he did then what would happen to Rose, Aaron and Seth. I didn't care about Alfie. He could die for all I cared.

"Yeah." The Joker said simply. He pulled me closer to him and I tried not to shuffle away or show any signs that I was disgusted.

"Does she like comin' to work with ya'?" The man asked.

"No." The Joker chuckled.

"Ok." The man mumbled. "So what was ya' boos lookin' for?"

I frowned. Why did he give up so early? He knew who I was so why didn't he do something?

"A few knives." The Joker said. "Oh and some of that sedative if you have any."

"We have a fresh batch of sedative that arrived last night." The man grinned. "I'll just call my son, get 'im to bring 'em down."

The man began shouting again, up to his son, who shouted back a lot of swear words. The Joker looked down at me with a smirk.

"I want to go back." I said quietly. The Joker rolled his eyes.

"Don't start crying. It won't work. No it won't." He growled. He grabbed my hips and lifted me up. "Now this may take a while. So you can sit here." He drawled as he sat me on the breakfast bar.

"She OK?" The man grunted when he looked at me.

"She's just mentally ill." The Joker said with a wave of his hand.

"You can talk." I mumbled. Luckily The Joker didn't hear and neither did the man. They began talking about knives and the man pulled a drawer from the kitchen counter open which happened to be full of knives that The Joker used.

I began to wonder whether they knew how completely boring they were both being.

Eventually the nights I stayed up to figure out everyone's sleeping habits caught up on me and I nodded off the sleep.

00

"Wake up." A voice yelled. I groaned and let my eyes flutter open. I was in a van. This was definitely not where I fell asleep.

"You can sleep." The Joker drawled. I looked over and saw him standing at the open vans door smiling at me. Whatever had been covering his scars had been ripped off because I could see his Glasgow smile. "You slept through the whole… shopping experience and the whole journey back."

"I'm not well." I said quietly. Maybe that's why I had missed my period and was constantly vomiting! Ha! I wish!

I slowly climbed out of the van and saw we were outside the hideout.

"What time is it?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Midday." The Joker said.

"Bloody hell." I mumbled as I smoothed down my short hair with my hand.

"You didn't even wake up when I knocked over that cat." The Joker muttered as he walked towards the hideout.

When we got in we went straight to the room we heard the most noise coming from.

"Where is she?" Aaron's voice roared.

"Hopefully dead." Lily cackled.

"Where's who?" I asked. When they saw me they all ran towards me apart from Alfie who just snarled.

"We thought you were dead!" Rose screamed, obviously Lily had left. "Where the hell where you?"

"I went shopping." I said. Aaron wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my hair.

"Never do that again." He whispered.

"Oh Sparrow." The Joker said in a mocking voice. Aaron pulled back and looked at him. "I missed you so much. How did I ever live without you for a couple hours?" Harley and Alfie laughed and Aaron blushed when he realised The Joker was making fun of him.

"Never leave me again." The Joker said as he walked closer. "I just want to be with you forever! I can't stand us being apart. Kiss me now."

I was about to make a sarcastic comment about how he was the best comedian ever but I was cut off by him slamming his body against me.

"Get off her." Aaron yelled as he clawed at The Joker's back. Harley grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. The Joker's hand went into his pocket before he swiftly brought a knife to my neck. He brought his face so close to mine his lips almost touched my nose.

"Kiss me now." I said slowly and deeply. I looked him in the eyes and silently begged him not to make me.

"Let me go bitch." Aaron's voice growled.

"Oh no. You can watch this." Harley's voice giggled happily. The blade pressed harder against my neck and I closed my eyes. It was either kiss The Joker or die.

I pressed my lips against The Jokers and with the hand that wasn't holding the knife to my throat The Joker grabbed the back of my head and pulled me closer if that was even possible. I heard Aaron struggle and I opened my eyes to see Harley holding his head and forcing him to watch. I closed my eyes again as I felt a tear fall down my cheek. The Joker brushed his tongue across my lips. I shook my head and tried to pull away from him. The knife cut my neck slightly and I squirmed before giving up and letting his tongue in my mouth.

"BITCH!" Lily's voice screamed. Suddenly I was pushed out of The Joker's grip. The knife grazed my neck and cut my chin before I hit the floor with Lily on top of me. She grabbed my short hair and began trying to rip it from my head.

"You little slut." She screeched. The Joker pulled her off of me and I sat up. I looked over at Aaron who stared back at me with an emotion in his eyes I couldn't read. He broke eye contact and elbowed Harley in the ribs. She gasped and stumbled back, letting go of Aaron. He ran out of the room without looking back. Seth sighed and followed him quickly

I looked up and saw that Lily was slowly calming down and turning back into Rose.

But I didn't care. I didn't care about Aaron running away. I didn't care about Alfie laughing in the corner. I didn't care about Rose trying to apologize. I didn't care about Harley trying not to cry. I didn't care that The Joker was yelling at her for nearly crying.

No. None of that mattered. I picked up my bag off of the floor and carried it with me out of the room and towards mine and Aarons.

When I got there I checked that Aaron wasn't in the room before locking myself in the bathroom and sitting on the edge of the bathtub. I turned my bag upside down and let the contents of it fall to the floor. Three rectangular boxes lay on the dull floor.

I took a deep breath and reached out my hand. I saw my whole hand shake before it picked up the first box.

Then it started the most terrifying experience of my life.

I honestly thought I would be at my most terrified when facing The Joker not peeing on a stick.

00

I don't have many memories of people taking pregnancy tests. I can't remember what happened when we found out my sister was first pregnant with Quinn.

I remember when I slept over at Quinn's house one weekend, before Princess was born and when Quinn was much younger, I sat on the floor of the bathroom while my sister, Lola, was having a bath. Her boyfriend, Isaac, had taken Princess out to see his father for the day so it was just me and her home. As I sat on the floor my eyes wondered over to a few empty boxes and weird plastic sticks in the small bin.

"What are they?" I asked. Lola followed my stare and saw the boxes and sticks.

"Pregnancy tests." Lola sighed. I looked back up at her. I didn't even know how babies were made let alone how you tested for them. I looked back at the sticks and wondered how they told if you were pregnant or not. If a baby was in your belly did that mean you had to cut open your belly to test if you were pregnant? Was the stick really a knife? Or did you put it in your belly button? Is that why you had a belly button? Then why did men have belly buttons?

"How do you test it?" I asked. Lola chuckled and sunk lower in her bubble bath.

"You pee on it." She said.

"EWWW!" I laughed. She giggled and stuck her tongue out at me. "How does it know?"

"When you're going to have a baby your pee… turns to acid and burns through everything." Lola lied with a smile. Of course I totally fell for it.

"Are you going to have a baby?" I asked as I looked at the toilet to see any signs of burn marks.

"No." Lola said sadly. "But we're trying."

"How?" I asked loudly. Lola blushed and sat up a bit.

"Well…" She said. That was how I learnt where babies come from but you do not need to hear about that or the reaction I had… or the plates I smashed afterwards.

Anyway… pregnancy tests.

I also remember rumours that spread about me when I left school. One was that one of the teachers found a pregnancy test in my bag and it was positive so they sent me away to have a baby. This is utterly ridiculous thinking back to it.

Of course there was that time when we thought Rose might be pregnant. How far would she be now if she actually _was_ pregnant? Would her being pregnant make _this_ any easier?

00

I sat on the floor of the bathroom. Each test lay in front of me in perfectly spaced vertical columns. Behind the tests was a large bottle of apple juice which I had to use to supply enough pee for three pregnancy tests.

Tears stained my face and my hand rested on my stomach.

For each pregnancy test said the same thing.

_Positive. _

I had no idea what to do. I didn't want to cry in case someone heard. I've never felt so homesick before in my entire life.

I needed to tell someone. I couldn't keep in a secret forever. I'd grow huge and someone would notice then everyone would be angry that I hid it from them. Yet I was worried of what they'd say if I told them now. Rose would turn to Lily and god knows what Lily would do. Alfie would twist it around to be my fault. Aaron would probably end up jealous. The Joker… I don't want to think about what he would do. Harley would tell The Joker. Seth would… what would Seth do? He seemed like my safest option at the moment.

"Sparrow." A voice growled. It was The Joker. Oh, why couldn't it be Seth? "You've been in there for hours. Dinner's ready and everyone is pissed off because you're taking so long."

"I'm coming now." I said, my voice cracking halfway through. I stood up and glared down at the tests. I lifted my foot up and slammed my heel down on them. One by one they cracked and smashed.

"What are you doing in there?" The Joker roared. I scooped up the tests and threw them in the bin before covering them with toilet roll. I could sort that out after dinner. I dried my tears with the back of my wrist and took a deep breath before opening the bathroom door.

"What's for dinner?" I asked. The Joker tilted his head to the side. My eye's widened and the only thing that was in my mind, in bright neon lighting, was: '_Oh my god, he knows!' _

"I'll go and get my seat." I said quickly before running out of the room. Once I was around the corner I slowed down and began to walk. I could have sworn all of the goons who walked past me knew. Looking back now, I was just being paranoid but I didn't know that when I looked down at my dress and tried to see if there was a bump yet.

"Finally." Alfie growled as I walked into the dining room. I didn't glare at him. I felt more tears come as I sat next to Aaron.

"What's a matter?" He asked as he placed a hand on my back. I didn't look him in the eye. I just stared at the plate in front of me.

"I'm ill and homesick." I lied. Well, partly lied.

"Can we eat?" Rose asked Harley.

"No." Harley said. "We can wait for Mr J. Sparrow, where is he?"

"My room." I mumbled.

"Why's he in there?" Seth sighed as he let his head hit the table.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" I spat. Seth looked back up.

"Jesus Sparrow." He mumbled.

"Some ones PMSing today!" Rose laughed. I let my head drop and felt my cheeks burn with a blush. Aaron wrapped his hand around my waist before shuffling his chair closer.

"Hey." He whispered. "I don't know much about all this PMSing stuff but Rose said chocolate helps… you know when you have tummy pains… so I'll find some chocolate and we can watch a movie in bed tonight."

I began crying big heavy sobs.

"What did you say?" Rose hissed. I felt another arm wrap around me and pull me from Aaron. It was Harley; she sat me on her lap and stroked my hair.

"I want to go home." I cried. "Please take me home."

"This is new." Rose said slowly. "You weren't homesick last time."

"Rose, shut up." Seth hissed. "Sparrow… you'll… I'll… it will be OK."

"What's going on here?" The Joker asked as he walked in the room.

"Our baby girl is homesick." Harley said. Baby girl? Oh my god I was a baby having a baby. That thought made me cry more. The Joker began to laugh.

"Shut up." I wailed. When he finally did stop laughing his mood instantly changed.

"Harley, put the _baby_ back in her seat." The Joker said. He put so much emphasis on the word 'baby' I snapped up my head and stared at him. He winked at me as Harley pushed me back in my seat.

"Eat up." He said. Everyone instantly grabbed at the food in front of them and began piling up their plates. I on the other hand sunk lower in my seat. "Well eat something, birdie." The Joker growled.

"She's not well." Harley said happily. The Joker chuckled.

"Is that what she's calling it?" He laughed quietly.

"What?" Harley asked.

"Oh never mind." The Joker grinned before leaning over the table and grabbing food with his bare hands and throwing it on my plate. "Better eat up, Sparrow." He said before leaning closer to me. His lips were right next to my ears when he whispered: "You are eating for two."

I gasped. How did he know? He couldn't. It must be my mind playing tricks on me. He never said that. No. He couldn't have.

Everyone began to eat and I nibbled on a piece of lettuce. I began to wonder what I had done to deserve all this hell and torture. Maybe in a past life I was a serial killer or something. Maybe it's karma… no aren't you meant to do something bad _before_ something bad happens to you? Maybe this is all a dream and I'm actually in a coma. I'll wake up and be the happiest girl alive. Maybe this was because I didn't attend church and used god's name in vain. Maybe it was-

"Guess who's pregnant!" The Joker said loudly. I choked on the lettuce I was eating, Rose spat out her drink, Aaron spilt over the salt shaker, Harley froze, Alfie dropped his cutlery and Seth carried on eating. Rose burst out laughing.

"Funny." She grinned. "That was very funny."

"I'm being serious." The Joker said with a shrug. He sat back in his chair and nodded. "Someone in this room is pregnant."

"Alfie?" Rose gasped.

"It's not me." Alfie growled. I was sure everyone was looking at me so I acted quickly.

"Lily." I said.

"Is it?" Rose asked. She clasped a hand over her stomach. "_No it's not me_… are you sure…_ I would know if I was pregnant_… well you do sleep around a bit…_ SHUT UP! Mr J doesn't need to hear about that_… fine is it one of the others..._no one in this body is pregnant!_" Her conversation with Lily was amazingly interesting.

"Is it me?" Harley asked The Joker. "Am I going to be a mommy? Oh Mr J! You're going to be a daddy!"

"NO!" The Joker yelled. He slammed his fist down on the table. "Little innocent Sparrow is… uh… is _knocked up._"

"No I'm not." I lied. "Don't be stupid." The Joker's hand went into his pocket before he threw shattered pieces of plastic on the table.

"I found these in your bin. It was a pregnancy test." The Joker said. "Give it up, kid. We know your dirty little secret."

"Shit." Seth drawled. I couldn't breathe.

"Who's the dad?" Rose asked.

"Alfie." I said quietly. There was a loud bang and I looked up to see Alfie leaning over the table with a glare.

"You lying little cow." He roared. I stood up as well and slammed my fists down, which turned out to be not such a good idea as I a fork stabbed into my hand.

"You're the one who raped me!" I yelled. Alfie blushed before kicking over his seat and storming out of the room.

"I'll kill him." Aaron yelled before running after him.

"Oh dear." Seth sighed as he put down his knife and fork and left the room. Rose quickly followed him without a word.

The room was suddenly filled by a loud crazy laugh. I gripped the side of the table until my knuckles turned white. I felt myself shaking with anger. I wanted to punch someone in face.

"I'll go make sure the kids aren't killing each other." Harley declared before quickly leaving the room. Then there was just me and The Joker. He was still laughing. It was beginning to give me a headache.

"Why did you have to tell them like that?" I asked, my voice thick with anger.

"Because it was…uh…. It was _funny_." The Joker giggled. I looked over at him and leant over the table.

"Do you have no heart?" I asked. "You're a monster!" He didn't even flinch. He just stayed sitting and stared at me.

"You're crazy. You're a heartless monster. I wish you would just die. You're a freak." I screamed. "WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING?"

He stood up to leave but I ran over to him. I punched him in the chest, trying to get a reaction.

"Hit me, freak!" I screeched. "Why won't you hit me?"

"You're pregnant." The Joker said. I don't know if that was his reason for not hitting me or he was just reminding me.

"I don't want it!" I screamed. I punched him again. "Hit me!" I grabbed the front of his jacket and tried to pull him down to my height.

"I'm not beating the baby out of you." He yelled.

"WHY?" I screamed. "I don't want it. Get it out of me, NOW!"

"Do you wanna know how I got these scars?" He asked.

"NO! I want you to get this thing out of my stomach." I roared. He grabbed my hair and a small smile flickered across my face.

"When I was younger, I had a girlfriend. She had beautiful red hair, like yours. One night I come home from work and she's in tears. She says she's pregnant. We were too young to be parents so she got an abortion. A few weeks later and she can't stand the guilt. She won't leave the house. All she does is cry and blame me. I just want her to be happy. I knew how much she loved the circus but she wouldn't leave the house to go to it. So I decided to take the circus to her!" He nodded and licked his lips. I glared up at him. "I did this." He licked his scars. "To make myself look like a clown. When I show her she screams and vomits. I mistake these as screams of excitement. I think she wants to look just like me. So I carve her cheeks as well. Needless to say, she died."

"I don't care." I spat.

"Nobody in this building is getting an abortion. Ever." The Joker growled. I screamed in frustration and The Joker laughed. I could have sworn his laughs were getting louder and more insane.

00

Lily collapsed on the bed next to Alfie. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed happily.

"You were good." She smiled. Alfie mumbled something and got a packet of cigarettes out of his bedside table's drawer. He lit one with a nearby lighter before taking a drag. "I don't know what Sparrow was bitching about. You're amazing."

She pulled the sheet over her naked body and snatched the cigarette from Alfie.

"You're not too bad yourself." Alfie chuckled as he took out another cigarette. Lily breathed out a cloud of smoke and closed her eyes.

"I would have been better if Rose had stopped trying to get me to stop." She said with a smirk. "She kept shouting at me. She doesn't know what she's missing."

"Sure." Alfie grumbled.

"What's up?" Lily asked. "We just had amazing sex and you're acting as if it's the end of the freaking world. Is it because Sparrow's knocked up?"

"I don't want to be a dad." Alfie sighed. Lily smiled and climbed on top of him. She rested her chin against his bare chest.

"Then don't be." She said. "When we get out of here tell everyone she had sex with The Joker. They all hate my Mr J so they'll believe you." A smirk tugged at Alife's lips.

"Genius." He mumbled before pulling Lily up and giving her another kiss on the lips.

00

"Mr J that was amazing." Harley beamed as she kissed his scars. The Joker let his arm drape over Harley's lower back and he rested his head against the pillow.

"You're on the pill right." The Joker grumbled. "I don't need two pregnant girls."

"Of course I am." Harley said. "Mr J, you're too worried."

"I'm not worried." The Joker growled. "I'm just annoyed. When I kidnapped them I didn't think they'd be raping each other every second of the day."

"It's all the hormones in their food. It makes them as horny as bunny rabbits." Harley said with a wave of her hand. The Joker didn't say anything. Harley looked up at him and smiled. "You can have fun with this."

00

I sat at the top of the bed while Aaron sat at the bottom. It was silent. Aaron stared at me while I stared at my lap.

"I'm sorry for walking out before." He said, his voice cutting through the harsh silence.

"It's OK." I said. "I'm sorry for… being pregnant."

"It's not your fault." Aaron said. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not allowed to have an abortion." I sighed.

"Why?"

"The Joker said so. He told me some long story about how his girlfriend got an abortion. The story ended in him killing her."

"Bloody hell. Maybe you need time to think about it."

"Think about what? How I'm going to deal with growing huge and being reminded of Alfie raping me every time I look in the mirror?"

"You don't need to be reminded of the rape when you look in the mirror." Aaron said quietly. He looked at his lap and blushed. "Maybe if you make some nicer memories of… sexual intercourse… it will help."

"What are you implying?" I asked. Aaron didn't look up.

"We could _do it_." He mumbled. I raised an eyebrow. "It wouldn't hurt the… foetus."

"I don't know." I said slowly.

"It's OK if you don't want to." Aaron said quickly. "It's just…I… you… the…it would be… nice." I laughed at how awkward he was being.

"OK." I said.

"What?" Aaron asked. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"OK then." I said quietly. Aaron smiled and stood up.

"It will be your first time." He said with a nod. "Alfie doesn't count." I suddenly felt terrified. This was the first time I chose to have sex. Aaron looked at me and smiled. "It will be my first time as well."

"NO?" I gasped. "But you're… sexy." Aaron chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry, carry on."

"I have protection." He said. He grabbed a box of condoms out of his pocket and grinned.

"Oh my god, where did you get them from?" I asked.

"You don't want to know." Aaron said with a false smile.

"I do." I snapped.

"The Joker." Aaron said. My eyes widened and Aaron took this as a hint to explain more. "I asked him for some before!"

"So he knows what you're planning on doing this?" I asked.

"Yes." Aaron said, his voice dropping in realisation.

"Close the curtains." I whispered.

00

I woke up the next morning to see Aaron getting dressed at the end of the bed.

"Good morning." I smiled as I stretched my body.

"Good morning." Aaron grinned. "Last night was…"

"Amazing." I beamed.

"Sure was." Aaron said happily. I sat up and clutched the sheets over my naked body.

"You know you said The Joker gave you the condoms?" I asked. Aaron nodded and I looked up at the ceiling. "What exactly did he say?"

"He sort of gave me a hug." Aaron said as if he was traumatised. "He said he was proud of me and then he laughed a lot."

"Oh dear." I mumbled. "I can say that breakfast will be very awkward."

Awkward wasn't the word.

It was silent for a while, while everyone ate. I sat next to Aaron and opposite Rose who sat in between Alfie and Seth. Harley sat next to me and The Joker sat next to her. Alfie glared at me while I ate my toast quietly.

"Been busy last night, Sparrow?" The Joker asked loudly.

"What?" I asked before finally understanding. My eye's widened and I heard Rose snort with laughter.

"Very busy." Aaron said with a smirk. I gave him a quick punch in the arm and he laughed.

"Sharpening pointing tools?" The Joker asked. Seth began laughing and Rose clasped her hands together.

"Aww!" She cooed. "Little Sparrow has finally became a woman." I blushed and tried not to look anyone in the eye.

"Did you use protection?" Harley asked. "Ah I'm just kidding. You're already pregnant." I groaned and let my head fall backwards.

"Tell me Aaron, is it better knowing that you can't knock them up." The Joker asked. Aaron smiled to himself and reached for some more food.

"I'm going to commit suicide." I mumbled to no one in particular.

"Never know, she could have twins." Harley giggled. I stood up and looked down at her.

"It's not like the whole hide-out couldn't hear you last night." I snapped. Harley glared back at me.

"If you weren't pregnant I'd slap you." She hissed. I flinched. I hated that word. Pregnant. It sounded so grown up and glamorous. I felt neither.

"Go on then." I said quietly.

"Sparrow. Sit down." The Joker growled. I rolled my eyes and fell back into my seat. "I've got a doctor to see you today."

"What?" I asked. "I'm not ill I'm fine."

"You're pregnant." The Joker said slowly.

"Stop saying that word." I screamed. "I don't like it. Stop it."

"Ah, there are the mood swings." Rose smiled. "One of the many things we're going to have to get used to now that Sparrow has had a visit from the stork."

"You can't say that unless I've actually given birth which I don't plan to." I screamed.

"You're going to have the baby." The Joker said.

"It's not a baby." I hissed. "It can't be. He fathered it so it must be a monster." I pointed to Alfie. He stood up and began walking towards me.

"You want to get rid of it? Come over here and I'll rip open your stomach and pull it out, you little whore." He roared. I went to charge at him when Harley wrapped an arm around my waist. Aaron leapt to his feet and punched Alfie in the face.

"Oh dear." Seth mumbled as he slowly got to his feet and ran around the table. He pulled Aaron off of Alfie who just glared at him.

The Joker and Rose continued to eat their breakfast as if nothing was wrong.

"Don't worry." The Joker said as he finally looked up at us. "I'll hold your hand, Sparrow."

The amount of hatred that was shot back at him with that one sentence was amazing.

00

I sat at the end of the hospital bed with tears staining my face. I didn't know The Joker actually had a room which looked like a proper doctor's room complete with the sight test poster with the letters that go smaller and smaller and a set of scales with lots of buttons on. I had to stand on those scales before. As well as have my stomach poked and touched for a while.

"Congratulations Miss Murphy you are seven weeks pregnant." The doctor said. The Joker clapped his hands together excitedly. I felt the complete opposite. I wanted to shout the word 'termination' repeatedly.

"You may have some acne breakouts. The morning sickness and breast tenderness will still be going on but other than that you may not feel pregnant at all." The doctor smiled. "Oh and you'll be very tired which isn't surprising because you've got a whole new life slowly growing inside of you. Well done."

He was too happy. It was like this baby was his.

Seven weeks. That's almost two months right?

I still had seven months left of this hell.

Oh dear.

00

_**A/N: **__I know that some of you are sitting their going 'OK this is going to end up like the other fanfictions' but I assure you I shall not make The Joker get out of character. _

_Oh and if you're wondering, the Harley in this fanfiction looks like Brittany Murphy. RIP. _

_**Dressedtokillx:**__ I'm sorry for lack of Joker! I added that whole 'going shopping with Joker' just for you. I'll be sure to add more Joker! Happy new year back to you! I hope 2011 brings Heath Ledger back to life._


	27. Ombrophobia

_Ombrophobia- _

_Fear of rain or of being rained on._

"Please hurry up. My back's hurting." I groaned. I looked down at my stomach and sighed. It wasn't too obvious I was pregnant because I hid my slightly swollen stomach under baddy clothes. I wasn't very far along but the doctor said I was bigger than I was supposed to be because I was so skinny before I was pregnant. Sadly this also meant more stretch marks for me.

"I could come in now but I'd be naked." The Joker's voice called, earning excited screams from Harley and Lily. I rolled my eyes and shifted my position bed. The Joker wanted me to apply his makeup for him so I could '_get used to doing it for when the Aaron becomes a master criminal_'. When The Joker said that I punched him in the face which wasn't a good idea for once I had done that he punched Aaron in the face twice as hard.

Harley sat opposite Rose and began covering her face in white grease paint. They were bonding which was odd because Lily had left and Rose hadn't said something bitchy to Harley.

The bathroom door opened and The Joker walked in wearing his usual purple pants and his blue shirt… which wasn't buttoned up. I groaned and covered my eyes.

"Please get properly dressed." I mumbled. I felt a weight being put on the bed opposite me and figured that The Joker had sat down.

"Why? You're not." He said. I heard Harley giggle so I shot her a glare and let my hands fall to my lap. I was wearing Aaron's shirt and a pair of opaque black leggings because none of my dresses fit me anymore.

"The monster in my stomach is too big and I can't fit into any of my clothes." I snapped. The Joker chuckled and buttoned up the front of his shirt.

"Stop calling it a monster." Rose mumbled as Harley painted her face with such concentration that I thought she was about to burst a blood cell.

"That's what it is." I said. I pulled up my t shirt and pointed at the scar up my side that read 'J's little monster'. "Look it even says it here."

Rose opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"So it's _J's_ little monster?" She asked. Harley stopped painting Rose's face for a second. She looked devastated. I couldn't blame her though. Someone just said her… boyfriend… was cheating on her.

"No!" I growled. Harley smiled and carried on painting Rose's face. I looked back at The Joker and saw that he was waiting for me to paint his face. Part of me was worried that touching his face might give me some weird disease.

I dipped my fingers in the white grease paint before smearing over The Joker's forehead. He giggled and looked at me.

"You have soft hands." He smiled.

"No. You just have a rough face." I mumbled. "Why do you even wear this stuff? It's killing your skin."

"I thought you liked it." The Joker winked. I glared at him before putting more white on his face.

"When did I say I liked clowns?" I asked.

"Last night." The Joke said. He licked his lips and nodded. "After you finished screaming my name." I heard Rose begin to laugh and I frowned.

"Liar." I hissed.

"Don't cry." The Joker growled. "I can never get used to these mood swings."

"Stopped talking." I snapped. I didn't know where that courage came from. "I thought you wanted me to do this properly." The Joker smirked and sat on his hands. Harley began talking about what they should do on their next crime spree, The Joker would sometimes grunt in response, his eyes never leaving my face, while Rose would point out faults in Harley's plans.

I became too interested in painting The Joker's face and slowly leant forward, so slowly I didn't even notice. I forgot about him staring at me and tried to be very precise with the black grease paint. I was leaving his scars until last because I was too scared to touch them.

Suddenly The Joker's head flew forwards I fell onto my back and The Joker pressed his lips against mine. I struggled to push him off of me. When he finally pulled his lips off of mine I glared up at him.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

"You disgust me." I hissed. He glared at me, his eyes full of hate and I just smiled.

"Mr J!" Harley whined. He rolled off of me and laughed to himself. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. I didn't bother returning the glares that were being sent at me by Harley. I looked out of the window as I rubbed the grease paint off of my face that had been smudged onto my face by The Jokers.

"Joker…" I mumbled when I saw what was going on outside. "What's going on outside?"

"Fight training." The Joker said. I saw a group of goons in a circle, surrounding something I couldn't see.

"Why aren't you supervising them?" I snapped.

"I'm not a babysitter." The Joker growled. I rolled my eyes and charged out of the room. I quickly walked down the stairs and ignored the wolf whistles that came from a few random goons. Oh if only they knew what I was hiding under Aaron's shirt.

When I got into the yard it seemed like more goons were out there. I didn't even know The Joker had that many men working for him. I pushed my way through the crowd but was only faced with more men.

"I bet $20 that Aaron kid will win." A heard one man chuckle. I looked up at him but he didn't notice me. The man next to him chuckled.

"You kidding?" He laughed. "The Aaron kid doesn't have long left, I bet Alfie will win." I quickly shoved the men in front of me out the way until I came to a clearing. In that clearing were two boys fighting, Aaron and Alfie. It wasn't play fighting though. It was full blown '_someone's-going-to-die-before-we-finish_' fighting. Aaron was on the floor trying to cover his head as Alfie angrily stomped down on it. There was blood on Alfie's face; I could also see it staining his teeth as his lip curled back into a snarl. Before I could think about what I was doing I leapt forward and grabbed Alfie's shoulder. He spun around and his fist flew towards me, colliding with my face and sending me onto the dirt covered floor. I screamed in pain and clutched my nose. I felt blood trickle out between my fingers and down onto the shirt I was wearing.

"What the hell is up with you?" Seth's voice roared. Alfie stopped and looked at me. "I told you this had gone too far but you didn't listen. Look what you've done now. You've punched a pregnant girl in the face. You're sick." I crawled over to Aaron and cupped his face in my hands. He was scratched and cut and his nose looked out of place.

"What have you done?" I screamed. A drop of my blood splashed onto Aaron's face. I tapped him gently. "Wake up. Please just look at me. LOOK. AT. ME!"

"Sparrow, come here." Seth said calmly.

"No." I screamed. I began to shake Aaron. He would wake up. I knew he would. He couldn't die on me. I loved him too much. Without him I'd go crazy.

"Get him to the doctor." I heard Seth yell at the goons. "You, go and get The Joker. Now!" I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist and pull me back. I screamed and thrashed about when I saw someone pick up Aaron and carry him towards the building.

"You need to go and get your nose sorted out." Seth said quietly in my ear. I nodded but then I saw Alfie and I pushed myself out of Seth's grip.

"Why can't I be happy?" I screamed as I punched him in the chest. "Why must you control every aspect of my life? I hate you! I hope you rot in hell you sick freak!"

Alfie grabbed my wrists and tried to hold me still.

"I'm sorry!" He roared. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"No you're not." I screeched. "I'll kill you." He pushed me back and I fell onto the floor.

"I tried to apologise." He said, throwing his arms out. He kicked me in the ribs and I curled up in pain.

"You're sick. You need to be shot in the head." I growled as I looked up at him. He glared at me before spitting on me and walking away.

I stayed on the floor and didn't even bother moving. It began to rain and I stayed curled up on the floor.

After a while I heard someone clear there throat. I didn't look up to see who it was. I didn't care who it was.

"Piss off." I spat. I heard noise and when I opened my eyes I saw The Joker lying on the dirty ground next to me. He lay on his back and closed his eyes as the rain splashed down onto his painted face.

"Is lying in the rain one of those things that come with pregnancy?" The Joker asked. I stayed silent and watched him. There was something about him looking so innocent that made me really confused but still somewhat calm. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "I'm not feeling it. Come inside."

"No." I whispered. The Joker tilted his head to the side and licked his lips.

"You know, I… uh… imagine that when your cold, wet, covered in spit, bleeding and pregnant that the one place you'd want to be is inside in front of a nice warm fire with hot chocolate. Harley made you hot chocolate with little marshmallows in and I _want_ it but I'm not allowed to mine until you have yours. So come inside."

"Aaron…" I whispered.

"Is going to be fine." The Joker said as he stretched his arms out in front of him. "The doctors sorting him out as we speak. Next he'll have to go and check on Alfie."

"Why?" I asked, sounding more concerned than I wanted to. The Joker looked at me as if I was stupid. Then he rolled onto his front before jumping to his feet.

"Hot chocolate." He said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"But…" I groaned.

"Hot chocolate!" He repeated loudly as he took off his coat and put it over my shoulders.

"Please…" I begged. He glared down at me.

"If I have to say it one more time I will use force to take you inside." The Joker said as he looked me in the eye.

"I…" I began to say but The Joker cut me off by lifting me up in his arms and carrying me towards the hide-out.

"Hot chocolate! Hot chocolate! Hot chocolate!" He yelled.

00

I sat in my room with the hot chocolate in my hand although it had gone cold hours ago and the marshmallows were now soggy little messes. Aaron lay on the bed, unconscious. I sat on the floor with my back resting against the wall and my free hand on my stomach.

"This is your entire fault you know." I said to my stomach as if the baby could hear. I hoped it could. I hoped it understood what trouble it was causing and I hoped it was feeling guilty. "You and your stupid father. I hope you know that you're never allowed to call Alfie 'daddy'. You may call Aaron it and no one else." I wondered whether Aaron would mind that.

"Daddy's home." A voice boomed. I looked up and saw Alfie stumbling towards me.

"Get out of here." I growled. He laughed and came closer to me before falling in front of me. "You're drunk. You really are pathetic." He crawled over me so I was forced to lie back.

"Let's make twins." He slurred. I smashed my fists down onto his head but if he felt it he didn't show it. His mouth clasped down over my neck. I pulled at his hair and tried to kick him but he was too determined. His mouth found its way to my mouth and he began kissing mine. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and I felt like I could vomit and this time it wasn't just because there was a monster in my stomach.

I instantly bit down on his tongue as hard as I could. I felt blood fill my mouth and Alfie struggling on top of me. When he leapt back blood began trickling out of his mouth. I sat up and put a hand over my stomach.

"You're going to regret that." Alfie laughed, blood spraying out of his mouth as he did. I opened my mouth to say something clever when Alfie fell to the floor and a mug smashed next to him. I saw The Joker grinning at me from the doorway.

"You need a shower." He said as if he hadn't just knocked someone unconscious with a mug of hot chocolate. "Even the crazies in Arkham can smell you. You may shower in my bathroom." I stood up and leant against the wall. Alfie was losing a lot of blood but not enough to die from, sadly.

"I can shower in my own bathroom." I mumbled.

"No point." The Joker said before licking his lips. "You're sleeping in my room tonight."

"No!" I screamed. The Joker rolled his eyes. I could tell he wanted to slap me. I smiled and rubbed my stomach in a way of thanking the monster in there for being my little shield.

"The doctor said Aaron needs his space." The Joker said. As if the doctor said that!

"Then I'll sleep on the sofa."

"The sofa is no place for a pregnant kid."

"What about Harley?"

"Harley said she'll happily sleep on the sofa for tonight just for you." He stepped over Alfie's unconscious body and grabbed my wrists. He pulled me forward and I tripped over Alfie and onto The Joker's chest. He grinned down at me and brushed some of my hair out of my face.

"Now you go and get clean and I'll… sort out Alfie." He said before pushing me towards the door. I took one last look at Aaron before leaving the room.

The Joker was gone for hours.

I took a shower and found a pair of purple pyjamas on the radiator in the bathroom so I quickly put them on and went into The Joker's room. I sat on his bed for a while before I couldn't stand the boredom of waiting for much longer. I reached over for the thick black scrapbook on the bedside table and placed it on my lap. I didn't know what I expected to be inside the book.

With a shaking hand I opened the first page. It was a newspaper clipping with the headline '_Batman throws Joker scum in Arkham_'. I winced at that. As I flipped through the paged that were all covered in newspaper articles I noticed that they all had one thing in common, The Batman.

I heard footsteps coming towards the room so I quickly closed the scrap book and put it back on the nightstand.

The Joker walked in the room with his green waist coat in his hand and his blue shirt undone. He threw the waistcoat on the floor and carried on unbuttoning his shirt which was splattered with blood. His greasepaint was smudged and some of it had come off revealing his skin. He pulled off his tie and threw it next to his waist coat. I didn't know where to look. The Joker was basically stripping in front of me. I looked at my lap and then closed my eyes.

"Don't you like it?" The Joker asked sounding hurt. I opened my eyes and looked at him. By then his shirt had been thrown onto the floor and he was only wearing his purple pants.

"Like what?" I asked quietly. He pointed to himself and I rolled my eyes. I pulled back the blankets and climbed into the bed. "I'm going to sleep."

"Oh don't ruin all the fun." The Joker said as he climbed onto the bed. I closed my eyes and curled into a ball.

"Go away." I growled.

"Let me see your stomach." He said. I shook my head and kept my eyes closed. I felt him grabbed my hips and roll me over so I was lying on my back. I kicked my legs out in an attempt to get him off of me but he just sat on my ankles.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said slowly. It didn't sound comforting. It sounded terrifying. He slowly pulled up my pyjama top and stopped just below my breasts. He stared down at my pregnant stomach and smirked. I struggled underneath him as he leant forward. His lips hovered below my belly button and he looked up at me.

"It's going to get bigger isn't it?" He asked.

"A lot bigger." I said with a nod. That thought was terrifying. The Joker kissed my stomach, below my belly button, above my belly button, a few centimetres above that and above that and above that and above that until he got to my ribs. A trail of red grease paint covered my stomach like footprints.

"Hello there little monster junior." He muttered as he straddled my waist and rubbed my stomach with his bare hands. I closed my eyes and gripped my hair in my hands.

"Please stop." I whispered. The Joker didn't even look up at me.

"My names daddy Joker." He said with a smile.

"Stop." I snapped louder than before. I wiggled underneath him but there was no chance of me getting out.

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

"STOP!" I screamed. I sat up but The Joker was still on my lap so when I sat up straight my nose nearly touched his. "Just stop! Please! Stop acting as if it's all OK. Stop pretending that everyone loves it and that it's wanted because it's not. I don't want to be a mom and Alfie doesn't want to be a dad. Nobody wants this little problem to be in their lives."

I could have continued my rant for hours and hours but I was cut off by The Joker slapping me in the face. I gasped and clutched my cheek.

"In a few months time, Sparrow, you're going to be a mommy!" He said with a nod. I closed my eyes and let my head drop. The Joker quickly grabbed my face with both of his hands and pulled my head back up. "Hey! Open your eyes. Open them up now." I did as I was told and he winked. "No matter how much you hate this baby in your stomach you're going to try you're damn hardest to be a good mommy. Do you know what happens if I find out that you… oh I don't know… that you put it up for adoption or drowned it in a river?" I shook my head. "I'll murder you."

"Why do you even care?" I spat. The Joker giggled and climbed off of me. He got off of the bed and turned around. It was as if he suddenly changed his mind, he leant over me so I quickly lay down. He pressed his forehead against mine and closed his eyes.

"Oh Sparrow." He said. "Oh my little monster. I don't give a _shit_ about your freak of a child. I just like torturing you." With that he stood up and walked into the bathroom.

My mouth hung open and my arms wrapped around my stomach as I tried to give the monster a hug.

It may be a monster and it may not be wanted by anyone but it was mine and it was NOT a freak.


	28. Felinophobia

_**Felinophobia**__- _

_Fear of cats_

"_Say, say, say, what you want, but don't play games, with my affection, Take, take, take, what you need, but don't leave me, with no direction!" _A voice sang out loudly, ripping me from my sleep. I groaned and rolled over before realising that voice as Paul McCartney's voice. I pulled the blanket over my head and tried to figure out why Paul McCartney was in The Joker's room and why he was singing to me.

"_All alone, I sit home by the phone, waiting for you, baby_!" Michael Jackson sang. Wait. He's dead. I yelped and sat up expecting to see the prince of pop's ghost glaring at me but instead I saw The Joker and I felt slighting disappointed.

He smiled at me and turned the music down slightly.

"Good morning _beau-_ti_-ful_." He said with a wink. I pushed myself up and smiled.

"I like this song." I said.

"I know." The Joker said as he walked over to his bedside table. "You were talking about it in your sleep. You know I was expec_ting_ you to be having a _nightmare_. I expec_ted_ for you to be sc_reaming _my name in fear. So you understand my _disappointment_ when I heard you talking about a song that was released before you were even born."

I smiled to myself and rested a hand on my stomach. I looked down on it and frowned. Every night it seemed to grow bigger and bigger.

"What happened to having nightmares about me?" The Joker asked. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say I wasn't scared of him because he'd _make_ me scared of him. I shrugged even though he had his back to me. He spun around and a flash of light filled the room for a second leaving me feeling blind.

"What was that?" I growled as I rubbed my eyes. When I looked up I saw The Joker smiling and holding an old fashioned Polaroid camera. The photo came out of the bottom and he pulled it out before shaking it in his hand.

"It's my new camera." He said. "Do you like it? Remember when we first met and you said you wanted to be a photographer." The fact that he remembered that made me slightly freaked out. He leapt onto the bed and took another photograph of me.

"Stop it." I growled as I clasped hands over my face. "I've just woken up."

"No! We need the money shot." He giggled as he crawled over me. I tried to push him off of me but he didn't budge. The flash went off again and again and I kept my eyes closed.

"That won't do." The Joker sighed. He put the camera down next to him and pulled my hands off of my face. "Stop ruining the fun." He frowned. I wanted to punch him in the face for rudely awaking me and then shoving a camera in my face. I knew I couldn't punch him but I could do something else. I took a deep and got ready for the feeling of self-loathing to wash over me as I grabbed The Joker's face in my hands before placing my lips on his.

My plan was to make his stunned and then he'll leave the room because he doesn't like to show emotions apart from joy and anger. Thinking back on it now it was a stupid plan but in my defence I was half asleep and being kidnapped does things to your head.

Suddenly there was another flash and The Joker pulled back. He giggled to himself as he pulled the picture out of the camera and waved it in front of my face.

"Now you can't deny your undying love for me." He said with a smile. My mouth hung open and I ran a hand through my hair.

"No! I only did that so you'd leave me alone." I grumbled. The Joker tilted his head to the side and pursed his lips.

"That usually gets boys to go away?" He asked. "Wow, teenagers have changed." I rolled my eyes and stood up. The Joker stood up also. I held my hand out and looked up at him.

"Give me the photo." I growled. He held the photograph in front of me but when I reached for it he snatched it out of my reach and held it above his head. I whined and leapt up to get it.

"Be careful, you're with child." The Joker said in a singsong voice. I clawed at his arm and tried to get that photograph. "Could you imagine what would happen if Gotham saw this?" He asked. I caught a glimpse of the photograph and saw that you could defiantly tell I wasn't being forced to kiss him and that my hands were cupping his face.

"What would your big sister say?" He asked before leaning down so his face was inches away from mine. "What would your nieces think?"

"Don't do this to me." I begged as I made another grab at the photograph. "I'll be your best friend just give me that photograph." The Joker froze and looked down at me.

"You'll be my best friend?" He asked as he shook his head. "That's pathetic."

"It works with Quinn." I mumbled. Suddenly the door was pushed open and Jonathan Crane walked in. The Joker put the photograph in his pocket and folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't want to know what you two are doing." Jonathan said. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the bed.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" The Joker asked.

"You owe me money." Jonathan said as he looked around the room. The Joker rolled his eyes and leant against a wall.

"It's all about money with you. It's all about power." He mumbled. I stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to get dressed." I said.

"I'll buy you those elasticated jeans tomorrow." The Joker called. I looked over my shoulder at him and he winked. I glared at him for a few seconds.

"Is Sparrow… with child?" Jonathan asked. The Joker smiled and nodded. "Kids now days…"

I left the room and charged towards my own room.

Jonathan looked at The Joker who was giggling to himself.

"I'm being serious, Joker." He said with a sigh.

"I was going to phone you before." The Joker said slowly. "I have a predicament. You see Harley brought this kitten and I can't murder it because I promised I wouldn't."

"How is that my problem?" Jonathan asked.

"Hypnotise her to kill the cat herself." The Joker shrugged. Jonathan sighed through his nose and slipped his glasses off.

"How about, we make a bet. If I lose you don't have to pay me and I'll through the cat into a river. If I win the cat dies and you pay me my money." Jonathan said. The Joker raised an eyebrow.

"What's this deal?" He asked.

"I bet I can make little innocent Sparrow kill that kitten." He said with a smile. The Joker burst out into a fit of maniacal laughter.

"I want in on this bet!" A voice said. Jonathan looked over his shoulder and saw Alfie walk into the room. "I reckon Sparrow will kill the kitten because she's a heartless bitch."

"She won't." The Joker said when his laughter has calmed down.

"So it's a bet?" Jonathan asked with a smile.

"It is." The Joker said happily.

00

"I do not understand what is going on." I said loudly as Jonathan sat down opposite me. He smiled at me and I flinched because smiling didn't suit it and it was rather scary. A few minutes ago I had been sat in a room which had a few table and chairs in; one of those tables had a kitten in a box on. Not a toy kitten. A real live furry kitten. The box the kitten was in looked like a fish tank and had wires coming out of it.

"Well you and I are going to spend some time together and if you hit this buttons here than that kitten will get electrocuted and die… so don't hit the button." He said as he pushed a large red button in front of me.

"You're crazy." I muttered. Jonathan smiled at me.

"I'm going to go and get us drinks so don't hit the button." He said before leaving the room. I slumped in my seat and bit my lip. I did not understand what was going on at all. After a few minutes I walked over to the box with the cat in and tapped on the glass. The kitten followed my fingers and I giggled to myself. The kitten was grey and tiny. It had large eyes and small paws which hit the side of the glass box softly.

"Sparrow." Jonathan called as he came back in the room. I turned around and saw him place a mug and a plastic cup down on the table. I looked back at the kitten and ignored him. "I got you some orange squash because there was only enough left for one cup of coffee."

I glared at him for a second before looking back down at the kitten.

"It's best if you don't think about it." Jonathan said.

"What?" I mumbled.

"It's best if you don't think about the kitten." He said. I raised an eyebrow but spun around and sat opposite him again. The large red button was in between us but I didn't look at it. I took a drink of the juice and ignored how Jonathan was staring at me.

"I know!" He said loudly as he smacked his hand down on the table making me jump. He leant over and picked up a piece of paper and a crayon off of the other table. He pushed them in front of me and gently placed my hand over the crayon. "Why don't you draw me a pretty picture of the kitty cat?" I chuckled under my breath and picked up the crayon.

I began to draw a cat, sticking my tongue out in concentration.

"That's really good." Jonathan smiled. It wasn't that good. I was never a good artist and this picture looked like it had been drawn by a five year old child. I finished and placed the crayon down. "Why don't you write your name underneath? In big letters so we all know who drew it." I blushed but wrote the word 'SPARROW' underneath in large writing. He picked it up and held it in front of him. "This is great." He beamed. "I'm sure The Joker will put this up on his wall, it's that nice."

I smiled and sat up in my chair.

"I'll go and give it to him." He said with a smile before leaving the room. I walked back over to the kitten's box while Jonathan walked into a room next to the room I was in. I couldn't hear a word he said as he talked to The Joker and Alfie. I didn't even know Alfie and The Joker were nearby.

"How is this going to work?" Alfie asked as Jonathan handed The Joker a drawing of a cat.

"I'm using negative suggestion." Jonathan said. "If I tell her to do one thing she'll want to do the other. Children are more open to this so if I make her feel in a childlike state she'll also be more open to it." The Joker chuckled to himself and watched the screen in front of him which was a live feed from the CCTV cameras in the room next door.

Meanwhile I went back to playing with the cat. I tried to focus on how adorable the cat was but I never really liked cats and my mind kept running over the sentence _'don't hit the button_'. I found myself wanting to. I found myself itching to hit it.

I ran a shaky hand over my face before running it through my hair while my other one gripped the side of the table. I wasn't going to let myself kill a kitten. I wasn't going to let myself become a monster like The Joker.

I stumbled over to the table which had the button on the top.

_Don't hit the button._

I leant over it and took a deep breath or two.

_Don't hit the button. I can't hit the button._

I looked back over at the kitten which meowed happily.

_Don't hit the button. I can't hit the button. I mustn't press the button. _

My hand brushed over the large red button and I closed my eyes. I felt tears falling down my cheeks. I mentally scolded myself for being so pathetic.

_Don't hit the button. I can't hit the button. I mustn't press the button. I'm going to press the button._

I leant on the button with all my weight and a giggle escaped my lips. There was a loud bang and the lights instantly went off. Then I gasped and leapt back. I had just killed a kitten. I was a murderer. I was as bad as The Joker even though he killed humans. But a kitten still had a life just like a human did.

I put my hands over my face and tried to stop the tears that fell down my face. I was confused, angry and upset.

The lights slowly came back on and I heard people come into the room. I heard The Joker grumble something and Alfie laugh. Jonathan chuckled to himself and I heard him and The Joker walk past me.

"You just won me a ton of money." Alfie grinned as I felt his arms wrap around me. "Thank you, babe." I rested my head on his shoulder and cried harder. I didn't care who it was, I hated myself too much to care. Alfie's hand stroked my hair and he chuckled. "Don't cry, gorgeous. Oh it's alright. Let it all out."

"The kitten isn't even dead!" The Joker yelled angrily. I gasped and pulled myself back. Alfie wouldn't let go of me though. His hand stroked my side as I stared over at The Joker.

"I still get my money." Jonathan said calmly. "She had every intention of murdering the kitten."

"No I never!" I growled. "You used some mind control on me!" Alfie pulled me back to his chest and glared at me while one of his hands held my chin.

"Do you want me to lose money?" He growled. I nodded my head, yes. A look of anger flashed over his face but it quickly left and was replaced with a fake smile. His fingers wrapped themselves in my short hair.

"What do you need money for?" I asked. "You've been kidnapped. You're not allowed to leave the building."

"She has a point." The Joker said. I smiled at Alfie and nodded. He glared at me and I giggled.

"Punch me." I whispered. "I dare you to." He let out a growl and let go of my hair before putting his hand, palm up, in front of The Joker.

"Money please." He said with a smile. The Joker rolled his eyes but threw a couple of bank notes at him.

I glared at Alfie before stomping out of the room. He followed me, giggling like Quinn did when I was being told off. I ignored him and walked into the kitchen.

"You know we should go on a date." Alfie said as I pulled carton of milk out of the fridge.

"I'd rather eat my own arm." I mumbled before taking a gulp of the milk and putting it back in the fridge. "_I don't love you!_"

"You do." Alfie growled.

"I don't." I laughed. Suddenly there was a scream. My eyes widened and Alfie smiled as we went to go and see what was going on.

When we finally got to the source of the scream my mouth hung open. Aaron was awake but that wasn't why I was surprised. I was surprised and shocked because The Joker was holding Rose by the hair and she wasn't wearing a t shirt, just her black bra. Aaron was sitting up with his mouth, which had blood red lipstick smudged around it, opening and closing. He looked at me and panic was clear on his face.

"Sparrow… I woke up and she was here! I thought it was you! I was still out of it! She wouldn't get off of me!" He babbled. I looked over at Rose who was now crying. I wanted to slap her.

"I'm sorry it was Lily." She said quietly.

"There is no such thing as Lily!" I roared angrily. "She's just your pathetic little excuse for being a crazy bitch." I ran a hand through my hair before punching the wall and storming out of the room.

Why must everything I have in life be ruined?

Half an hour later and I was sitting on the kitchen counter with a fork in one hand and a pot of coleslaw in the other. It was my comfort food and I had already eaten half of it.

"Do you still love Aaron?" Alfie asked as he walked into the kitchen. He stood in front of me and tapped his foot against the floor impatiently.

"I suppose…" I mumbled through a mouthful of food before swallowing it. "Love is a story word… I'm sixteen… I don't know what-"

"OK!" Alfie snapped, cutting me off. "If you don't do exactly as I say I will slit Aaron's neck open. Don't think I won't because I will."

"Piss off." I said quietly.

"You don't think I will?" Alfie asked with a smirk. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it up. "This knife will be the one to slit your pretty little boyfriend's neck open. It's sharp enough to do the job."

"What do you want?" I sighed in defeat. Alfie grinned and grabbed my wrist.

"Follow me… play along… make a noise and I will cut you." He murmured as he dragged me out of the kitchen. So that's what I done. I followed Alfie down the corridors and out of the hideout.

"You'd think the clown would be clever enough to lock the doors." Alfie chuckled as he walked towards a couple of vans. "And hide the keys to his vans."

"What's going on?" I asked as I was pulled towards a van.

"Did you not listen to me?" Alfie growled. "I told you not to make a noise."

"I want to go back." I whispered. Alfie spun around and slapped my face. I gasped and clutched my face. I wanted to punch him in the face but he pushed me into a van before I could.

"Please be a good girl." Alfie mumbled as he climbed into the driver's seat. He started up the van and giggled when the engine came to life.

"The Joker won't like this." I pointed out.

"We need to get away from him." Alfie mumbled. "We need to raise our baby together. Just us."

"Let me out." I panicked as I tried to open the doors. They were locked and I sunk lower in my seat. Alfie drove silently for a while before parking next to a huge lake. I looked over at him and tried to figure out what was going on.

"Lift your t shirt up and lean forward." Alfie said emotionlessly.

"Why?" I asked nervously.

"Just do it." He growled. I nodded leant forward so my head rested against the dashboard. I slowly lifted up the back of my t shirt and tried to hide my burning cheeks. I felt Alfie's hand hold my neck and I squirmed.

"What are you doing?" I asked before I felt something cut into my lower back. I screamed in pain and arched my back.

"We have to get that chip out of you so The Joker can't follow us." Alfie yelled over my screaming. I began to get dizzy with the pain. I felt blood falling down my back and my eyes got heavy. I eventually gave up and fell unconscious.

00

When I woke up I was lying on concrete. I winced as I sat up and looked around the room.

"Never do that to me again." Alfie said softly. I saw him walking over to me and I crawled backwards. "I thought you were going to bleed to death."

"How is that my fault?" I hissed. "Where are we? I want to go back."

"No!" Alfie snapped. "We'll stay here and raise our baby!" I stood up and shook my head.

"Where? In this abandoned building. Alfie, you can't raise a child here. You can't raise anyone here! You can't live here!" I screamed. What he done next surprised me. He fell to his knees in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist before burying his face into my slightly swollen stomach. He began shaking and I felt my t shirt damped. Was he… crying? He was! I awkwardly stroked his hair as he let out heavy sobs.

"I don't know what to do." He sobbed as his fists grabbed my t shirt. "Everyone hates me and I'm tired of it."

"Well you can't blame them." I said softly.

"I still love you." He admitted as one of his hands found mine and laced his fingers with mine. I bit my lip. I wanted to scream at him and kick him but he had a knife so I carried on stroking his hair with my free hand.

"I will always care about you." I lied. "I just think love is a strong word."

"I want the baby to love me." Alfie sobbed. "I want _someone_ to love me. Nobody loves me."

"Your parents must." I said softly.

"No. My dad hits me and my mother's a whore." Alfie wailed. I began to wonder if the baby could hear him. I mean monster… my monster.

"What about…" I whispered trying to think of someone, anyone, who would love Alfie.

"No one even likes me."

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you love me again and that we're going to raise a happy little family together."

"Alfie…" I moaned. "You need to get help before I could even think about letting you near my baby… I mean the monster."

"But I'm its daddy!" Alfie roared before bursting out crying again.

"You hurt me… all the time." I said coldly. "How could I trust you with a little defenceless baby?"

"I'll change." Alfie sobbed.

"I'll believe that when I see it." I mumbled. "If you take us back now I'll say it was all my idea."

"NO!" Alfie roared before standing up. "We're staying here." I closed my eyes. I felt Alfie's fingers brush over my cheek. "What's a matter? Are you hungry? I'll go and get us some food from the shop down the road. Stay right there."

I heard his footsteps leave the room and I opened my eyes. I was suddenly terrified of being alone. I looked around the room and apart from a lot of mould I saw Alfie's coat sprawled on the ground. I walked over to it and picked it up off of the floor. I wrapped it around myself to keep myself warm. I wondered if he had any money I could use for taxi fare. I could get a taxi back to the hideout. No. Wait. I could go home. I wanted to go home didn't I?

I patted down the coat and smiled when my hand hit something. I took it out of the pocket and saw a phone. When I switched it on with shaking hands I read the screen which was flooded with messages and missed call notifications.

_[10] missed calls from SETH_

_[8] missed calls from ROSE_

_[5] missed calls from THE JOKER_

_[23] unread messages_

Who to call though, that was the problem. The police, Rose, Seth, Aaron, my mother, my sister. But my fingers had already started pressing buttons on Alfie's phone and I quickly saw the words:

_Calling THE JOKER_

Flash up on the screen.

"Someone's in trouble." The Joker's voice said once the ringing had stopped. I let out a sigh of relief and let my arm draped over my stomach.

"Joker, I don't know where I am and I never wanted to come out. Alfie made me! I really didn't want-" I babbled before being cut off.

"Where are you?" The Joker snapped.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"Well go look out a window." The Joker growled. I nodded to myself and walked over to a nearby window which didn't have any glass in.

"I can see…" I mumbled as I looked out of the window. "A bunch of, what looks like, abandoned flats, a pond with a shopping cart in, a fallen over tree, a woman who looks like a prostitute, a man and a woman doing suspicious things and that is it."

"I know where you are." The Joker giggled.

"Hurry up." I hissed. I was pretty angry that The Joker was enjoying this while I was terrified.

"Why? Do you miss me?" The Joker asked.

"No!" I snapped angrily. "I'm worried…"

"About what? The baby?" The Joker asked as if it was a shocking thing to be worried about. I flinched before angrily throwing the phone out of the window.

A few minutes later and the door flew open and Alfie came in. I smiled at him as he walked over to me and threw a sandwich at me. I caught it before sitting on the floor and ripping the packaging off of the sandwich. I hadn't realised how hungry I was until then. I began to stuff my face and Alfie sat next to me. He smiled and stroked my hair.

"You know I love you." He stated. "But I don't love this thing inside of you." I didn't say anything, I just kept eating. Once I had finished I begun to get tired. I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I felt them growing heavy.

"Are you tired?" Alfie asked as he leant back against the wall.

"Yes, I think it's time to go back." I mumbled. Alfie chuckled to himself.

"Why don't you have a sleep then?" He asked. I looked around for a bed before glaring at him. "Use my lap as a pillow."

"You wish." I chuckled. Alfie rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"You're clearly tired and I promise not to try and do anything." He said as he put his hand up in surrender. I let out a sigh before realising I had no choice. I was about to drop anyway so I lay down on the floor and rested my head on his lap. I felt his fingers play with my hair and I soon dropped off into a deep sleep.

I hadn't been a particularly heavy sleeper before. It must have been the pregnancy. I think this because when my big sister Lola was pregnant she lived in a flat above a small shop, in the middle of the night a car crashed into the store below her flat and she didn't even wake up. She didn't wake up when the police knocked at the door either. She just stayed fast asleep until the next morning when she felt rather upset for missing all the drama.

Well I have a better story than her now. I can say I slept through The Joker coming into an abandoned building, having a shouting match with Alfie, and then carrying me (roughly) to a van. I only woke up when we were nearly back at the hideout. I kept my eyes closed as I listened to Alfie being kicked and punched.

"You always hurt me! You never punish Sparrow even when it's all her fault." I heard him roar angrily.

"Oh trust me, Sparrow is getting punished." The Joker growled before another groan of pain came from Alfie.

Having a baby in my stomach and losing a lot of blood was obviously taking its toll on me and I fluttered back off to a lovely ignorant sleep.

00

When I finally woke up I was lying on a mattress which was lumpy and hard. I groaned and stretched out my body before opening my eyes and sitting up. I was in a plain dark room with one light bulb hanging off a wire in the middle of the room, sending off a dim glow. There was a toilet pushed up in one corner of the room and a set of wooden stairs going up to a door on the other side of the room. That was it. I saw The Joker leaning against a wall glaring at me.

"What's going on?" I asked. He just smirked. "Where am I?"

"You're in the basement." The Joker said as he started to walk towards me. "But don't tell anyone. They all think you're dead."

"What?" I gasped.

"I told Alfie, Aaron, Rose, Seth and Harley that you died while I was punishing you." He said with a nod. "And you know what... they all fell for it. Even Alfie was crying. It was great."

"No… no… no." I chanted as I tangled my hands in my hair. "Why would you do that?"

"Because Alfie told me that you were the one who wanted to run away." The Joker said. I gasped and stood up quickly.

"That's a lie." I yelled. The Joker was standing in front of me by now.

"Oh Sparrow, how can I believe you when you blame everybody but yourself?" He asked.

"I'm not lying." I hissed. The Joker chuckled before spinning around on his heel and slowly walking towards the door.

"Welcome to day one of your torture, birdie." He called over his shoulder.

"I am pregnant." I screamed angrily with my fists clenched at my sides. "You were the one who told me to keep the little monster! Now you're torturing me? You can't torture someone and expect them to stay pregnant!"

"I never said physical torture." The Joker sang happily before leaving the room.

I fell onto the mattress and closed my eyes sadly. Everyone thought I was dead. They could be making plans to escape right now and I'd be left down here because they didn't think I was alive. What if I was kept down here for so long that I had to give birth down here? And what did The Joker mean by _'I never said physical torture_'? What other type of torture is there?

A million questions ran around my head and all I knew is that I was stuck in a basement with only the thing growing inside of me for company.

I put my hand on my stomach and curled into a ball. I felt tears leak out of my eyes and roll down my cheeks as I rubbed my stomach. I let out a sob before whispering to my stomach:

"Hello there."

00

_**A/N: **__I know, I know. Short ending there and everything but I didn't want to have an extremely long chapter like I did before._

_The scene with Jonathan Crane uses negative suggestion against Sparrow was taken from and episode of Derren Brown's: Trick or Treat. Which, if you read my stories, you will know I am a huge fan of Derren Brown. It actually works! It's an extreme version of negative suggestion. If you watch that episode (which is on youtube somewhere I think) it explains it a lot more than I can._

_**Dressedtokillx: **__You don't know how terrible I feel right now. You say you're happy that I have updated a lot and then BAMN, I don't update for weeks. I am so sorry! I go through these silly phases where I will update one fic a million times a week and the other will slowly slow down and then I'll get an idea for that fic and update a million times leaving the other fics to slow down. Anyways, I'm glad you liked that chapter! I thought that people might think The Joker was OOC at the rain scene but people seem to like it so: Yay!  
About the new batman movie, I really wanted Poison Ivy or someone like that to be in it. So I'll probably be grumpy until the movie comes out. I was like that with the Jack Nicholson Joker. I was thinking 'HOW CAN HE BE AS GOOD AS HEATH LEDGER!' but my friend convinced me to watch it and now I'm like: 'Just… WOW!'  
Well that was the longest reply ever. If you're still reading, REVIEW AGAIIIINNNNN!_


	29. Eleutherophobia

**_Eleutherophobia  
_**_Fear of Freedom_

Two weeks is a long time. Well it seems like it is when you are lying on a lumpy mattresses in a damp room which smells like sweat and vomit for a whole two weeks.

Two weeks of no human contact at all. The Joker doesn't count as a human. He is a monster. He usually ignored me and just threw food at my feet but on the rare occasion he talked to me it was only to say things like:

"If you hate the baby and Alfie hates you. Will the baby love you?" or "What would the bullies say to you if they could see you now?" or "Does it depress you… to know that most people on this planet think you are dead."

On the eighth day weird things started happening. I started seeing things. I started seeing people and not the people I would like to see. I saw the two girls I hated the most from school. They do not deserve to even be named. That is how much I hate them. So I shall call them… Satan and Scum. Satan is a tall girl with long tangled hair combed over into a pathetic greasy side fringe which was scarped over her forehead just above her heavily outlined dark eyes. The other girl, Scum, was shorter and had a face which reminded me of a rat which also had smudged eyeliner circling her eyes.

"I always knew she was a slag." Satan laughed as she leant against a wall, her terribly short skirt riding up.

"She's pregnant with The Joker's kid." Scum chuckled as I stumbled closer to them.

"I always knew she was a freak." Satan spat. "With her messed up teeth and ugly face. The Joker must be blind if he ever went near that thing."

"Shut up." I screamed as my fists clenched at my side. "You can't bully me anymore."

"What are you going to do?" Satan sneered as she leant towards me. "You never did anything to us before. You always just let us win. You are weak."

They laughed and laughed which made me so very angry. So I killed them. I kicked them and punched them until they were dead on the floor and they didn't even fight back… probably because they weren't really there and in reality I was just punching and kicking the wall.

I eventually felt myself being pulled back and pushed down onto the bed. I saw The Joker standing over me so I screamed and bucked my body when he pinned me down. He began yelling things at me but it sounded as if I was underwater because everything sounded distorted. I eventually passed out and when I woke up after that I was alone again. Well not alone. I had started believing the baby was an actually human now. Not just some form of a sexually transmitted disease.

00

Alfie perched at the end up the sofa, biting the skin around his thumb nail as he looked over at everyone else. The television was playing a comedy show but not one laughed at all. They were all acting like zombies. Lily hadn't been out in ages and Rose hadn't even smiled once in the last two weeks. Seth's once perfect hair was now a mess and his skin tight jeans had been replaced with the same pair of sweats pants that he had worn the day before. Aaron was silent. He didn't even look at any one else. Sometimes he'd leave the room and seconds later you heard loud bangs and roars of anger.

Alfie was just twitchy. He'd jump at any loud noises and flinch whenever The Joker talked. Not that anybody noticed. They were all too busy wallowing in grief.

He leapt up from the sofa and ran out of the room. He needed to tell someone before the guilt ate him completely. He ran into The Joker's room and ignored the fact Harley was straddling The Joker and making out with him.

"It wasn't Sparrow." Alfie blurted as he ran a hand through his hair and kicked the wall. "It was me. It was all me. I told her to come with me. I told her I'd slit open Aaron's neck if she didn't. I'm sorry I lied to you. I was just scared but now Sparrow is dead and none of it matters."

It was silent for a few seconds before The Joker burst out laughing. He pushed Harley off of him and walked over to Alfie with a knife in his hand.

"I don't like liars." He said roughly.

Ten minutes later and Seth, Aaron and Rose had gathered in The Joker's room to watch Alfie get beat up. Harley had told them why he was getting beat and then got them some popcorn.

"Sparrow would have enjoyed this." Rose said as The Joker's foot collided with Alfie's ribs.

"I wish she could have seen a moment like this… before she… you know…" Harley said before running a finger across her neck.

"Then why don't you go and get her." The Joker said as he stomped on Alfie's shoulder. "She's in the basement."

"What?" Seth asked as he picked at his sweat pants.

"She is alive and she is in the basement." The Joker mumbled as if he was discussing something as casual as the weather.

00

"She's dead." I heard Rose's whine. "The Joker tricked us." I groaned and rolled over. I didn't like how Rose woke me up so I just tried to get back to sleep. That didn't work because I heard screaming and people leapt on me.

"Go away." I groaned, not assessing the situation properly.

"You're not dead." I heard Aaron say happily.

"I wish I was." I mumbled before sitting up and opening my eyes. I saw Aaron, Seth and Rose grinning up at me. Then I saw something truly horrifying. Seth was wearing sweat pants.

"Jesus Seth why aren't you wearing your skinny jeans." I gasped.

"I missed you." He grinned as he wrapped his arms around me again.

I've always thought to myself, _I wish I could die just to see who would miss me_. I guess that having a clown tell everyone you're dead is a less complicated version of that. Rose told me even Alfie missed me. She told me even Harley looked upset when The Joker told everyone I was dead.

"You're huge." Aaron said that night as I sunk lower in the bath. I had wanted to bathe on my own to get all the dirt off of me which had covered me over the past over the past two weeks but Aaron wouldn't leave me alone.

"I was thinking…" I mumbled as I stared at my stomach. "I like the name Darwin for a boy."

"Name…" Aaron mumbled. "You're thinking of names." I nodded with a small smile.

"Or Florence for a girl."

"Well… you'll have to run that by Alfie." Aaron mumbled.

"Why… you're going to be the dad." I chuckled. His eyes widened and before he could say anything the door flew open. I screamed and reached for a nearby towel before sitting up and wrapping it around myself, getting it soaking wet.

"Hello kiddies." The Joker said as he walked into the room.

"Get out!" Aaron yelled as I made sure the towel was wrapped around me and not just floating in the water.

"I just wanted to tell you… that, uh, _Harley_ and I are having some grown-up time together… involving melted chocolate… so if you come into our room I shall cut you." The Joker said. We stared up at him for a few seconds before I let out a shudder.

"I am imagining terrible things right now." I mumbled.

"Well I'm not seeing anything nicer." The Joker snapped. I glared at him and tightened my grip on the towel around me.

"That doesn't even make sense." I growled.

"Have you got stretch marks yet?" The Joker asked happily as he leapt forward. His hands started tugging at the towel, I sunk down to get away from him but he just climbed on top of me, getting his purple pants wet. I screamed and tried to push him off of me with one hand while the other gripped the towel to my body.

"Get off of me, _freak_." I screamed. Then he stopped and glared at me for a few seconds. I saw the anger in his eyes and desperately tried to save myself from the pain that was sure to come. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

It was no use. He grabbed my neck in a painfully tight grip, crushing my windpipe and making it difficult for me to breathe. He pushed me under the water and held me down. I saw Aaron trying to pull The Joker off of me but obviously Aaron was weaker than The Joker who held me down with great ease. I soon grown weak and my eyes began to close but that's the moment he pulled me out and dropped me on the floor next to Aaron. I felt Aaron cover me with the towel again when I was too busy trying to breathe properly again to be bothered whether The Joker could see my body.

"So remember… come into my room and I'll cut you." The Joker said before leaving the room.

"Are you OK?" Aaron asked as he helped me sit up. I nodded while blinking a few times so water wouldn't fall into my eyes.

"Let's just go to bed." I said quietly as I hugged myself sadly. Aaron reached for a dry towel and began to help me dry my short hair.

00

The next month was kind of a mess… but not for me. I carried on as normal and grew a in the stomach area. Aaron, Alfie and Rose on the other hand were dragged on at least ten bank heists. Seth wasn't allowed to go because he wouldn't get changed out of his skinny jeans and I wasn't allowed to go because I was pregnant.

The first time they went was horribly nerve wracking for me and Seth. We stayed in Seth's room, by the window, waiting for the white van to pull up outside and everyone to get out unharmed. I kept thinking of bad things which could happen to Aaron or Rose and reduced myself to tears but I blamed it on the pregnancy.

When they finally got back I ran as fast as I could to see if Aaron and Rose were OK. Rose was Lily though and she was more than happy with what she had just been doing. Aaron was quiet; he simply stared ahead of himself and shrugged me off when I wrapped my arms around him. I tried not to cry but failed miserably and ended up locking myself in Harley and The Joker's bathroom while they pounded their fists on the door and tried to persuade me to come out. They eventually cheered me up by telling me that Alfie nearly got shot in the arm.

But Aaron didn't speak all day. No matter how much I tried to cheer him up he didn't show any signs of emotion. He didn't say goodnight to me and when I tried to cuddle up to him to fall asleep he pushed me away. He didn't flinch when I screamed at him or punched his back. So I left the room and ran into Seth's. Luckily he was still awake and he let me cry into his chest while he hugged me and rocked me to sleep. I woke up in his bed with him on the other side. It didn't feel weird or anything because I knew we were just friends. What did feel weird was when Aaron acted as if nothing happened.

The next couple of bank heists and shop robberies were fine… I think. Seth and I stayed at the hideout playing card games while The Joker, Harley, Aaron, Rose and Alfie went out. When they came back they were all fine. Aaron would sometimes be a bit _too_ attached to me and just want to hug me and kiss me all the time but that soon stopped after a few hours. Alfie would think he was really cool and amazing. That made me laugh.

One night was the worst by far. Aaron ran to our room while Lily and Alfie skipped into the hideout happily. I followed Aaron and found his sitting on our bed… crying. He told me that The Joker made him shoot someone and that he could still hear the man's screams of pain. He cried himself to sleep that night and there was nothing I could do about it.

00

One morning, a week or so after Aaron had shot someone, I was clutching the edge of the kitchen sink with my eyes tightly shut while I vomited what seemed to be a never ending amount of sick. Harley held back my short hair while rubbing my back.

"Only a couple more months now, sweetie." Harley said softly when I stopped being sick. I stood up and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "We'll be able to feel it kick soon."

"Do you ever want to have a baby?" I asked Harley as she turned the tap on to wash away the puke.

"Of course." She said before sighing sadly and leaning back against the kitchen counter. "But could you really see Mr J settling down? I mean, honestly, he can't even keep you kids here for more than a few months. I keep telling him that we should keep you guys here so you don't get too worked up and distressed over being handed around a lot but he's so determined."

"We're leaving?" I asked, a small smile forming on my face. Harley's eyes winded and she leant forward and grabbed my shoulders.

"I never said anything." She whispered, her large blue eyes staring into mine. "Try to act surprised when Mr J tells you and don't be too upset. I know how settled you were getting here and it breaks my heart to just throw you back with your family."

I wanted to scream with joy and punch the air but Harley looked truly upset that we were leaving so I leapt forwards and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'll miss you." I whispered, trying to keep the joy out of my voice.

"Oh don't worry. You'll be back before you know it." Harley smiled. I felt my face fall as I glared at the wall in front of me. It was too good to be true so of course it wasn't.

"What's going on?" The Joker's voice asked. I let go of Harley and spun around to look at The Joker.

"I got emotional." I lied. "Harley gave me a hug."

"Really?" The Joker asked. He didn't sound as if he believed it so I decided to add something else on.

"Yes, I love her now." I said. "Like a sister or a mother."

"Aww!" Harley squealed before wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug.

"I think she's trying to squeeze the baby out!" I gasped. She let go and smiled up at The Joker.

"This one's my favourite." She nodded.

"Team meeting in the dining room." The Joker said.

"I'm not part of your team." I snapped angrily.

"Fine then Mrs Mood Swings, team and Sparrow meeting." The Joker sighed. Before I could point out that neither Aaron nor Seth were part of his 'team' he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the dining room. He pushed me down onto a seat next to Aaron before slamming his fists down on the table.

"Let's, uh, keep this short and _sweet_." He said. "If you had one wish right now what would it be? You, skinny jeans, go!" He pointed at Seth who seemed half asleep.

"I wish I could play the guitar." He sighed.

"Rapist." The Joker said as he pointed at Alfie who glared back at him.

"I wish you were all dead." He growled.

"Insanity child." The Joker winked as he pointed at Rose.

"I wish Lily had her own freaking body." Rose screamed making everyone freeze.

"Pretty boy!" The Joker smiled when he pointed to Aaron.

"I wish my grandparents had never moved to Gotham." Aaron sighed.

"Gee thanks." I mumbled.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"You basically said you wished you never met me."

"I'm changing my wish!" Aaron said. "I wish pregnant women didn't have mood swings all the freaking time." I scoffed. "FINE! I wish I could live in Disney Land… with Sparrow. Is that OK?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Underage pregnant girl!" The Joker grinned as he pointed at me.

"I wish I don't get stretch marks." I mumbled.

"Good luck with that." Rose chuckled sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and sunk lower in my seat.

"Seriously?" The Joker asked. "Nobody wishes they could go home? Well if you like it here too much I guess I can let you stay."

"NO!" Seth, Aaron and I yelled.

"Take me home!" I begged. The Joker nodded and looked over at Harley.

"Get them in the car. He said before leaving the room.

00

The Joker's goon drove for what seemed like hours. I was curled up in the back of the car in between Seth and Aaron while Rose and Alfie sat in the front. Alfie wasn't very happy about leaving and neither was Lily but me, Rose, Aaron and Seth couldn't be happier. But the goon who was driving seemed to pick the bumpiest route imaginable and I soon felt sick.

"I'm going to throw up." I groaned as I let my head hit my knees.

"You threw up this morning. Stop attention seeking." Alfie hissed.

"No. I am seriously going to throw up." I snapped.

"I think you should pull over." Seth said to the driver.

"No chance. I'm going to get this day over and done with as fast as I can so I can get home and see my bitch." The driver chuckled.

I tried to hold it in, I really did, but they car took a sudden turn and my head flew forward as I felt the disgusting thick vomit rise up my throat. My hands clasped over my mouth which was a stupid move because I ended up vomiting all over my hands. I took my hands away and vomited all over my jumper and jeans.

"Oh god…" Seth mumbled as the car was quickly filled with the scent of vomit. Aaron quickly wound down a window and I tried not to die of embarrassment.

For the rest of the journey Alfie complained about the smell and about how pathetic I was while I eventually fell asleep against Aaron.

I slept through the car stopping, the goon getting out of the car after throwing his mobile phone at Aaron and then the chaos of every one trying to figure out what to do.

"We should stay here." Seth said. "We should phone the police and stay put."

"Then they'll take us into questioning." Alfie moaned like a small child who hadn't gotten his own way.

"Well we have nothing to hide." Seth said.

"I'm leaving." Alfie said as he got out of the car.

"Me too!" Rose sighed. "I love you guys and all but Sparrow's smell is making me feel sick myself." She leapt out of the car and caught up with Alfie. Leaving the boys and me sitting in a car smelling of vomit. Of course I was asleep and not bothered at all.

So Aaron called the police, he couldn't tell them where we were because he didn't know. Then they just waited.

"Should we tell them about the pregnancy?" Aaron asked quietly.

"No." Seth said quietly. "If they don't guess then Sparrow should tell them."

Aaron nodded and pulled the cuffs of his sweater over his hands nervously. He didn't understand why he was nervous. He should have been happy that he was going home but part of him was terrified.

"Oh my god." Seth gasped as he looked out of the window. Aaron leant over my body, accidently kneeling on my lap and getting his knee covered in puke (_which in my opinion is his own fault for kneeling on me so: ha blood ha_) and looked out of Seth's window. There, swooping down from a building was The Batman.

"I am such a fan." Aaron grinned excitedly to Seth as the big bat came closer to the car.

00

"What is she covered in?" I heard a voice ask as I woke up.

"Vomit." A rough voice growled. "Probably her own."

"Jesus…" The first voice muttered. "Do you reckon The Joker gave her drugs or something?"

"I don't know. She's not unconscious. She's just asleep." The voice grumbled. It was the voice of what sounded like a chain smoker. It hurt my already pounding sore head. I whimpered and opened my eye before bringing my hangs up to clutch my head. I saw a familiar looking man staring down at me and when I sat up I saw a tall man dressed entirely in black with a black cowl and cape. I let out a small scream when I realised it was Batman. He was terrifying close up but I already knew that because he had held a knife to me once.

"Hello Sparrow." The familiar looking man said. "I am Commissioner Gordon, we've met before." I nodded and looked away from The Batman because he was scaring me. "I just need to ask you a few questions and then I can take you home."

"Where are Aaron and Seth?" I asked quietly. I looked up and Batman was gone. That was creepy.

"They are on their way home. We didn't need to talk to them but we need to talk to you." Gordon said.

"Why?" I asked as I felt my hands shake with nerves.

"Before you were brought here we spoke to Alfie and Rose. They came to a police station themselves. Alfie told us… that you were… erm… pregnant. Is that true?" Gordon asked. I nodded sadly. "Is it true that the father to the child is The Joker?"

"What?" I gasped. "No! I've never…no… not with The Joker… Alfie raped me."

"It's OK to tell us if The Joker is the father." Gordon said as his hands held onto mine even though they were smeared with vomit.

"But he's not." I said, on the brink of tears.

"Alfie showed us this…" Gordon said as he got something out of his pocket. He handed it to me and I gasped when I saw what it was. I wanted to scream and kick something and possibly kill someone.

It was the Polaroid photograph of me and The Joker… kissing.

"I just wanted him to go away. I don't like him. You have to believe me! Alfie spiked my drink and then he took me to his room and…" I said, almost pleading for him to believe me.

"Alfie and Rose told me that The Joker and you had… sexual intercourse and then he told you all if any of you tell anyone that he will hurt your families. You know that if this is the case we have ways to keep you and your family safe." Gordon said.

"Please believe me!" I cried. "Even ask Aaron and Seth! Alfie and Rose were just lying! Rose probably wasn't even Rose! I would never do anything like that with The Joker!"

"Look, you're clearly getting frustrated so why don't we talk about this again some other time." Gordon said. "I'll talk to your mother about it tonight once you've broken the news."

"You don't believe me." I screamed as I clutched my hair in my fists. "You believe Alfie and he's a liar."

"I don't believe Alfie." Gordon said as he tried to calm me down. "Let's get you home."

00

I stood at the front door to my own home and couldn't breathe. I had to tell my mother I was pregnant and of course she was going to think The Joker was the father. Gordon stood behind me with a hand on my shoulder.

The door flew open and my mother leapt on me like a lion on its pray. She hugged me for a few seconds before realising I was covered in vomit.

"I'm going to get a shower." I mumbled before running up the stairs and straight into the bathroom. I didn't bother being emotional over how much I missed my home I simply switched the shower on and ripped off my clothes.

I looked in the mirror and hissed as if I was in pain. I looked a mess. My hair was a mess and I was caked in vomit and dirt. Not just that but my stomach was obviously pregnant now so I would have to tell my mother soon.

I sighed and climbed into the shower. The warm water splashed over my pale body as I rubbed my stomach.

"Ready to meet the family, Mini Sparrow?" I asked as if the baby could hear. Once I was clean and didn't smell like vomit anymore I wrapped a towel around myself and walked over to my bedroom. It hadn't changed. It was cleaner. It looked as if nothing had happened.

I pulled out a pair of jean leggings and a sweater. When I was finally dressed I took a deep breath and walked out of my room and down the stairs. Gordon must have left because my mother was sitting in the front room on her own.

"I've missed you." She said sadly as I sat down on the sofa.

"I missed you too." I whispered. I thought I should just get it over and done with. My hands went protectively over the bump on my stomach before I blurted out: "Mum I'm pregnant!"

There was a terrible silence. I looked up and saw my mother staring ahead of herself. Her lips in a fine tight line.

"Mummy I…" I mumbled. I expected her to hug me and tell me it would all be OK. She stood up and hope glistened inside of me. Then she pointed to the door and my stomach dropped.

"Get out." She growled in a voice that sounded like The Joker's when he was angry. I gasped and felt tears fall down my cheeks. She had to be joking. She would double over in laughter in a second and say '_just kidding'_ and then hug me and tell me everything would be alright.

"Sparrow… get out of my house right now." She screamed. I thought she was about to hit me so I ran out of the room. I heard her following me so I pulled open the front door and ran out into the cold.

That was not the welcome home I was expecting.

00

_**A/N: **Well that was a lame cliffhanger. I know parts of this seemed rushed and other parts seem terrible but hang on in there. I have plans for this._

**_I love all my reviews even if I don't always reply. I still love them more than kittens._**


	30. Motorphobia

_**Motorphobia**_

_Fear Of Cars_

"Where's the baba?" Princess asked as she looked up from the tea party we were having. We had been having it for twenty minutes. Straight after my older sister had stopped crying. Of course she was crying because I said those dreaded two words '_I'm pregnant_'. So she cried for half an hour while I sat on the sofa awkwardly rubbing her back and assuring her the father was not The Joker. Then her sadness turned to anger when she asked me why I had walked around here in the rain. As soon as I told her that our mother kicked me out she rain straight for the phone and Princess grabbed my hand and took me into the play room. I had begun to wonder if she had planned this all along, Princess I mean. I wonder if she knew that I had been kidnapped again or maybe she just thought I was out with my friends for a long time. Maybe she didn't even notice. Two year olds are funny things. Oh god in two years I'll have a two year old child. A real one. My own real one.

"In my tummy." I mumbled before taking a sip of my imaginary tea. Princess glared at me as if I was lying to her. She walked over to me and pulled up my t shirt. She stared at my stomach for a few seconds before looking back up at me with such amazingly intense anger for a child who isn't old enough to go to the bathroom on her own.

"Sparrow eat it?" She asked. I didn't exactly want to explain how babies were made to a child so I nodded.

"Yeah, it was tasty." I said with a smile.

"NO!" Princess screamed. She began screaming at the top of her lungs so I lunged forward and clasped my hand over her mouth.

"I was kidding! Be quiet!" I hissed. She wiggled out of my grasp and glared at me.

"Don't like you." She snapped before storming over to where her toy kitchen was and angrily making an imaginary cake. I sighed and looked around the room. My eyes fell on Quinn and I smiled. She looked back at me anxiously.

"What's up?" I asked. "I thought you'd be happy that you're getting a cousin."

"You stayed with The Joker even though he pushed me over." She spat. I let out another sigh and fell onto my back.

"I didn't _want_ to stay with him." I grumbled.

"Bloody stupid bitch!" Lola screamed as she entered the room. I leapt to my feet and clasped my hands over Quinn's ears who clasped her hands over Princess' ears.

"Who is?" I asked as I watched my sister stomp up and down the room.

"Mother!" She screamed. "She's taking you out for a meal with Nan and some other guys instead of taking you for a scan! She's a selfish whore who only cares about what people think!"

"What guys?" I asked.

"You remember when Granddad died last year?" Lola said as she tried to calm herself down. "And after his funeral we went to that family and friend gathering thing and we met that British guy who said he was granddads best friend when they were younger."

"Yes." I said with a nod. "The man you kept trying to get to talk because you liked his accent."

"Yes him!" Lola grinned. "Well mother dearest arranged to go out to dinner with him and Nan for some odd reason and she won't cancel it even though you only just got back."

"That sucks." I sighed as I let my hands drop off of Quinn's ears.

"Yes and to make things worse, he works for Bruce Wayne who for some crazy freaking reason has decided he shall come along as well!" Lola said. My eyes widened.

"What?" I screamed. "I am not going. There is no way in hell I am going. It is his entire fault!"

"Sparrow, calm down." Lola said slowly.

"No! I've just been released from _The Joker_ and our selfish bitch of a mother expects me to be alright with going out with some rich bratty playboy and his British butler whom I have met once. I will _kill _her." I roared.

I was determined not to go _but_ if you have ever met my mother you would know she always gets her own way. So the next day my mother came to my sister's house and dragged me kicking and screaming to the car. During the kicking and screaming I may or may not have yelled: _I wish I was still with The Joker and Harley Quinn_. If I did yell that, I am praying nobody heard.

"Don't be like that, Sparrow." My mother said as she drove to my Nan's house while I sat in the back of the car glaring out of the window. "I'm doing the best I can! Look, we cancelled going out for a meal. We're staying at your Nan's house now."

"Why are we even doing this?" I snapped. "Why couldn't you just leave me at Lola's?"

"We are doing this because it is the anniversary of your Grandfather's death." My mother snapped. "And your Grandmother misses you. You can't just expect to get back from being kidnapped and act like everything's normal."

"It has happened before." I said.

"It doesn't make it any less tragic." My mother growled. I rolled my eyes and sunk lower in my seat. "Look, we're here now."

There was a fancy car outside of my Grandmother's house which, I have to admit, is rather fancy itself. I climbed out of our car and followed my mother down the garden path.

"Looks like Mr Pennyworth and Mr Wayne arrived before us." My mother smiled before knocking on the door.

"I want to go home." I growled.

"Nonsense." My mother said with a fake grin.

After what seemed like hours of hugs and tears and talking about how much I have grown (most of this was by my grandmother of course) we were all sitting down at a table. Alfred seemed nice enough, he talked about how he used to know my Grandfather and how close they were. I smiled and focused my attention on talking to Alfred. I began to wonder what it would be like if he adopted me.

The fancy rubbish my grandmother had '_made_' was horrible. I smiled and pretended it was lovely even though I desperately craved a hamburger. I smirked when I saw Bruce Wayne spit out some of his food into napkin. I still wanted to ask him why he was here. I wanted to remind him who he was and tell him he should be out partying not at some old woman's house with her pregnant granddaughter.

"It must have been great to sleep in a proper bed last night after so long." Bruce said suddenly. I looked up at him for a few seconds.

"What?" I asked rather rudely. My mother kicked me under the table. "I mean, pardon."

"I mean, since you were with The Joker for so long…" Bruce said. My mother and Grandmother tensed up but Alfred looked as if he had seen it coming.

"Not really." I mumbled. I knew my mother didn't want to talk about it so I happily carried on the conversation. "We had rooms and beds. Quite comfy beds actually."

"That's not how I imagined it." Bruce said. I wanted to throw something at him. He made it sound as if I was making it up.

"Well you are wrong then aren't you?" I smiled. "Tell me Bruce, what did you expect? I'm flattered that you have been thinking of my kidnapping situation so much."

"Sparrow, please be polite." My mother hissed.

"I need to visit the toilet." I mumbled as I stood up.

"Oh Sparrow can't it wait." My mother asked with a fake smile. "The next course will be served soon." I looked at her and then at my stomach.

"I am pregnant." I said. "So it cannot wait." I walked out of the room and up the stairs and then into the bathroom. After doing my business in the bathroom I slowly made my way back the stairs. In the corner of my eye I saw a newspaper on a side table. I quickly picked it up and read the front.

"LOOK!" I yelled as I ran into the room with the newspaper in my hand. "I made front page news!" I giggled and slammed the newspaper down on the dining table and pointed to the small writing which said the words _'__**Sparrow Murphy**_'.

My grandmother sighed and stared at the photograph of Harley Quinn and then the photograph of The Joker.

"They should be in Arkham where they belong." She said.

"They'd just break out again." My mother said. "Clearly he has people in Arkham, Harleen Quinzell is proof of that."

"No one calls her Harleen." I sighed. "It's Harley." I held back a giggle when I realised how much I sounded like I was talking about a close friend.

"Harleen was probably just an obsessed freak who couldn't leave her work in the work place." Bruce said.

"That's not nice." I mumbled as I glared up at him. "Harley wasn't a freak. The Joker had just… broken her. It's not her fault."

"You're not sticking up for her are you?" Bruce asked with a smirk.

"Yes." I snapped.

"Sparrow please, you know that she is a criminal." My mother said harshly.

"Yes I do but you know what…" I grinned and leant over the table so my face was inches away from my mothers. "She was a better mom to me than you ever where." I wanted to spit in her face but I thought that may be taking it too far. My mother looked shocked and rather upset but I didn't care. Why was everybody against me? Why did everyone constantly say I was wrong?

"I'm sure it's just her mood swings." Bruce said with a wave of his hand.

"I am right here." I screamed. "Oh and Mr Wayne, this is your entire fault." I waved my arms widely in the air. "If you had never come to my school then The Joker wouldn't have. Then I never would have met him and he never would have kidnapped me." Bruce just stared up at me calmly. I clenched my fists and glared down at him.

"Sparrow, please calm down." My mother hissed.

"I'm going home." I spat. "And I don't mean your house; I mean my sister's house."

So that's what I did, I walked all the way to my sister's house and stayed there.

The next day was a school day so Quinn headed off to school like a good little girl while I pointed, laughed and danced around the house in joy because I was too '_traumatised_' to go to school. Isaac headed off to work and me, Lola and Princess sat in the front room eating breakfast. I was wearing one of Lola's old pregnancy t shirts and jeans which she had, for some strange reason, kept since she had Princess. The t shirt made me look more pregnant than I was but at least it fit.

"We're going out today." Lola said as she nervously bounced Princess up and down on her knee.

"Where?" I asked.

"To get you scanned." Lola said, trying to sound happy and positive.

"No." I snapped.

"But I got you a surprise to take with you." Lola grinned.

"You got me a teddy bear?" I cheered sarcastically before letting my face drop. "I'm not Princess you can't tempt me to do things with teddy bears and dolls."

"I never said it was a bear…" Lola mumbled. I began to think about the pros and cons of having a live pet bear. I was beginning to like the idea when a knock on the door ripped me from my thoughts. Lola leapt to her feet and ran to the door, leaving Princess standing in the middle of the room confused.

"See…" Lola said as she walked into the room. "Better than a pet bear." Behind her was Aaron, he smiled and waved at me. I grinned and leapt to my feet before wrapping my arms around him in a hug.

"I have missed you!" I said happily.

"It's only been a day." Aaron chuckled.

"Oh yes, young love, blah, blah, blah. Come one kid's we're late already." Lola said as she picked up Princess and walked out of the room.

00

I lay on my back and tried not to be embarrassed as some woman I didn't even know rubbed something cold onto my stomach.

"So is this your second?" The woman asked, seeming to be distracted by something.

"What?" I asked. Then I saw Princess playing with Aaron's shoe laces and realised what she meant.

"Oh no, she's not mine…" I mumbled.

"Oh." The woman giggled. "So are you ready to see your little bundle of joy?"

"No." I groaned as I looked anywhere but the screen. After a few minutes I heard Aaron and Lola both gasp.

"Awww." Aaron cooed. I turned my head and saw a white mark on the screen which hardly even looked like a baby.

"Would you like to know the gender?" The woman asked.

"No!" Aaron said before happily bouncing up and down in his seat. "It should be a surprise."

"It's either going to be a boy or a girl… the only surprise would be if it came out as a crocodile." I grumbled.

"Crocodile!" Princess cheered as she leapt to her feet. "Snap, snap, snap, I want a crocodile!"

00

A few weeks before my due date and I stood in a baby care store feeling utterly out of place. Everyone there was so enthusiastic while I tugged at my sweater trying to make it look as if I wasn't expecting, which was pointless seeing as one woman, last week, asked if I was expecting twins.

"They're all too… cute!" Aaron grinned. He was having much more fun than me. He could ignore the whispers of people telling each other the baby in my stomach was The Joker's. My face was burning and my insides were feeling horribly tight. I prayed I wasn't about to have a panic attack. I hadn't had a panic attack over being out in public for months.

"Do you two need help?" A voice giggled. Aaron and I turned around and saw a twitchy looking man staring at us. He was tall and skinny and nervously shifted from one foot to another. He wore a nametag which led us to believe he worked there.

"No we're OK." Aaron mumbled.

"Are you sure?" The man asked.

"Yes." Aaron snapped. The man giggled and skipped (yes actually skipped) away. Aaron chuckled and went back to looking at the baby clothes. "What do you like?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I mumbled with a shrug.

"What are you guys doing here?" A voice asked before Seth leapt in front of us. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Shopping for our baby." Aaron said proudly. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Seth lied. I snatched what he was holding out of his hand and held it up. It was an all in one brown and fluffy baby suit with a hood lined with soft little white triangles like teeth, the hood had two eyes on the top as well.

"It's a bear costume!" I exclaimed. "It's so cute!"

"You found something she likes! Well done!" Aaron said.

"It would be better if we knew whether it was a boy or a girl." Seth pointed out.

"I agree." I said shooting a glare at Aaron.

"I like the surprise." He snapped with a smirk. "Come on, we still have loads more shopping to do."

"No!" I whined. "My back hurts!"

"Fifteen more minutes Sparrow please." Aaron begged. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Fine."

But fifteen minutes turned out to be thirty minutes and when we finally got back to Aaron's house I was ready to fall asleep.

"What has the youth of today come to?" I mumbled as I lay on my back with Aaron's laptop resting on my large stomach. I strolled through a social networking website while glaring at the screen. "They're _still _talking about my baby being The Joker's even though I have told them it's not. I wonder if they know we're friends on this website. I wonder if they know I can see every goddamn word they are writing about me." The baby suddenly kicked making the laptop jolt. I chuckled to myself. "The child doesn't like it either." It kicked again and I groaned.

"Are you OK?" Aaron panicked. I smiled and put his laptop on the coffee table before sitting up slowly.

"Yes, I should probably just head home." I said.

"Do you want us to walk you to your sisters?" Seth asked. They both knew I was still living with my sister.

"Walk?" I scoffed. "No way. It's too far and you don't understand the pure pain my back is in."

"Walking is good for the baby." Aaron pointed out. I glared at him which made him quickly shut up.

"I'll drive you." Seth said as he leapt to his feet.

"Will you be OK walking to the car?" Aaron asked with a smirk. I gave him a small punch on the shoulder and followed him and Seth out to Seth's car.

"Wait… isn't that guy the guy from the baby shop?" Aaron asked as he pointed to a man across the road. I looked in the direction he was pointing in and saw that it was indeed the man from the baby shop on his phone giggling and staring at us.

"Well that's creepy." I mumbled as I climbed into the car.

"Maybe we should say something…" Aaron said as he got into the car and sat in the back seat next to me.

"He probably just lives by you." I said with a wave of my hand. "You worry too much." He chuckled and kissed my nose.

"No public displays of affection in my car please." Seth said as he started up the car. I chuckled and put my seat belt on. I didn't give a second thought to that man over the road. He was probably just a neighbour, right?

Halfway through our journey Seth's car started making strange noises which only the boys seemed to understand. I raised an eyebrow as they started talking to the car.

"Please girl not now!" Seth begged before the car came to a halt.

"What's going on?" I asked as I looked out the window. Great, the car had stopped in the middle of a creepy road surrounded by trees that seemed to reach the sky and scrape against the clouds. To add to that, it was dark and cold.

"The car's out of gas!" Aaron said with a frown.

"It can't be!" Seth exclaimed. He slammed the heel of his hand against the steering wheel after every word he said. "I put some in this morning."

"OK just stay calm. I'll call up roadside assistance and it will all be fine." Aaron said with a smile.

"Mention we have a pregnant teenager in the car, it will make them come here quicker." Seth said. Aaron nodded as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. I rested my head against the cold window and tugged my sweater down in an attempt to keep myself warm. Out of the corner of my eyes I could have sworn I saw something move in the mess of trees. I flinched but when I tried to find what had moved I couldn't see anything apart from trees and darkness. I told myself it was probably just an animal, not one that could kill me like a bear but a nice little one like a bunny rabbit or a squirrel.

Ten minutes later I was wearing Seth's jacket while Aaron had his arm draped over my shoulder. The two boys were laughing and joking about something I didn't care about while I pretended not to be scared of the dark.

"What are you thinking about?" Aaron asked as he made his fingers walk across my stomach.

"The week The Joker locked me in his room and cut my hair." I squeaked. Seth froze and Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"When was that?" Aaron asked.

"The first time we… stayed with him." Seth said. "Rose convinced Sparrow to try and climb out a window while The Joker, Alfie and I had left the room. The Joker caught them. He wouldn't have been so hard on Sparrow if she hadn't punched him in the face."

"And Rose?" Aaron asked.

"She got away with it." I mumbled.

"Let's talk about something nice!" Seth said as he clapped his hands together but Aaron pointed out of the front windscreen.

"Looks like the roadside assistance people are here." He said. I noticed a man walking towards the car with a baseball cap pulled onto his head, covering his face which hung low.

"That was fast." Seth said suspiciously as the man walked over to his side of the car. I was sitting behind the driver's seat so I shifted closer to Aaron because the stranger was creepy.

The man stopped by Seth's door, paused for a few seconds as if taking a deep breath, before lunging to the side and ripping open my door. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me out of the car. I screamed in pain as I hit the hard floor. I could hear Seth and Aaron yelling and I was sure they were about to leap out of the car and get me back but before they could the man yanked me to my feet.

"Get off of me!" I roared as I thrashed my body around. The man's arm was around my hips in a painfully tight grip. "I'm pregnant!"

"Oh I know you are, bird_ie_." A familiar voice said as I was dragged down the road. I stopped struggling for a second and looked up. When I saw the man's face I couldn't breathe.

"Joker." I whispered. He mustn't have heard me because he carried on dragging me down the road until we got to a van. He threw me in the back and I landed on something or someone. I instantly tried to crawl back over to the doors The Joker had just shut but the person I had landed on wrapped an arm around my neck.

"Ah ta ta baby girl!" I high pitched, yet oddly comforting voice said. "Aren't you happy to see me? Wow Sparrow you're huge!" Harley Quinn smiled down at me as I tried to get out of her grip by lowering myself to the floor.

"Harley, you have to let me go!" I said as tears fell out of my eyes. "I'm due to give birth in a few weeks! Aaron and Seth are out there! You can't let my family go through this-"

I was cut off by Harley placing a damp piece of cloth over my mouth. I coughed as the strong smell hit my nose.

"It's sleepy time for Sparrow." She said with a small smile as I felt my eyes grow heavy before shutting completely.

Before I finally drifted off into a deep sleep I heard Harley mumble to herself:

"I hope the chloroform doesn't hurt the baby."

But I was asleep before I could worry or care.

* * *

_**A/N **Oh would you look at that! I add a authours note! _

**_DressedToKillx:_**_ I could never get sick of you! Thank you so much! I must admit I did give up a bit with the lack of reviews but you just made me smile!_


	31. Porphyrophobia

_**Porphyrophobia**__ – _

_Fear of the color purple._

When I woke up, for a few blissful seconds, I was ignorant to everything. To being pregnant, to have been kidnapped by The Joker _again_, to everything. Then realisation hit me like a truck. I bolted up into a sitting position. I was covered in sweat and breathing fast as if I had run a marathon. I looked around and saw that I was in a large empty room and that I had been sleeping on the cold hard floor.

There was a loud groan of machinery and some elevator doors on the wall opposite me opened to reveal The Joker. I was suddenly terrified as he grinned before walking towards me. I shifted backwards with every step the clown took towards me.

"Sleeping beauty has a_woke_n!" He said grandly. "Boy, you pregnant women can _sleep_!"

"You need to let me go." I said in the calmest voice I could find. My back hit the large window behind me which acted as a wall. I took one look out of the window and got a terrible sense of fear of heights.

"But I only just got you back." The Joker whined. I turned around and let out yelp when I saw that he was crouched down right in front of me.

"I'll be giving birth soon." I said as I shifted uncomfortably. The Joker placed a hand either side of my body so that I couldn't escape. "I need to go home."

"Do you know what annoys me?" The Joker said as he lazily pulled his knife out of his pocket and fell to his knees. He grabbed my face with one hand while bringing the knife up to my face with the other. "When you're away from me _everybody_ seems to… uh… wrap you in cotton wool… metaphorically of course. They lock you away from anything that seems remote_ly_ dangerous." He began tracing the knife on my face lightly. "And then I bring your friends here and I even bring your boyfriend to cheer you up and they _ruin_ everything." He roared the last part making me wince. The knife dug into my cheek making me gasp in pain. "I bring them here and all they do is protect you. So that's why this time it's just you, me and Harley."

"B-B-But… the baby is due soon." I said trying not to break down in tears.

"And me and Harley will be there to see your little _miracle _enter this hell we call our world!" He said as he stroked my hair with the knife.

"I doubt they'd let you into the hospital ward." I mumbled nervously, trying to look anywhere but his face. He grabbed my chin and turned my head so I was looking up at him.

"Who said we're taking you to a hospital?" He asked in a high pitch voice.

"I can't…" I began to say before bursting out into tears. The Joker grabbed my wrists and pulled me to my feet. He dragged me across the room while I stumbled after him.

"Don't get too hysterical." He chuckled as he pulled me into the elevator. "We don't want you to have the baby _too_ early now do we?"

00

I didn't eat anything when The Joker pushed me down at a table and shoved take-out food in front of me. I didn't speak when Harley asked what was wrong and I didn't struggle when The Joker told me it was time for bed.

I _did_ react when I saw that The Joker expected me to sleep in a double bed… with him.

"Not this again." I growled as my fists clenched at my side.

"Well, all the other rooms are taken by my men." The Joker said as he began to take off his shirt. I spun around so my back was facing him and rubbed my stomach.

"I need to go home." I hissed. "I can't stay here. It's not safe for the baby."

"You don't care about the baby!" The Joker chuckled in a high pitch voice.

"I do." I snapped and I crossed my arm. "You don't."

"No I don't." The Joker giggled. My jaw tightened as I tried not to explode.

"Then let me go home." I growled, I wanted to scream at him but I didn't for the safety of my baby.

"Nope." The Joker giggled. "Now get into bed while I clean my face."

"Wait!" I yelled as I spun around to see him walking towards a door which probably led to a bathroom. He stopped and looked at me over his shoulder. "What am I meant to wear for bed?" He pointed to his shirt which lay on the floor next to the television which stood on a wooden crate. "I'm not wearing your clothes."

"Then you'll have to sleep without any." The Joker giggled before walking into the bathroom. I grumbled a few swear words under my breath before slowly picking his shirt up off the floor. I got changed as fast as I could and sat down on the pathetic excuse of a bed. I looked around the room and sighed. The building must have once been a giant tower of office blocks because every floor, apart from the top one, had desks and smashed up computers scattered everywhere.

I waited on the bed like an obedient little bird until The Joker came back into the room without his stupid face paint on. He chuckled when he saw me.

"My shirts just don't fit you like they used to." He said as he climbed onto the bed.

"Well I'm pregnant." I snapped. "I have grown."

"In some places more than others." The Joker mumbled as he crawled behind me.

"My stomach?" I asked. I heard him chuckle before I felt him rest his head on my shoulder. I froze and kept staring ahead.

"That… _and_ your…erm… chest area." He said awkwardly. I gasped and spun around so I was facing him.

"You shouldn't be looking." I said angrily.

"It's hard not to." The Joker said as he blatantly stared at my breasts.

"I can't help it." I snapped. "It's meant to happen apparently. I don't want to talk about this." The Joker chuckled and reached over to another crate which lay next to the bed like a bed side table and picked up a remote control. He switched the television on and looked over at me.

"Come to bed, _sweetheart_." He said. I didn't argue, I crawled over to the pillows and climbed under the blankets. Suddenly The Joker erupted into a fit of giggles and wrapped an arm around my waist. He pulled me closer to him and pointed at the television.

"Look, they miss you already." He laughed. On the television was a photograph of me taken only a week ago. You could see my large pregnant stomach and it was only then I realised how… _weird _I must look. I look young for my age anyway and I'm only sixteen. I'm too young to be pregnant. The photograph looked wrong and uncomforting, like when you see a young child wearing miniskirts or revealing clothes and you think _'What has the youth of today come today? This is awkward'_.

"I'm going to sleep." I sniffed as I crawled under the blankets.

"Don't go into labour in the night." The Joker chuckled as he continued to watch the television. I wanted to scream _'Yeah? Don't get taken into Arkham in the night, freak'_ but I refrained myself from doing so.

00

I woke up when I felt something hit my leg, hard. I mumbled a few swear words under my breath and moved over. I didn't think much about it. The Joker must have just been moving in his sleep. Then I heard him talk. He seemed angry but I couldn't make out what he was saying because he was mumbling and slurring. I sat up and when my eyes adjusted to the light I saw that The Joker was still fast asleep. A growl rose from the back of my throat when I realised I had been woken up because The Joker was merely talking in his sleep. He was probably dreaming about catching The Batman. I lay back down again, determined to get back to sleep. Then I felt another kick and another and another until I was kicked off the bed. I screamed and put my arms out to break my fall. I landed on my elbows and stomach. I rolled onto my back and was frozen for a few seconds. Then fear washed over me. What if I had hurt the baby? I began screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Jesus Sparrow what is it?" The Joker growled as he sat up in the bed.

"You hurt my baby you freak." I screamed.

"It was just a dream." The Joker mumbled as he lay back down.

"No!" I roared as I sat up. "You kicked me off the bed."

"You'll be fine." The Joker said with a wave of his hand. I stood up and leant over the bed.

"You kicked me and I fell on my stomach!" I screamed. The Joker let out a growl before sitting up quickly.

"If I get you a scan will you _shut the fuck up_ and let me have my beauty sleep?" He asked angrily. I nodded quickly and he angrily pulled the duvet back and fell out of bed.

Ten minutes later and he was struggling to stay awake while the hideouts doctor ran that familiar plastic thing over my stomach. The ultrasound shown a bunch of white and black marks, I refused to look at it for more than two seconds though because I was scared in case I saw something horrible, like the baby's head not attached to its body. I heard the doctor snap off his gloves. He threw a towel at me so I could get the gel off my stomach.

"Miss Sparrow…." He said tiredly. "Your _babies_ are fine. You shouldn't worry so much. The stress isn't good for you."

"YAY!" The Joker cheered before shooting a somewhat annoyed look at the doctor who simply grinned in return. "Let's go back to bed!"

"We should probably start getting everything ready for the big day!" The doctor said happily.

"Big day." I drawled quietly.

/

Staring at the computer screen I felt, for the first time, glad that I had been kidnapped. Harley was ordering me a lot of baby stuff. We weren't even half way through our internet shopping spree and the total was well over $1000 but that was partly because Harley had found a website which sold baby harlequin costumes and I had found a website which sold baby band t shirts, my little boy or girl would be the proud owner of a 'The Beatles' band t shirt.

The Joker was out stealing my maternity clothes from my house but Harley assured me that he wouldn't mind how much money we spent as long as we had it all delivered to some secret location. She had woken me up that morning. She was excited about having a 'girly day in'. She gave me one of her stupidly oversized hoodies and a pair of leggings then announced we were internet shopping for '_her god daughter'._ I laughed at that part.

"Thought of any names yet?" Harley asked as she strolled through a web page selling personalised baby grows.

"If it's a girl, Eliza, Florence or Amelia. If it's a boy, Darwin or Cassius." I said as I took a sip of some of the amazing soup Harley had made for me.

"What if it's both?" Harley giggled. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you're having twins aren't you?" Harley asked.

"No." I snapped.

"Yes you are!" Harley yelled. "Our doctor said so."

"What?" I asked as I began to panic. She must just be kidding, I thought as I rubbed my stomach. I would know if I was having more than one. I would just know. I may be huge but so was my sister when she was pregnant with Princess. Not this huge I admit but still…

"Didn't you know?" Harley shrugged. "The Joker and the doctor betted on it when you came in. The scan shown two heart beats but the doctor didn't want to make a big thing out of it. He didn't want to upset Mr J. We all thought you knew."

"No. My first scan shown one baby." I growled.

"Oh yeah, our doctor knows the doctor who scanned you. She's a bitch. She didn't like you." Harley giggled. I got to my feet and held my head in my hands. Two babies? I should have guessed. I was huge!

"I need to lie down." I mumbled before making a dash to the elevator. The elevator doors closed before Harley could get in. I sighed and went to press the button that had the words 'JOKER'S ROOM' scrawled next to it but my eyes were drawn to something else. The button for the basement and the ground floor was stained with bloodied finger prints. That meant someone had been going to and from the basement with blood on their hands and blood usually meant pain. Before I could even think about it properly my finger had jabbed the basement button and the elevator has started descending downwards.

After a few seconds the doors creaked open and I slowly walked out. The room was dim with only a few light strips going down the middle of the room. In the corner of the room was a bundle of something. The only noise I could hear in the cold dreary room was my own heart beat and a whimpering coming from the bundle in the corner. I slowly made my way over to the bundle. My footsteps echoed through the room and the whimpering got more panicked. When I got close enough I saw the bundle was a blanket thrown over something or someone. Reaching down I ripped the dirty blanket off of the person and threw it to the side.

Staring up at me was a girl, probably a couple years older than me.

She had large blue eyes which were dull and lifeless but somehow full of panic and fear. Her auburn hair was greasy and matted with blood which also caked her face along with dirt.

"Who are you?" I asked. She only stared at me, terrified. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just tell me who you are." I didn't hear the elevator open behind me or the footsteps getting closer. I crouched down on the floor next to the girl. She shuffled back a bit and kept looking behind me. "Why are you here?" I asked quietly.

"He's coming." The girl said as tears gathered in his eyes. "You're here now. He doesn't want me anymore. Please tell him not to hurt me again."

"What? Who?" I asked. Before the girl could answer there was a loud ban and she slumped to the floor, blood spurting out of her head. I screamed and fell backwards, hurting my already aching lower back.

"Sparrow, meet your temporary replacement." The Joker's voice drawled from behind me.

"You killed her." I gasped as I tried to scurry away from him. He spun the gun around in his hand and smiled.

"I had to. She could have been pregnant and we don't need that happening again." The Joker said happily. "You see, when you were gone I _missed_ you. I needed a girl in the house."

"You had Harley." I snapped.

"Harley's not like you." The Joker said as he pulled me to my feet by grabbing my wrists.

"Like me?" I cried. "What? Full of physiological disorders with no friends or pregnant with god knows how many children right now?"

"It's boring having just one girl." The Joker said in a deep voice as he pulled me closer to him. "So… I found a girl who looked just like you and took care of my… erm… urges."

"You're sick." I screamed before The Joker's lips crashed down onto mine. I struggled at first. I tried to push him away and claw at his arms. I was worried he would hurt the baby… no… scratch that… babies. Oh gosh, I was having two. I was scared of having one but double that. I'm having two. I was terrified. My head spun around and around like I was on a really fast merry-go-round.

I felt myself go weak and soon my eyes closed and I fainted in The Joker's arms.

/

_**A/N: **__OK, I don't know how that news is going down but stay with me here! I have a plan. I don't care what The Joker says this is a good and evil plan! _

_There was a horrible few weeks were I thought you all hated this and gave up but I got some reviews and that's all I need! I don't care if it's only three or two reviews I appreciate each and every one so very much!_

_**MealineTheGreat:**__ My crazy little world? Ha ha. I like it. I hope you like this chapter! _


	32. Tokophobia

_**Tokophobia**_

_Fear of Childbirth_

Days past.

And then weeks.

I was defiantly having twins; multiple scans that I demanded told me that.

More days past and I actually grew out of my maternity clothes. Harley had to go and buy me some new ones so she brought me everything in red and black.

Soon my due day came and went and I was left as large as an elephant, much to the joy of The Joker who made fun of me many times a day.

One night, at one o'clock in the morning, I sat in the corner of the sofa while Harley and The Joker sat on the other side while watching the television intently. Neither of them noticed me wince in pain with the cramps that hit my stomach. I convinced myself that it was just the babies kicking although it hurt way too much for that.

"You OK Sparrow?" Harley asked after a few minutes of agony.

"Yeah." I lied with a fake smile. "I just want these out of me."

"I have a knife right here." The Joker said as he waved his knife in the air. I let out a sarcastic laugh before crossing my arms. Then I froze and gasped. The Joker tilted his head and licked his lips. "What now?" He asked, sounding rather annoyed that I had interrupted his television watching again.

"I-I-I think my water have broken." I stuttered nervously as I blushed. The Joker grinned as if it was the best thing that could happen at that time.

"Show time." He said happily.

/

They say giving birth is the most painful thing ever. I managed to convince myself it wouldn't hurt so much even if I didn't have any pain relief because I had been carved into and shot. Of course I was wrong. Even the doctor said I should probably go to hospital but The Joker was stubborn. He said the only reason he'd take me to the hospital was if I was on the brink of death and even then he'd get me back and torture me for causing too much trouble.

The only hope I had was that people had said that you forget the pain as soon as your little darling baby is placed in your arms. I didn't want to hold either of them. I was angry at everyone, I was exhausted and I was terrified. I was scared the babies would be deformed or look like Alfie or both.

I could hear the buzz of chatter after I have given birth. From what I had gathered Harley was holding one child while The Joker held another. What a horrible way to enter this world, being held by a sociopathic serial killing terrorist. After a while the doctor left the room and I rolled over onto my side before curling into a ball.

"They look like you." Harley said breaking the silence. The babies had stopped crying a few minutes ago which was surprising. I thought they'd never stop.

"They're new born babies." I mumbled. "They all look the same."

"Time to hold them." The Joker said coldly. I shook my head and curled up into my ball tighter.

"I don't want to. No." I mumbled. The Joker let out a dramatic sigh and after a few second I felt him pull me up into a sitting position. "No!" I growled angrily as he forced my arms in the right position to hold a small child.

"You haven't even named them yet." Harley sighed as The Joker took the babies off of her.

"I don't want to." I snapped.

"Stop being pathetic." The Joker almost yelled. "Stop being a weak little mess!" And with that two babies were put in my arm. "Ones a boy and ones a girl. Now give them names before I name one Harley and one Joker."

I looked down at the two babies silently. I was amazed at how small they were… and how cute. They were all mine.

"Florence and Cassius." I smiled.

"What grand names." The Joker chuckled. One of the babies opened their eyes and looked up at me. I smiled down at him or her and began mouthing 'hello'.

"Aaron would like it." I mumbled.

"Good thing he'll be here tomorrow then." Harley said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"And by tomorrow she means…" The Joker mumbled as he looked at a clock. "in a few hours."

"Oh no." Harley mumbled. I grinned down at the baby.

"You're going to meet your daddy." I said happily.

"And your real daddy and Rose and Seth." The Joker said from over my shoulder. I was too tired to argue and I was too busy looking at the babies in my arms to notice The Joker leave.

About an hour later Harley told me to get some sleep because Aaron, Alfie, Seth and Rose would be there soon. After a few weak protests, she took Florence and Cassius off of me and left me on my own.

/

I woke up when I felt myself falling before smashing into the floor. Letting out a groan of pain I felt the urge to roll under the bed and go back to sleep. Obviously the people who pushed me out of bed had other ideas.

"You can't do that!" A voice hissed. "She's just given birth!"

"She gave birth hours ago. She needs to toughed up again." A voice said happily. I sat up and opened my eyes to see The Joker, Aaron, Alfie, Seth and Rose looming over me.

"Good morning, mummy!" Seth grinned as he helped me stand up.

"What does it feel like to be a mother?" Aaron asked as he gave me a long hug. "I missed you."

"She's still a slag." Rose snapped. I blinked a few times and sat down on the bed.

"We think Rose's dead." Seth said. "We think it's just Lily now."

"I wish." Lily snorted. She brushed a piece of hair from her face and then shot me a sickly sweet smile. "Your kids are ugly. Just like you."

"Shut the fuck up." I snapped.

"Oh touchy. Do you actually care for them now?" Lily giggled.

"I always have." I grumbled. Lily opened her mouth to say something else but Seth clapped his hands in front of her face and snarled.

"Shut up or get out." He growled. The Joker burst out laughing. He patted Seth's shoulder causing Seth to stiffen.

"That was brilliant." The Joker chuckled. "You can be scary when you want to. You should come on the next bank heist."

"No. I'm not wearing those horrible clothes." Seth nodded. "Plus, Sparrow will need some help with the twins while Aaron's away."

"Speaking of the twins…" I mumbled.

"Can we set up camp in our rooms now?" Lily asked, completely ignoring me. "I better have a nice room or I'm going home."

"We're being held hostage." Seth pointed out. "You don't get to choose how nice your room is and you don't have the option on going home."

"You can go to your rooms now." The Joker said. "And you'll stay where I put you."

/

"They don't do much do they?" Seth sighed as he leant over the crib and traced his finger up and down Cassius' arm.

"They're babies, what do you expect." I asked as I sat on the double bed in between the cribs.

"I'm still shocked that there are two." Aaron mumbled as he stared at Florence.

"You're handling it pretty well." I said.

"We've had a few hours to process the information." Aaron said. "You've been asleep for hours and hours. Eventually The Joker couldn't wait and pushed you off of the bed."

"How did Alfie take it?" I asked quietly.

"Not well." Aaron said slowly.

"Why aren't they ginger?" Seth asked, changing the subject completely. "I wanted them to be ginger."

"They might be ginger when they're older." Aaron grinned. Suddenly the door was kicked open, it smashed against the wall causing a loud band to ring out through the room. The once peaceful twins both erupted into a loud cry. I groaned before crawling across the bed and leaning over into Florence's crib before picking her up while Seth picked up Cassius.

"Boys. Out. Now." The Joker said as he pointed to the door.

"Oh, that's us, little fella." Aaron said to Cassius as they left the room. I cradled Florence in my arm and tried to ignore the clown approaching me. As soon as Seth and Aaron closed the door, The Joker sat on the bed in front of me.

"Ready for a bunch of sleepless nights?" He asked happily.

"No." I groaned, although I really should have pretended I had never been readier. It was silent for a few seconds before I gathered up the courage to ask something I had been meaning to ask for weeks. "Is that girl's body still in the basement?" A crease formed in The Joker's forehead and he leant forward.

"Yes." He replied. "Why?"

"I don't want it here." I mumbled before realising how stuck up I sounded. I suddenly felt vulnerable and helpless. It's not like the babies were in my stomach acting as a shield now. They were out and one was in my arms. He could easily hurt them or me. "I mean… if I _have_ to bring up my children here I'd prefer there not to be a dead body rotting in the same building." The Joker lunged forward and grabbed my chin. His grip was unbelievably tight.

"Watch the way you speak to me." He growled. "You're not safe anymore." He let go and sat back. "I'll get somebody to shift it tonight." I nodded and looked down at Florence who had fallen back to sleep in my arms. I smiled and felt a pang of sorrow in my chest. She, and her brother, were so cute and small. They were so innocent. They shouldn't have been born into captivity. Gosh, that sounded like they were animals. I placed her back in her cot and stroked her fair wispy hair. I wondered if she was lonely without her brother. Even though he was in a different room, this must have been the farthest they've ever been apart from each other. I sat back down on the bed and looked up at The Joker who stared at me.

"I'd really like you to take us home." I said slowly.

"Sparrow." The Joker sighed as he leant forward. He pressed his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. "You know I'm not going to do that."

"Why?" I asked sadly. "Can't you just take the twins home?"

"This is their home. They were born here. They live here." The Joker said.

"Please." I begged.

"Let's make a deal." The Joker said, not moving his head but stroking my hair with his gloved hand. "Two years… if you still want to leave after two years then I'll drive you home and send myself to Arkham."

"Two years?" I panicked. "No way! No deal! I can't… two years… are you…" I stopped myself when his eyes snapped open. I wanted to scream at him that he _was_ insane. "Please… I'm begging."

"One year." The Joker said through gritted teeth. "One year or I'll just wait until you've died which may be sooner rather than later."

I nodded slowly and The Joker smiled. His hand ran through my hair and I tried to convince myself that this was good for us. One year meant one Christmas, one summer, one winter, my seventieth birthday, Aaron's eighteenth birthday and so much more. It was only one though, right? But what about when the twins were older and they asked about what their first Christmas was like. I'd have to tell them that we spent it in an abandoned office tower, praying to be found by the police while hoping The Joker and Harley were in a good mood so that they wouldn't hurt us or forget to feed us.

It might have been my hormones but I burst out crying.

"Shush, shush, shush." The Joker mumbled with a chuckle lying underneath the words. He pulled my face closer until my lips were pressed against his. I made a pathetic attempt to push him off of me but he just leant on me and moved my body with his arm so that I was lying down.

"I've missed this." He mumbled as he pulled back and looked down at me. Florence started crying again and The Joker grinned before leaping back. "But we'll have to continue some other time…" He practically skipped out of the room while I slowly sat up and scooped my daughter out of her cot.

"Hey! Seth said he'll help with the night time feeds! It will be like they have three parents!" Aaron said happily as he walked back into the room holding Cassius in his arms and Seth following. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied. Aaron grinned and sat on the bed. Seth sat opposite him and put his arms in the right position to hold a baby. I smirked at his obvious hinting and carefully placed Florence in his arms.

"So we decided..." Aaron said with a large smile as if he was planning an adventure. "We'll all get up tonight and maybe tomorrow night and then we'll take turns.

"I've been reading about baby stuff on the internet." Seth said proudly. "I was supposed to be doing an essay on the romans for history homework but I decided to study babies instead."

"Poor kids are going to have so many dads." I mumbled. "Daddy Aaron, Daddy Seth, Daddy Alfie and The Joker's still determined to be called Daddy Joker."

"I don't want to be _daddy_ Seth." Seth mumbled.

"_Uncle _Seth sounds better." Aaron said. Seth grinned and looked at me hopefully.

"Uncle Seth it is then." I chuckled. I looked at the clock before looking back at the babies who were both partly awake. "Maybe we should put them to bed now. You know… change them, bath them and get them in their pj's."

The boys nodded eagerly but when faced with two dirty diapers they weren't so keen. I rolled my eyes and began to change Florence.

"It's not that hard." I grumbled. "I used to help Lola with Princess all the time. Don't look away, you need to learn! Seth, go get the baby bath and fill it with warm water."

"How warm?" Seth asked as he walked towards the closet where the babies' things were. I froze and looked back at him.

"Just warm enough, I think." I mumbled. I frowned to myself. I had never felt so small. I cleared my throat and looked at Aaron who was awkwardly hovering over my shoulder. "Well… change Cassius then." Aaron panicked for a second before nodding and sitting next to me. He looked down at Cassius who stared up at him with big blue eyes.

"What are we doing?" The Joker said grandly as he walked into the room.

"Change, bath, bed." I mumbled. The Joker burst out laughing and jumped on the bed.

"Well this will be entertaining." He giggled. Once Cassius and Florence were changed and the bath was done we stopped for a second.

"How do we do this?" I asked. Aaron shrugged.

"We can't fit them both in." He said. I nodded before carefully scooping up Cassius and passing him to The Joker.

"What?" The Joker hissed. "You can't just shove a naked child at me." I felt like telling him to grow up but instead I ignored him and carefully lifted up Florence. I began bathing her when Seth whipped out a camera from his pocket and took a photograph.

"Embarrassing photograph number one to show to potential future partners of Florence Murphy." He smiled.

"She's not dating." Aaron snapped. "She's never having a boyfriend. No boy is coming near her or I'll kill them."

"I like the way he thinks." The Joker said. Seth smiled and took a photograph of The Joker holding Cassius.

"Embarrassing photograph number one to show to potential future partners of _Cassius _Murphy… and The Joker." Seth smiled.

"Where did you get that camera from?" I asked.

"The Joker." Seth mumbled as he nodded towards The Clown who sat on the end of the bend cradling my child. I saw him smirk and knew he was up to something. I took Cassius from him and bathed him while Aaron dressed Florence in her pyjamas. Once Cassius was also bathed and ready for bed, I lay him on the floor next to his sister. I almost collapsed on the floor next to them while Seth was taking their photograph.

"You're doing great." Aaron whispered as he crouched behind me.

"Only about eighteen more years to go." The Joker chuckled. My mouth hung open and I closed my eyes for a few seconds.

"I'll kill you Alfie!" Rose's voice rang out through the corridors outside out room, well I think it was Rose, it might have been Lily. Seth sighed and walked towards the door.

"I'll sort it out." He mumbled. He walked out of the room and a little over two seconds later we heard him roar in pain.

"Was there any point in throwing that at me, Alfie?" He growled. Aaron let out a sigh and mumbled something about immature teenagers. He promised he'd be back. He left the room to help Seth. He left me with The Joker and two tired babies.

I swallowed my pride and looked up at The Joker.

"Will you please help me get them to sleep?" I asked him through gritted teeth. The Joker let out a low chuckle before scooping up Florence and holding her in his arms. I was surprised he was holding her properly and that I didn't have to correct him. I picked up Cassius and cradled him in my arms. The Joker stared at me while I tried to ignore him and mutter nice things to Cassius. He was asleep in no time. Feeling rather proud of myself I slipped him into his cot. His eyes opened and his arms reached out but he calmed down after a second and went back to sleep.

"_Flo_'s asleep." The Joker said with a smirk. I glared at him for a second before taking Florence off of him. Her eyes shot open and she stared at me for a second before bursting into tears. My heart sank but I ignored it and put her in her cot. She carried on crying until her cries turned into screams. The Joker grinned and picked her up. She instantly stopped crying when she saw him. She stretched out before snuggling into his green vest and relaxing again.

"It looks like Daddy Joker's the favourite." The Joker mumbled. "She must really _hate_ you."

/

The next morning not many of us were tired, which was odd considering the twins didn't sleep for more than two hours at a time. I guess that having to cope with insomnia in the past helped. I was still a bit upset that Florence loved The Joker more than me but I didn't tell anyone. I just smiled and got on with it.

After getting the twins ready and finding the time to get myself ready while Aaron and Seth looked after the babies we were told by one of The Joker's men that breakfast was on the second floor. So we took the twins down to the second floor. I didn't think about Alfie being there. When he saw us walk into the room he leapt to his feet.

"What the hell are those doing in here?" He growled as he pointed at the children in mine and Aaron's arms.

"He did not just ask why his own children where in the room, did he?" Seth gasped. He placed the two baby bouncers that he had carried from our room onto the floor. He carefully placed them next to each other while Alfie watched angrily.

"They're not staying are they?" He sneered. Rose was sitting in the corner on her own although I was suspecting she was Violet because she was clean and wearing a white dress. She didn't look at us. She stared at the wall in front of her silently. I ignored him and placed Florence in her baby bouncer while Aaron done the same with Cassius. They were both awake and stared up at us with their big blue eyes.

"I'll go and make their bottles. Then they can have breakfast with us." Aaron said happily. He leapt to his feet and walked towards the door. Just as he was about to leave Harley popped her head around the door.

"I need help with breakfast." She said. Seth nodded and agreed to help so I was left with Alfie, Violet and the twins.

Alfie leant over my shoulder and stared down at the babies.

"Ugly little shits aren't they?" He growled. I stood up and glared at him.

"Shut up." I hissed.

"They must take after their mother." He said.

"You're pathetic." I said. "You're a father now, start acting like one instead of acting like a ten year old bully."

"I'm not a father." Alfie growled.

"Look at the evidence." I snapped as I pointed to the twins.

"They are Satan children." Alfie yelled.

"Then you must be the anti-Christ!" I snapped. He grabbed the front of my t shirt and pulled me closer to his. He raised his fist in the air about to punch me. I flinched back. I could hear one of the twins crying.

"Ah, ta, ta!" The Joker's voice said. I felt him place a hand on my shoulder and saw him push Alfie back with his other hand. "If anyone's hurting her it's me." Alfie muttered something under his breath and slumped off across the room.

"I don't need you saving me all the time." I snapped when I spun around to see The Joker. He chuckled under his breath before patting my shoulder.

"Sort out your child." He said. I glared at him before sorting out the twin who was crying.

About ten minutes later and I was feeding Cassius while Aaron fed Florence. Alfie and Seth sat on the floor in front of the television while Violent leant over Aaron cooing over Florence.

"Here are the rules!" The Joker said, clapping his hands together. Everyone lazily looked over at him. "No more pregnancies! Nine months without abusing somebody is too long and I can't… take…it."

"I can live with that." Aaron said as if he was the one who was able to get pregnant. I chuckled and looked down at Cassius.

"Second rule, all teenagers help with the twins." The Joker said earning a few groans of protest from Alfie.

"They have names you know." I mumbled.

"OK, all teenagers must help out with Flo and Cass." The Joker grinned. He knew that annoyed me. I glared up at him but he just winked. "Last rule, bank heists and all that chaos stuff starts again next week."

"What?" Aaron gasped. "I need to help Sparrow look after the twins!"

"Seth will be with her." The Joker shrugged. "You'll be like a proper little working family."

And so it became,

That was the most normal life we could produce for our children and it consisted of their biological father hating them, their chosen father, Aaron, robbing banks everyday with the most wanted criminals in Gotham who happened to be holding us captive.

I dreaded the day they grew old enough to be interested in their first couple of months of life.

/

_**A/N: **As if this story didn't have enough OC's I added two more! Well played._

**_DressedToKillx: _**_Ah, thank you for yet another fantasical review! I hope you like this chapter! _

**_MelanieTheGreat: _**_Yay! I hope you liked this chapter! Review again my child! _

**_Review please! It's the only way to get to fanfiction heaven! _**


	33. Coulrophobia

_**Coulrophobia**  
Fear Of Clowns_

Florence and Cassius gurgled in delight as they sat in a crowded make-shirt den made out of sheets, blankets, pillows and fairy lights. There was yogurt smeared down Cassius' 'Back to the Future' t shirt and crumbs covering his little jeans and Florence's 'Florence + the Machine' t shirt had chocolatey hand prints on. I would usually be fussing about that but not today. No today was their sixth month on earth. Seth and I were celebrating while everyone else was on a bank heist. We had dressed Florence in her purple and green tutu to please The Joker this morning because he heard us talking about our little party and shown us the tutu he had brought her for 'special occasions'. By special occasions he meant he was going to take her to a mob meeting or a bank heist one day but there was no way I was going to allow that. He brought Cassius a pair of brogues which, I have to admit, were the cutest things ever.

We had even tied Florence's wild curly bright ginger hair into two little pony tails with purple little bows. Both she and Cassius now had bright ginger hair except Florence's was curly while Cassius' was straighter. It was now easier to tell them apart.

"Daddy Aaron will be back soon." Seth told the twins. Cassius said something in baby talk and giggled.

"Oh-Kerr! Oh-Kerr! Oh-Kerr!" Florence cheered. That's right. Her first and only word was Joker. Cassius was a good little boy though because his first word was Mama.

"Oh Florence." I sighed. "Say Dada! Please! Say Dada! Daddy Aaron is rather upset you can say Joker and not his name." Florence just giggled and clapped her hands before rolling from her sitting position to lying on her back. Seth and I watched in amazement as she began to crawl.

"Oh my gosh." I screamed happily. "She's crawling." She crawled out of the little den and Seth and I were so excited that in our attempts to leap out of the den and grab the nearest camera, the den fell down on top of us and Cassius. Florence had already crawled to safety while Cassius, Seth and I were left laughing while being drowned in a mass of sheets and blankets. Seth fished Cassius out while I saved the six-month-birthday-cake.

Seth plopped Cassius in his little baby walker as I placed the cake on the table.

"Where's Florence?" I asked, slightly panicked. I looked around the room and my heart sank. She was nowhere to me seen.

"No! That's impossible! She couldn't have possibly crawled off that fast!" Seth said as he looked around the room for Florence. We were on the second floor which is where everyone mostly hung out when they weren't sleeping or out causing chaos. We had found The Joker's knives and Harley's sledge hammer in this room a few times so it wasn't the safest room for Florence to go wondering off in.

"She couldn't have gotten too far." I said, trying to calm myself and Seth down. It didn't work and soon Cassius figured out something was wrong. He burst out crying and stretched out his arms to be picked up. I felt like crying myself. There was no way Florence could have used the lift and I checked the stairwell. I started shaking and tears fell out of my eyes. She had just disappeared.

"What's going on?" Aaron asked when he happily walked into the room an hour after Florence had gone missing. He was wearing what he usually wore to go out with The Joker and create chaos, a three piece grey suit. Usually every time I saw him in his three piece suit I'd want to rip off his clothes or make out with him until my lips bled because I think three piece suits are the sexiest thing a man could wear but right not I was too scared and panicked.

"Florence has gone!" I sobbed. "We've looked everywhere. She started crawling and we looked away for a second and she was gone! I'm so stupid."

"First of all, calm down." Aaron said slowly. "Have you checked everywhere?"

"Everywhere!" Seth nodded. "There's no way on earth she couldn't have gotten more than a few steps but she's just disappeared."

"We need to tell The Joker." Aaron said, deadly serious. "We got back an hour ago but I took a shower."

"No!" I snapped. "We're not telling him."

"Sparrow, she could have been taken by one of The Joker's men." Aaron almost yelled. My eyes widened and I quickly took to the stairs. I ran up to The Joker's floor and ran in without knocking on the door.

"Florence is missing. She's just disappeared. You need to find her and-" I babbled. I cut myself off when I heard the word:

"Oh-Kerr!" I looked down and saw Florence sitting on the floor chewing on a purple glove.

"Oh Florence!" I gasped as I fell onto my knees in front of her. "Don't you ever run off on me again." I pried the glove from her and threw it in the direction of The Joker who was sitting on his bed glaring at me. He seemed in a particularly bad mood but I didn't care. "Don't eat that, darling." I mumbled to Florence. "We'll get you your teething toys in a second. Just let me talk to The Joker and we'll take you back to Daddy Aaron." Florence gurgled and clapped her hands together. I patted her head and stood up. The Joker was staring at the wall in front of him. I stomped over to him with my hands on my hips and stood directly in front of him.

"What's Florence doing up here?" I asked angrily. He just stared up at me. "Well? She didn't get up here on her own did she?"

"I brought her up here." The Joker said casually.

"Why?" I almost screamed. "Why would you do that without telling me?"

"Because today I'm in a bad mood and you're my favourite one to hurt." The Joker hissed. He leant over to his bedside table and pressed a red button a few times. After a few second of glaring at each other, a bunch of goons burst into the room. Florence saw them and giggled happily.

"You… take the baby downstairs. Give her to Aaron or Seth." The Joker said as he pointed to one of the men.

"No!" I yelled. I went to grab the man but The Joker instantly gripped my upper arm with his bare hand. "Get off my daughter." I tried to escape from The Joker but the man scooped up Florence and carried her out of the room. I screamed in frustration and kicked The Joker in the shin.

"The rest of you…uh… hold her back." The Joker nodded. Within seconds I was being held back by at least six men. I struggled but my attempts were in vain. A wave of fear washed over me. I saw a glint in The Joker's eye. He was excited and angry which just made me more scared.

"What have I done?" I screamed. "Let me go!"

"You just annoy me!" The Joker roared. I tried to shrink back but the men holding me chuckled and pushed me forward. I held back a sob and looked up at The Joker. He stared at me with wide insane eyes. I could almost hear him growl like a dog ready to attack.

Then the first blow came.

The Joker punched me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain for a second before being pulled back by the men. Then I was punched in the face and then the chest and then the stomach again and then I stopped trying to remember the last punch. Breathing began to get harder and blood began to come out of my mouth. I cried and screamed. The men holding me back just laughed while The Joker was silent in concentration. He would often stumble back, assess the damage he had done before running forward and throwing another punch at me.

After what seemed like hours The Joker waved his hand and the men dropped me to the floor, after kicking me and spitting on me they left the room. I wanted The Joker to become protective again and yell at them for kicking me but instead he just loomed over me breathing heavily. I was in so much pain that it hurt to move. I squirmed around on the floor while closing my eyes in pain. The Joker pulled his wooden chair away from his desk and put it in the middle of the room while I tried to crawl towards the door. Before I reached the door I felt The Joker grab my upper arm. He lifted me up and dragged me towards the chair before throwing me down on it so my stomach was pressed against the back of the chair.

"Why are you so angry?" I screamed. I tried not to cry though.

"Batman ruined my plan!" The Joker roared angrily. I wanted to point out that he said he didn't have plans but I decided against it. "Do you know how _humiliating _it is when you plan to set of thirty bombs and not one of them _explodes_?"

"I feel your pain… I really do." I said as I leant against the back of the chair which was in front of me. My head hung forward because I didn't have the energy to straighten my neck. "Please just let me go."

I felt his hands curl around my hair and I groaned. I knew what was coming. He was going to cut my hair. I didn't know whether he was doing it because he liked me with short hair or whether he just wanted to humiliate me. I didn't have the strength to fight back so instead I just let my head be pulled and pushed around by The Joker while he cut my hair. I felt blood from when The Joker had punched me in the face before drip down my bruised face. Soon enough my waist length ginger hair was shoulder length. The Joker took a step back and chuckled. Yes he defiantly wanted to humiliate me and it was working.

"Fuck you." I spat.

He didn't seem to like that. He grabbed my head and pulled me to my feet before dragging me to the nearest wall and smashing my head against it so hard it was a wonder my skull didn't smash into a million pieces or that my brain didn't ooze out of my ears. When The Joker let go of me I fell to the floor and clutched my head. Everything became fuzzy and disorientating. I curled up in a ball while watching the purple blurry figure stand in front of me.

"Joker I…" A voice said. I couldn't figure out who it was and I didn't even bother to look at them. "What happened here?"

"Get out and take her with you." The Joker drawled. After a few second I felt myself being lifted up and carried out of the room. I nuzzled my face into the person's chest and they stiffened uncomfortably.

"Aaron will kill us both. Stop being pathetic." The voice snapped although they didn't sound as if they 100% meant it. After more walking I was soon dropped down onto something soft. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on something over than the pain. "We need to get you bandaged up." The person said as they sat next to me. I felt their fingers trace the tracks of blood on my face. I looked up at them. I recognised their face but my mind wasn't working hard enough to figure out who it was. "You're going to have to take your clothes off so I can assess the damage. Don't worry… I won't hurt you… again." I simply stared up at them. Their green eyes stared back at me and I couldn't believe how pretty they were. I wanted to take a photograph of them and pin it on my wall so I could see them every day. The person tugged at my t shirt and I made no effort to stop them. Once they had removed my t shirt they took off my jeans as well.

"Don't fall asleep." The person said as they bandaged my wounds. "You may have concussion." I could feel my eyes grow heavy but I forced myself to stay awake. I concentrated on the feeling of the person cleaning my wounds. I hissed or groaned in pain once or twice but other than that I stayed quiet.

The person had moved to cleaning the dried blood off my face when I heard it. It was the cry of Florence or Cassius from a nearby room. It ripped through the room like a gun shot and I instantly sat up. The cloud of confusion of disorientation was gone and I looked around. Alfie sat next to me. He stared at me in confusion as I leapt off of the bed and stared at him.

"You're sick!" I yelled as I tried to cover my body.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Alfie said. "I wanted to help you."

"Why?" I snapped. "What do you want?"

"To see my son." Alfie mumbled. I burst out laughing as went to pick up my clothes. I started to get back into them while continuing to laugh.

"You're joking right?" I asked. "You called him ugly last night!"

"He was crying and I was tired." Alfie said. "He's _my_ child Sparrow."

"Biologically yes." I nodded. "But Aaron's his real father. Aaron's the one who gets up with him at night and reads him a bed time story every night. He's the one who holds him every time he's crying with teething pains. When Cassius grows older and asks who is father is I'll say Aaron."

"You're not even giving me a chance." Alfie growled. "I am begging. I want to see my son."

"What about your daughter?" I asked as I pulled my t shirt on.

"One at a time." Alfie said. I wanted to yell at him but I heard Cassius yelling 'Mama' and I took it as a perfect excuse to leave.

"I'll think about it." I mumbled before leaving the room.

/

"It's not fair." I mumbled as sat opposite Aaron on the bathroom floor. The twins were asleep in their cots in the bedroom while we sat in the ensuite. The Joker had ordered Aaron to dye his hair bright red. I felt bad for him because he had been trying to keep it perfect for some strange reason. He always made sure it was cut a few centimetres above his shoulders so it wasn't too long and wasn't too short. He had been moaning about dying it ever since I got back from Alfie's room. He thought it was going to kill his hair.

"The Joker said it would be easier to recognise me when I'm wearing a mask when we go out." Aaron explained.

"I liked your chocolaty hair." I mumbled.

"Cute." Aaron chuckled. Then he shifted uncomfortably and stared at the red hair dye which had smudged on his fingers. "Your hair is shorter."

"Yes it is." I said. He looked up at me before looking back down at his stained hands.

"What else did he do to you?" He asked.

"Can't you tell?" I asked quietly. "He beat me."

"Why?" Aaron asked.

"Because he was in a bad mood." I said.

"We need to get out of here, Sparrow." Aaron sighed as if I hadn't already figured that out myself. "What if he's _'in a bad mood_' while the twins are around?" I knew I should have told him about the 'one year' deal I had with The Joker but part of me thought that if I told him The Joker would just get angrier and call the deal off. So with the twin's safety in mind, I shrugged my shoulders and walked into the bedroom where I fell asleep on the bed.

/

For the next week The Joker was still in a bad mood but Alfie was in a weirdly nice mood. It was like they both swapped overnight. Alfie would take Cassius for walks around the yard with Seth. Seth only went with them because I didn't trust Alfie to look after my son on his own.

Meanwhile, every time I walked past The Joker in the hallway or if I entered a room he was in, if I wasn't carrying one of the twins, he'd punch me in the stomach so hard I'd fall to the floor in pain.

And then there were the twins who were teething. They'd scream for hours at night and when we'd finally get them off to sleep we'd see The Joker leaning at the door. He'd beckon Aaron and me to follow and we'd walk out of the room like we were being lead to our death. Then he'd yell at us and tell us to control our children. Sometimes it was just yelling and yelling. He'd grab us and hiss things in our ears. I don't know what he said to Aaron but it brought him to tears. I tried to ignore him when he spoke to me. I'd stare ahead with no emotion. He'd say things about how the twins would grow up to be freaks, once he even said he'd seen them come into the world so he'd see them out; it was things like that which made me hit him which made him hit me back harder. He didn't just say things about the twins, he'd say things about how fat and ugly I was and that it was a wonder I had boyfriend. I'd try to laugh at him for that but when I got back to my room I'd lock myself in the bathroom and cry like a pathetic child.

One day, around midday, I was lying on my bed in the middle of my room on my own. It was beautifully silent and still. Alfie and Seth were looking after Cassius and Aaron had taken Florence to see '_Auntie Harley_'. I was getting a few blissful hours of piece. I sounded like my mum or my sister but I didn't care. I wanted to drown in the silence.

"Sparrow!" A voice snapped as the door was thrown open. I let out an annoyed growl and rolled over onto my stomach. Alfie stood there in the doorway with Cassius in his arms.

"Seth didn't leave you in charge did he?" I asked. Alfie shook his head and placed Cassius down on the floor.

"We have to get out of here now." Alfie panicked. "Come with me. We're leaving right now."

"Oh Alfie." I groaned. "I'm not stupid. I remember what happened last time! You think we can run away and start a happy little family. Well we can't."

"No. We can go to the police. We can get to give us new identities and new homes and all that." Alfie said as he grabbed my hand. He looked me in the eye and I saw those large green eyes again. "Please…" I pulled away from him and walked over to Cassius.

"What's brought this all on?" I asked as I scooped Cassius up.

"I heard The Joker on the phone to Jonathan Crane." Alfie sighed as he sat down. He ran his hands over his face before peeking up at me. He stared at me for a few seconds and I began to get butterflies.

"You're insane." I growled. I just wanted to break the horrible silence. Alfie continued to stare up at me as if I hadn't said anything before saying clearly:

"The Joker's selling Cassius to Dr Jonathan Crane."

/

_A/N: Cliff-hanger! I'm sorry about that. I'm starting the new chapter as soon as possible, but be nice because it's my birthday today! _

_MelainieTheGreat: I'm glad you liked it! And I'm also glad you like Seth. I wanted to make him the nice one! I hope you like this chapter and please don't kill me for the cliff-hanger._

_So remember to review please! _


	34. Noctiphobia

**_Noctiphobia_**

_- Fear of the night._

Alfie's a liar. He's an insane, attention seeking liar. The Joker's a monster but he wouldn't sell my son. _Never underestimate the evilness of The Joker._ No. He. Would. Not.

Sitting in the kitchen I stared at the small television which hung off of the wall. It was three o'clock in the morning and I couldn't sleep. My insomnia played up when I was worried or excited or had something on my mind. I made a mental note to hit Alfie in the morning. I took one last sip of the tea I had made for myself and got to my feet. I didn't bother turning the television off. It's not like anyone would care. As I walked towards the elevator I began thinking about how much I was turning into my mother. I shuddered at the thought. I would _never_ be her. I would actually care for Florence and Cassius and I wouldn't force them to go to meals with Bruce Wayne.

I took the elevator up to my floor in silence and when the doors opened with a loud creak and tip-toed out of the room. I didn't want to wake anybody up. As I turned the corner I saw two men leaning against the wall opposite mine and Aaron's room. When I saw who they were my breath caught in my throat.

"What are you doing?" I asked. They spun to face me. The Joker was still wearing his purple suit and grease paint and Jonathan wasn't wearing his scarecrow mask, his cold blue eyes stared at me intently. I took a few big steps forward with my hands clenched at my side when I saw what he was holding, or _who _he was holding. Cassius was curled up in his arms asleep. His bright ginger hair had been smoothed down and he was still in his blue and white sleep suit. "Get off of him."

"Sparrow, go to bed." The Joker said quietly through gritted teeth. Jonathan smirked and with his free hand, handed The Joker a bunch of rolled up money. There must have been a couple hundred dollars there. My heart sank and my stomach flipped.

"No." I snapped. "What is he doing with my son?"

"I'll see you some time." Jonathan said with a nod as he walked down the corridor, pushing past me so I fell to the floor, with Cassius still asleep in his arms. I leapt to my feet but before I could run after him The Joker wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Wait!" I screamed. I struggled in The Joker's arm as he pulled me in the opposite direction, towards the stairs. "What's going on? Where's Cassius going? Where is Crane taking him? Get off me! I need my son!" I screamed.

"You're going to wake everyone up!" The Joker growled as I was dragged up the metal stairs.

"I don't give a shit! I want Cassius! I want an explanation!" I screamed.

"Swearing is not for little girls like you." The Joker said with a smirk. I let out a louder scream and began roaring all the swear words I could think of as I was dragged up the stairs and to The Joker's room. Harley was nervously sitting on the bed biting her nails. When I was thrown into the room I had tears streaming down my face and my nose was running.

"How did it go?" Harley asked. The Joker rolled his eyes.

"Get out." He said to her. She nodded and quickly left the room.

"Where's Cassius?" I screamed as I thrown myself on The Joker. I began punching him but he wasn't affected at all. He picked me up and dropped me down on his bed before climbing on top of me and straddling my waist. I tried to grab his greasy hair so I could tear it out of his head but his pinned my arms to the bed by my wrist.

"I sold him." He said slowly and clearly. I stopped crying. I stopped breathing. I stared up at the clown on top of me with my mouth hanging open. Alfie was right. Why didn't I listen to him? "Why?" Then I lost control and started bucking my body and screaming. "Why? Why? Why?"

"Oh Sparrow." The Joker growled. "A few months ago you didn't even want _one_."

"I want them both now!" I roared. "Burn in hell you sick freak of a monster." I spat on his face without a second thought. He took a deep breath before slamming his head down onto mine. I whimpered and stopped screaming. I started crying. The Joker climbed off of me and I made no effort to move. Jonathan and Cassius would be out of the building by now and there was no chance of me catching up. I cried and cried and ignored everything. When I came back to reality I was curled in a ball under The Joker's blanket while he climbed in only wearing jogger bottoms. I didn't even remember being put under the blanket or The Joker going to get changed.

"Why did Jonathan want to buy Cassius?" I asked in big gulps of sobs. The Joker grabbed my hair in his fist and pulled me to his chest. He wrapped his other arm around my waist. He wasn't hugging me, no, he was quieting me by crushing my face into his chest.

"Because Jonathan needed a subject that he knows every little detail about." The Joker mumbled. I cried harder. The Joker kept me pressed into his bare chest and eventually my crying calmed down. I was almost asleep when I heard The Joker's voice in my ear.

"You're such a uh _bad _mom." He whispered. I didn't react. "You couldn't even protect your own son. You didn't even put up a fight. You just watched him being carried away. Now he's gone forever."

"I hate you." I hissed. He let out a low quiet chuckle and stroked my hair.

"I hate you too." He whispered.

/

I sat in the bath the next day silently. The Joker wasn't awake when I sneaked out of bed and into the bathroom. My discarded clothes lay next to the bath in a limp pile. I had stopped crying a while ago because The Joker kept punching me in the stomach while his other arm was wrapped around my waist. All night he kept hissing horrible things in my ear about how I was useless. He told me that he had seen Aaron and Lily having sex which I knew was a complete lie but it still made me feel miserable. He told me I was ugly and pathetic and that nobody even liked me anymore. I believed him. He even said I should just go and commit suicide because nobody would miss me. All the while he kept me against his body while I cried into his chest.

I let out a sigh and sunk lower into the water. I knew everything The Joker said was right. I couldn't even look after my own son. I had let him be taken away by an escaped Arkham inmate. I never put up a fight when The Joker came to kidnap me or hurt me, even if I did it was never good enough. I was a weak mess. I would grow up to be a jobless slob but right now a future didn't seem very appealing. In a year, when I was allowed to leave The Joker, I would have to explain that I had had twins and one of them had been taken. My sister would be so ashamed. My niece would hate me. My mother would be disappointed. I was scared of the future. If I killed myself now who would care? Aaron might be upset but he'd get over it and maybe even go off with Lily, she was much prettier than I was. Seth would be OK eventually. Florence wouldn't even remember me and she'd live a happy life with Aaron and Seth. Alfie would be happy I was gone and so would Lily. Everyone at home probably thought I was dead anyway.

So I leaned over to the windowsill and picked up the razor which lay on its own next to a toothbrush. I figured it was The Joker's and chuckled. In a twisted sort of way _he_ was killing me. I always knew he would. So after a while I slid the razor blade out of the razor, cutting my fingers a lot in the process, and held it above my wrist. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

/

"Get out of the goddamn bathroom Sparrow." Harley hissed as she banged her fist on the door. The Joker groaned as he stirred from his sleep. He saw the harlequin standing next to the bathroom door in her red silk nightdress.

"What's going on?" He groaned. He wasn't happy about being awake. He hardly got any sleep that night because he had forced himself to stay awake and whisper harsh things into little Sparrow's ear until she had fallen fast asleep.

"Sparrow has been in the bathroom for at least ten minutes." Harley growled. The Joker rolled his eyes. He figured that if Harley got into the bathroom he could get some more sleep and then he'd be bright eyed and bushy tailed in the day time, ready to physiologically torture his favourite hostage, Sparrow. So he dragged himself out of bed and towards the bathroom. He kicked down the door and walked back to his bed before collapsing on it. After a few blissfully silent second Harley let out a shaky scream.

"Mr J!" She yelled as she came stumbling out of the bathroom.

"What is it?" The Joker growled. All he wanted was to sleep. Was that really too much to ask for?

"Sparrow's dead."

/

I woke up.

I wasn't dead.

For a few second I though the whole suicide attempt was just a nightmare but then my eyes opened and I saw I was in a hospital ward. The first thing my mind wandered on to was how much trouble I was going to be in.

"Oh good you're awake." A posh voice said. I looked over at the direction of the voice and saw a doctor smiling at me. "Commissioner Gordon was just about to leave. He has some questions for you." With that he left the room. I groaned and pulled the crisp white blanket over my head. Questions, questions, questions. I didn't want to answer any. I could have pretended to be asleep again. I could have put the questions off for another day.

"Sparrow?" A voice asked.

"What?" I snapped. I clenched the sheets in my fists and a flash of pain ran through my wrists.

"I'm Commissioner Gordon. We've met before. May I talk to you?" The voice asked. I peeked my head out of the blankets and saw him smiling over at me. I frowned but he took a seat anyway. "Is that OK?"

"I suppose." I mumbled. Gordon smiled and pulled a notepad out of his pocket.

"You were pregnant…" He said. "Can you tell me what happened to the child or where he or she is now?"

"I had twins." I said. "A boy and a girl. You should see them, they're beautiful." Gordon smiled but didn't say anything. "Florence is with Aaron still… as far as I know. Cassius is…" I wiped away a tear that threatened to fall down my face. "…he was taken."

"Who was he taken by?" Gordon asked as he scribbled something down on his notepad. I buried myself under the blankets again because I was worried if I looked at Gordon's sympathising smile again I'd burst out crying. I curled into a ball, tugging at the tubes that were attached to my wrist.

"Jonathan Crane." I said sadly. "The Joker sold him. He said Jonathan needed a new test subject." I slowly came back out of the blankets and looked at Gordon with begging eyes. "But you can get him back right. You can get my son back."

"He'll be our top priority." Gordon said. I wanted to yell at him and strangle him. Those words weren't good enough. I wanted him to say he already had Cassius and that Jonathan was dead.

"That's not good enough." I snapped. "He's only six months old. Crane doesn't know how to look after a baby. He's insane. Make a deal with him. Give him another baby. I need Cassius back." Gordon nodded but quickly changed the subject. He began asking me questions about me which were replied to with grunts and one word answers.

Soon Gordon left and I was on my own. Well, on my own for a few minutes. Then the door creaked open. I stayed under my blankets. I didn't want a visitor.

"Go away." I mumbled. The blanket was ripped off of me and I was faced with the sight of an angry Rose… or Lily, most likely Lilly.

"You've been avoiding me." She hissed.

"Who is this?" I asked as I sat up. Rose crossed her arms and sat down on the seat Gordon had, moments ago, just got out of.

"It's Rose." She said. "You've been avoiding me."

"I haven't been avoiding you!" I scoffed. "You haven't been… conscious."

"Whenever I am you're not there. You're with Aaron and you babies." Rose growled. She hissed the last word as if it was the most disgusting thing on the planet. I looked her up and down as saw she was in her pyjamas which most probably meant she was a patient at the hospital.

"Why are you here?" I asked. She leant forward and slammed her fist down on the bed.

"Don't change the subject." She growled.

"Answer my question then we can talk about your insane theories as much as you'd like." I said before realising the word 'insane' was rather harsh. Luckily she didn't notice.

"The Joker needed somebody to explain why you were here." Rose said with a wave of her hand. "He also wants Lily to phone him when you're awake. So he cut me in order to get me in the hospital. You've been asleep for too long. I've had to pretend I've had agonising stomach pains."

"It's hardly my fault." I muttered under my breath.

"Back to you. You've changed Sparrow." She said. Her dyed pink hair fell in front of her face as she glared at me with such anger in her eyes. "What ever happened to '_I'm not having a baby until I'm twenty something_'?"

"Well… I got raped." I said. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Then you should have got an abortion." She said as if it was simple. I wanted to slap her and if we were at the hideout I would have. There's something about living with The Joker that makes it acceptable to do things you wouldn't dream of doing in a normal place.

"Joker told me I wasn't allowed." I said.

"You're too much of a goody-two-shoes." Rose growled.

"Fuck you." I snapped. "Get out of here. Now." Rose leapt to her feet.

"You're pathetic." She snapped. "I always thought you were but I never told you. You've always been the favourite. Little Birdy Sparrow, she's so weak and pathetic and scared of everything. Everyone must look after you and do whatever you say."

"Shut up."

"You're such a little spoilt princess! Even The Joker loves you. You're his favourite."

"He's The Joker. He doesn't have a favourite. You're insane."

"If _I_ slit my wrists or if _Alfie_ or _Seth_ slit their wrist's, they'd be left to bleed to death. Not that we would do anything so attention seeking like. As soon as you get a little bit upset and throw a tantrum and hurt yourself everyone goes crazy. Not little Sparrow. No. No. No. Poor little Sparrow with all her problems. The Joker whisks you away to hospital because everyone's so worried about you."

"Get out, you delusional freak!"

"You think you're so great but everyone who has ever liked you now hates you! Alfie, your brother, me. Give Seth and Aaron a few weeks and they'll hate you."

I let out a scream and grabbed the crystal glass vase next to my bed. I threw it at her but she jumped out the way just in time. She glared at me before walking out of the room. I began crying and buried myself back under the blankets. Soon I wasn't sad any more. I was just angry. The kind of angry where you feel like you're going to explode at any second.

When he came I wasn't scared, I had been expecting it.

"You took your sweet time." I mumbled as walked across the room. I was almost offended. He hadn't made an effort to blend in. He was still in his purple suit and grease paint. Obviously Gotham wasn't trying to save me anymore. Not that I didn't understand. I wouldn't want to save me either.

The Joker pulled out his gun and shot the painting on the wall above my head. I covered my head with my arms and The Joker laughed. His footsteps got closer and closer until he was looming over the bed. I felt him pull the tubs and wires out of my skin. I hissed in pain but he just chuckled and pulled me out of the bed. His hand was tight around my arm like it was trying to cut off my circulation. He dragged me across the room quickly causing me to stumble a few times.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked as we walked through the halls of the hospitals. There were many dead bodies littering the floor like something off of a horror movie. I dug my heels into the floor. "I'm not leaving here in just this." The Joker looked at my hospital gown and let out a dramatic sigh. He dragged me in the direction of the girl's toilets and threw me into the room. I fell onto my knees and elbows and let out a pained hiss.

"Wait there." He said. After a few more seconds he kicked open the door and handed me a pair of doctors scrubs. "Put them on… and be…uh… quick." I did as I was told even though the clothes were way too big for me and I had to hold the pants up as I tripped over the legs of them.

"Cute." The Joker chuckled as I stumbled out of the bathroom. "But you're still is so much trouble."

/

_**A/n: **__Oh fun, fun, fun! I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I'd enjoy it if you review._

_**MealineTheGreat: **__I'm sorry for the surprise. I'm glad you liked the chapter and the ginger babies. Is it bad that I got the idea to make them ginger from a home movie? Oh my. Any way. I hope you like this chapter! _

_**Jaguar69:**__ I'm sorry! I'm a bad person! I hope you like this chapter. Review again! _


	35. Cryophobia

**_Cryophobia_**

_Fear of extreme cold, ice or frost _

If there's one thing worse than being punished by The Joker it's having to wait to be punished by The Joker. He threw me back in the hideout and said he'll deal with me when he could be bothered. So I rolled my eyes and walked back up to my room. When I opened the door I was not greeted with a happy welcome. Instead I was tackled to the floor.

"What on earth did you do that for?" Aaron roared. I looked up at him and I was momentarily terrified. He had the doctor's t shirt I was wearing in his fists. He glared down at me as if I had done something terrible. "How could you be so selfish?"

"Selfish?" I managed to choke out. I managed to crawl out from underneath him and get to my feet. "How am I selfish?"

"You tried to kill yourself! Do you know how horrible it feels being told your son has been taken and your girlfriend has killed herself all in the same day?" Aaron growled. Tears fell down his cheeks and his fists were clenched.

"He's not even your son you idiot!" I screamed. Aaron froze.

"So Alfie's better?" He asked quietly. "He raped you and you still call him the father."

"Don't be so harsh to him." I snapped. "He's the one who knew Cassius was being taken away."

"And you didn't tell me." Aaron asked. He let out a hallow chuckle before punching the wall. I jumped. "So in this little world you live in where your beautiful suicide goes through and you die in The Joker's bath tub where does Florence go? Before we get to go home, before we have to tell your family you killed yourself in your captor's bathroom, before all of that, where does Florence go? Does she go to her real father? Does she go to Alfie?"

"No." I growled.

"Do you even care about her? Does anyone apart from me even care about her?" He sighed.

"Of course." I roared.

"Then why haven't you asked where she is?" Aaron said calmly. "Any other mother would want to know exactly where her daughter if her son had been taken." I stare up at him. He lets out another hallow laugh. "She's with Seth by the way. Not that you'd care. Why are you so selfish?"

"Get out." I scream. I clutch my hair in my fists. "Get out! Get out! Get out!"

"Gladly!" Aaron roars. Then he's gone. The door slams behind him and I'm left standing in the middle of an empty room. Silence. I hate silence. A few weeks ago I'd crave it but now I loathe it. I look down at my bare feet and sniff. Oh god I was selfish. I was a selfish idiot.

Suddenly the door flies open and Aaron runs towards me.

"That was awful." He said. "Let's never do that again. I'm sorry. I'm a heartless idiot."

"I'm a selfish bitch." I sob as he wraps his arms around me.

"No you're not." He said as he began crying himself. "I'm so heartless."

"I hate to break this little heart to heart." A voice drawled. I saw The Joker leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face. I wiped the tears from my cheeks as he strode over. "Sparrow has a punishment to attend to."

"Where are we going?" I asked as I was dragged out of the room.

"To make use of a room I have not yet used." The Joker giggled. He sounded excited which was not a good sign. He pulled me down, what seemed like, endless flights of stairs until we got to the kitchen. He pulled me through the kitchen until we got to a large metal door. I made a pathetic attempt to struggle out of his grip but by the time he had unlocked the metal door I had changed nothing. "Now this is a big freezer… room." My eyes widened and I felt the cold hit me as the door swung open.

"You can't be serious." I whimpered. "I'll freeze to death."

"I thought you wanted to die." The Joker pouted before letting out a loud cackle and throwing me into the freezer room. I fell onto my hands and knees and scraped the heel of my hands and my pale knees on the sharp icy floor. I looked up and saw a couple bodies of meat hanging on hooks. I hoped they were animals but the possibility that they were once humans jumped into my mind.

I rub my hands up and down my arms and watched as my breath makes a shaky cloud in the air.

It was going to be a long evening.

/

The Joker sat at the window sharpening his knife. He watched Alfie and Lily in the yard with a smirk. Lily was his success. He had broken Rose when she came even though he had thought she'd be the hardest to crack. He thought Sparrow would be the easy one. He gave her a week at most but how long had it been now? A year or two? A few near death experiences and the birth of unwanted children and she was only just showing signs of cracks. Seth and Alfie had been interesting. Alfie was weak and gave in quickly. He had become a worthless ape whom would end up in Black Gate prison by the time he was twenty five. The word ape made The Joker's mind wander. He began to think about how good it would be to replace Harley with a monkey. He could train it to help him on bank heists. He wouldn't give the evil animal a patronising name like Bananas. No. Something classy like… Leroy or Marcello. Marcello the monkey. Now how to get Marcello…

The door knocked and in came Aaron with Florence on his hip. The child gurgled happily when she saw the clown. Aaron on the other hand looked furious. He glared at The Joker as if he was holding The Joker captive not the other way around.

"Where's Sparrow?" He growled. "It's been hours."

"What's a matter? Need her for your teenage needs?" The Joker chuckled. Aaron blushed and shifted Florence on his hip.

"Florence needs her mom." He grumbled. "She hasn't seen her in days." The Joker let out a dramatic sigh and got to his feet.

"Well then you better hope she's still alive." He giggled. "Go back to your room. I'll bring her to you if she's still alive." Aaron was silent for a few seconds before turning on his heel and charging out of the room. The Joker chuckled and walked towards the door himself. Truth be told he had forgotten all about Sparrow. He had been enjoying the peace since Harley had busied herself making a new costume or something along those lines and had not bothered him in a while.

Pushing open the heavy door The Joker hummed a tune to himself.

"Honey, I'm home." He called out happily. When he got into the freezer room he saw Sparrow curled up in the corner of the room. She doesn't look up but when The Joker gets closer he knows she's still alive because he can see her shivering. "Sparrow." He whispers in her ear. A whimper escapes her lips but she doesn't move. He scoops her up in his arms and looks down at her face with a smirk. Her eyes were partly open and tiny flakes of ice had gathered on her eyelashes and hair.

"I-I-I-I'm c-c-cold." She stuttered as if it wasn't obvious.

"I can see that." The Joker giggled as he carried her out of the room. By the time he had got her to his room the ice had melted from her eyelashes and hair. He dropped her onto the bed and looked down at her. She curled back into a ball and mumbled something about being cold.

He knew he should just throw her back with Aaron and let him deal with it. He contemplated her out into the hallway but then he realised the fun he could have with this situation.

It was common knowledge that the best way to warm a person up was with body heat. He looked down at the half conscious girl and smirked.

"Do you want me to warm you up?" He asked in a fake caring voice. She nodded without looking up or breaking from her tight ball. He crawled onto the bed and tugged at the bottom of the t shirt she was wearing. She groaned in annoyance and shifted but made little attempt to struggle when The Joker pulled the scrubs top over her head and off of her body.

"What are you doing?" She growled as he pulled down the scrubs pants.

"Warming you up." The Joker mumbled as he looked down at her body. The last time he saw her in just her underwear was before she had been pregnant. If he remembers correctly it was before he stabbed her in the neck. She was still into wearing boxer shorts instead of proper women's underwear. The only difference was that she had lost a bit of her shape, but that as only to be expected from having twins, and there were a few faint stretch marks across her pale skin.

He pushed her under the blankets and before she can protest his slips out of his suit and slides into the bed wearing only his underwear. At first she goes to weakly push his away but then she feels his warmth and quickly snuggles into his chest. He chuckles and lets his hands wander over her body. They fall on one of her bandaged wrist and it stays there. He had been waiting for the day were she gives up. It had finally come after so long. He smiled to himself before pressing his face into her ginger hair.

"I win." He whispered happily.

/

Aaron stood outside The Joker's door the next morning. Florence was, yet again, with Seth and he was, yet again, on his own. He needed to know whether Sparrow was still alive. He hadn't heard anything since last night when The Joker said he'd go and get her.

He hated how he was always the last one to hear about things. He was the last one to hear about Cassius being taken away. It was Seth who told him after everyone else knew. It was also Seth who told him about Sparrow slitting open her wrists.

He shook the thought out of his head and knocked on the door with his fist. After a few seconds of waiting he simply charged right in. His eyes landed on the double bed where The Joker and Harley usually slept. That day though Harley wasn't there. Instead The Joker lay next to Sparrow. Her red hair peeked out of the blankets and Aaron let out a relieved sigh.

"Jesus Aaron, do you know what time it is?" The Joker grumbled as he pushed himself up slightly.

"I'm here to take Sparrow back." Aaron mumbled. Sparrow had told him about The Joker forcing her to sleep in the same bed as him just to make Alfie annoyed. It wasn't going to work with him. Well, he thought it wouldn't. The Joker climbed out of bed and Aaron saw that he was wearing only his underwear. Aaron flinched but tried to calm himself down. The Joker didn't seem like a pyjama person anyway. Sparrow whimpered when The Joker wasn't next to her.

"Come back." She groaned, her voice was hoarse. The Joker chuckled and continued walking towards Aaron. Aaron's fists clenched at his side and he took a sharp breath of air.

"Come on Sparrow, we're going back to our room." Aaron mumbled as he pulled the blanket off of her. When he saw Sparrow was only in her underwear he froze. His jaw clenched and he stared at her as she fell back to sleep unaware that he was even in the room. The Joker giggled from behind him and Aaron spun around.

"I know what you're doing." He snapped before spinning back around and picking up Sparrow. "It won't work."

"I'm not doing anything." The Joker laughed as he watched Aaron carry Sparrow out of his room and towards their own room.

/

"You know I was only half conscious when he undressed me don't you?" I mumbled as she looked down at Florence who was currently sitting on my lap drinking her bottle.

"I do." Aaron sighed from his place in the corner of the room. He was sitting on the arm chair and had been irregularly quiet since I woke up back in our room. I looked up at him and saw him staring into space.

"Then why are you in a bad mood?" I grumbled. He twirled a piece of his blood red hair in his fingers. "There's something you're not telling me."

"I'm just worried about you." He said slowly as if he had to force the words to leave his lips. Once Florence was finished drinking I put her down on the floor and she went back to playing with her toys.

"Don't lie." I sighed as I closed my eyes and ran a hand through my hair.

"I miss Cassius as well." Aaron said. It was like somebody had punched me in the stomach. Cassius. I wondered where he was at that very moment. I felt a weight on the bed and soon I felt Aaron's lips against mine.

"Do you still love me?" He mumbled against my lips. I leant back but he kept leaning forward until I was lying down.

"Of course. Why?" I asked. Instead of answering me he kissed me and gripped my hair in his fists.

I began to wonder why this was happening. How had I become pregnant and had two boyfriends? I wasn't pretty. I was always the ugly friend. Aaron was good looking; he could have anyone so why did he want me? Why was The Joker still interested in me? My head began to hurt. My brain was working too hard. My mind was working overtime. I wanted sleep to swallow me up again so I didn't have to think for a few hours. Was that too much to ask for?

_**A/N: **__Well I hope you all liked that. Please can you take the time to review so I can see how many people are still interested in this?_

_**Melaniethegreat: **__I'm sorry they're getting so short. I just wanted to pace it out because I have about four chapters left of this so I thought I could stretch it! I hope you like this chapter! _


	36. Fear of The Unknown

_Fear of the unknown._

Seth watched as I lay on my back on the floor. Florence was happily playing with her toys while Seth and I enjoyed the peace of having not many people in the hideout. It was the day after I got suspicious of Aaron being in a bad mood with me and he was still acting odd. Seth didn't mind that I complained to him.

"When you get a girlfriend please don't be paranoid over the slightest thing." I grumbled angrily. Seth shrugged and leant back in his chair.

"I don't want a _girl_friend." He said. I sat up and looked up at him.

"Why?"

"I don't like women in that way." He mumbled uncomfortably. Florence crawled over to him and tugged on his pants. He grinned and swooped her up onto his knee. She gurgled happily and clapped her hands together as Seth bounced her up and down.

"I don't understand." I whispered. Seth shrugged again.

"I don't want a girlfriend. I'd like a boyfriend." He said casually. He saw my confused look and sighed. "Sparrow I'm gay."

"But you and Lily…"

"I guess I was trying to convince myself I was heterosexual."

"You say it so calmly."

"I've known for a while. I just didn't want to tell anyone. Could you imagine if The Joker found out?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask." He smirked. He looked back down at me and chuckled. "I'm still Seth. I haven't changed. I'm not going to start wearing pink and jumping on Aaron. Just please don't tell The Joker or Alfie and Lily. You can mention it to Aaron but that's it. I don't need The Joker or Harley finding out. I'm not ashamed I just can't be bothered being a target." I smiled at him. I opened my mouth to say something but the door slammed against the wall and Alfie came into the room. His hair was stained with spray on blue hair dye that washed out when he got into the shower, for some reason he was allowed to have spray on hair colour while Aaron had to have permanent red hair. Alfie grinned and lifted Florence up from Seth's knee. Seth look surprised and I was as well.

"How's my little girl?" Alfie smiled as he held Florence up in the air. He then glanced down at me. "Aaron wants to see you. He's getting a shower in your room now. You're in trouble."

"What have I done?" I asked as I got to my feet.

"I don't know." Alfie mumbled. "The Joker said something to him on the way back and at first he shrugged it off but The Joker kept saying things to him and he eventually flipped." I rolled my eyes. "I'll look after Florence."

When I got up to my room Aaron was standing in the bathroom in his sweat pants and drying his red hair.

"You wanted me?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm in my voice as I sat down on the bed. He spun around and began walking towards me. I saw the bruises and cuts on his chest and stood up. I walked towards and placed my hand below a cut that was starting to bleed again. "Here, let me help." He took a side step away from me and nodded towards the bed.

"Sit down." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes but done as I was told. "I know that you asked The Joker if Florence could call him daddy. I don't know if this is your sick idea of a joke or if you have Stockholm syndrome or something but…"

"Is that what he told you?" I asked as I rubbed my forehead. Aaron nodded. "And you believed him? You know what happened with Alfie. You know that The Joker is a manipulative liar." He just glared at me as if I was the one lying. "So you believe him over me."

"No… it's just…" Aaron mumbled.

"It's just what?" I almost screamed.

"Well I did find you both in your underwear in bed together yesterday morning." Aaron growled. I rolled my eyes and leapt to my feet.

"Oh forget it." I yelled. I stormed towards the door before stopping and looking over my shoulder at him. "You can sleep somewhere else tonight." I slammed the door shut behind me and began stomping down the hallway.

"Problems?" The Joker giggled when I saw him leaning against a nearby wall.

"No." I snapped. "Everything's fine."

"Liar." The Joker giggled. I rolled her eyes and walked past him. I wanted to scream at him and tell him how much I hated him but I restrained myself.

/

"Florence please." I moaned as her little legs kicked out, splashing me with water. Bathing her without Aaron is harder than I thought. She wouldn't keep still and she kept kicking and splashing. She was now too big for the little baby bath we bathed her in when she was a new born so now she would go in the normal sized bath that me and Aaron used, in one of those baby bath seats. Even the toys I had thrown in the bath for her weren't entertaining her. She just threw them at the walls happily.

"Need some help?" A voice chuckled. I looked over my shoulder and saw The Joker standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Not from you." I snapped.

"Fine." The Joker smiled before walking out of the room.

"No wait." I yelled. He came back into the room and I sighed in defeat. "You could amuse her while I was her hair if you'd like?"

"No." The Joker grinned. His scars flinched as he tried to hold back a giggle. "You need to beg for it."

"No way." I growled. I rested my head against the side of the bath and weighed out my options. It was either beg The Joker for help or beg Aaron for help. "Please Joker. Please help me with Florence. I'm begging you." The Joker let out a giggle and knelt on the floor next to me. I looked over at him and sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"Oh-kerr!" Florence gurgled as he took off his gloves and jacket.

"See, if I hadn't given Cassius away then how would you be dealing with them both?" The Joker asked as he tickled Florence's stomach. I began washing her orange hair and didn't look up at The Joker.

"I'd be able to manage fine." I growled.

"I was doing you a favour."

"You're insane." I snapped. Suddenly his hands were around my neck. I fell back onto the floor as he loomed above me, squeezing my neck and cutting off my air supply.

"No I'm not." He snarled. Florence's cry ripped through the air and The Joker let go of me. He went back to entertaining Florence as if nothing had happened. I frowned and continued washing her hair. Once she was all finished I scooped her up and wrapped her in her pink towel. I carried her back to our room and placed her in The Joker's arms.

"How many times do I need to tell you… uh… you cannot shove a naked baby at me?" He growled. I went to the wardrobe and picked out some pyjamas for Florence.

"So… where's Harley?" I mumbled. The Joker cleared his throat and sat up straight.

"That's what I came to talk to you about." He said with a smirk. He leant forward a bit and looked me in the eyes. "Last thing I heard, she was on her way down to get Aaron."

"What do you mean?" I asked calmly.

"She heard you and Aaron had an argument and she figured he was… on the market." The Joker said. I threw Florence's pyjamas on the bed and ran out of the room.

/

Harley stood in the doorway. She was only doing what The Joker said. He said he wanted her to go and kiss Aaron until Sparrow came down and saw. Harley frowned. This all felt horribly wrong even to her. She gracefully tiptoed into the room and saw Aaron sprawled across the sofa.

"Hello." She smiled. Aaron looked up and then looked back at the television.

"What do you want _Harleen?_" He hissed. Harley pouted and sat on the arm of the chair next to where Aaron's head was. She grabbed her gun from the holster on her thigh, under her skirt, and placed it against Aaron's head.

"Stand up." She said quietly. He done as he was told and raised in arms in a surrender. Harley licked her lips and smiled. "Now here's the deal pretty boy, you're going to kiss me like you mean it or I'll blow your brains out and you'll make a pretty little stain on the wall."

"What? Why?" Aaron babbled as he back up against a wall.

"Don't ask questions." Harley snapped as she grabbed the front of his t shirt in one hand while her other hand pressed the gun to his head. "Kiss me." She pressed the gun harshly into his forehead to remind him it was there. After a few seconds he began to kiss her and slowly move his hands to her hips. She giggled into the kiss and wrapper her skinny arms around his neck.

/

Standing in the doorway I couldn't breathe. There was Aaron and Harley kissing. I couldn't move. I just watched them until a choked sob escaped my lips and Harley pulled back with a smirk. She licked her lips and tapped her perfect finger against Aaron's nose. She skipped across the room and winked at me before leaving.

"Sparrow it's not what it looks like." Aaron said calmly.

"You were kissing her?" I gasped.

"She made me!" Aaron almost yelled. I flinched back. He sighed and leant his head against the wall.

"You looked like you were enjoying it." I whispered. He spun around and glared at me.

"I've seen you kiss The Joker before. How is this different? He forced you to kiss him and Harley forced me to kiss her." Aaron said as he pointed at me.

"But she's pretty." I screamed. "You could actually like her. How could I like The Joker? He's a disfigured clown. This is completely different."

"Don't be a hypocrite." Aaron snapped. "You're over reacting. She threatened to kill me if I didn't kiss her. What else could I do?" I sighed and rubbed my forehead with the back of my hand.

"I saw where your hands where." I snapped as I crossed my arms. "Oh and I had to beg for The Joker's help to bathe Florence while you were down here making out with Harley."

"You told me to find somewhere else to sleep." Aaron yelled. "And don't you dare make it look like I don't care for Florence. I've been the one looking after her on my own while you've been in hospital."

"I wasn't trying to." I screamed. "I was just telling you."

"You're trying to make me feel guilty. You're so manipulative Sparrow. You're just like The Joker." Aaron roared as he punched the wall. I froze and so did he. He sighed and looked over at me. "I didn't mean that." I shook my head and ran out of the room. I ran up the stairs and into my room where Florence was asleep in her cot. She was in her pyjamas which meant The Joker must have dressed her. I fell onto the bed and tried to muffle my cries. Maybe I was like The Joker. Maybe I was just a freak.

/

"He's probably just stressed." Seth said the next day as he wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair. I was basically sitting on his lap in the middle of the bed. We were meant to be watching a movie and not thinking of Aaron while Florence played with her toys but I ended up breaking down and crying. "Aaron does love you."

"No he doesn't!" I sobbed into Seth's shoulder. "He said I was just like The Joker. He's another Alfie."

"No he's not." Seth soothed as he kissed the top of my head. "I'm a boy, I should know, we just get stressed and act like idiots a lot."

"I want to go home." I cried.

"Me too." Seth nodded. "We'll get out one day though… and when we do we can buy a little house, you, me, Florence, _Cassius_ and Aaron. It will be great. Just look forward to that."

"Rose is right, Aaron hates me." I mumbled into Seth's shirt. He stroked my hair once again.

"No he does not." He snapped. "Just give him time and…"

"What the hell is this?" Aaron's voice snapped. "What are you doing with my girlfriend?" I shuffled away from Seth and looked over at Aaron.

"Comforting her." Seth said calmly.

"Oh is that what you call it?" Aaron yelled. Florence burst out crying so I scooped her up and glared at Aaron.

"Aaron I'm gay." Seth said quietly. "I have no interest in taking your girlfriend from you."

"Don't lie." Aaron snapped.

"Why would I lie?" Seth yelled back. Florence cried harder and Aaron's fists clenched at his side. I stormed out of the room with Florence and headed in the direction of our own room.

"Daddy's just being silly." I said to Florence as I placed her in her cot. She was grizzly for a while but she soon amused herself with her teddy bear.

"Am I not good enough for you?" Aaron yelled as he came into the room. I bit my lip.

"Don't yell, you're going to upset Florence again." I muttered.

"Why were you all over Seth?" Aaron yelled again, ignoring me completely.

"Because you've upset me." I screamed. "Why are you always in such a bad mood?"

"I'm not."

"Ever since you caught me in bed with The Joker you've been accusing me of everything you can pick out."

"Think about what you just said Sparrow."

"Think about the predicament we're in Aaron."

"It's your fault we're here anyway." He bellowed. It was quiet then. His heavy breathing filled the room before Florence started mumbling made-up words. "I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did." I said quietly.

"Sparrow…" Aaron mumbled. I walked over to Florence's cot and picked her up. She clamped her mouth onto my shoulder and made a growling noise like she was trying to eat me.

"Don't bother." I said emotionlessly to Aaron as he stared at me with his mouth hanging open. "You're just going to turn out like Alfie so for your sake… we're through."

"I won't." Aaron said. "Please Sparrow." I shook my head and carried Florence out of the room. I didn't want to cry, not while I was with Florence, she had already seen me and Aaron yelling at each other. I was almost on auto pilot as I got the elevator down to the ground floor. I didn't think about it. I strapped Florence into her pram which was by the door for when we took her in the yard. She gurgled and looked up at me. I put on a false smile and tickled her stomach before going behind the pram and pushing it out of the front door. I wasn't thinking straight. I just wanted to go home. I had had enough. I wanted Cassius back. I wanted Aaron to stop being paranoid.

I managed to get half way down the road before a hand gripped my upper arm. I looked up and saw a man glaring down at me.

"You're not meant to be out of the hideout. Boss is going to be rather angry at you." He chuckled. Then I realised what I had done. I was dragged back to the hideout while Florence thought it was all a game and clapped happily. Once the man had dragged us back into the hideout Harley giggled and took Florence of her pram. She took her away and the man dragged me up to The Joker's room.

"I caught her trying to run away." He said as The Joker stood in front of me. I felt like a child who was being told off by a teacher. I stared at my feet and closed my eyes. "She was halfway down the road with that baby of hers." I looked up in time to see The Joker wave the man off. Once the man was gone The Joker's face was suddenly only centimetres away from mine. I gasped but didn't dare move.

"I thought you were smar_t_." He said before flicking his tongue over his lips. "I thought we had a deal." His hand flew out and grabbed my neck. He pushed me back until my back hit the wall. "Why did you try and run, Sparrow?"

"I-I-I…" I stuttered before closing my eyes to stop myself crying. His grip on my neck got tighter and I could hardly breathe.

"Tell me why." He growled. My mouth opened and closed in an attempt to speak but I couldn't. His grip on my neck got ever so slightly looser and I took a deep breath.

"Me and Aaron… you've made him paranoid." I said. The Joker chuckled and licked his lips.

"Well then, maybe Aaron should join our little date." He grinned. I shook my head but he shouted one of his men and told him to bring Aaron up without listening to my protests.

"This will be fun." He said in my ear.

/

An hour later and we were lying on the floor in some empty dull room. Both of us were in too much pain to go all the way back to our room so we just lay on the floor groaning and moaning in pain. I looked over at Aaron the same time he looked over at me. His nose was bleeding and there was a cut just above his eyebrow letting out a steady stream of blood. His bruised hand grazed against mine before he held it. I looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry." Aaron said. I've never heard his voice so honest before. "I didn't mean to be overly paranoid… but you don't know how manipulative The Joker is."

"I think I do." I mumbled. My throat hurt as I talked.

"So… can we just forget about it all?" He asked quietly.

"I suppose." I whispered. "I'm sorry for not understanding about the whole Harley thing."

"What Harley thing?" He asked. I looked over at him and he smirked. "I thought we were forgetting about it." I chuckled under my breath and closed my eyes until the pain became bearable.

"So that's it?" I managed to groan as I rolled onto my stomach. "We spent days of being in horrible moods with each other for a few seconds of forgiveness?" I rested my head against the cold floor and sighed. "I thought there would be fireworks."

"We should get used to it." Aaron said as his hands grabbed mine again. "It doesn't look like we're getting out of here soon and I think The Joker and Harley like us arguing. We just need to look after Florence. We just need to focus on her… until we die here."

I wanted to tell him that we were getting out of here on the twins first birthday. That was if it was still on. By running away had I broke that bet? Were we really going to die here?

I dug my head into Aaron's chest and tried not to cry. I was so scared because I didn't know what was going to happen. It felt like I was on a rollercoaster in the pitch black and I couldn't see anything and I was going backwards. How cliché, comparing my life to a rollercoaster? I shouldn't really. I quite enjoy rollercoasters. I don't enjoy life at the moment though.

_**/**_

_**A/N : **__That seemed like a rushed filler didn't it? I feel like I'm dragging this fic out! You'll be happy to know that this is ending soon and a new on is beginning! A new one with an evil Joker who is just plain evil and a half! _

_Melanie The Great: I'm sorry! But there'll be better fics! AND YES WE DO! We finally get to find out why The Joker is so freaky obsessed with Sparrow and why he cuts her hair and everything! I'm excited to show you all! _


	37. Ecophobia

_**Ecophobia**_

_Fear of home_

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Florence, happy birthday to you!" Aaron, Seth and Harley sang and Alfie mumbled as I brought a home-made chocolate cupcake into the room. Rose, who was sat at the other side of the room, rolled her eyes as she painted her toe nails. Florence looked up from where she was standing, gripping onto the side of a chair with her small fists. We had been trying to get her to start walking ever since she learnt to stand up, we didn't get anywhere.

"Should Daddy Aaron help you blow out the candle?" I asked as I sat in front of her with the cupcake in my hand. Rose looked up and sighed.

"It's just a cupcake and she's just one year old. She doesn't understand anything!" She snapped. Everyone ignored her, like they normally do, and helped Florence blow out her candles. She giggled happily and clapped her hands.

"Has it really been one year?" A voice said from the doorway. I looked over and saw The Joker leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his deformed face. He looked me in the eye and I froze. I didn't know whether out deal was still on. We never talked about it. I hoped it was still on. I wanted more than anything to take Florence back home.

"Joker!" Florence gurgled happily. Then she done something that we all should have been over the moon about but instead we all sat there in horror and shock. She took her first steps. Seth managed to take a photograph of it while the rest of us sat with ours mouths hanging open. The Joker grinned and stuck his arms out as she stumbled towards him.

As much as I knew I should be happy that she was taking her first steps I felt as though I'd been punched in the stomach. She hadn't walked for me, she hadn't walked for Aaron, heck we'd even tried making her walk for Alfie, but she walked for The Joker and he hadn't even asked her to. She fell down after a few steps but managed to crawl over to The Joker and hit his shoes. He grinned down at her but didn't bother to pick her up.

"I need to talk to you." I announced quietly as I walked over to him. The Joker raised an eyebrow as if he didn't have the slightest idea what I wanted but walked out of the room anyway.

"Sparrow, what's going on?" Aaron asked from the other side of the room. I looked over at him before I walked out of the door and forced a smile. He frowned at me and tucked a piece of his blood red hair behind his ear.

"I'll just be one minute." I lied before leaving the room and following The Joker. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked down the corridor and up a flight of stairs until we got to his room.

"And what do I owe this…uh… pleasure?" He asked. He folded his arms as I walked up to him.

"You know what." I mumbled. "We had a deal."

"We did." The Joker nodded.

"And I'd like to go home now." I said. The Joker pulled a fake frown and leant down so his face was near mine. I stumbled back and looked up at him.

"But think of everything we've been through." He said before licking his lips. "I saw you give birth." I winced at the memory and turned away.

"So did the doctor." I pointed out. "At least he helped me. You didn't even let me hold your hand. Not that I'd want to. You didn't let me have any type of pain relief. I wanted that."

"I've seen you at your lowest." The Joker growled. "This time last year…" He looked over at the clocked above his bed then back at me. "_exactly _this time last year, you were screaming and sweating and your hair was a mess and you looked so ugly."

"Yes, women tend to look their worse when their giving birth." I said calmly. The Joker threw his head back and let out a harsh laugh.

"You're not a woman Sparrow." He laughed. "You're just a scared little girl."

"Let me go home." I yelled. My fists were clenched at my side as I glared up at The Joker. He stopped laughing and grabbed my upper arm in a tight grip. I winced and tried to pull back.

"I'll let you go but maybe I should give you something to remember me by first." He growled as he pulled me over to his bed. He pushed me down on it. I banged my chin on the bedframe and let out a yelp of pain. The Joker climbed onto my back before sitting on the back of my legs.

"Get off of me." I hissed as I bucked my body. The Joker only laughed as I heard the sound of my t shirt being ripped. "Get off of me and let me go home." He didn't listen to me so I let out a frustrated scream. I felt his knife trace up and down my back. I held back a few terrified tears and tried to make myself seem confident. "Are you just angry that your plan didn't work? You spent years of your life trying to make me insane and it didn't work. I hate you. You're a freak."

That's when I felt the first slice of the knife into my back. A loud scream ripped from my throat. I arched my back into the bed below me before trying to struggle again. The knife sliced back into my back over and over again. I had the duvet clenched in my fists as I screamed in pain.

"It hurts!" I screamed as The Joker fell off of me laughing. By that point I had not energy left in me to run away. "Make it stop."

"You want me to make it stop?" The Joker giggled. I managed to open my eyes and see him pull a bottle of alcohol out of his bedside table's draw. He unscrewed the top and grinned down at me before pouring the contents all over my back. It stung like a bitch. I couldn't stop screaming but even that didn't drown out the sound of The Joker's harsh laughter. I didn't even get the luxury of passing out.

Soon my screaming calmed down to panting and The Joker had stopped laughed and sat down on the bed next to me. He stroked my hair as I pushed my face into the bed to stop myself screaming in pain again.

"Take your kid and go." He said quietly, his voice husky and dark. His fingers began to trace over my cut up back. I hissed in pain and tried to move away from him. "Ever since you popped her out you've been no fun."

"Can't… move… hurts… too…much." I manage to choke out. The Joker laughs to himself before reaching over to his bedside draw again. I panicked and tried to roll away. I didn't get very far because the pain that ripped through my back when I moved caused me to stay still.

Something landed next to my head and when I looked over I saw a mobile phone. I looked up at The Joker who slowly leant down so his mouth was next to my ear.

"Phone an ambulance for yourself then. If you're so eager to go then I'll go and get the others ready to leave. I only ever got them for you. You don't know what I gave you. You don't know how bad it could have been, you're an ungrateful little bitch." He said slowly before chuckling under his breath. "Bye, bye, Birdie. One day you'll be begging for me to come back and save you from your life." With that he walks out of the room. I stare at the door once he's left for a few seconds before making a grab for the phone and quickly dialling 911.

When I hear the clear voice of the woman on the other end asking what my emergency was I breathed a sigh of relief.

It was the start of the end.

/

I must have passed out at some point while waiting for the ambulance. When I come to, I'm lying in a hospital bed. My back is still hurting like hell but I don't think about that. I push myself up into a sitting position and look around the room.

"Oh good, your awake." A nurse says from the foot of my bed. I look up at her and offer a small smile. "I'm sure your boyfriend will be eager to see you." The word boyfriend seems so fickle and weak. I'd like to create a new word.

"Where's my daughter?" I ask quickly. The nurse smiles at me again.

"Your boyfriend took her downstairs to get something to eat. She was a very brave little girl this morning. Poor little thing, all this happening on her first birthday." The nurse said, looking up at me cautiously.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She was a brave little girl when she had the plaster put on her arm." The nurse said quietly. My eyes widened.

"Plaster?" I screamed. "What happened? What's going on?"

"She came here this morning with a broken arm and a few cuts and bruises." The nurse said as she panicked. "Please calm down Miss Murphy." I slammed my head against the pillow and tried not to scream.

"Can you go and find my daughter?" I growled. She quickly ran out of the room. After a few minutes Aaron slowly crept into the room carrying Florence.

"Mama, Mama, Mama!" Florence screamed happily as she tried to clap. Her left arm was in a bright pink cast and there was a few scratched on her forehead. I fought the urge to burst out crying when Aaron placed her on my lap.

"What happened?" I choked out. Aaron sat on the seat next to me and Florence started playing with the blanket that had been placed over me. She was too small to have a broken arm. I just wanted to cuddle her but I didn't want to hurt her arm.

"The Joker came into the living room shouting about how we're all idiots and how he hates you and stuff so Florence got scared and started crying. Before me or Seth could calm her down The Joker picked her up and started shaking her. It was terrifying. Alfie started yelling at that point. He grabbed Florence and ripped her from The Joker's grip. Needless to say The Joker wasn't so happy about that. He punched Alfie in the face causing him to fall and land on Florence." Aaron said without looking at me. "The doctors checked her over and she seems to be alright apart from a broken arm and a few cuts and bruises. She's not really bothered about it anymore herself." I let out a small chuckled and stroked her hair. "Alfie hasn't forgiven himself. He thinks you're going to murder him so he's not coming to visit you. Rose isn't going to visit you because she hates you and Seth had to go home, you know with all the 'being kidnapped for a year' his parents were pretty eager to see him. You haven't asked about yourself yet. You have the words 'Joker's Property' carved into your back. It's all stitched up nicely but it's going to scar." I frowned and let my hand run over my back. They cuts felt harsh and deep but I pushed it to the back of my mind and looked down at Florence. She smiled up at me before going back to play with the blanket.

"Why are you still here?" I asked as I looked up at Aaron. He smiled over at me, looking rather smug.

"You've only been out for a few hours. I told my mother I'd be back later. I told her I had to look after my daughter." He said.

"How did she react?" I asked.

"She fainted." Aaron mumbled. "Which reminds me, when you've took Florence home and introduced her to your family… can I introduce her to mine. I want to be a proper dad. I know I'm not _really_ but…"

"I love you." I said seriously. Aaron smiled and licked his lips.

"I love you to." He said before poking my stomach. "Just don't go having any more babies… or getting us kidnapped again." I chuckled and pushed him away.

/

Florence giggled happily in the pink sleep suit the hospital had given us to wear because, surprise surprise, The Joker didn't give Aaron and the others any warning that the police were coming and they were taken from the building before they could grab any of Florence's clothes. I forced myself to knock on the door in front of us then looked back down at Florence.

"Ready to meet the family?" I asked. She gurgled happily and tugged at my t shirt. "I'm not." I traced down her cast lightly with my fingers. "Just as you were learning to walk eh? Happy birthday kid. I know I didn't get you a proper present but I suppose this will do. You can meet your _real_ family." She just smiled up at me as if she understood. Her rosy cheeks and big blue eyes made her look so innocent. How could she be so innocent after living with The Joker for all of her life?

The door was pulled open and my mother stood on the other side. I didn't know what to say or do. We stared at each other for a few seconds. I panicked. What if she didn't like Florence? She didn't like her when she was in my stomach.

"Meet your granddaughter." I blurted out as I held Florence at arm's length. My mother looked at Florence then back at me before bursting out crying.

"She's beautiful." My mother smiled. I started crying myself.

"I know." I said, a smile fighting through my tears. "You should see her brother."

"I will. I will one day." She said strongly. She quickly got us inside and closed the door after us. Florence clutched my t-shirt and nuzzled her face into my neck.

"Don't be scared." I whispered even though I was terrified myself. "We're home now. No more nasty Joker."

"Oh-Kerr!" Florence began to wail. I tried to calm her down by bouncing her on my hip. I didn't want my mother sighing and telling me I couldn't take care of my daughter properly.

"Shush, shush, be a good girl, we're going to see Daddy Aaron later." I said softly.

"Dada!" Florence screamed happily. I managed to smile. Soon she'd get over The Joker. One day she wouldn't even remember him. She's so lucky that she won't remember that.

/

_**A/N : **__Short chapter was too short! There was no way I could carry on without making a new chapter so I'll start on that ASAP. _

_Well I asked for reviews and I got them! Boom! More please! _

_**DressedToKillx: **__Was that an emotional chapter? I start getting emotional when I write chapters sometimes but I didn't at that one. Maybe I'm just heartless now. Well thank you for another lovely review! I always love your reviews because they're all long and lovely! I like long reviews… well as long as they're nice. I hope you like the new fic, which will be posted when either this fic or the Daddys Little Princess one is finished. Both have an ending in sight. Both end in the next chapter! No… that's a lie. This one has an extra chapter after the end… if that makes sense. Any way I'm talking too much! _

_**MealineTheGreat: **__I know I shouldn't make you wait, I'm a bad person but… you're going to have to wait ;D _

_**XxXevan'sZompyreXxX**__: Thank you so much! That means a lot! I'm glad you like this fic but don't worry about not liking the other one. I'm not liking them much myself at the moment but it's ending soon so…  
When I say I don't like it I don't mean I don't really like it. I loved writing it but I've dragged it on for longer that hoped.  
Of course you haven't pissed me off, without NICE criticism like that what you gave me I'd be sitting here typing utter rubbish!  
I can't wait you hear from you again! _


	38. Panphobia

_**Panphobia- **_

_Fear of everything._

I should probably only tell you the most important things that happened over the next few years. If I could I'd tell you everything I wanted to. I'd tell you about every little milestone in my children's life. I'd tell you about every moment were I smiled and thought I was finally in control of my life. If I did then it would be like when you visit one of your old relatives and they don't shut up about every little thing their child has done and they act as if their children are super amazing. I wish I could talk about that for hours and then nod and go away as if that was the end of it. No. The end of it is disgusting and horrible and the most miserable thing I could ever have imagined. It's not the ending I want. It's not the happily-ever-after I wanted.

Things had gotten much better since we got back from The Joker. With help from Aaron's rather rich parents and a bit of help from my parents and Seth's parents we managed to get a small flat for Florence and us to live in. Alfie came to visit Florence once a week. Lily/Rose almost disappeared, if it wasn't for her social networking we'd have no idea where she was or what she was doing. Seth and Aaron got a job at a coffee shop because the manager felt bad for them. I became a stay at home mom to Florence. People still believed she was The Joker's daughter although no one was really bothered anymore. The first few months were hell though. I wasn't accepted with the other moms at the children's play group. Partly because I was a teenage mom but mostly because most of them believed The Joker was Florence's father. They became pathetic, immature women. They'd snatch their child up if Florence came to play with them. I was left sitting in the corner playing with Florence while trying to ignore the whispers from all the other moms. I'd smile at her and pretend everything was great while she looked up at me with confusion on her face while she wondered why none of the other children were allowed to play with her. But we got through it. She's brave, my daughter.

The most important thing happened when Florence was exactly four years and one month old.

"Come on, hold my hand." I chuckled as we got off of the bus. We were on our way to visit Aaron and Seth in work. "You can show Daddy Aaron your new picture!" Florence looked up at me with a big smile. "Do you want your special milkshake?" I asked as we got to the coffee shop.

"Yes." Florence grinned.

"Yes what?" I smirked.

"Yes please." Florence said loudly with a dramatic sigh. We got into the coffee shop and she looked around the room. Her eyes lit up and she smiled when she spotted the person she was looking for. "Daddy Aaron!" She squealed before letting go of my hand and running over to Aaron who was walking back to the till after taking a drink over to a customer. He saw her and scooped her up.

"Hello beautiful." He grinned. "Do you want some chocolate milkshake?"

"Yes…Yes please." Florence said, casting a look at me. Aaron chuckled and put her back down. He looked at me and walked over to me for a hug. "And how are you?"

"I'm good. Alfie phoned up this morning and offered to take Florence to the beach yesterday." I said.

"I'm very excited." Florence nodded. "Daddy Alfie promised me he'll buy me an ice cream!"

"Oh really?" Aaron smirked. "Well you go and sit down with mommy and I'll be with you later OK? I just need to serve a few more people." He looked at me and smiled. "I'll be on my break it about five minutes."

Florence and I took a seat by the window. Seth was at the till, he gave Florence a little wave while he waited for his next customer earning a little giggle from her. She looked at me with her hands covering her mouth as if to stop herself laughing.

"Uncle Seth is so silly sometimes!" She giggled. I nodded.

After a few minutes Aaron came back with Florence's milkshake. He placed it in front of her and stuck a small straw in it.

"There you go beautiful." He said proudly. He gave Florence a kiss on the forehead but she was too busy with her milkshake to care. "I just need to grab a few supplies out of the back with Seth then I'll be able to sit with you for a few minutes."

"Good." I smirked. He quickly went into the back of the coffee shop with Seth following, leaving some other worker at the till. Florence wasn't bothered; she was more interested in her drink then her disappearing father and uncle. She stared at the straw as if she was very disappointed.

"It's not pink." She sighed. I watched her as she pulled the straw from the drink. She looked at it for a few seconds and before I could do anything, she launched it across the room. It hit a woman on the chest just as she was walking past our table to leave. A tiny amount of chocolate milk splattered on her cream shirt. She acted as if Florence had chucked her drink all over her. She let out a heavy sigh and glared down at us.

"I'm so sorry!" I gasped before looking over at Florence. "No Florence! That's very naughty now say sorry!" Florence froze, she hated being in trouble. She mumbled 'sorry' and then looked out of the window.

Something in the woman's eyes lit up, she recognised me from the newspaper. I knew that look. People either switch to very nice or very horrible. She looked over at Florence who looked up at her briefly before blushing and looking back out of the window. The woman was glaring at her. I wanted to punch that woman right in the face. No one looked at my daughter like that.

"I said I was sorry." She grumbled angrily. Tears threatened to spill over her eyes, angry tears. Her fists clenched at the table.

"Just like her father. Causing chaos." The woman spat before storming out of the door. It took me a few seconds but I soon realised she was one of the stuck up women who believed I was a no good whore who had slept with The Joker. I let my head hit the table in front of me.

"Mommy, what did she mean?" I heard Florence whisper. I looked up at her. She took a sip of her drink, clutching onto the cup with both hands as she stared at me intently.

"She was just stupid. She thought you were someone else." I said with a fake smile.

"That was funny though."

"It was wasn't it?" I said, trying to force myself to seem happy.

"Why is mommy sad?" Florence asked quietly.

"Because that lady was nasty. She thought your daddy was someone else. She was wrong. Who's your Daddy?"

"Daddy Aaron and Daddy Alfie, of course!" Florence grinned.

"Good girl, you remember that!"

"Every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday at 1:00pm on the dot. I say Miss Murphy, you don't disappoint do you? Two weeks I've been watching you. Your life is terribly dull isn't it? Why you chose to leave The Joker's company is beyond me." A familiar voice said. A man took a seat beside me. I saw Florence frown at the man next to me. My heart started racing as I turned to see the man. His blue eyes burnt at me skin as I shifted under his stare. He smiled when he saw my face. "You haven't changed a bit have you? You're still a scared little girl inside."

"Florence darling, go and buy yourself a cake or something." I smiled as I pushed a couple coins towards her. She looked over at Crane and then down at Crane's side.

"But who's he?" She asked as she pointed to the, presumably, empty space next to Crane. I assumed she meant Crane.

"Never mind, quick before the queue gets longer." I said with a wave of my hand. She shot me a glare before getting off of her seat and going towards the till. I turned to Crane. "What do you want?" I asked angrily. He stared down at me. How had no one noticed him? I suppose he hasn't been in the news much lately. I looked over at the rest of the shop, trying to get someone's attention. Could no one see that Jonathan Crane was sitting right next to me? Did no one care that this man was an insane murderer?

"You remember the deal The Joker and I made about four years ago, don't you?" Jonathan said smoothly.

"Of course I do." I snapped. "You took my son for one of your sick experiments." Jonathan pressed his finger to his lips, signalling me to be quiet.

"Well two weeks ago his nanny had a…erm… accident. She's no longer with us." Jonathan said smugly. "I gave up with your boy a few years ago but I kept him around. As you can probably tell I, myself, am not a children's man. Don't get me wrong though, Cassius has an extraordinary intelligence for a child of his age. I'll miss him being around… but I simply cannot be bothered with a child to look after on my own." He stood up and smirked down at me. The sort of smirk that shown that he was always right and proud of himself.

"Daddy." A little voice whimpered. I thought it was Florence at first but I looked down and saw a small child with bright ginger hair staring up at Jonathan. He was wearing a deep blue t-shirt and brown pants, both of which were too big for him.

"Cassius." I choked out. The little boy looked up at me and then back at Jonathan. He was beginning to get upset as he tugged on Jonathan's jacket.

"Daddy, I want to go home." The little boy whimpered. "I'm sorry for drawing on your writing. Please can we go home?"

"Do you know that I never wanted him? The Joker talked me into taking him off of your hands. I'm a patient man but I'm not going to waste my time waiting sixteen years for a subject that I could get in five minutes from Arkham Asylum." Jonathan said. I couldn't stop looking at Cassius. I couldn't believe how much he had grown. I always imagined him as the sixth month old baby that got taken away from me. I kind of forgot he'd grow up.

"B-B-But I saw you give The Joker money." I pointed out.

"That was from a bet." Jonathan said in a clipped tone. "Be grateful, Miss Murphy, I never once hurt him. I could have killed him but I chose to give him back to you. I _could_ have killed him, it would have been twice as quick but I'm feeling unusually nice." I ripped my eyes from Cassius to Jonathan. "This _is _your son, Miss Murphy."

"Thank you." I managed to whisper.

"Daddy." Cassius said as he began to cry. "Daddy! I want to go home!" But Jonathan had already made a swift escape. I scooped Cassius into my arms before he could try and chase Jonathan out of the shop. He began to scream and wail. I felt so helpless as lookers-on gave me judging looks. Cassius made an attempt to escape from my arms. Soon he gave up.

"I want daddy." He said quietly. "Who are you?"

"I'm your mommy." I said with tears falling down my cheeks.

"What's going on?" Another voice asked. I turned around and saw Aaron staring at me. Seth walked over to us but stopped in his tracks when he saw the small boy I was holding.

"Cassius came home." I managed to say through tears. For a few seconds no one knew what to do. Everyone stared at Cassius who was on the brink of tears again. Everyone was going about their business as normal which led a thought to flicker through my mind, how hard was _anyone_ looking for him? Maybe we would have found him quicker if Gotham paid attention.

"Who's that?" Florence asked as she looked up at us. Then her eyes became wide and she grabbed onto Aaron's hand. "Are you replacing me?"

So that's how we got Cassius back.

I'm afraid the next part of the story isn't as nice. I'm afraid everything that comes next is the beginning of the end. A horrible, sickening end.

The worst day of my life started like any other.

I was curled up in bed with Aaron's arms wrapped around me and my head resting against his chest when the door was thrown open and in came two ten year old children. I groaned as I was shaken awake.

"Mommy, mommy, the scarecrow is coming to get us." Cassius cried as he carried on shaking me.

"It was just a nightmare." I grumbled. There was a weight on the bed and then another.

"No, no, mommy!" Florence hissed as she and her brother climbed under the blankets and pushed their way between me and Aaron. "He's really real." I sighed. Sometimes Cassius would have these horrible night terrors and then wake up and tell Florence about them until the both of them were utterly terrified.

"The more the merrier." Aaron chuckled tiredly as Cassius cuddled up to him and Florence snuggled up with me. Her bright ginger hair tickled my nose. I draped an arm over her waist to hug her and held Cassius's hand in mine.

"It was the same scarecrow that used to get me when I lived with daddy Crane." Cassius whispered. That's right, he didn't know about the fear toxin. He honestly believed that there was a real scarecrow who wanted to get him. He told us he remembered waking with Jonathan holding him. Apparently Jonathan had 'fought off the scarecrow'.

"That nasty scarecrow will never get you again." Aaron assured him. "Now, whoever gets to sleep first can have chocolate for breakfast."

"Really?" Both Florence and Cassius gasped.

"No." Aaron chuckled. "But go to sleep. You have school tomorrow." They went to a very posh school but only because Aaron's parents insisted. They paid for it as well. At least they were getting a good education.

After that the day went rather smoothly. Aaron and Seth got to work in time despite Aaron over sleeping and I got the kids to school in time despite Cassius losing his shoes.

"…And that's why I don't think Mrs Green shouldn't teach us." Cassius nodded as we walked down the street towards our flat. I had just picked them up from school and we were on our way to the coffee shop to see Aaron and Seth.

"Look a clown!" Florence grinned as she skipped in front of us. She was holding a newspaper at arm's length, in front of my face. My stomach dropped when I read the headline. '_**Joker Escaped From Arkham**_'. Don't get me wrong though, The Joker has escaped Arkham a lot of times since I last saw him but every time I get more and more panicked than the last.

"I remember him." Cassius said as he adjusted his glasses. He only wore glasses because when he lived with Jonathan Crane he didn't get outside much so his eyes didn't get used to the sun or long distances.

"What?" I managed to choke out.

"He used to visit me and Daddy Crane." Cassius smiled. "He was nice to me." I didn't know what to think. I could feel myself shaking. "Are you OK mommy?" Cassius asked as he slipped his hand into mine.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get home, quick." I said with a false smile. Florence's arms dropped to her side and she looked at me sadly.

"I thought we were going to see Daddy Aaron and Uncle Seth." She said as her bottom lip trembled.

"Not today, we really need to get home." I grumbled as I grabbed her hand and hurried off down the road.

/

"Please hurry up and come home." I begged down the phone as I cooked the twin's dinner. I was clutching the phone to my ear with one hand while stirring something in a saucepan with the other. I could hear the low murmur of the television from the living room of the flat where Florence and Cassius sat.

"I'll try." Aaron said down the other end of the phone. "I'll go and talk to the boss."

"Hurry up." I hissed.

"I'll try, I'll try!" Aaron said in a comforting tone. "Just lock all of the doors and busy yourself. I'm sure he won't come back for us. He's over it Sparrow. It's been nine years. He's probably forgotten all about us."

"I hope so." I grumbled. After saying my goodbyes to Aaron we hung up and I put the phone down on the counter. I promised myself I'd check all the doors and windows were locked after I had finished making dinner for the kids.

Halfway through making the dinner Florence came into the kitchen. She slumped against the fridge and glared at me. I looked over at her and smiled. She was so beautiful with her rosy little cheeks and long ginger hair which had been tied into pigtails. When she glared at me I caught a glimpse of Alfie in her face. I shook my head and went back to making dinner.

"What's up beautiful?" I asked.

"Cassius has his friend over and you said I couldn't have my friend over." She snapped. I froze before slowly turning to look at her. She had her arms crossed over her chest. I noticed she was still wearing her school uniform which I had told her and her twin to get changed out of.

"What? He doesn't have a friend round." I said as I crouched in front of her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"He does and his friend called me Flo. You know I don't like that." Florence frowned. I tilted my head to the side and stared into her blue eyes. "It's the funny clown from the newspaper." My stomach dropped and I felt myself become dizzy. I got to feet although my legs were shaky.

"Go to your room and take Cassius with you." I said.

"Why?" Florence asked, probably hearing the fear in my voice.

"Just do as I say please." I said quietly. She nodded and followed me into the living room.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw then. There sitting in the living was The Joker and Harley Quinn. They hadn't changed at all. Still the same stupid make up and the same stupid costumes. The worst thing was though was that Cassius was perched on The Joker's knee. I wanted to scream and cry. I wanted to run away. But I had two small children to think of now. I wasn't a scared little teenager again.

"I missed you." Cassius giggled. This must be a horrible nightmare. A sick, sick dream. This wouldn't happen.

"Cassius, come here darling." I said. Cassius, being the obedient child, nodded and ran over to me. His small hand slipped into mine and he looked up at me with a smile.

"Daddy Crane's friends are here." He said innocently. I didn't look back up to look at The Joker. I nodded and forced myself to smile. Stroking his ginger hair I took a deep breath.

"You and Florence need to go back to your room." I said quietly. "Just for a little while and only come out when _I _say. OK?"

"Yes mommy." Cassius sighed. He took Florence's hand and they happily went to their bedroom. When I heard the bedroom door shut my fear was replaced with anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed. The Joker got to his feet and took a few swift steps towards me. He was still much taller than me and still utterly terrifying. He loomed over me before slapping me across the face. He chuckled when he saw me wince. I brought my hand up to my, now sore, cheek.

"Oh Sparrow, you haven't changed one bi_t_." He chuckled under his breath.

"What do you want?" I asked. "Why are you here?" The Joker began to look around at my house. He walked around, picking up photographs of the twins and looking at them quickly before placing them back down.

"Oh, I just came around for a lovely little visit…" He drawled. I shook my head and felt tears gathered in my eyes.

"Please just leave." I said quietly. "I'm too old for this now, Joker. I've got a family and a house now."

"No." The Joker snarled. With a few swift steps he was only a couple centimetres away from me. I could feel his breath across my face, that's when I noticed how much I had grown since the last time I had seen him, how much I had changed. "No, Sparrow, you're still just a scared little girl. You haven't grown up in the slightest. You still don't want to twins."

"You don't know anything." I spat. "Of course I want the twins. They are my life now." The Joker let a chuckle escape his lips. He took a step back and stretched his back, causing it to click.

"I think we should go for a drive to... uh… catch u_p_." He said with a smirk.

"No." I said firmly. "I'm not leaving the twins home alone and I'm never going anywhere with you ever again."

"Oh… did I say you had an opinion?" He looked over at Harley then back at me. "Harley will look after the brats until Aaron gets home." I shook my head. He leapt forward and clasped his hand over my mouth. I made an attempt to scream but it came out too muffled for anyone to hear. "You don't want to scare the kids now do you, _mommy_." Harley winked at me and skipped out of the room towards the twins' bedroom. The Joker dragged me out of the living room and towards the door. He over powered me when I struggled to dug my heels into the floor.

"Mommy has gone out. She might be a while." I heard Harley say just before I was dragged out of the door into the cold night.

The Joker dragged me down the outdoor stairs and bundled me into a van which was parked on the sidewalk outside the block of flats. When he threw me in I banged my arms down on the floor of the van. I let out a scream in hope someone would come and save me. He went to close the van's door but I darted forward and stuck my leg in the way. He tried to push be back but he must have underestimated how much stronger I was now I wasn't a teenager.

"Why must we do this the hard way?" He asked with a sigh. He slid off his jacket and looked down at me before throwing it over me and giving me a harsh shove. I fell backwards and hit my head roughly on the floor. By the time I had managed to pull the coat off of my head the doors were already closed and The Joker was already in the front of the van starting it up.

As the van starting driving away from my home I got a sudden idea. What if The Joker had his knives in his coat pockets? Surely he didn't have time to take them out. She could stab The Joker as soon as he opened the doors. Then she could go home and live a peaceful life and never have to worry about him again.

What a dream. Never underestimate The Joker. The only things I found in his pockets were a bullet, a box of matches and other useless objects that wouldn't help me at all. I sighed as my hand dug into one of the inside pockets. My fingers grazed against something. It felt like paper. I pulled it out and held it in my hands. When I saw what it was my eyes widened.

It was a photograph, an old Polaroid photograph that's coloured had faded slightly with age. But it was what photograph was of that shocked me to a point where my body shook and my throat tightened. It was a photograph of a teenage girl and boy but the girl looked identical to me. We looked so much alike that for a few second I believed it was me and began to wonder when that photograph was taken and who that boy was. Not only did the girl look like me but the boy looked sickly familiar.

On the photograph the two teenagers were standing in the middle of what looked like a corn field. The girl had a dress on and an old fashioned camera around her neck. Her ginger hair was cut rather short. She smiled up at the camera as if the person taking the photograph had caught her off guard. The boy was stood a few steps behind the girl with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Why on earth was this photograph in The Joker's pocket? Flipping it over I saw the word '_Jack and Rosemary'_ written in neat perfect writing. Turning it back over in her hand I studied this 'Jack' boy. He looked so familiar. Those eyes. They looked as if they held some type of horrid evil. I must have been studying those eyes for quite some time because soon enough the van doors ripped open. I let out a gasp and looked up… into those exact same eyes that the boy on photograph had.

"Jack?" I heard myself say. The Joker's face darkened. I looked down at the photograph then back up at The Joker. I forced myself to remember what he looked like without his greasepaint on. Thinking about him bare faced made me certain that Jack was The Joker. "You're this boy aren't you?" The Joker simply glared down at me before lunging forward and grabbing my wrist. He dragged me out of the van as I kicked and punched. I didn't let go of the photograph at any point though.

"Who's that girl?" I cried as she was dragged inside what looked like an abandoned warehouse. "Why does she look like me?" Inside the empty warehouse was… well nothing. Just a huge bare space. The cold air bit at my bare arms and made my nose numb. "Did you want me to be her?" I asked, guessing this girl was The Joker's ex-girlfriend or something. It was funny to think The Joker once had a normal girlfriend. "Is that why you cut my hair so short?" I screamed. My fists clenched at my sides as The Joker circled me. "So you could relive some sick obsession with some teenage girl?"

His fist flew forward punching me in the face. I fell to the floor and the photograph fell out of my hand. I felt my nose slowly begin to bleed. The Joker's slow dark chuckle filled the room. I looked up at him. He was holding the photograph in his hand and looking down at it with a smirk.

"She was my only friend." He said with a hollow chuckle. "She was the only one in _the world_ who didn't bully me or hurt me. When my face got carved by my own father she didn't run away in disgust. She even tried to get me to go to the police. She was so perfect." He took a sharp inhale and looked down at me. "Unlike you. She wasn't weak like you. She was going to be a photographer. She didn't give up like you did. How dare you compare yourself to her."

"What happened to her?" I whispered. My bottom lip trembled. I was going to cry. "Did you kill her?" His foot crashed into my stomach sending me to the floor. I screamed out in pain but he just kicked me again.

"She was the exact same age as you… down to the, uh, day when she… was… murdere_d_." He said as he crouched down next to me. He grabbed my hair and snarled. "But she hadn't failed like you have. She didn't have two unwanted brats and live in a shitty run down flat."

"I love my twins." I whimpered. The Joker quickly tugged on my hair, signalling me to shut up. He leant forward so that his mouth was near my ear. I was starting to breathe quicker and deeper. It was as if he could smell my fear because he let out a sickening chuckle.

"That's why today you're going to die." He said. I began to panic and struggle. I couldn't die. I had Florence and Cassius to think about. I didn't want them to grow up without a mother. There was Aaron to think about as well and Seth. I threw my limbs about and slammed my head backwards into The Joker's face. He let go of me for a second and I got away. I managed to crawl about a metre away before The Joker leapt on top of me. I screamed in pain.

"You're going to die the exact same way she did." He hissed as he lay on top of me. "Do you want to know how she died?" He nodded although I kicked out underneath him. "We were… married. We weren't very good with money. We lived in a crap apartment in The Narrows. She wasn't a _whore _like you though. Her boss offered her more money if she slept with him. She said no." He flipped me over so I was on my back. I grunted in pain. He grabbed my face in his hand and looked me in the eye. "They followed her home and while we were in bed… sleeping, they came in. They tied me up and shoved me in the corner. I was forced to watch as they raped her then stabbed her six times in the stomach before slitting her neck." I gasped. The Joker told the story with such pain and sadness. I believed everything he said.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"No. You're. Not." He roared. Slamming my head into the floor after every word. When he stopped speaking and calmed down he looked down at me. I was crying by then. I had given up hope. I was a mess.

"Did you want me to be her?" I asked through tears.

"Yes." He said blankly. "And you failed. For that you can die just like she did."

"Don't rape me." I screamed. I bucked my body underneath him. He just laughed and stroked my face.

"I suppose I can leave that bit ou_t_." He said under his breath.

I looked into his eyes in hope of finding something human. I wanted to see something in his eyes that would stop him killing me. But this is The Joker. He's not human. There's nothing human to be found inside of him. This Jack boy had died long ago and now there was a monster in his body. His empty black eyes stared back at me so full of evil. They seemed to look right into my mind.

"Tell Florence and Cassius I loved them… so bloody much." I said as I finally accepted that I was going to die very soon. I took a deep shaky breath. The Joker's hand slowly reached to his pocket but he kept his eyes on me. "Tell them I'm sorry… for everything and…erm… tell them never to be afraid… of anything… especially not you." I let out a chuckle and looked him in the eye. I tried to be brave as I forced myself to smirk. "Tell them they can fucking murder you and your whore Harley if they want." His eyes flashed with anger. If I was going to die I'd like to die with dignity. I don't want to be a pathetic crying mess. I don't want the twins to be ashamed of me. "Hey Joker guess what?" I grinned. My face didn't falter as I felt The Joker's knife press against my stomach. Tears fell from my eyes but I ignored them. "Rosemary's a dead slut who must have been blind to date you, you deformed freak!" I screamed the last part. I laughed loudly. My laugh filled the empty warehouse. "Burn in hell you pathetic ugly monster and stay away from my kids or I will haunt you until you commit suicide and end your worthless life!"

I was satisfied with my last words.

/

A search party was sent out to find Sparrow Murphy when her boyfriend and close friend got home from work to find her gone and the children alone. The twins, Florence Murphy and Cassius Murphy, began talking about two clowns who came to visit them. This lead Sparrow's boyfriend, close friend and the police to believe The Joker was involved.

They prepared themselves for a long night of searching. They left the twins with their biological father who was also very worried about where Sparrow could have been.

But the search didn't take so long.

The Joker had turned himself in.

He swaggered into Arkham with blood splattered across his face and clothes dragging a duffel bag behind him. After restraining the sociopath two rather brave security guards decided to peek inside the duffel bag just minutes before the police arrived. Neither could have prepared themselves for what lay in the bag.

Sparrow Murphy's body covered in her own blood. Her stomach had been stabbed six times and her neck at been sliced from ear to ear.

Oh how Aaron and Seth cried. Oh how they wept.

Oh how Alfie roared when he had a phone call from the boys to say that Sparrow had been found dead. He tried to convince himself he wasn't bothered but that was soon proved false when he found himself punching and kicking walls.

But the worst thing was….

Someone was going to have to tell Florence an Cassius that the first person to have ever had human contact with them, the person who held them when they were born, the person who made sure they were born and not aborted, had killed their mother.

And that is a hard, horrible thing to have to do.

/

_**A/N: **__Woah woah woah! It's not the end though don't worry! I'm treating you to ONE last chapter. _

_So review! _


End file.
